Before the Worst
by peytonscott87
Summary: beware of jealousy, its the green eyed monster that doth mock the meat it feeds on". Naomi and Emily are going back to college after a summer together but things get rough at the arrival of a new boy that everyone seems to love except Naomi.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first Skins fiction, i've just been watching series 3 and I must say I have fallen in love with Naomi and Emily they really draw me into their story line and I find myself waiting anxiously for series 4 to see more of them. Anyways I had this idea and I couldn't get it out of my head so I just started writing it. Anyways let me know what you think, its my first Skins fic so be gentle lol maybe after this i'll be able to get back to my one tree hill fiction. Hope you enjoy, please read and review :)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Naomi hadn't slept all night for a couple reasons, the biggest of all being the fact that Emily was being overly restless in her sleep tonight seemingly not able to find a comfortable position until early into the morning. By the time she had settled into Naomi's side with a resounding sigh sleep was the last thing on Naomi's mind. She looked over at the girl lying beside her, one leg poking out and over the duvet as it always did when she slept and a sweet calm smile gracing her features as she dreamt. Naomi didn't think her heart could swell any more but she was wrong when she heard the red head breathe her name softly and snake her arm over her mid section pulling her impossibly closer. Naomi's arm was falling asleep and pricking painfully but she didn't mind because she had her Emily, her love at her side and that was far more than she deserved for the way she had acted most of last year, actions that could only be described as twat-ish.

She looked at the clock and saw it was nearing 6:00 and she was sad they would have to be getting up soon, she would rather lay here with Emily for the rest of their lives, free from the scrutiny of the outside world that is bound to bring about pain in some form. That's when her thoughts were brought back to the other reason she was having trouble sleeping, in a few hours her and Emily would be walking back through the doors of Roundview College but this time bared to the public as every one now knew of their relationship due to the extremely public "I love you's" they shared at the love ball last term.

The summer had been brilliant her and Emily had spent pretty much every waking and sleeping moments together and had become impossibly close. That's right Naomi Campbell was head over heels in love something she swore many years ago she would never allow to happen and still to this day looking down at her girlfriend with a look of awe it shocked her how quickly the red head had broken through her feeble defenses and captured her heart. Now that her and Emily were happy and settled Naomi's fear of getting close to her was replaced with the crippling fear of losing her, of Emily waking up one day and seeing that Naomi wasn't good enough for her and moving on to something better, some one with less issues who wouldn't ever hurt her. Now Naomi had sworn to herself that she would never hurt Emily again, but the fact remained that she really pulled her love through the ringer last term one of the reasons she was so amazed that Emily still came back to her when she clearly would have been wise to run in the other direction as fast as she could.

Finally Naomi couldn't take it anymore, all the worrying about the first day back, about how they would be treated, about the stares they would get, but mainly about how she would react to the whole thing, she needed to be strong for Emily for once and she intended too. She decided that the best way to stop thinking about it was to get up and start getting ready but Emily was holding her with such a death grip that it was nearly impossible to get up without rousing the sleeping girl. Leaning in to Emily's cheek Naomi decided to take a risk and kissed gently which made Emily smile even in her sleeping state and relax her hold enough that Naomi could slip out of the bed and into the bathroom.

Emily woke less than an hour later smiling as her eyes fluttered open and she realized where she was, her favorite place to be really, snuggled into Naomi's bed. She turned over to the spot that her girlfriend should have been and frowned when she reached out and grabbed empty space. Her favorite part of waking up next to Naomi was how she looked when she had just woken up, all sleepy and disorientated from not being a morning person, it was the cutest thing Emily had seen in her life though she kept it to herself knowing Naomi would not enjoy being teased about being "cute". She sat up in the bed and scanned the room for the blonde but there was no sign of her, Emily felt her chest clench for a minute as she considered the possibility that Naomi had left her alone in her bed for the third time in their history.

"She wouldn't do that again," Emily said to herself as she lay back down with a huff

"Wouldn't do what?" Naomi said as she emerged from the hall carrying a tray of breakfast

Emily beamed mostly at the realization once again that Naomi had overcome her intimacy issues with her help and at the fact that her girlfriend was so thoughtful making her breakfast in bed, if it was possible to love her more Emily swore her love grew at that moment. At Emily's silence Naomi gave her a "answer the question Em" look as she sat on the bed handing the tray over to her.

"Nothing," Emily said with a blush as she took the food," Thanks for breakfast."

"Anything for you," Naomi let slip out before she could stop it and a blush crept up in her cheeks," Christ that was mushy what has become of me."

Emily was laughing at her girlfriend's declaration.

"Personally I like the new lighter Naomi, its much more fun for me," Emily winked," And I don't have to chase after you in the morning which is a plus."

That's when Naomi clued in to what Emily was saying when she came into the room, "She wouldn't do that again," Emily had thought that she had left her again. The thought pained Naomi, she didn't want Emily to ever feel like she was going to do that ever again, she felt guilty enough for doing it before especially after the lake.

"You thought I had left you in the morning again didn't you?" Naomi questioned her eye's catching Emily's.

"Well I woke up and you were gone and yeah the though may have crossed my mind before I thought better of it," Emily said dropping her fork when she saw the flash of hurt in the blue eyes looking at her," Nai I thought better of it kay."

"No its not okay, Jesus Ems you shouldn't have to worry that I'm going to take off," Naomi started reaching out for Emily's hand and squeezing it," Now I know I've basically done this to myself by being a complete twat in the past but I need you to listen to me when I say that I'm never going to leave you again, you're stuck with me Fitch,"

Emily squeezed her hand a little harder letting Naomi know that she understood, she knew how guilty Naomi felt for her previous actions and Emily tried to tell her that it was in the past but she couldn't help the insecurities she had sometimes.

"I know," Emily smiled," And good, there is no one I'd rather be stuck with."

She pulled Naomi closer and pressed their lips together into a gentle loving kiss pressing their foreheads together when they parted. In the process the covers had fallen down baring Emily's bra clad chest to her girlfriend who was looking at her now with her azure eye's a shade darker which Emily knew was code for only one thing.

"Don't look at me like that," Emily said fighting the urge to throw her breakfast to the side and jump on the girl in front of her, any other day she would have but she knew if they got started they would be rather late for their first day of the new term.

"Like what?" Naomi said biting her lip in the way she knew Emily could never resist.

All of a sudden Emily felt like the temperature in the room had gone up quite a few notches, she looked at her stunning girlfriend biting her lip in that unbelievably sexy way that always made her knee's weak and she felt her resolve dying.

"Don't do that either," Emily's voice was a little weaker now

Naomi moved in a little closer to whisper in Emily's ear her breath tickling her neck making her shudder slightly.

"You know you can't resist me Ems," Naomi breathed into her ear and Emily knew it was the truth; she really had never been able to resist the blonde. Even when Naomi's feelings for her were barely friendly she was still drawn to her like she was under some sort of spell.

Finally resolve was all gone as she moved the tray separating them, Naomi's lips were lingering just out of her reach teasing her and finally she couldn't take it anymore as she forcefully pulled her closer and crashed their lips together. Weaving her hand through her peroxide hair, which was surprisingly soft for the amount of dye it took to get it that color, she pulled Naomi on top of her moaning into her kiss as she felt Naomi's hand dancing over her stomach and up her side.

"Jesus," she said huskily as Naomi's mouth went to her neck and hand was grazing lightly over her breast making her yearn for more touch.

She felt a thigh find its way between her legs and press into her centre and she groaned at the friction not to mention she could feel Naomi's smirk against her neck at the reactions she was causing and Emily had never felt anything as sexy. She allowed her eye's to flutter shut for a moment relishing in the sensations Naomi was causing but then logic got the better of her and she gained all the strength she had making an attempt to still the hips that were grinding against her now.

"Naomi we can't do this now," Emily pleaded," We'll be late."

"So…What…" Naomi said between kisses to Emily's collarbone.

"We can't miss assembly or cruella will have our heads," Emily said with great difficulty when Naomi pressed harder into her.

"This is much more fun than college wouldn't you agree Ems," Naomi replied simply nibbling on Emily's pulse point and smirking again when she felt it quicken by her actions.

"Are you trying to distract me from going to college," Emily said

"I wouldn't dream of it," Naomi laughed backing off to look in Emily's eyes which were boring into hers with a knowing glint and Naomi knew she had been found out," Okay maybe a little."

She looked down and rolled off the red head lying beside her and grabbing her hand intertwining their fingers.

"I'm just nervous about it is all, I couldn't sleep last night that's why I wasn't in bed when you woke up," Naomi confessed.

Emily bit her lip and looked at Naomi worry lacing her look through and through.

"Its going to be alright," Emily said reassuringly stroking her thumb across Naomi's hand and dared to ask the question that she was afraid of," What are you scared of?"

Naomi could see the worried look in Emily's eyes, she knew Emily thought she was worried about being publicly outed but she was more worried about how she was supposed to act.

"I just don't know how I'm supposed to act," Naomi said after a couple minutes of silence.

"Well its not like I'm going to jump you in the halls or something," Emily said a little defensively.

"Its not that," Naomi laughed," I would fuck you senseless right now if you would let me," Naomi added with a wink and Emily blushed at her brash words.

"Then what do you mean?" Emily was confused

"You've changed me Em," Naomi confessed," And its for the better really, but it's a change and its just going to be different being around everyone again without the walls and the bitchyness to hide behind you know?"

Emily smiled and nodded, she had seen a dramatic change in Naomi over the summer, she no longer hid behind her normal surly comments and she was much more open with her feelings, though her constant cloud of sarcasm hadn't disappeared much to Emily's disappointment.

"Just take it one day at a time and remember that I'm with you every step of the way yeah?" Emily offered.

"You make it sound so easy," Naomi laughed again and moved into kiss Emily again but she pulled back slightly just out of the reach of her lips," What's wrong?"

"I just can't at the moment," she said shakily, she was turned on enough as it was from their little game of hot and cold mere moments ago and Emily didn't think she could stand it if Naomi kissed her again," I just need a minute to regain my composure."

Naomi laughed as she realized what Emily was saying.

"You know I could help you out, it probably wouldn't take me long," she said kinking her eyebrow.

"I don't ever want to have a "quicky" with you," Emily said finally as if she was considering Naomi's offer," Plus if we wait it will be all the better later."

"Whatever you say Em," Naomi teased her by patting her on the leg," But put some clothes on then for Christ's sake because I have a bit of a control issue when it comes to you."

"Point taken," Emily chuckled," I'm going to grab a shower."

"Sounds good," Naomi replied," I need to pick something to wear anyways."

Emily got up and was about to walk to the bathroom but stopped beside Naomi who was looking through her closet.

"Fuck it," she said quietly and turned the blonde around into a searing kiss pulling away before Naomi could deepen it.

"Jesus Emily don't do that and pull away," Naomi scowled

"Pay back for earlier babe," she said as she just slipped through the bathroom door

Two can play at that game Naomi thought as she combed through her closet finding the green jumper she knew Emily loved, it was the one she was wearing their first night together at the lake and a simple skirt. She knew the jumper would bring back memories for the red head and would probably have her in a bit of a lusty haze for the remainder of the day.

When Emily had showered, changed and gave herself a once over feeling satisfied with the results so came out of the bathroom taking one look at Naomi she found her mind wandering.

"Whatcha looking at Em?" Naomi played dumb

"You cannot wear that!" Emily exclaimed," I'm going to be thinking of that night every bloody time I see you today its going to be torture."

"That was the idea," Naomi smirked," Have a little self control, it was you who said "think of how much better it will be later" wasn't it?"

"Fine," Emily huffed," But I may just pull you into a bathroom stall and have my way with you so be ready."

"I'll watch my back," Naomi laughed," Ready to go?"

"I suppose so," She said taking one last look over Naomi's appearance," Fuck I need out of this room."

And with that she took off down the stairs into the kitchen where Naomi soon followed. They said goodbye to Naomi's mom who now knew about their relationship, she was much more accepting than Emily's mother who had now taken to the silent treatment and avoidance of her daughter. Emily tried to shrug it off most of the time but Naomi knew it pained her that her mother wouldn't accept her for who she was. The surprising thing was Katie's attitude towards their relationship had been more than accepting since the love ball, something changed in her that night that Emily finally stood up to her and now her and Naomi had become more than acquaintances even sort of friends much to Emily's glee.

The duo parked their biked and stopped one last time on the steps of the college before walking in. Emily reached hesitantly for Naomi's hand threading her fingers through Naomi's praying that the blonde didn't pull her hand away but sighed with relief when Naomi smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze.

"This is where I first told you I love you," Naomi said more to herself than to Emily

"I remember," A smile crept across Emily's face as she locked eye's with Naomi," Ready for this?"

"As ready as I'm going to be," Naomi took a deep breath, squeezed Emily's hand tighter and began making her way up the steps and through the door.

Opening it and slipping through quietly the girls made their way through the hall quickly and into the gym still holding hands. Naomi was surprised at people's reactions, well at people's lack of reaction; no one was even giving them a second look. It felt good and she allowed herself to relax a bit pulling Emily a little closer making the smaller girl smile. When they made it to the gym Emily scanned the room and finally found Katie sitting with Freddie, Effy, Cook and JJ. She pulled Naomi by the arm over to their group of friends where she could feel the tension from just being in their presence. Freddie and Effy had finally gotten together and Cook was trying to deal with it but you could tell it bothered him, then there was Katie and Effy and their obvious issues though they were trying to work past it slowly. Lastly there was JJ who was staring unashamedly at Emily's chest as her and Naomi walked up to the group. Emily could feel Naomi tighten her grip on her hand as she noticed JJ staring; she felt a pang of guilt for the cause of Naomi's possessive nature when it came to her in the presence of JJ.

"She's up here JJ," Naomi was frustrated by what she knew he was imagining right now.

At hearing her words JJ snapped out of it and turned a bright shade of red as he averted his gaze from Emily making the rest of the group laugh hysterically.

"Its not funny," Naomi grunted taking a seat next to Freddie, furthest away from JJ and Emily sat beside her.

"Well well my long lost sister returns finally," Katie chimed in," I haven't seen you in days."

"I've been busy," Emily blushed thinking about what she had been busy doing for the past couple days, it didn't help that Naomi was running her hand up and down her arm it was making her feel overheated.

"Busy getting busy," Cook wriggled his eyebrows in that cocky way he always did.

"Urgh I don't want to know," Katie exclaimed making the group laugh again.

The mood had lifted again now that the middle of the road peacekeepers had arrived. Naomi and Emily hadn't taken sides in the fights between the group so they along with Thomas and Pandora had become great at smoothing out the tension when it was building and the others never said it but they were quite thankful for that.

The assembly was the usual crap and before they knew it they were off to their first classes. Emily and Naomi were not together for this one so Emily gave Naomi a peck on the lips and walked away with her sister leaving Effy and Naomi alone to walk towards their classroom.

"You look happy," Effy said with her trademark mysterious grin as they took their seats

"So do you," Naomi countered with a grin of her own

Her and Effy were quite alike and it is why they got on so well, both were guarded and were previously afraid of giving their heart away, not to mention the fact that both had freaked out when they realized they were in fact in love. But now Naomi with Emily and Effy with Freddie had both settled their issues.

Emily was sitting with Katie as usual not really listening to the teacher talking until she heard her name called.

"Emily," she heard again and she averted her gaze from her notebook to the front of the room.

"Yes?"

"Lucas here is new and we need someone to show him around for a couple days?"

Emily was confused "wow I really zoned out" she thought to herself as she looked beside the teacher and saw an unfamiliar boy standing there. He was the height of Freddie but looked a bit brash like Cook, he had blonde hair and blue eyes and was looking straight at her intently. Emily felt Katie elbow her in the ribs and she looked over to see what her problem was.

"What are you waiting for Em say you'll do it." Katie said

"I'm not good with new people I'm awkward," Emily whispered back, really she just didn't want to have to look after someone new when she just wanted to spend time with Naomi.

"Do it for me he's so fit Ems, please I could use it after the Freddie fuck up," Katie pleaded.

"Fine," Emily said," Sure I'll do it," Emily said a little louder and she saw a smile take over the boys face.

Lucas took a seat across the room but Emily swore she could still feel his gaze on her like he was boring a hole in her head. Quite frankly it was making her feel a little uncomfortable since she hadn't even spoken to the boy yet, she wondered how he would react when he found out she was gay and had a girlfriend. She pushed the thoughts out of her head and tried to pay attention to the lecture and before she knew it lunch came around. She wasn't even out of her seat before Lucas was walking her way with that same goofy smile on his face.

"Hi Emily I'm Lucas," he said extending his hand for her to shake.

"Hi," Emily said nervously," This is my sister Katie."

Emily was relieved when Katie took over the conversation talking to the boy who she obviously found quite attractive, she was leading him down the hallway towards the lockers and Emily was following suddenly feeling grateful to Katie for her overbearing tendencies. It turned out Lucas's locker was near the twins as well as Naomi and Emily was grateful knowing the blonde would soon be back within her grasp again as it felt like an eternity since she last saw her.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" Lucas asked the girls in front of him

"Well there's a party tonight, a friend of ours Thomas is having one do you want to come?" Katie asked.

"Are you going Emily?" Lucas asked

Emily wasn't listening to be honest she was looking down the hall her eye's locked on Naomi who was having what looked like an intense conversation with Effy. She couldn't help the thoughts that were flying through her head, she could smell the lake and see the picnic blanked they were on, she could hear the sounds Naomi made under her touch, it was driving her mad.

"Emily you're drooling," Katie playfully slapped her arm

"Oh sorry did someone say something?" Emily tried to break her lusty stare off her girlfriend but it was useless as she saw Naomi come barreling her way walking straight up to her and kissing her without a word.

"Hello sister in the vicinity," Katie cleared her throat.

"Sorry Katie," Naomi blushed at her lack of self control," Who's this?"

"Lucas," Emily answered," He's new, we are showing him around."

"Hi Lucas," Naomi said sweetly," I'm Naomi."

He didn't answer for a minute just stood there staring at the two girls still locked in a half embrace in front of him.

"Hi," he said finally," So you two are like…together?"

"Ya," Emily said timidly waiting for a terrible reaction.

"Well that's too bad," he said with a wink that made Naomi's stomach lurch," You're beautiful Emily."

At his words Naomi's grip on Emily's waist tightened, Emily's cheeks flushed and Katie looked very irritated that the boy was not taking to her charms like most of them did.

"Um…well thanks," Emily said trying to catch Naomi's eye but she was staring at Lucas incredulously.

"Well as I as saying before are you coming to the party tonight?" Lucas asked never tearing his eyes from Emily making the anger bubble more and more through Naomi.

"Ya we'll be there right Nai?" Emily said slowly.

"Sure," Naomi said through clenched teeth.

"Well we had better get going we've got next class together," Katie said gesturing to Lucas," Bye guys."

"Bye Emily," Lucas said before walking away.

Naomi didn't move for a minute, it was as if she was making sure he wasn't coming back, her arms were still securely around Emily's waist.

"Who the fuck does that wanker think he is," Naomi finally growled.

"Don't worry about it," Emily tried to sooth

"He was hitting on you right in front of me when he knew we were together," she exclaimed feeling a little angry that Emily was being so flip about the whole thing.

"Well it doesn't matter anyways because I only have a thing for tall blonde beauties named Naomi Campbell," Emily tried to lighten the mood.

Naomi looked at Emily intensely and then frantically grabbed her by the hand dragging her down the hall towards the doors.

"Where are we going?" Emily tried to slow down but Naomi was too strong.

"Back to my place,"

"We still have the afternoon to make it through," Emily tried to argue but honestly she was feeling her desire taking over and she couldn't lie that Naomi was always great in bed but jealous Naomi was mind blowing. She remembered after the love ball when Naomi found out about her and JJ it was the most intense orgasm she had in her life and seeing the look on her girlfriends face now she could feel the anticipation of what was to come.

"Fuck College I need you now," Naomi said forcefully.

Before Emily knew it she was being pushed into Naomi's bedroom door, Naomi pressed up against her moving her leg in a way that was working her into a frenzy as she began biting gently on her collarbone clearly marking what was hers. Normally Emily would be irritated by Naomi's actions but she wasn't thinking clearly at the moment not to mention she knew she would act the same way if the roles were reversed. Naomi was pleased with her love bite and Emily could see the pleased look across her face when she pulled back.

"Bitch," Emily said huskily

Naomi responded by pushing her back onto the bed stripping her slowly of her clothes and taking her time to graze her hands over some of Emily's favorite spots before kissing her way down Emily's body and diving her hand into the waistband of her underwear pulling them swiftly down her legs and throwing them somewhere in the room. She turned her attention back to Emily touching, thrusting, and licking until she felt the girl under her tense and arch her back.

"Fuck Naomi," Emily cried out as she felt her orgasm take over her body, her eyes snapped shut and one hand clutched the sheets, the other was clutching onto Naomi's back digging her nails in sharply.

She could feel Naomi still brushing her thumb over her most sensitive spot slowly drawing her though her orgasm making it last longer, making her shudder each time her finger passed over her. Finally she opened her eyes and saw azure eyes looking deeply into hers, she loosened her grip on Naomi's back and pulled her close her hands still shaking slightly.

"Jesus I don't know where that came from but it was amazing," Emily said through heavy breaths.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to have the scars to prove it," Naomi motioned to her back, which was bleeding where Emily's nails had previously been.

"Christ Nai I'm sorry I didn't realize how hard I was gripping," Emily said with concern running her hand over the marks.

"Well it's only fair I suppose since I did mark you," Naomi blushed in embarrassment with her possessive actions and softly traced the mark left on Emily's skin

"Ya but I made you fucking bleed," Emily said.

"No worries, it means I did something right is all," Naomi smirked.

"Fucking hell ya you did," Emily said with a laugh and then let you a yawn," God you've tired me out Campbell and it's the fucking afternoon."

"Lets sleep then, no point going back to College now," Naomi offered

Emily didn't respond she just pulled Naomi close and curled into her side allowing sleep to take over as Naomi absentmindedly traced the length of her arm.

"I love you," Emily whispered before she went out.

"Love you too," Naomi replied closing her eyes as well.


	2. Chapter 2

okay so another chapter here, thank you for the reviews on the first one since this is my first skins fiction I was slightly nervous. And no Lucas is not actual Lucas from One Tree Hill, but when I was thinking of a good looking guy the image came into my head so he looks the same but not the same character wise if that makes sense lol. Anyways hope you enjoy this one and keep reviewing :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Naomi what's wrong?" Emily sighed snuggling more into her girlfriend's side without opening her eyes.

Naomi looked down at Emily surprised to find her awake, she was sure minutes ago the red head was snoring happily.

"Nothing…I thought you were sleeping," Naomi laughed

"How could I sleep with you thinking so loud in here," Emily replied

"How do you know I'm thinking, you haven't even opened you're eyes," Naomi pointed out

"You think I have to look at you to know what you're thinking?" Emily asked as if it was the most absurd notion she had ever heard," Now spill it already."

Naomi sighed; sometimes she wished Emily wasn't so perceptive there are sometimes when you just want to keep things to yourself.

"It's going to upset you so I'd rather just not discuss it," Naomi finally managed

At this Emily opened her eyes and sat up so she could face Naomi, before it was just a gentle curiosity towards what was running through her head but now she really wanted to know what was bothering her.

"Well if you're thinking about something that would upset me I think we need to discuss it." Emily demanded

"Fine but you've been warned," Naomi sat up leaning against the headboard," I was just thinking, well wondering more so if you…well if you…" she trailed off

"If I what?" Emily spoke up and added an impatient," Naomi," when she wasn't responding.

"I was wondering if you enjoyed it when you were with JJ," Naomi said quickly not making eye contact.

Emily's eyes widened in surprise, Naomi hadn't wanted to talk about what happened with JJ beyond Emily explaining why she did it. Over the summer any time it was brought up the blonde would swiftly change the subject or pretend she hadn't heard anything.

"What kind of question is that?"

"See I told you that it would upset you," Naomi sighed, she should have kept it to herself but in all honestly the wondering was killing her slowly inside.

"I'm not upset it just seems like it's a little out of the blue is all," Emily said," I mean the topic had been pretty much off limits the last couple months."

"I guess I'd just rather suffer in silence," Naomi ran a hand through her hair," But since it's already out there just answer the question Em, put me out of my misery."

"Naomi I'm gay you do remember that right?" Emily chuckled a little at the obviousness of the statement looking from her naked form to her girlfriends.

"Jesus I know that Em," Naomi let out another frustrated sigh," Have I ever told you that I almost shagged Cook?"

At the confession Emily felt her chest tighten a bit, her heart clenched and she felt for the first time what she now knew Naomi felt whenever she saw her and JJ interacting.

"W-what?" Emily stammered," You shagged Cook, when?"

"No I said I almost did," Naomi corrected her," It was the day he won the student election, he had this absurd idea in his head that I had agreed to fuck him if he won."

"The day he won the election," Emily repeated feeling furious at the realization of the day," That was the day after the lake."

"Yeah I know," Naomi said feeling a slight pang of guilt wash over her," I was scared and running from my feelings for you, so when I saw Cook in a classroom I thought that if I slept with him it would make it all go away."

"Well that's just fucking great," Emily exclaimed," So what you brushed off a desk and were going to fuck him right there?"

Naomi bit her lip when she heard the obvious anger in Emily's tone, she knew she should have told her about everything before but it just seemed a little anticlimactic after everything else that happened at the love ball.

"But I didn't, do you know why?" Naomi pushed

"No but why don't you fucking enlighten me," Emily spat

"Well obviously I had only been with boys before you," Naomi started," And it was all fine till that first night with you, next thing I know Cook is touching me and it just felt wrong. I found myself comparing everything he was doing to what you would have done, he had rough hands when yours were soft, his motions were jerky when yours were smooth, his kiss was sloppy when yours was perfect. And the next thing I knew I was pushing him off of me saying sorry and walking to your house, and to be honest holding your hand through a cat flap got me going more than anything Cook did."

Naomi paused a minute allowing Emily to take all the information in not wanting to overwhelm her. Emily's anger had now melted away and for the first time ever she was kind of glad that Naomi kept most of her emotions locked inside because it made moments like this one all the more special.

"And I guess I was just wondering if it was the same for you?" Naomi added timidly.

Emily took a minute to gather her thoughts; she wanted this to come out right.

"I didn't enjoy it not to mention it lasted all of three minutes," Naomi laughed at the last revelation," It was nothing compared to being with you, your touch leaves my skin burning, you can get me going with just a look. And you know it really had nothing to do with me, I just wanted to help out a friend and I know how dumb that sounds in retrospect but at the time it seemed like a good idea. If I could take it back I would you know."

Naomi's response was to pull Emily into a long kiss smiling slightly against her lips before they parted.

"So this is sorted yeah?" Emily questioned

"Yeah," Naomi replied with a smile," And I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have let the new guy get under my skin."

"Hey don't apologize you can have hot jealous sex with me anytime," Emily said with a wink making Naomi blush.

"Well with that tosser hanging around it might become a permanent fixture," Naomi replied.

"Well I'm going to give him a chance and I think you should do the same," Emily brushed a hand across Naomi's face.

"I will try but I can't promise anything," Naomi huffed

"Well I can't ask for more than that now can I, now lets get ready for this party so I can find Cook and beat the shit out of him for ever touching you," Emily smirked.

"And you say I get jealous," Naomi laughed," Okay lets get this over with."

The girls dragged themselves out of bed and began getting ready. These parties really weren't Naomi's scene and the fact that Lucas was going to be there was making it even harder for her to get the enthusiasm to go. But Emily seemed to really want to and that was enough, as Naomi realized a while ago that she would probably follow Emily anywhere.

Arriving at the party Thomas was standing at the doorway motioning for them to come in. The pair hand in hand made their way through the crowd scanning for anyone they knew when the one person Naomi was least excited to see found his way over to them.

"You guys came," Lucas said excitedly

"Of course we said we would be here right?" Emily spoke up," Has Katie introduced you to everyone yet?"

"Well I met some bloke that seemed to be having a drinking contest with himself, then there was a tall one not talking just smoking and staring at a brunette sitting in his lap," Lucas explained.

"Well that would be Cook, Freddie and Effy," Emily explained," Where are they?"

Lucas pointed to the corner where Naomi saw their group sitting and Naomi began pulling away from Emily to go sit with them. She couldn't stand another minute standing here being ignored while her girlfriend talked to this guy.

"I'm going to go say hi," Naomi explained when she felt Emily increase the pressure on her hand, Emily gave her a disapproving look at her lack of effort that she had promised.

"Listen Naomi I just wanted to apologize for earlier, I'm sure I looked like a right prick, I didn't mean to offend you I was just surprised is all," Lucas offered his hand for her to shake which she reluctantly took after Emily shot her a look.

"Don't worry about it," Naomi forced herself to say," Can't hide the fact that I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world can I?"

At this Lucas simply nodded and then turned his attention back to talking to Emily who was pleased enough with her girlfriends effort with the boy to release her hand and allow her to go sit with their friends. Naomi made her way through the crowd plopping herself down into a chair when she reached the group, everyone's eyes were on her as she crossed her arms and glared across the room.

"Problem Naomikins?" Cook snickered

"Go fuck yourself," she replied not looking at him.

"Well I was thinking that since Em is over there chatting up that bloke that you would maybe be a go for round two," he said with a wink.

"Cook it will never be a go so you might as well just quit now and find someone else to shag," Naomi said finally tearing her gaze from Emily and looking at the group.

Effy got up from Freddie's lap to and handed her a cup that Naomi took with a questioning look.

"You look like you could use a drink," she answered the look.

"Thanks," Naomi put the drink up to her mouth and allowed the burning sensation of the alcohol take over her system hoping it would push aside the jealous thoughts creeping into her head," What do you think of this new guy?"

"Wizzer he's awfully fit isn't he Ef," Pandora shouted

Effy just shrugged winking at Freddie as if to say he's nothing compared to you.

"Well he is quite good looking," Katie said emerging into the group," Seems to like Ems a lot though," the last bit came out almost as a snarl.

"Gee I hadn't noticed," Naomi joked," I promised I would make an effort so I am trying but I think I need another drink."

She was handed another cup from Effy that she downed immediately after receiving much to the surprise of everyone in the corner. Just then Emily and Lucas made their way over to the group and much to Naomi's delight Emily took a seat on the edge of her chair and Lucas turned his attention to Katie. "Maybe he finally realized that she doesn't want him," Naomi thought to herself.

"Where were you guys this afternoon, I tried calling you Em but I kept getting the machine," Katie's voice brought Naomi out of her thoughts.

"Sorry some one threw my phone across the room," Emily said glaring playfully at Naomi.

Naomi just smiled and shrugged off her blazer, she felt like she was going to melt in this place probably due to her sitting so close to Emily and the alcohol that was running through her system. She out of the corner of her eye caught Lucas looking at Emily again and she decided she needed another drink so she got up and walked across the room. When she got back she noticed her snickering friends and an embarrassed looking Emily and she was confused. She plopped back down and took a sip of her drink but was irritated when the chuckling didn't stop.

"What?" she finally said.

"Fuck Naomikins I had no idea you were so good in the sack, now I really want round two," Cook was grinning at her stupidly and Naomi felt Emily tense beside her her eyes boring holes through Cook.

"What the fuck are you on about?"

"Probably the fact that your back looks like you got into a fight with a pigeon and lost," Katie said smugly

Instinctively her hand flew up to graze over the scratches on her upper back and she was now silently cursing herself for wearing a tank top. Freddie was laughing and Effy was just smiling her usual mysterious smile.

"Fucking hell," Naomi sighed as the others continued laughing.

"That's where you were this afternoon wasn't it," Effy said knowingly," Had a good time too by the looks of it."

"Jesus you should hear them go at it," Katie laughed," I've never heard anything like it in my life."

"Katie," Emily exclaimed," What are you talking about."

"Ems I was sleeping not deaf," Katie chuckled

"Can we talk about something else please," Naomi finally said

"Fine but next time I call you had better answer your phone," Katie said looking at Emily

"Ya and that wouldn't have been an awkward conversation at all," Lucas spoke up

Everyone turned to look at him for the first time and Emily shot him an appreciative glance thankful that someone understood privacy. Naomi just downed the drink in her hand and threw the cup at Cook hitting him in the face with it making everyone laugh again.

A couple hours passed and Naomi was feeling more than a little intoxicated, it seemed to all hit her at once, she was fine one minute and then the next she was stumbling and had a strange craving for a grilled cheese sandwich that she couldn't explain. She searched the room for Emily and saw she was taking with Lucas and Katie again so she took a seat next to JJ on a couch. The boy stiffened at her presence feeling obviously uncomfortable and looking a little frightened, but to Naomi JJ now looked like a saint compared to the new guy.

"J I'm not going to punch you out or anything," Naomi slurred smiling lopsidedly

"I-I know that," JJ stammered

"We're okay JJ, I'm not angry anymore," Naomi said slinging her arm around the awkward boys shoulder," You're a good guy J."

"How much have you had to drink," he said with a laugh but was feeling a little more comfortable near the blonde.

"Not enough for that," she pointed to the trio across the room," To stop bothering me, so I think I need another."

JJ now understood why she was being nicer to him; he no longer threatened her because someone more threatening had come along. She was getting up to get another drink but JJ grabbed her arm and she turned around.

"Emily loves you," he said simply

"I know," Naomi replied with a smile and wrenched her arm out of his grip and stumbled across the room. She was about to get another drink but decided against it when her insides began to rumble, instead she made her way to the door walking outside to hopefully clear her head. She backed herself up against the brick wall and slid down so she was sitting on the floor allowing the cool air to sooth her hazy head.

"J have you seen Naomi, I can't seem to find her anywhere," a worried Emily asked

"Um ya she went to get another drink probably half hour ago but she never came back," JJ replied

Emily snapped her head around frantically searching the crowded room for the blonde locks she loved so much but she couldn't see them anywhere. She caught eyes with Effy who seemed to look from her to the door and then back which Emily took as a sign that she saw Naomi go outside. With that Emily took off towards the door looking from side to side until she saw Naomi's slumped form against a wall down the alley.

"Em," Naomi said weakly as Emily approached

"How much have you had to drink," Emily said softly

Naomi motioned with her index finger and thumb attempting to say not that much but Emily could tell otherwise.

"Sit with me?" Naomi pleaded and Emily slumped against the wall next to her and felt Naomi's head fall on her shoulder.

"You can't just come outside without telling any one," Emily said after a minute of silence," I was worried."

"It was to hot in there," Naomi said not lifting her head

"Lets get you home okay," Emily offered

"You were having a good time, you should stay I can make it home alone," Naomi tried to get up stumbling slightly.

Emily laughed a little at her girlfriend's obviously drunken stupor before getting up and stabilizing her by wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You're obviously off your rocker if you think I'm letting you walk home alone like this," Emily's words had a air of finality to them and Naomi didn't argue she just followed Emily resting some of her weight on the smaller girl.

"Can we get some beef jerky," she said out of no where when they rounded the corner," Or a sandwich...a grilled cheese sandwich, ya Em a sandwich," she exclaimed

"I'll see what I can rustle up when we get to your place okay," Emily couldn't help but laugh a little.

After an hour walk which was quite a struggle due to the difference in height between the two girls they finally made it to Naomi's. Emily reached in Naomi's pocked attempting to free her keys but the blonde snapped her head up for the first time in a couple blocks.

"Oi," she exclaimed," Your hand is in my pocket, are you feeling frisky Em?"

"Always," Emily joked," But right now you are drunk and I need your keys to get you inside before your mum comes out here and finds you like this."

"And then you'll make me a sandwich?" Naomi bargained

"Jesus yes i'll make you a fucking sandwich," Emily replied and at this Naomi took her keys out of her blazer pocket and handed them over, the one pocket Emily hadn't checked.

Emily unlocked the door with a click and pushed the door open slowly putting her index finger over her lips to indicate to Naomi she had to be quiet. With more difficulty Emily got her girlfriend up the stairs and into her bedroom allowing her to fall into her bed before taking off her shoes for her. Emily stopped for a moment when she heard a male voice somewhere in the house.

"Is your mum seeing some one?" Emily was curious

"If by seeing you mean shagging then yes," Naomi replied," Its Keiran...but Em that is supposed to be a secret." Naomi now placed her finger up to her lips.

"My lips are sealed don't worry babe," Emily said," How long?"

"Since before school elections, what a weird week that was first Keiran tried to kiss me and then I find him in bed with my mum, christ no wonder i'm so fucked up," Naomi rambled as if she was alone and Emily just stared blankly at her for a moment, she had never heard any of this and she was sad she wasn't able to help Naomi sort through it.

"You're not fucked up," Emily assured her," You're just a little broken is all but still perfect."

"Sometimes I wonder why you bother with me Emily, you could have someone better like JJ or Lucas," Naomi in her drunken state allowed to slip out of her mouth like word vomit.

Emily once again looked at her with a blank expression, after spending so much time chasing after the blonde she had never considered the fact that just maybe Naomi was just as insecure and terrified of losing her as she was of losing Naomi. Emily sighed and brushed a stray hair out of Naomi's face.

"I'm gay remember," Emily reminded her for the second time that day.

"Fine someone like Effy then," Naomi corrected.

"Effy hit my sister over the head with a rock," Emily reminded her

"You know what I mean," Naomi was getting frustrated that Emily wasn't understanding what she was trying to say.

"Nai," Emily said finally knowing that Naomi wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow," You are everything I have wanted for as long as I can remember and now I have you so don't even think that I will let you go any time soon."

"Good," was Naomi's reaction along with a lazy smile her eyes still closed.

"Good," Emily repeated," Now I am going to go make you a sandwich."

"God I love you," Naomi exclaimed making Emily smile

"I'll be right back." Emily said vacating the room to quietly walk downstairs.

When she returned a couple minutes later clutching a plate with a sandwich and a tall glass of water with two aspirin all she could hear in the room was Naomi's quiet snores. She had fallen asleep in the couple minutes she was alone, Emily sighed laying down the things she was holding. She crawled into the bed next to her and pulled the covers over the both of them locking her arm protectively around her waist. She was just about asleep when she heard her phone buzz, when she opened it she didn't recognize the number the text was from but she opened it anyways.

_Emily this is Lucas I got your number from Katie...just wanted to make sure you got home alright and say good night since you left without saying good bye :( _

Emily quickly saved his number in her phone and texted him back saying that her and Naomi made it home and that she would see him the next day at College. She curled back up next to Naomi and smiled thinking that she might have judged Lucas to quickly, he seemed less intense tonight and he had even been nice to Naomi. And he wasn't like the others in the group he wasn't into getting fucked off his face every night, he reminded her of Naomi a lot actually and she hoped they would become great friends, not to mention Katie could use a good guy in her life for once after Danny and Freddie. Before she knew it she was dozing off, the sounds of Naomi's breathing lulling her into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so a new chapter, I must say I am enjoying writing this probably because I love Naomi and Emily. Well enough said, I hope you enjoy it and continue reviewing :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Naomi awoke with a pounding in her head, she reluctantly opened her eyes snapping them shut quickly when she caught wind of the offending light penetrating through her window. She sat up but quickly regretted it as she felt the pain in her head throb harder and the room spin.

"Jesus how fucked was I last night," Naomi said to herself as she lay back down on her bed shielding the light from her eyes.

"Fucked enough to puke 4 times," a voice she recognized as Emily's rang through the room.

Naomi rapidly sat up once again cursing herself when the room started spinning and she started feeling quite queasy.

"Em is that you?" Naomi strained to see through half open eyes.

"Who else would it be?"

"I thought you were going home last night, something about your parents being upset that you hadn't been home in a week?" Naomi rasped clutching her throat when she realized how dry it was.

"Well I was going to but then someone had to carry your drunk ass home," Emily teased.

"Jesus Emily I'm sorry, your mum hates me enough and now you didn't come home again," Naomi trailed off when Emily handed her a glass of water," Thanks."

"Don't worry about it I snuck in early this morning and left again so they thought I had been home all night and then I came back here to make sure you were alright," Emily explained.

Naomi took a large gulp of the water allowing the coolness of it to sooth her sore throat and wash away the awful taste in her mouth, yes her teeth definitely had their fuzzy slippers on today. She looked up at her girlfriend with such adoration that Emily could feel it from across the room causing her to close the gap and sit next to Naomi on the bed.

"How did I get so lucky," Naomi whispered barely loud enough for Emily to hear.

"When I figure it out I'll let you know," Emily chuckled to herself," So how much do you remember from last night?"

Naomi strained to think, most of the night was quite foggy after her fourth drink. What she remembered most was spending most of the night with Effy while watching Emily interacting with Katie and Lucas. She really wished that this jealous tiger that was threatening to rip its way out of her chest would just shut up already. Naomi knew that Emily loved her and that Lucas was just a friend, and in all honesty he had been nothing but nice the entire evening so she had no real reason for the hostility she felt towards the boy. There was just something about him that was giving her a bad vibe but she couldn't pin point what it was. But after last night's dive into alcohol as a coping mechanism to hide her feelings she realized there was no point trying to mask it, she thought to herself maybe if she got to know the boy better maybe the feeling would go away. It was worth a try especially since last night Emily and him seemed to hit it off and Naomi had a feeling he would be coming around much more in the future months and there was only so many times she could walk away or avoid him before Emily became irritated with her actions.

"Well I remember Effy handing me drinks," Naomi said as a start.

"I should have known," Emily smiled," You're normally not much of a drinker Nai."

"I remember getting teased quite relentlessly about these here scratches on my back," Naomi smirked at her.

Leave it to Naomi to still think dirty when she had one of the worst hangovers the girl had probably ever had in her lifetime Emily thought to herself.

"I remember Cook trying to convince you to shag him," Emily added," It took all I had not to lunge across the table and throttle him."

Emily saw Naomi chuckle at this and it was meant as a joke, well partly because in all honesty after Naomi's revelation about her and Cook Emily had been fighting the urge to do something, or at least say something to him. Then he was sitting there in his usual cocky way going on about how he really wanted to shag her now knowing she was great in bed, but Emily took comfort in the fact that he would never actually find out how great she really was because she was the only one who got the pleasure of knowing that.

"Ya it was quite revolting actually, not sure how I stomached anymore drinks after that," Naomi joked," Its all kind of a blur after that, oh wait I remember talking to JJ"

"Really and he came out of it alive I presume?" Emily pressed.

"I decided to let the guy off the hook, I realized it had more to do with my own petty insecurities than him, though I did tell him to stop picturing you naked every time he sees you,"

"My hero protecting my honor as always," Emily cooed

"So did you really carry me home?"

"Pretty much, you really weren't much help then I tried to get your keys out of your pocket and you asked me if I was feeling frisky," Emily smiled at the memory," Leave it to you to be fucked out of your head and still have the sense to be perving."

"Oi!" Naomi exclaimed," You pretend you don't like it but you totally do Fitch."

"True enough," Emily didn't bother refuting the claim that was so obviously true," Then you kept going on about wanting a sandwich but you fell asleep before you could eat it when I made the damn thing," Emily pointed to the untouched sandwich on the dresser.

"I didn't say anything else did I," Naomi was suddenly worried, she knew she had a tendency to open the vault when she was drunk. Anyone who wanted to get information out of her could easily do it by pouring some booze down her throat.

"Well you may have let it slip that your mum is shagging Kieran, and that Kieran once tried to snog you," Emily giggled at the mortified look that came over Naomi's face," Don't worry I wont tell anyone I promise."

"Thanks Em," Naomi sighed with relief and swore to herself never get as fucked as she was last night again, well at least not when she had so much on her mind that could come spilling out.

"Well you should probably get dressed for College, maybe take a shower because no offense babe but you look like shit," Emily bit her lip to hold back her laughter at the outraged look Naomi had.

"You would too if you got that fucked last night," Naomi pointed out," but I feel like a shower anyways so I will choose to ignore your previous statement."

"Get to it then or we'll be late." Emily pointed to the clock.

Naomi sighed and with much effort dragged herself off the bed and towards the bathroom but was stopped when she felt Emily pulling on her hand.

"Naomi…I just wanted you to know how happy I am to be with you okay, there is no one in the world I would rather be with,"

Emily knew she should probably have left it alone and not said anything but just knowing that somewhere inside the blonde thought she wasn't good enough was tearing at her heart little by little. She wanted to silence those thoughts in Naomi's head while she was sober and would comprehend what she was saying.

At hearing the words her girlfriend uttered Naomi tensed a little trying to figure out if she had let something slip out last night that would have provoked Emily to make such a random confession out of no where.

"Did I say something to you last night?" Naomi questioned again a little scared of the answer.

"No I just wanted you to know," Emily thought best to leave it at that.

"Well there is no one I'd rather be with either Ems," Naomi responded allowing her features to soften a little.

She leaned in and kissed Emily softly on the cheek pulling away before the red head could kiss her on the mouth leaving her confused.

"I don't think you want to kiss me with the raging morning breath I have going on here," Naomi gestured towards her mouth making Emily laugh.

"Once again my hero," Emily teased," Well go get ready and then come out here and give me a real kiss okay?"

Naomi simply nodded with a smile before disappearing into the bathroom.

The fresh air she got on the way to College had done wonders for Naomi's hangover as she now felt almost normal. The pounding in her head had ceased and with Emily holding her hand the room was spinning in a completely different and much better way. She was rather tired however and had no idea how she was going to make it through a morning of lectures without falling asleep; she envied Emily who had a free period before lunch.

"So Em how about I skip second period and hang with you?" Naomi said hopefully

"Don't you think it would be wise to make it through at least one day this week without missing a class?" Emily mocked.

"Well you didn't seem to be complaining yesterday when I dragged you out of here, unless your idea of complaining was screaming my name over and over?" Naomi smiled seeing her girlfriend blush, for someone who was so sure of herself sexually it really didn't take much to get her riled up," Ha see I told you I can always make you blush."

"Yeah Yeah, now get to class before I decide to revoke your all access pass to all this," Emily said gesturing to her body.

"You wouldn't have the strength to go through with it," Naomi laughed

"Oh I beg to differ," Emily tried to appear strong.

Naomi simply unlaced her hand from Emily's and slipped it under the fabric of her shirt, allowing her fingers to dance slowly across her back smiling smugly when she felt the Goosebumps arise on her skin.

"You were saying Em?"

"Fine I wouldn't be able to do it, there you happy?" Emily gave in," Now stop doing that!"

"I'll see you at lunch," Naomi retracted her hand from her girlfriends shirt and kissed heron the cheek before walking towards her class with a bounce in her step due to winning the little war her and Emily just had.

"I'm surprised to see you here?" Effy spoke as Naomi took her seat next to the brunette," You were pretty fucked last night."

"Ya well never underestimate the healing powers of Emily Fitch," Naomi replied," Though I do feel like I might pass out in the middle of this lecture, slap me if I do okay?"

"Gladly," Effy smiled," So you going to tell me what bothers you so much about this Lucas guy?"

Naomi averted her gaze for a minute trying to come up with some feasible reason for her dislike of the boy that wouldn't make her sound like a crazed jealous girlfriend but nothing really came to mind, maybe denial was the best plan.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Naomi lied.

"Oh please I can see it a mile away," Effy laughed

"Fine," Naomi sighed," He was just hitting on Em right in front of me yesterday being a giant wanker and hitting on my girlfriend tends to inspire less than fluffy feelings inside me."

"Makes sense," Effy replied simply," Freddie feels the same around Cook now."

Naomi was about to ask how he deals with it but she was cut off when the lecture began. After a few minutes of listening to the monotone rambling she sure enough fell asleep on her desk as she had predicted and Effy did not wake her up just as she sensed she wouldn't.

Lunchtime rolled around and Naomi was scanning the cafeteria for Emily who she finally spotted sitting at a table with Katie and Lucas. She jabbed Effy in the ribs lightly getting a glare in return but her smile returned when she saw where Naomi was pointing. Grabbing Freddie by the arm and dragging him towards the table with Naomi following behind Effy had the feeling this would be an interesting lunch to just sit back and watch.

Emily's eyes lit up at the sight of Naomi making her way over and she patted at the seat next to her for Naomi to sit down.

"Hi Naomi," Lucas said once the three of them had settled in

"Erm…hi," Naomi said awkwardly," How were morning classes?"

Emily smiled at Naomi's attempt at small talk with her new friend, it wasn't much but it was a start for sure.

"Not bad actually since Emily and me have basically identical schedules, it makes it more bearable," Lucas replied smiling at the younger twin.

Effy spotted the anger splash across Naomi's face and decided intervening would be the best option.

"Wish I could say the same thing, Naomi just slept on her desk the entire time I mean it was entertaining for a while but the snoring can be quite distracting."

"Hey!" Naomi exclaimed," I was tired is all it was a long night!"

"Jesus I don't want to hear about how my sister wore you out!" Katie cringed

"Get your mind out of the gutter Katie, she is referring to how fucked she was last night and the hang over that followed this morning," Emily glared at her sister and clutched Naomi's hand under the table.

"Ya you seemed pretty out of it, Emily was filling me in on the disastrous walk home, something about you nearly falling into some trash cans?" Lucas grinned.

Naomi's face was burning, and she had the feeling that Lucas was not just contributing to the banter he was mocking her.

"Well me made it home that's the main thing right Nai," Emily said

"Sure, what is everyone up to tonight?" Naomi changed the subject.

"Not much just dinner at home, mum was begging me to invite Luke over when I was telling her about him this morning," Katie said.

Emily shot Katie a look that at her shutting up quite quickly and then looked to her girlfriend who was not doing a convincing job of pretending it didn't bother her that after one day Lucas was welcomed into the Fitch household with open arms where as Naomi was still being shut out.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come too?" Emily said hopefully.

Effy sat in silence just observing the exchanges between the three across the table from her, Freddie was to busy eating to notice but Effy was in heaven. She could tell Naomi wasn't upset that Lucas was going to the dinner, she was more so upset because she wished she could go but knew it was best to steer clear.

"That's probably not wise Em," Naomi said softly and Emily looked over to Katie who was silently agreeing.

"Why not?" Lucas spoke up," You're her girlfriend yes? Why wouldn't you come?"

Naomi had the urge to tell him to piss off and mind his own business considering he had been here all of two days and really knew nothing of her life or her relationship with Emily.

"It's complicated," she replied sadly

"Well not really," Katie spoke up," Mum blames Naomi for corrupting Emily with "gay ideas" as she calls them so they tend to steer clear of each other."

"Which is really quite stupid actually since Emily is definitely the one who corrupted me wouldn't you say Em?" Naomi tried to joke but it came out sadder than anything.

"Can't deny it," Emily feigned a smile," but I would really like it if you came?"

"I would just ruin it," Naomi said but added," Plus I have things to do anyways, actually I should get going now actually, I'll see you tomorrow Emily."

Naomi kissed her quickly and was standing before Emily could protest, she said her goodbyes to the rest and told Effy she would see her in history in a bit before turning on her heels out of the cafeteria. She decided to go to her favorite spot on the bleachers to have a smoke; it was what she always did when she needed to calm down. Pulling out a smoke and lighting it up she took a seat assuming she was alone but soon she heard a tell tale voice speaking behind her.

"Naomi," Cook shouted but his usual cocky tone was gone, he seemed sad.

"Oh hey," She sighed, she had really hoped for some alone time," What are you doing out here?"

"Just needed to get away you know?" Cook replied and for once Naomi thought her and Cook might have had something in common.

"I feel ya," Naomi offered him a smoke and he took it.

"You and Emily are great together," Cook said out of the blue," Don't do anything to fuck it up."

Naomi squinted at him for a minute trying to read if there was anything behind the statement.

"Thanks, and I wont," Naomi replied still a little confused

"Because it fucking sucks watching the girl you love with someone else," Cook elaborated

"You really are a lot nice than people think aren't you," Naomi laughed.

"Fuck you," Cook grinned at her and just continued to smoke just as she was doing.

Emily was feeling terrible all afternoon for letting Naomi run out at lunch like that. When she spoke up to Katie and Lucas about it they shrugged it off saying that she seemed fine with it and probably actually had something to do. But Emily knew her girlfriend, and she knew the look she had on her face when she was walking out of the cafeteria was anything but one of being fine with everything. Most of all Emily knew Naomi probably didn't appreciate Katie airing her issues with Mrs Fitch out openly in front of Effy, Freddie and probably mainly Lucas. She took out her phone and saw there was still no reply to the dozen messages she had sent to Naomi so she sighed and sent another one silently hoping the blonde would stop brooding and answer her already.

"Ready to go?" Lucas said causing Emily to look up from her phone.

"Ya I suppose, where is Katie?" Emily answered.

"She's already gone, you seemed distracted with your phone and she huffed something about not waiting for you any longer," Lucas explained

"Classic Katie," Emily thought to herself, even if she was now getting along better with her twin because of Katie's acceptance of her sexuality and relationship with Naomi she could still be a real bitch sometimes, okay well most of the time really.

"You didn't go with her?"

"I didn't want you walking alone," Lucas said.

"Its the middle of the day what could happen?" Emily chuckled.

"Well saying that I wanted to spend time with you didn't seem like the right thing to say so I opted for the chivalrous route instead,"

Emily didn't have to be looking at Lucas for her to tell that he was staring at her intently after his last statement, how the fuck was she supposed to respond to that. Emily decided that not acknowledging his previous statement was the way to go, saved her the awkward "I only like you as a friend" talk which she was certain he should have figured out by now since she was constantly talking about Naomi as Katie had pointed out several times.

"Follow me then," she started leading him down the street.

They walked in silence for a couple minutes before Lucas broke it.

"Has she replied to you yet?" he wondered out loud

"No," Emily said sadly

"I don't get it, I mean sure your mum and her don't get along but you wanted her to come yeah?" Lucas asked

"Of course I did," Emily replied

"Well its pretty dumb of her to not come then," he grunted

Emily turned to look at him for the first time since they left the College glaring at him for having the audacity to call Naomi dumb when she clearly was nothing of the sort. Lucas must have noticed Emily's reaction because he quickly back pedaled.

"I mean if you were my girlfriend and you wanted me there it wouldn't matter to me how awkward it would be for me I would do it anyways," he said with a smirk.

Emily was blushing now, he was making her feel slightly uncomfortable again bringing back flash backs from when she first met him.

"Thats not why she didn't come, its not that she is scared of being around my mum because believe me she isn't. She just doesn't want to ruin the dinner for everyone else, the last two times resulted in pretty big blowouts that had the dinner ending before any food was on the table and I usually end up in tears, she is just trying to spare everyone there the misery." Emily tried to explain.

Lucas just nodded and continued following her all the while thinking he still wouldn't have cared if her parents disliked him, he would spend every possible moment with Emily if she would allow him. It was irritating him slightly that she wasn't softening up to his advances like most of the girls did, take a look at Pandora who had a boyfriend but he still would catch her looking at him every once in a while. And then there was Katie who had done everything short of dragging him into a closet and ripping her clothes off. Maybe thats what it was that drew him to Emily, she was different than the other girls, she was a challenge whereas normally he had to put in minimal effort to get what he wanted. Knowing that Emily was going to require a different approach however he decided that perhaps it was best to extend an olive branch of friendship at least until he could convince her to cut Naomi loose and get with a real man that is.

"This is it," Emily stopped in front of her house," Here we go,"

She led Lucas inside closing the door with a resounding click behind her praying that the dinner went smoothly and her relationship with Naomi didn't come under fire for once.

Naomi had settled into her bed attempting to watch a movie but had decided that staring at the ceiling tiles was more appealing, or at least thats what anyone would think if they walked in and saw her there with the television on but her eyes staring blankly above. It had been a couple hours since Emily had last sent her a text, earlier Naomi had given in and sent her one back insisting that everything was fine and not to worry about her. She could see the sun setting and for once it felt strange and unnatural in her room, it had been so long since she had spent any amount of time in there without Emily curled at her side or at least talking on the phone with the red head, some form of connection.

She must have drifted off because the TV was now glaring a blue screen signaling the movie was over, she was roused from her half asleep state when she heard her door softly click open. She sat up with a huff thinking it was her mum bothering her for the millionth time that day.

"Fucks sakes mum I said I didn't want any dinner," Naomi snarled her voice thick with sleep.

When no answer came she opened her eyes more straining to see through the darkness who was standing at the door but in her groggy state she was having a hard time. It wasn't until she heard small sniffles that she knew it was Emily, the girl was a soft crier and since Naomi had been the cause of her tears more times than she would like to admit the sound was permanently etched in her head.

"Emily?"

When there was no answer Naomi tried again.

"Whats wrong?" still no movement," Come here,"

Emily couldn't turn down the offer, she could see Naomi with her arms stretched out willing her over and to Emily no ones arms were as comforting as Naomi's so she took a breath and closed the distance between them. Naomi was shocked at Emily's appearance, her mascara had run down her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy giving away that she had been crying for sometime now. When she was close enough Naomi forcefully but gently took her hand and pulled her onto the bed engulfing Emily in her arms and pulling her to lie on her chest.

At this Emily let out a few more violent sobs trembling so hard Naomi had to tighten her grip to keep the girl stable then finally she calmed down and stilled, burying her face in her girlfriends neck. Naomi was rubbing her back trying to provide her with some comfort the best she could and Emily looked up at her appreciably. She caught Emily's eyes but the usual warm brown ones she loved to gaze into looked sad and hollow as Naomi reached up and caught a stray tear with her finger wiping it away.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Naomi said after a few minutes of silence.

"Just the usual," Emily's voice was still a little shaky

"Em "the usual" wouldn't have you breaking down like that, I mean I thought you might have been having a panic attack or something,"

"She was just saying some terrible things at dinner," Emily confessed.

Naomi didn't have to ask Emily to elaborate on who "she" was, it was quite clear it was her mother and it infuriated Naomi that once again she had berated her daughter into tears.

"What about?" Naomi tried to keep the anger out of her tone.

"About you," another singe tear trailed down Emily's face that Naomi caught before it fell," Terrible awful things that I don't even want to repeat."

"Its okay Em, she can say all the awful things in the world about me for all I care as long as she leaves you alone," Naomi replied.

"It is not okay," Emily shouted," She's my mum she's supposed to fucking love me no matter what!"

"I know," Naomi said clutching her a little tighter at her loss of words.

"She is supposed to want me to be happy," Emily continued no longer shouting," And you make me happy so she should love you too."

"I know you don't believe it but it will get better i'm sure of it, I mean just look at Katie, she did a complete 180 and i'm sure your parents will too it just might take a little longer," Naomi rationalized pleased with herself when she felt Emily sigh.

"I'm tired of waiting," she said honestly

"Em I wish there was something I could say or do to make this better for you," Naomi said helplessly

"You're already doing it," she leaned up and placed a light kiss on the blondes lips before snuggling back into her chest," You're my family now."

Naomi didn't know whether to smile or cry at the proclamation from Emily. On one hand she was deeply moved at the sentiment but it also hurt her to see Emily being wrenched away from her family mainly due to their relationship. She just kissed the crown of Emily's head and vouched that the next day she would be going and having a chat with Mrs Fitch about her treatment of her daughter, she was going to fix this once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

Here with a new chapter, thank you so much for the feedback it is much appreciated :). So yes don't be too angry with me for this chapter because really things can't be all rainbows and ponies all the time or life would be rather boring yes? Anyways hope you enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Waking up had never been one of Naomi's favorite things, she was not a morning person to say the least but waking up today definitely wasn't so bad. Her eyes fluttered open slowly adjusting to the light and she noticed two chocolate brown ones staring back at her intensely. She tried to move but realized her arms were pinned and Emily was straddling her hips making it near impossible to move assuming she would have wanted to.

"Finally Christ I thought you'd never wake up," Emily spoke, her voice huskier than normal from sleeping.

"Well you could have saved yourself the trouble and shook me," Naomi replied.

"Its more fun this way," Emily smiled her eyes focusing on Naomi's lips.

Naomi tried to struggle her way up again but it was no use, the girl may have been small but she was surprisingly strong.

"Are you going to let me up?" Naomi laughed

"Sure, after I'm done that is," Naomi's knees went a little weak as Emily bent in and kissed her roughly swallowing and protest she might have been about to make.

Emily continued kissing her feverishly, her hands finally leaving Naomi's allowing the blonde to grip the hips above her as Emily's wandered her body leaving a scorching path in their wake. Naomi felt the buttons of her shirt being undone and Emily's lips leaving hers to focus on the newly exposed skin.

"Jesus Em," Naomi breathed as Emily focused her attention on her breasts," Not that I'm complaining but you're going to make us late."

"I don't care," Emily never tore herself away from what she was doing loving the way Naomi was unconsciously arching into her struggling for more contact," I want to thank you for last night."

Naomi tore her hands away from Emily's hips to grip her shoulders and pull her face up to look her in the eyes trying to ignore the fact they were now shades darker with lust.

"You don't have to thank me, I'll always be here for you," Naomi smiled.

"I know," Emily husked," Now shut up and let me make love to you."

It was a command but in reality Naomi would have had the strength to resist her if she tried, she wasn't physically able to deny Emily anything she asked for.

So Naomi laid back pulling her girlfriends shirt off with one swift motion before allowing her to continue the fire she was spreading throughout her body. Emily's hands were everywhere and Naomi was doing her best to cling to the body above her and control her hips that were threatening to buck every time Emily moved. By the time Emily's hand started wandering south Naomi had lost all sense of rational thought, her head was buzzing with want. She felt Emily's hand slowly creeping, caressing the smooth skin of her thighs and stomach but neglecting the area Naomi wanted to be touched, finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Please," she murmured sounding quite pathetic completely submissive to Emily's will, but she hadn't been touched like this in days and the buildup was killing her," Don't tease me."

Emily smiled against her lips and moved her hand to her centre brushing over it lightly earning a gasp from the blonde.

Naomi's eyes were shut tightly as Emily thrust excruciatingly slow brushing her thumb against her each time. The pressure building up was almost painful and she was dying for a release that Emily seemed reluctant to give her. With great effort she opened her eyes seeing Emily looking quite proud of the desperate state she had worked her into.

"Faster," she pleaded but saw Emily shaking her head.

She was enjoying this Naomi thought to herself; she was enjoying having her girlfriend writhing unconsciously underneath her while she had all the power.

"Emily," Naomi tried again and it must have done the trick because Emily was now working at a quicker pace.

It wasn't long before Naomi was throwing her head back, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her body began to shake, Emily's mouth was on hers swallowing the moan that was threatening to escape.

"Bloody hell," Naomi said through heaving breaths trying to regain control of her limbs," If that didn't have such a mind blowing finish I probably would have had to kill you."

"I just wanted it to last," Emily said simply

"Did you want it to last or do you just enjoy torturing me a little," Naomi rolled over placing a chaste kiss on Emily's waiting lips.

Emily simply smiled brushing a piece of damp hair off of Naomi's forehead relishing in the feeling of being just fucking content and in love for once in her life.

"Maybe a little," Emily confessed," You're always so strong and I don't know I just like knowing I can have that effect on you."

Naomi shook her head not understanding how the red head couldn't know the effect she had on her.

"Well I guess the secrets out," Naomi teased

"I guess so,"

After another long tedious day at Roundview the entire group of friends found themselves gathered at the front steps all having received the same cryptic message asking them to meet there. Emily walked out the doors still looking at her phone confused when she saw her friends standing there but allowing a smile to take over her features at spotting her blue eyes.

"So what's this all about?" Emily said taking her spot next to Naomi.

"Not sure," Naomi said honestly," We all got the same message asking us to meet here, no reason for it though, its all a little odd if you ask me."

Just then they heard footsteps and the annoying chuckle that could only belong to one person; James Cook. He took a couple more steps still chuckling slightly grinning at Effy causing Freddie to increase his grip on her and give Cook a look of warning.

"All my favorite people in one place," he laughed

"Fucks sake," Katie exclaimed," What a waste of my time I had places to be you know,"

"Now hold on there Fitch I have called you all here for a reason." Cook stopped her from walking away.

"Well out with it then," Freddie sighed

"Party tonight just like old times, what do you say?" Cook said hopefully.

The members of the group looked at each other uneasily realizing that things would never be like old times not when so much shit had went down.

"I don't know," Effy broke the silent stares.

"Oh come on babe," she shuddered at his word of affection," Thomas is going to DJ this underground party tonight we have to go, if not for the sake of the group for him then?"

"I'll go," Naomi said earning a look from Emily.

The truth was she was feeling closer to Cook these days, they had a good talk the previous day and she was one of few people to know if you broke through the bravado and sexual innuendos he was actually a pretty great guy, ironically the other person who knew this was the one who was causing him to put up the front in the first place, Effy Stonem.

"Thanks Blondie," Cook said knowing that with Naomi agreeing to come Emily would as well, that would cause Katie to come therefore eventually causing a ripple effect causing them all to come.

"Well I suppose I can't let you go alone," Emily took Naomi's hand," Who will carry you home when you're to drunk to walk?"

"Christ and who will make sure these two," Katie said motioning to her sister and her girlfriend," Don't starting making out in the middle of the dance floor causing a stampede of horny teenage boys? I guess I'll have to be there to fight them off now won't I?"

"And I suppose someone should be there to make sure Pandora doesn't off and do something stupid," Effy said shooting Cook a glare.

Naomi just smiled as she listened to her friends one by one riddle off some stupid excuse to go to the party instead of just admitting that they might just miss hanging out all together just a little bit.

"Great so you'll all be there," Cook said finally.

"Great I'll go tell Lucas I'm sure he will want to come," Katie said excitedly

"Of course he would," Naomi thought not able to hide the scowl that swept across her features.

"I didn't invite that wanker," Cook spat winking at Naomi, something that didn't go unnoticed by Emily.

"Well he's coming to just get over it," Katie replied walking away from the group.

"We're off too, see you all later," Freddie said, him and Effy then walked off hand in hand.

"I should probably go track down Gay J then," Cook explained before walking away as well leaving Emily and Naomi alone on the steps.

"So what was that wink from Cook for?" Emily asked

"Nothing, me and him had a talk yesterday and he just doesn't like Lucas is all," Naomi said.

"Well I guess you guys have that in common," Emily sighed," I'm sorry I know you're trying."

"Well thank you for recognizing my efforts," Naomi rewarded her with a kiss," So any plans for the evening, I mean before the party?

"Just going to spend some time with Katie, she has been whining about me neglecting her lately," Emily laughed," But I'll come to yours before the party so we can go together okay?"

The lie came out before she could even stop it. In fact Emily had no idea why she had said this in the first place when she knew perfectly well she wouldn't be seeing Katie this afternoon she would be with Lucas helping him with his English coursework, but it was too late now she had already said it.

"Sure," Naomi said feeling a little put out that she wouldn't be spending her afternoon with Emily. But she knew she had been monopolizing a lot of Emily's time lately so she understood, plus this gave her the perfect chance to stop by the Fitch household and swallow her pride hopefully settling things with Emily's mother once and for all.

"Aren't you forgetting something," Emily said tapping her foot impatiently as the Naomi turned to walk away.

"Huh?" Naomi said but then smiled realizing what Emily was referring too.

She turned around and pulled her girlfriend into her arms kissing her deeply cupping her face with one hand, stroking the skin of her cheek gently with her thumb.

"Better?" Naomi said when they parted.

"Perfect," Emily smiled," See you later Nai."

Guilt rose up in Emily as she watched Naomi walk away, she had no idea what possessed her to lie to her girlfriend in the first place. It probably had to do with the fact that she knew Naomi was not fond of Lucas and she knew she would not be thrilled to find out she would be spending the afternoon with him. But that didn't make it right to lie to her right? Lying to save someone strife wasn't any better than any other lie in Emily's mind and by lying she had made it seem like she had something to hide when she certainly didn't. They were just going to be studying and now she had really gotten herself into a mess. Emily told herself that she would correct this and explain everything to Naomi before tonight when they got together.

Emily went inside the school finding Lucas talking to Katie and told him she was ready to go earning a glare from Katie. He just said goodbye to her sister and followed Emily out of the school and to her house, she was walking so fast that he was having a hard time keeping up.

"Is there a reason that we are pretty much running?" Lucas asked when they were just about at Emily's

"Not really," Emily replied.

Another lie, wow she was just spitting them out left right and centre today. She knew exactly why she was in such a rush to get into the safety of her house with Lucas, she didn't want anyone seeing them together and telling Naomi who would then in turn blow a gasket not only that Emily was spending time with the boy but more so that she lied about it. Emily wanted the chance to come clean to the blonde herself so their trust would remain intact.

She dragged him up her steps and into her house kicking their shoes into the closet quickly. He went to walk further into the house probably to say hello to her parents who had taken a great liking to him since dinner, but she grabbed his shirt and dragged him up the steps sighing when she closed her bedroom door wanting to get this over with as soon as possible so she could go to Naomi's.

Naomi stood outside the familiar brown house hovering outside the door, hand wavering at the doorbell for a moment. She had spent a lot of time on the doorstep of this house and couldn't help but think that she felt more comfortable out here than she did inside the house. But this was for Emily and she refused to allow herself to chicken out now so she brought her shaky hand up and pushed the bell.

The door opened to reveal Emily's mother with a smile on her face until she registered the blonde standing before her. Then her face dropped into what must have been a mixture of a scowl and disbelief that Naomi had the audacity to come here again after their last conversation.

"What are you doing here," Mrs. Fitch pursed her lips," How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from my daughter."

"I came to see you actually," Naomi said thinking that swallowing her pride might be more difficult than she thought," Can I come in?"

Mrs. Fitch didn't move for a minute and Naomi had a feeling she was about to be told to fuck the hell off but then she saw her look inside at something for a minute and then look back to her with a smirk.

"Well this should be interesting," Mrs. Fitch said," Why not let you humor me."

With that she stepped back from the door allowing Naomi the space to come inside. Once inside she watched Mrs. Fitch walk into the kitchen and she followed feeling quite awkward when Emily's mother gestured for her to sit on the same stool she sat at last time they had a conversation alone.

"Now what is it that you have to say to me?" Emily's mother questioned

"I'm here to make a plea on Emily's behalf actually," Naomi replied," This rift with you and Mr. Fitch is hurting her more than she would like to admit and I am here to ask, well beg actually, to beg you to just let it go for you're daughters sake, because I can't stand to see her in pain."

Mrs. Fitch let out something that was in between a laugh and a grunt as she shook her head.

"You can't stand to see her in pain, funny it wasn't long ago it was you causing her pain," she pointed out.

It was a low blow and Naomi knew she deserved it but it didn't mean it hurt any less.

"And as for Emily and our "rift" as you call it," she started," It will end when she stops this nonsense and is honest with the fact that she isn't gay, because believe me she isn't, you've just done something to her, you've changed her."

"Emily would still be gay if I didn't exist how can you not see that," Naomi's temper was threatening to get the best of her," And as for her changing I think it's for the better, someone standing up for themselves after 17 years of being a doormat is a good thing is it not?"

"Don't take that tone with me, not in my house," she snarled," Don't pretend like you know Emily."

"I know you're daughter better than anyone, better than that I love her," Naomi couldn't help but smile a little at the words," And she loves me, so I'm here extending an olive branch in hopes that we can at be civil for her sake at least?"

Mrs. Fitch closed her eyes a moment rubbing her fingers across her temples and a little hope grew inside Naomi for a moment until she saw the evil glint radiating in her eyes when they opened.

"I simply cannot do that," she replied simply," Besides you aren't going to be a permanent fixture in my daughters life anyways, she brought a boy home today."

Naomi's eyes squinted a moment trying to figure out if she had heard her wrong, Emily had told her she would be spending time with Katie today.

"You're lying," Naomi muttered

"Oh so she didn't tell you," Mrs. Fitch couldn't look more pleased," Come here."

She led Naomi over to the closet and opened it displaying clearly two pairs of shoes, one pair of ballet flats Naomi recognized to be Emily's and a pair of white Nike's that unfortunately she recognized as Lucas's. The smile on Emily's mothers face only grew when she noticed the confused one creep into Naomi's.

"Now tell me this Naomi, who lies to the one they claim to love?"

Naomi tried to find the words but they were nowhere to be found.

"That's what I thought," she smirked

Naomi couldn't be in this house anymore, she couldn't look at the smirk on Emily's mothers face any longer, and she sure as hell couldn't be there knowing that Emily and Lucas were up in her room, somewhere Naomi was damn near forbidden to be. So she turned and bolted for the front door, not stopping to shut it, she just kept running until she had to stop for air needing to put as much space as she could between her and that house.

Emily was leaning against her wall tapping her foot waiting for Lucas to hurry the hell up with his course work. He had requested her help but now that he was here he didn't seem to need it, he just sat on her bed and began working and she was quite annoyed that she had given up an afternoon with Naomi to sit here and watch him work, not to mention the fact that she had ended up lying and would probably end up hurting her girlfriend in the process.

She seriously thought she was going crazy for a minute when she swore she heard Naomi's voice. Emily spent much of her time day dreaming about the blonde, but this was taking a fantasy to a whole other level, Naomi's voice sounded so real if she hadn't known better Emily would have sworn Naomi was in the house.

Finally Lucas looked at his watch and excused himself from the house saying a quick goodbye to her mother who looked a little to happy for Emily to be comfortable with it but she pushed it out of her mind, she had to get to her Naomi and explain what had gone on this afternoon, she had to get if off her conscience.

Emily was changing rapidly taking one last once over of herself in the mirror when she heard her phone buzzing in the other room. Seeing the name on the screen Emily smiled and picked it up quickly.

"Nai I was just on my way over," Emily said.

"Actually I'm going to have to meet you there sorry Emily," Naomi replied

Emily noticed a change in Naomi's voice, it wasn't warm and gentle like her tone normally was instead it was icy and hollow and she knew instantly something was wrong.

"Okay," she went to say something else but was cut off by the ring tone on the other end signaling that Naomi had hung up.

"Well I guess I'll go with Katie instead then," Emily said to herself after hanging up the phone.

A couple hours later the party was in full swing, Thomas was spinning and the crowd seemed to love it as the dance floor was packed. Cook seemed to be seeing how many tequila shots he could do in a row without throwing up while JJ watched, Freddie and Effy were making out in the corner, and Katie was chatting up Lucas at the bar. Emily hadn't felt so alone in her life, well at least not in her life since she had been with Naomi, she had grown accustomed to having the blonde at her side even before they were dating but now she was nowhere to be found and she wasn't answering her phone. Emily couldn't help but worry and it didn't help that she couldn't stop from repeating their phone call from earlier through her head over and over trying to figure out what was upsetting Naomi.

Not being able to take it any more she walked up to the bar and joined Cook in his game much to his delight. She stared at the shots in front of her then looked to JJ who was looking at her in shock that she was willing to take on Cook in this game, Emily just gave him and lopsided smile and like a trooper downed every shot that was placed in front of her earning her a pat on the back from Cook.

She made her way to the dance floor allowing the sounds to take over her body as she felt the alcohol beginning to take its effect. Beginning to move to the music she felt a smile come across her face for the first time in hours. A couple songs later she caught the unmistakable glimpse of blonde hair through the crowd and she knew Naomi was finally here. She fought her way off the dance floor with great difficulty with the state she was in and threw her arms around Naomi who didn't relax into her embrace like normal.

"Nai," Emily said pulling away," What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Naomi replied," You've been drinking?"

"You weren't here and I was worried," Emily slurred," Kiss me?"

Naomi didn't want to, she was angry with Emily for lying to her but there she was standing in front of her looking cute as hell and she was hard to deny. So Naomi bent down brushing her lips against Emily's softly but soon felt Emily clutching the back of her neck deepening their kiss roughly.

"Dance with me," Emily said breathlessly

"Not right now," Naomi said telling herself that she was supposed to be angry not giving in like she clearly was right now.

"Fine I'll go alone then," Emily said defiantly turning on her heels back towards the dance floor.

Naomi took a seat on the outskirts of the crowd so she could keep and eye on the red head. She was quite drunk and was looking more than a little hot tonight so it was likely she would be on the receiving end of some unwanted attention at some point in the evening, Naomi wanted to make sure she could see so she could drive away and prick who even tried.

She sighed and rubbed her hands over her tired eyes, this was ridiculous she needed to talk to Emily and somewhere where music wasn't blaring and drunken idiots weren't falling around all over the place.

Emily smiled when she felt arms snake around her waist but instantly tensed when she leaned back and didn't feel Naomi's familiar curves waiting for her. She snapped around to see Lucas standing there, he instantly loosened his grip on her waist so they weren't standing close together, he didn't want her freaking out right now. Now was not the right time for him to confess his true intentions with her.

"You looked lonely," Lucas said innocently and in Emily's drunken haze he seemed genuine.

Before she got the chance to respond she saw a hand come up on his shoulder violently whipping him around in the other direction. Emily stepped to the side to see whose hand it had been and she was greeted with her girlfriend, a furious looking gracing her usually soft features.

"Don't touch her," Naomi yelled, she had finally had enough of this tosser, and she simply couldn't take it anymore.

He just smirked at her in that way he always did, that way that made Naomi want to punch him out.

"Well I thought someone should pay attention to her tonight seeing as you're being a bitch," Lucas said.

Emily was watching on not really able to hear the exchange of words between the two but all of a sudden she saw Naomi's face grow even angrier and out of nowhere her fist recoiled back before swinging forward striking Lucas square in the eye. Lucas felt his balance shift and for a second he thought he was going to fall but he caught himself, he had no idea how strong Naomi was.

Emily blinked twice trying to figure out if what she saw was real, but seeing Lucas clutching his eye and Naomi her fist she knew it wasn't a hallucination. She looked at Naomi with disbelief before going to Lucas and having a look at his eye, soon Freddie and Effy were at his side as well as they saw the exchange from across the room.

Naomi stood there slightly shocked at her own actions, she hadn't meant to but she couldn't help herself the way he was talking. The pain in her hand was rough but nothing compared to the looks she was getting from her friends, Freddie looked pissed, Effy confused and Emily looked disappointed which was by far the worst of the three. She turned to run out of the party not being able to stand there another minute watching them comfort that wanker, she stopped when she got outside taking a deep breath and calming herself down.

"What was that all about," Naomi heard Emily walking up behind her in the alley.

"He was touching you," Naomi said gritting her teeth at the visual.

"Lots of people touch me Naomi, are you going to punch them all out?" Emily said angrily," Look I know you're upset about something but there is no need to take it out on him!"

Naomi stared at her incredulously; she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Do you know what I was doing this afternoon Em?" Naomi asked her voice strong and hard.

The red head just shook her head in response waiting for an explanation.

"I went to your house," Emily felt her stomach drop.

Naomi's voice from earlier hadn't been in her imagination, which meant she was in her house. Now the smug look on her mothers face earlier made all the sense in the world as did Naomi's attitude, her mother had told Naomi that Lucas and her were upstairs of course she had.

"Ya stupid girl that I am I went over there to try and work things out with your mother," Naomi said blinking back the tears; she refused to let Emily see her cry.

"Naomi," Emily tried

"No let me finish, I wanted to make things better for you Em so I decided to put my own feelings towards your mother and the way she treats me away and attempt to bury the hatchet so you could be happy. So you could maybe have a chance of having the best of both worlds, because I love you,"

Emily's eyes were watering now she couldn't find the words to explain what everything meant to her.

"And I told her you love me," Naomi continued," And she said something that I can't believe I'm going to agree with but I do, she said you don't lie to the one you love."

Emily felt helpless, she searched for words to smooth this over, to prove to Naomi that the lie had meant nothing, which was exactly what it had meant, nothing at all.

"I didn't mean to," Emily finally managed," I don't know why I did I was helping him with course work and I know you don't like him and I just didn't want to get into an argument over it."

"As opposed to this, which is so much better?"

"Please don't be angry, we weren't doing anything I just sat there watching him study, quite boring actually," Emily tried to lighten the mood.

"Em I'm not mad that you were with Lucas I'm mad that you lied about it," Naomi explained," I would never lie to you."

"I'm sorry it was stupid," Emily pleaded," I felt terrible all day and I was going to tell you before the party but you called and said that you would meet me here so I didn't get the chance."

Naomi sighed she knew Emily was sorry and she had a pretty good idea that she would never lie again but this one had left a scar for sure.

"Just don't lie to me again okay," she finally gave in not having the energy to fight anymore.

"I promise," Emily sighed with relief though she could still feel some tension there," Come here."

Naomi allowed herself to melt into Emily's embrace clutching at her back inhaling the scent that was in only one word Emily. She couldn't lie that she was still feeling less than pleased with Emily, but now in her embrace most of it was melting away.

"I think I'm going to head home," Naomi whispered into Emily's ear.

"Do you want me to come?" she said hopefully

"Not tonight I don't think," Naomi said but added," I'm not mad I promise," when she saw Emily's face drop into a frown.

"I love you," Emily leaned in for a kiss praying that Naomi didn't recoil

"I love you too," Naomi replied after they parted," text me later to let me know you got home safe okay I won't be able to sleep otherwise."

Emily smiled at her girlfriends protective tendencies and gave her quick nod watching sadly as her love walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the new one, I'm not quite content with it, I actually rewrote it twice and I'm still not happy but I decided to upload it anyways, its a little angsty but I promise some Naomily fluff on the way, I hate writing them fighting anyways it depresses me lol, anyways hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Emily stood on the steps to the college fighting to remain stationary against the sea of people flooding past her and into the doors. She couldn't help but feel as though she had traveled back in time, back when she spent the majority of her time pining for Naomi from afar. Back then she would spend her mornings on these very steps hoping to catch a glimpse of her in the crowd and maybe if she was lucky Naomi would be in a good mood and she would get to walk to class with her. It was quite pathetic to think back on, but here she was doing the very same thing a year later. She just felt they left things a little to in the air last night to be comfortable, especially since Naomi had responded to her text message informing her she got home safe with a simple "thank you" and they hadn't spoken since. Emily was suddenly roused from her musings when she heard the voice of the person she was desperately needed to see.

"Looking for someone Emily," Naomi said allowing her voice to be laced with a small amount of humor.

"You could say that," Emily responded, a small smile creeping its way into her features," Um I just wanted to see you." Emily added when an awkward silence took over.

"Well here I am," Naomi said

The tension was undeniable, both girls could feel it but neither was willing to bring it up for fear of ruining the moment.

"How's your hand?" Emily asked her gaze lifting from Naomi's face to her hand which was dangling idly at her side.

"I'll live," Naomi said as she raised her hand and offered it for Emily to inspect.

There was some slight bruising but the swelling had gone down after Naomi iced it so all in all it was nothing to worry about. Naomi actually kind of liked looking at the small bruises because they reminded her that some where out there Lucas was probably looking at himself in the mirror inspecting a much larger bruise on his face, maybe now he would back the hell off already.

Emily lightly traced her fingers over the grooves of Naomi's knuckles and then brought her hand up to her mouth gently kissing each one still keeping a hold on her hand after she had finished.

"Better?" Naomi couldn't help but smile at her girlfriends actions.

"Always," Naomi replied," So how was the party after I left?"

It was a simple question but Emily could tell Naomi was really trying to figure out if she had been as shaken by their fight as she had. But really Naomi couldn't have thought she would run back inside and continue having a good time after what had just happened could she? Not to mention that Emily hadn't had a good time at the party even before anything happened, the closest she was to being happy was the brief few moments when Naomi had first arrived before she sensed something was bothering her.

"Not sure, I left as soon as I found Katie," Emily confessed," I saw Lucas before we left, he has a shiner the size of your fist."

Naomi could feel the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach again, why was it that just the mention of this boys name caused such a reaction. Her face must have visibly dropped because Emily noticed and quickly responded.

"Sorry," she said quietly

"I'm not upset," Naomi sighed, the truth was she didn't know what she was.

Emily knew she shouldn't push this with Naomi right now, not after their argument last night but she couldn't help herself. She could feel it floating under the surface and she knew that they would sooner or later either let it out or it would destroy them.

"Why don't you like him?" Emily shook her head when she felt Naomi snatch her hand back from the twins grip," I know now probably isn't the best time for this conversation considering last night but I just need to know."

"I just don't know him," Naomi said," And to be honest Emily neither do you."

"I know him," Emily insisted.

"Em you've known him all of four days how can you say you know him?" Naomi let out another frustrated sigh.

"I just do," Emily's voice was getting stronger as her resolve died away,"I just don't understand why you're so threatened by him, don't you trust me?"

"Course I do, I just don't trust him. You don't see the way he looks at you, you didn't hear what he was saying last night,"

"Well for the last time we are just friends," Emily stated plainly," Besides he fancies Katie anyways he asked her out last night."

Of course he fancies Katie Naomi thought to herself, it just all seemed a little to convenient since the boy had not paid any attention to Katie the previous days despite the older twins best efforts to capture him.

"Well I suppose he figured he couldn't have you so he went for the carbon copy," Naomi said but quickly regretted it when she saw the look that swept across Emily's face.

"Fucks sake," Emily exclaimed

Naomi hated mornings, she hated college and more than anything she hated fighting with Emily and now all three were happening at once.

"Listen Emily I'm sorry, I don't want to bicker especially over something so stupid," Naomi gave in.

"Its not stupid," Emily replied defiantly

"What?"

"Your irrational issues with Lucas aren't something stupid to bicker over," Emily explained.

"You have to be kidding me," Naomi said," Irrational issues? Well when I find out that my girlfriend lied to me to spend time with someone who has not made it a secret where his interests lie of course that is going to spawn some issues though I don't think anyone would call them irrational!"

Emily stood dumbfounded by the outburst she really didn't know what to say.

"Well you should be angry with me then, I'm the one who lied not him," Emily said when she finally found her voice again.

Naomi's hands were balled into fists trying to control her temper that was threatening to explode at the fact that Emily was still defending him

"I can't do this right now," Naomi took a calming breath and walked past Emily," i'll talk to you later."

"Probably not," Emily shouted

"Huh?" Naomi stopped in her tracks, head snapping around to look at Emily wanting an answer.

"I just mean I promised i'd be home for dinner tonight so I won't see you later," Emily softened her voice a bit.

"Well thats just bloody great, why don't you call me when you're not so fucking busy then," Naomi said before storming off into the school.

Emily followed minutes later silently kicking herself for pushing it with Naomi. The last thing she wanted to do this morning was start another argument but she knew it was going to come out eventually. Most of all she wished she hadn't said she wouldn't see the blonde tonight, it was obviously a dig at her for walking away and leaving the argument unresolved and now she would have to go another night not laying beside Naomi, probably another night with no sleep because she tended to lay awake all night when she wasn't wrapped up in her girlfriend.

She slammed her locker door shut a little harder than she had anticipated and was startled when she saw Lucas jump out for beside the lockers obviously startled by her random outburst.

"Something wrong Emily?" he said with a laugh

"Me and Naomi just had a little tiff," she answered honestly, not quite sure why she was being so candid but knew it probably had to do with the fact that he genuinely listened when she talked unlike Katie who usually ignored her problems.

"What about?" he pressed

"You," Emily sighed and closed her eyes failing to see the smile that spread across the boys face at the fact he was coming between the lovebirds, as Emily opened her eyes he quickly wiped the smug look away and replaced it with one of concern.

"Well I'm gathering from last night," he said gesturing to his black eye," That Naomi doesn't like me much."

Emily almost laughed at the obviousness of the point, Naomi had made it glaringly clear that she was not fond of the boy but Emily still felt bad coming out and saying it.

"She just doesn't know you is all," Emily decided on," You don't know how she is, she builds these walls and it takes a while for people to penetrate them, God knows it took me a while anyways, and you seem to threaten her for some reason hence the flying fists."

"Well maybe if I apologize again I will be able to make a crack in the walls?" Lucas wondered out loud.

"Maybe," Emily replied though she was fairly convinced that Naomi wouldn't be letting Lucas in any time soon," Well we should get going or we'll be late."

Lucas just nodded and followed Emily weaving through the halls towards their classroom.

Lunch period could only be described by one word; awkward. The group that was usually held together by Naomi and Emily now seemed to be split down the middle by them. Emily Katie and Lucas sat together on one side of the cafeteria while Naomi, Freddie and Effy sat together on the other side, JJ feeling anxious about being forced once again to choose between friends opted to spend his lunch with Cook behind the school.

Naomi found her eyes constantly drifting towards Emily quickly averting them when she would see the red head look her way. She couldn't help but laugh at how childish the two of them were acting, Naomi had allowed her jealous feelings to cloud her judgement on more than a couple occasions now and Emily had purposefully taken jabs at her this morning only fueling the tension between them. And now here they sat each looking at the other when they think the other isn't looking but neither wanting to be the one to give in and end it.

"You know you could go over there and talk to her," Effy's voice brought Naomi back to reality.

"What?" Naomi tried to play it nonchalant.

"Emily," Effy replied," Its obvious she wants to talk to you but she's afraid you're still angry,"

"She's been looking over here with those puppy dog eyes that she used to follow you around with for the entire period," Freddie added.

It was true Naomi noticed as she looked over at Emily again, she did have the familiar love sick puppy look that used to frequent her features many months ago, it used to irritate Naomi when Emily would follow her around with that look but now it made her stomach do strange flipish things that she couldn't control.

"How do you do that," Naomi asked in wonder directing her comment to Effy," How do you read people so well?"

"Not sure really," Effy said," Just watch them I guess, once you do that its pretty easy."

"So can you read Lucas?" Naomi asked hopefully

"I need to watch him a bit longer," Effy said honestly.

"Figured so," Naomi sighed

"What's your problem with him anyways?" Freddie said after swallowing another mouthful.

Apparently Freddie had decided that Lucas would make a great replacement for Cook in the best mate category so he hadn't been thrilled with Naomi for punching him the previous night.

"He just gives me a bad vibe is all I can't help it," Naomi struggled to explain," You know he can't replace Cook right?"

"I'm not replacing Cook," Freddie said a little too quickly.

"Whatever you say Freds," Naomi stood from the table," Well I'm off to salvage my relationship."

Naomi felt Emily's eyes on her as she walked to a trash can to toss her rubbish and it made her smile a little, perhaps it was time they had a proper make up because last night surely didn't count. Emily had a smile plastered on her face from the moment she saw Naomi stand from her table, she caught her looking over and had a feeling that her girlfriend was about to come over and make things right between them once more and her heart was swelling at the thought of it. She went to reply to the question that Lucas had just asked her but turned to see his chair vacant, she got a simple shrug from Katie when she sent her a questioning look.

Naomi took a deep breath before turning to face the pathway to Emily, she was about to start the journey but stopped in her tracks when she saw Lucas barreling her way looking as if he was on a mission. "Jesus, does this kid ever give up," she thought to herself fighting the urge to just ignore him and go get her girl. When he got close enough she noticed the rather large black eye he was sporting and she did feel a twinge of guilt, it was small albeit but it was there nonetheless and she thought for a minute that maybe she should just apologize to him, she knew it would make Emily happy and there was nothing she liked better than making the red head smile.

"So I just wanted to apologize for last night, I didn't mean to offend you," Lucas said.

"Sure you didn't, dancing with my girlfriend and calling me a bitch why would that offend me," Naomi thought but then shook it out of her head remembering she was supposed to be attempting to be the bigger person here.

"Its okay," Naomi forced out," I shouldn't have hit you."

"I hope we can be friends in the future," Lucas offered his hand which Naomi hesitantly shook.

"Sure," she replied, really just wanting to get rid of him already so she could talk to Emily.

"I mean I know it will take a sometime, Emily was filling me in a bit on your background and it is completely understandable that you have trust issues especially with men," Lucas added a smile threatening to show through has he watched a scowl appear on Naomi's face.

"What is that supposed to mean," Naomi glared at him.

"She just told me how your dad left and since then you don't let people get close to you easily is all, I mean look what it took for her to break through," Lucas was enjoying the rise he was getting out of the blonde.

"You don't know anything about me or my family, and as for my relationship with Emily its really none of your business," Naomi was fuming.

"I was just saying I know how patient she was waiting for you to warm up to her, I mean you ignored her for months and then you sleep with her and leave her in the morning, the girl must have had some resolve to wait for you to realize your feelings,"

Naomi didn't wait to hear what else he had to say, she pushed past him blinking back the tears that were threatening to become visible as she stood in front of Emily's table. Her hands were shaking she was so angry, really she wasn't sure what emotion was stronger, the anger she felt or the hurt.

Emily looked up with a smile until she saw the tears glimmering in her girlfriends eye's and her look went to one of concern.

"You told him about my dad," Naomi exclaimed.

Katie was looking from Emily to Naomi and then back again feeling very confused and awkward that she was stuck here in the middle of what could either be a major blowout or breakdown.

"W-what?" Emily stuttered

"You told him personal things about me, things I told you in confidence Emily," Naomi said, a tear trickling down her cheek as she realized that the stronger emotion was definitely the hurt.

"I just wanted him to get to know you, you know see the way you are so he could understand," Emily tried to explain but quickly regretted it.

"The way I am, how is that Em?" Naomi shouted

Emily racked her brain for a way to fix this; she hadn't even realized what she had been saying to Lucas about Naomi. He had been asking her about her life and the blonde came up a fair bit considering she is the biggest part.

"I didn't mean it like that Nai," Emily tried rationalize.

"You told him about the lake, about me leaving in the morning," tears falling freely now," Did you stop to think about how I would react to him knowing? It was supposed to be a special moment Em, and you just off and told him as if it was just another day of your life. Well it wasn't just another day of my life, it was the day my life started. I came over here to apologize to you and Lucas for the way I acted last night and this morning but now I can't even look at you."

Naomi turned and stormed off leaving Emily in tears and Katie looking confused as hell. Emily dropped her head into her hands trying to figure out how in the hell she thought telling someone all those things would be alright with Naomi. The blonde had never been overly sentimental so Emily had assumed that it wouldn't upset her if she opened up to someone about the relationship. Though she knew it had little to do with it being about the relationship, it had everything to do about it being about that night, their first night together, and now Emily was feeling terrible for even thinking it would be alright to discuss it especially with someone Naomi didn't like in the slightest. Naomi had been carrying around guilt about leaving in the morning for months now, doing everything in her power to assure Emily things were different now, and now things were different as Emily seemed to be the one who was hurting Naomi more than anything.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Katie said.

"I fucked up Katie," Emily sobbed not caring that most of their class were staring at her after witnessing the outburst," I fucked up bad."

"Well I gathered that from the yelling and crying a couple minutes ago, What did you do to make her freak out?"

"I told Lucas some things about us and some things about Naomi's past in hopes that he would understand why she takes so long to open up," Emily explained," But he must have said something to her about it because she is obviously upset."

"I'd be too," Katie said reluctant to agree with Naomi especially when she was less than pleased with her actions from the previous night," I wouldn't want a stranger knowing things about me without me telling them."

"I have to go find her, and perhaps a a little chat with Lucas about boundaries," Emily said the last part through clenched teeth.

"Okay go fix your girl," Katie said," But don't be too mean to Lucas I don't want him canceling on me because he is scared of you."

"I'll try not to impale him on something okay?" Emily offered.

"Can't ask for more than that I suppose," Katie said mostly to herself since Emily was already halfway out the door.

She checked the corridors, Naomi's locker and the bathrooms but still no sign of the blonde. She was about to give up when she saw Kieran sitting in his classroom, it was worth a try Emily thought, it was a long shot but he might know where Naomi was. She walked over to the door knocking on the door frame as she opened it.

"oh hello Emily," Kieran said," what can I do for you?"

"Actually I was wondering if you had seen Naomi?" Emily didn't beat around the bush.

"Why would I have seen Naomi?" Kieran said.

"Look I know okay," Emily said," I know about you and Gina," Emily added when he still looked confused.

"Oh," Kieran replied hesitantly," Well she came in here a bit ago looking quite upset so I told her to just go home."

"Jesus," Emily muttered," Thanks."

And with that she turned back out of the classroom, she couldn't leave school right now and go to Naomi's, she couldn't skip another afternoon or her mother would have her head. It was going to have to wait till the day was over, she didn't care if she had to miss dinner at home that didn't matter to her right now.

"Hey are you coming to class?" she head a familiar voice shout from down the hall

Emily snapped around walking towards him with purpose in each step stopping in front of the boy.

"Where do you get off?" she tried to keep her voice down

"What?" Lucas responded

"What did you say to Naomi?" Emily wasn't letting him off the hook.

"Nothing," Lucas lied.

"Well nothing doesn't make her breakdown like that!" Emily shouted," And now I can't find her."

"Em I didn't realize she would get so upset," Lucas said

"Really you didn't realize that repeating painful events of from her life back to her would upset her?" Emily was loosing the fight against her temper

"You're the one who told me those things," Lucas rationalized.

"Ya and it was a mistake, you were pressing so hard to "get to know me" as you called it, if I had realized you were going to use the things I told you to piss off Naomi then I would have kept my mouth shut!" Emily exclaimed.

"So now you're pissed off at me too, seems she finally convinced you," Lucas spat.

"No you did that all on your own," Emily replied," Don't talk to me anymore, date Katie or whatever you want to do but stay away from me and Naomi, that is assuming I can convince her to forgive me which is looking doubtful at this point."

"Emily," Lucas pleaded," I'm sorry."

"I mean it leave me alone," Emily turned and walked away leaving him alone thinking that wasn't how he wanted things to go.

Emily spent her last class sitting and paying more attention to her cell phone which sat idly on her lap not buzzing like she hoped it would. She wasn't sure how many messages she had sent Naomi by now but she still failed to receive a reply to any of them. She just wanted this class to be over already so she could go and sort this out because she had a feeling nothing was going to feel right until she did.

Naomi had gotten half way home before she decided that really wasn't where she wanted to go, there was too much there that reminded her of Emily, her sheets smelled like her, her things were in the bathroom and some of her clothes were still scattered on the floor. She was now cursing herself for sharing all of her favorite places with her girlfriend as now she had no where to go to take her mind of Emily which was exactly what she wanted to do right now. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she took it out revealing yet another text message from Emily, not bothering to open it she scanned her contacts and dialed a number that she wasn't used to dialing.

"Wanna get fucked up?" Naomi said," Okay meet you in an hour,"

Running the rest of the way home and up the stairs to her bedroom Naomi quickly threw down her bag and changed before running back downstairs and telling her mother to piss off when she asked where she was going. She rounded the corner seeing the familiar sign of Keith's pub and she was suddenly doubting why she came here, surely this wouldn't sort out her problems with Emily, but then she would just repaly the day in her mind and all of a sudden getting momentously fucked seemed like exactly what she needed.

She walked into the pub and saw her companion at a table in the corner beer in hand motioning her over pointing to several shots he had already bought. Naomi obliged and took a seat opposite Cook and without saying a word downed two shots.

"So..." Cook said after watching her a little awestruck," You weren't kidding about getting fucked were you?"

"Not at all," Naomi shot him a lop sided smile," Now I don't want to talk about it,"

Naomi was sure that Cook would have heard about the blow out from earlier since news seemed to spread quickly through that shit hole of a college it never failed.

"Thats why I called you not someone else, because I know you are always up for getting fucked up yeah?" Naomi elaborated.

"Fuck ya," Cook grinned and nodded understandably," Get to it then,"

"Keith," Naomi shouted across the pub," I need a round." Smiling when she got a thumbs up from him.

Emily had damn near run out of the college at the end of the day attempting to make it to Naomi as quickly as possible, she had still not returned any of the messages she had received and Emily had a feeling Naomi was quite pissed off and time would only make it worse in this case. She stood for a moment in front of the yellow house before knocking on the door, she wondered if Naomi felt this nervous when she stood on her doorstep yesterday to talk to her mother. It was pretty obvious she must have been and it wasn't helping the guilt situation in the pit of Emily's stomach. The door swung open revealing Naomi's mother wearing her usual soft smile beckoning Emily inside the house.

"Hello Gina," Emily said politely

"Emily dear," Gina replied," Looking for Naomi I assume?"

"As always," Emily smiled," Is she in her room?"

"Actually she's not home," Emily's face dropped," She came barging in here a couple hours ago and stormed out as quickly as she came."

Emily's mind was racing, where could she have gone, there were far to many places where Naomi could have went there was no way she would be able to find her tonight especially if she didn't want to be found.

"Did she say where she was going?" Emily said hopefully

"Well she told me to "piss off" that was the extent of our conversation, but you're welcome to wait for her if you want?" Gina offered.

"Really?" Emily asked

"Sure," Gina answered," You know where her room is."

Emily blushed slightly at the comment, of course she knew where Naomi's bedroom was, she had spent the majority of the summer snuggled up in there with Naomi. Most of the time she had nearly forgotten that Naomi's mom even lived there since she allowed her daughter so much privacy but Emily made a mental note to keep her voice down next time her and Naomi were having sex, well that is if she ever finds the girl and receives her forgiveness.

Giving Gina a smile and a nod Emily began to climb the stairs to Naomi's bedroom, she opened the door cautiously as if she was doing something wrong. It just felt strange being in here without Naomi, she had only done it once and when the blonde showed up she was less than happy to find someone waiting in her room, then again that was before her and Naomi had gotten together but it it still felt a little wrong. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge trying to find something to do to occupy her time, she saw Naomi's Ipod sitting on her dresser and decided that could pass some time. Pressing the ear buds in her ears and switching it on she searched to find a song she liked but came across a playlist that caught her attention instead, it was labeled "Emily". Curiosity getting the best of her she opened it and scanned through the songs, her smile growing larger as she read each of the names.

Naomi was normally a fairly dark individual, well maybe not dark but certainly not mushy, she had once told Emily she didn't listen to love songs because they were all mindless drabble that was a waste of her time and IQ. So Emily was shocked to say the least to find so many songs in this playlist that Naomi would normally scoff at, her favorite of which being "Brown eyed girl,". It was quite obvious the list was compiled of songs that reminded Naomi of her girlfriend and Emily had just about melted into a pile on the floor thinking about it. Pressing play on the list she laid back and listened waiting for Naomi to return


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so new chapter here, I was only going to make this fiction about 10 chapters long but I think i've decided to extend and add some more stuff because of the wonderful feedback and the fact that I selfishly don't want to stop writing it, hope you continue to enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

How do you decide when you've had enough to drink to successfully forget all you're problems for at least an evening? Is it when your vision begins to blur, or when you start singing along to a terrible song and actually thinking you sound alright when you are horribly off key, or is it when you decide its alright to dance like a fool in front of strangers even if you've fallen down a couples times? Naomi had experienced all these things in her evening with Cook and she still wasn't convinced, she was intent on keeping up with the boy which was quite a feat since Cook was renowned for his partying skills.

"I must say I'm surprised," Cook shouted over the music," I figured you would have been done an hour ago, you're normally not much of a drinker."

Naomi looked up at him and waited for the two Cook like figures in front of her to blend in to one.

"I'm full of surprises," Naomi answered confidently

"I bet," Cook replied with a wink that despite her best efforts made Naomi blush a bit.

It wasn't till she ordered another drink that she saw it, a flash of red, that unmistakable red of Emily's hair and Naomi snapped her head around searching for it again. When she did a once over of the room she realized it must have been her imagination because the red head was nowhere to be found, so much for not thinking about Emily tonight. Ordering her drink and making her way back to the table she sat down smiling as she saw Cook unsuccessfully attempting to pick up a girl at the bar. And then there it was again, the flash of red hair, but when she blinked her eyes it had disappeared again.

"Jesus," Naomi huffed," I'm going fucking crazy."

Suddenly it was as if the walls were closing in on her, the pub was making her feel claustrophobic and the crowds faces were all blending into one. She stood up trying to calm her breaths that were coming out rapidly and attempted to make a break for the door stopping briefly by the bar and grabbing a bottle of vodka from behind it when Keith wasn't looking, but she barely made it out the door before Cook caught up with her.

"Trying to sneak away Blondie?" Cook grinned.

"Just need to get out of there," Naomi wavered in her stance trying to keep her balance.

"Do you want me to walk you home," Cook asked

Naomi was actually starting to get a little freaked out by his new found attitude, all of a sudden he was being nice when the old Cook would have basically told her that if she didn't want to drink or fuck she could get going.

"What happened to the boy who told me his cock was the cure for my so called "problem"," Naomi laughed.

"Well I'm always available if you want to experiment," he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Well at least Cook was still in there somewhere.

"Doubtful," Naomi replied," But I just need to be alone for a while."

"No more explanation needed," Cook put his hands in the air in defeat," Besides I think I was finally making some headway with that babe back there wouldn't you say?"

"Sure," Naomi shook her head," Bye."

Starting back towards her house Naomi was clutching the stolen bottle of vodka like her life depended on it. When she reached the steps of her house she got the feeling once again that she really didn't want to go home, she didn't want to explain to her mother why she ran out of the house earlier and why she came home such a mess. So she grabbed her bike from the shed and wheeled it to the street still clutching the bottle of vodka with one hand.

It took a few tries to gain her balance on the bike in her drunken haze and the bottle she was holding was not making it any easier. After falling four times and successfully scraping the shit out of her knees she finally was able to mount the bike and make a slow getaway down the street still wobbling terribly but able to keep herself going. She kept riding not really knowing where she was going until she found herself riding down a familiar path surrounded by tree's. When she reached the spot she was not aware she was riding to she threw her bike down and wandered around for a minute finding the clearing that she wanted, it took a while since the darkness not helping things.

Her head was cursing her for coming here, she was supposed to be not thinking about Emily, and coming to the lake was only going to succeed in making her think of nothing but Emily. But her body seemed to effortlessly carry her here for some reason and her mind wasn't in the right frame right now to argue. Naomi sat down amongst the grass and leaves taking another swig of vodka before lying down on the ground. Normally she wouldn't be pleased to be lying in the dirt like this without something to sit on but right now she really didn't care.

Upon closing her eyes for a minute she started having more flashes of the red hair and it was as if she could hear Emily's voice in her head. She jumped up quickly at this and started pacing the clearing scolding herself once more for coming somewhere that it would be near impossible for her to keep her thoughts away from the red head.

"Jesus," Naomi shouted in frustration," Keep it together for fucks sake."

Winding back her hand she let all her tension go into her arm as she swung at a tree trunk wildly, recoiling quickly when she felt a sharp pain in her fist. After observation she realized she was bleeding and took off her scarf she was using as a headband and wrapped it around her bleeding hand. It barely hurt but it had done its purpose of taking her mind off of Emily for a few minutes and Naomi was pleased at this. She walked back to the middle of the clearing and laid down curling her body up tight still gripping the vodka bottle in her hand taking a swig every other minute.

Emily awoke suddenly, snapping up from her position on Naomi's bed feeling a pain in her neck from the position she fell asleep in. She had no idea when she fell asleep or how long she had been out but upon scanning the room her heart sank a little realizing the blonde still hadn't returned home. Checking her watch Emily saw it was half past two in the morning and now she was really worrying. It wasn't like Naomi not coming home like this, usually when Naomi was upset she would just lock herself in her room and brood it out. Emily had a bad feeling that Naomi had gone and done something stupid, she couldn't shake it, it was like a sick feeling in the stomach and she didn't like it one bit. Reaching for her phone she dialed the familiar number for the millionth time that day sincerely hoping that Naomi answered this time. For all her hoping she was still quite shocked when she heard the phone pick up but no voice followed.

"Naomi," Emily said trying to not sound worried.

"Why do you have to be in my head all the time huh, why do you have to do it?" Naomi murmured Emily wasn't sure if she was even aware she was actually talking to someone.

"Where are you?" Emily pressed to hear anything in the background that would give her location away but it was silent.

"I wanted a night of not thinking about you, but I keep seeing you in my fucking head," Naomi said.

"Jesus Naomi where are you?" Emily's frustration rising.

"No where of importance to you apparently," Naomi said coldly

"Naomi," Emily said softly

But it was no use, she heard the click on the other end and realized Naomi had hung up on her. It didn't matter though; Emily knew where Naomi was there was only one place that made sense.

Jumping up from the bed she grabbed her bag and threw a couple things in it before rushing out the door cursing herself for not riding her bike today. She set her path straight for the lake running most of the way only taking breaks when her lungs commanded it. It took nearly and hour but finally she reached the lake clearing and sure enough right there in the middle of it was the slumped over figure of her girlfriend. Reaching in her bag for a flashlight she made her way toward the figure, Emily hadn't realized how creepy this place could be at night alone, she had only spent one night here and it had been with Naomi, and nothing seemed as scary with her by your side.

Shining the flashlight on Naomi Emily almost jumped when she saw her appearance, if she had been able to even comprehend the thought she might have thought Naomi was dead. She wasn't moving in the slightest and she was pale as a ghost, Naomi was a normally fair skinned girl but now she looked like the life had been sucked out of her. Emily knelt down beside her and reached out feeling the skin of her hand, it was freezing and she felt the blonde shiver. The alcohol Naomi had consumed had lulled her into a false heat but her body was reacting to the cold as she was only wearing a tee shirt.

Emily pried the vodka bottle out of her hand and tossed it aside, she tried to rouse Naomi but eventually realized it was a battle she was bound to lose, the blonde was out cold no pun intended. Reaching inside her bag again she pulled out a thin blanked and spread it on the ground, and with all her might lifted Naomi slightly to get her on top of it. She then pulled out a larger blanket and placed it over top of her before climbing in beside her. Naomi was still shivering and Emily knew it would be best if she could hold her and get some body heat going but she feared Naomi's reaction if she woke up. She didn't have to worry about it long though because mere moments after she had laid down Naomi had rolled over and unconsciously wrapped her arm over Emily's waist. Emily saw this as an invitation so she wrapped her girlfriend into a tight embrace rubbing her hands over her back hoping to warm her up and smiled when she heard Naomi let out a content sigh and snuggle into her neck.

Sleep was nowhere near Emily's mind as she held on to Naomi for dear life as she couldn't help but feel responsible for her condition. Though she was going to give her girlfriend a piece of her mind when she woke up for making her worry so much.

Emily wasn't sure what time it was when she felt Naomi stir the sun had been up for a while so it must have been somewhere after 8. Naomi's eyes fluttered open slowly as she snuggled further into Emily before she realized where she was or why she was here. Upon the realization she tensed against Emily and pushed herself to the other end of the blanket looking at Emily in confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Naomi rasped

"I called last night and you said without saying that you were here," Emily replied

"That doesn't explain what you're doing here?" Naomi groaned upon sitting up and feeling her head spin.

"You were drunk and here alone," Emily said as if it would explain itself," What were you thinking coming here by yourself like that, you were passed out and it was late someone could have…" Emily trailed off not wanting to think about what might have happened

"So what?"

"So what?" Emily exclaimed," Did you think about what I would do if something happened to you huh? Did that even cross your mind, god you were so cold when I got here, who knows what would have happened if I hadn't come."

"I'm sure you would have been really torn up about it," Naomi mocked.

"Don't do that," Emily said sternly," Don't act like I don't care about you."

"Could have fooled me." Naomi almost whispered.

Emily recoiled from the comment as if she had been stung, sure she had acted like a bit of a twat the last couple days but Naomi had to know how much she meant to her right?

"Christ Naomi if something happened to you I don't know what I would do, you mean everything to me," Emily managed to say as she attempted to hold back her tears.

Naomi still didn't look convinced so Emily took a deep breath before continuing.

"Okay so you want to do this now then yeah?" Emily asked.

"As good of a time as any," Naomi responded

"Fine, about yesterday," Emily started," My judgment was clouded, I just wanted him to get to know you, to see how special you are, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well that's comforting," Naomi scoffed," How is telling him intimate details of our relationship supposed to help him "get to know me"?"

"I said my judgment was clouded didn't I," Emily replied," You haven't told anyone about that night, not even Effy?"

"No Em I hadn't, it was personal and I didn't think it was right to broadcast it around, I didn't want there to end up being some version of it floating through the halls " Naomi said.

"I'm sorry," Emily pleaded," I didn't even realize I was saying it, he was asking me about my life and you came up a lot, even Katie curses me for me talking about you all the time apparently I don't even realize I'm doing it."

Naomi didn't reply she just sat there staring at Emily for a minute, almost squinting as if she was trying to read if the previous statement was true or not.

"You're my whole world don't you know that," Emily said sincerely," And just because I acted like twat doesn't mean that night meant nothing to me because it meant everything, it was my first time of course it meant everything."

Naomi could feel despite her best efforts tears pricking at her eyes and she tried to blink them back unsuccessfully.

"Ya it was my first time with a girl too," Naomi said reassuringly

"No, I mean it was my first time period, you were my first," Emily said timidly.

Naomi tried to hide her shock but her jaw being dropped slightly gave her away. Emily had been so sure of herself that night and she was damn good so the thought had never crossed Naomi's mind that it had been her first encounter.

"Jesus," Naomi whispered," I feel like I should be apologizing to you."

Emily laughed slightly at this proclamation not sure how the blonde had managed to go from right pissed off to guilt so quickly.

"Why? I wouldn't have wanted it to be any one else, I'm pretty sure I've been in love with you since middle school," Emily assured her.

"Ya but I just left you there, fucking hell I wish you would have told me," Naomi said.

"Would the knowledge have changed anything?" Emily asked

"I don't know maybe," Naomi replied.

"No it probably would have caused you to not go through with it in the first place, so if I had to go through a little pain to get here where we are now then it was well worth it wouldn't you say?"

Naomi knew she was right, if she would have known at the time she was taking Emily's virginity she would have been out of there like wild fire before anything began.

"I suppose," Naomi nodded slipping a little closer to Emily on the blanket," I'm still sorry though."

"Why do you do that," Emily said with a laugh," Ten minutes ago you were right pissed off and now you're apologizing to me?"

"I don't know to be honest, you make me do strange things," Naomi laughed a little

"I'm sorry," Emily repeated

"I know, its okay…well it's not okay…but its okay, Christ you know what I mean," Naomi rambled.

Emily simply nodded and slowly bridged the gap between them as if she was afraid Naomi was going to pull away from her. When she didn't Emily came down hungrily upon her lips, she had missed the feeling of her lips moving in time with Naomi's and she made a silent decision to never go so long without kissing her ever again. Naomi brought her right hand up to cup Emily's face and that was when she noticed Naomi's bandaged hand.

"Fucking hell what did you do?" Emily grabbed at Naomi's hand; the scarf covering it was soaked in dried blood.

"Nothing," Naomi flushed with embarrassment.

Slowly unwrapping the scarf Emily gasped as she saw the state of the wound, Naomi's knuckles were split open she was going to need stitches for sure.

"Want to try again?" Emily said.

"Well I was angry and I sort of punched a tree," Naomi averted her gaze.

"Jesus you need to get your rage issues under control," Emily said seriously," Okay lets get you to the hospital."

"Can't we stay here a while," Naomi pleaded, she had always hated hospitals, pretty much since she had her tonsils out when she was 7 and had to stay there over night. Actually she was quite terrified of them but she would never admit that to anyone.

"No we have to go now it might get infected," Emily insisted," At least you had the sense to wrap it, kept the dirt out."

"See I wasn't so bad off now was I," Naomi smiled smugly.

"Promise me you won't do anything like that again okay, no matter how pissed off at me you are, I was so worried," Emily looked up her brown eyes swimming in vulnerability.

"Promise," Naomi placed her good hand on her chin and pressed their lips gently together," Promise you'll hold my hand at the hospital, they make me a little queasy."

"Promise," Emily repeated then took off the scarf from around her neck and wrapped it around Naomi's hand," Now lets get going, the faster we get this over with the faster we can have a proper make up."

"Why didn't you say that before," Naomi jumped up with a sly smile," Lets go."

A few hours later Naomi found herself breathing heavily under Emily as the red head finished her off and then collapsed next to her completely exhausted. After the night she had last night, her lack of sleep and spending two hours in the hospital waiting room just to get 4 stitches Naomi was in the same boat. Emily with great effort rolled onto her side and moved closer to Naomi, wanting to be as close as she possibly could to make up for the last couple days of feeling disconnected from her girlfriend. As usual Naomi's hand almost unconsciously began tracing patterns on Emily's upper arm, it was the smallest of actions and she always did it but for some reason it comforted Emily beyond belief.

"Well make up sex it definitely the best," Naomi said breathily," Only thing better I hear is break up sex, well Effy says anyways."

Emily's eyes quickly opened and bored into Naomi's at even the slightest mention of a break up.

"Well we won't be having break up sex ever," Emily insisted," So you'll just have to make due with make up sex, though I must say the jealous sex was quite unbelievable itself."

A small smile tugged on the corners of Naomi's lips.

"I wouldn't know," Naomi replied.

"I just rule the green beast rather than letting it rule me is all, you on the other hand don't have the same power."

"I bet I could make you jealous," Naomi challenged

"Nai when are you going to realize I just have more self control than you?" Emily pressed.

"Okay, so do you want to hear about some of my previous lovers I mean before you," Naomi stifled a laugh as she saw the disgusted look sweep over Emily's face," I mean we've talked about your past?"

"As I mentioned earlier I don't have much of a news worthy past," Emily reminded her.

"Ya but we talked about JJ," Naomi pointed out," Besides you don't get jealous right so what hurt would it do?"

Emily realized she had gotten in over her head here but her stubborn tendencies were getting the better of her and she refused to give in to Naomi's claims.

"None I suppose," Emily gulped.

"Good, so what do you want to know?" Naomi paused but continued when Emily wasn't responding," Oh come on Em there's got to be something? Fine, do you maybe want to know how they were? Where they touched me? If I came?"

The series of images that were passing through Emily's head at Naomi's comments were making her sick to her stomach and she was sure Naomi could tell.

"Stop it," Emily said shakily

Green flashed in her eyes and Naomi went to continue torturing her, but Emily silenced her voice by forcefully pushing their lips together in a clearly possessive show. She could feel Naomi smirking against her knowing she had won the small challenge but Emily didn't care; she would do anything to stop picturing the things she was seeing.

"I thought you ruled the green beast not the other way around?" Naomi teased

"Well Christ I don't want to picture anyone else touching you," Emily placed her hands over her eyes.

"I win," Naomi said smugly," Oh Em come on I was only teasing you."

Emily was lying on her back now, arms crossed over her chest, bottom lip sticking out slightly, classic pouting.

"Well you've succeeded in making me not want to sleep as the nightmares I'm bound to have will be revolting," Emily shuddered at the thought.

Naomi smiled and inched closer to the red head, leaning in to her ear and whispering.

"You're the best I've ever had, and you're the only one who's had this," She took Emily's hand and placed it over her rapidly beating heart," The only one who even came close to it actually."

Emily allowed her frown to disappear as she felt Naomi's frantically beating heart knowing she was most likely the cause. Feeling like she wanted to get her back for the teasing she turned to face the blonde.

"Well I figured, I mean how many of the others did you make special playlists for on your I Pod," Emily smiled at the embarrassed look that over took Naomi's features.

"You found that," Naomi blushed

"Who would have thought rough and tumble Naomi Campbell would be such a softie deep down?" Emily continued to tease.

"Oi I am not a softie," Naomi whined," Like I said before you just make me do strange things."

"Perhaps because I'm your brown eyed girl?" Emily burst into a fit of giggles.

"Fucking hell," Naomi breathed," Remind me to not leave anything out where you can find it."

Emily simply smiled at her softly, taking her hand and running it absentmindedly through Naomi's hair smiling when she saw Naomi's eyes flutter shut for a moment.

"I loved it," Emily confessed," I was sweet and I pretty much melted into a puddle on the floor upon discovering it."

"Good," Naomi smiled," Just keep it to yourself yeah?"

"Don't worry I won't destroy your image," Emily laughed leaning down and capturing Naomi's lips again.

She lost her balance and went to catch herself with her hand. Upon hearing Naomi yelp in pain she broke the kiss and looked at Naomi confused at seeing her biting her lip in pain.

"Em could you move your hand?" Naomi grimaced

Emily looked down realizing her hand had landed on top of Naomi's bandaged one so she had been placing the majority of her weight on Naomi's fresh stitches.

"Shit I'm so sorry," Emily recoiled her hand rapidly," Are you alright?"

"Yeah Yeah I'm fine," Naomi insisted but Emily wasn't fully convinced.

"Maybe you should take one of the pain killers?" Emily offered.

"They make me drowsy," Naomi pouted

"Well I could do with a nap I mean we've been making up for a couple hours I really could use the rest," Emily said honestly.

"Fine, but you had better be here when I wake up, I'll probably want to make up again," Naomi cocked an eyebrow.

"I'll be here," Emily nodded before getting up and opening the small white drugstore bag that contained Naomi's painkillers.

Popping the lid she took two out and grabbed the glass of water from earlier off the dresser handing both to Naomi receiving an appreciative smile as the blonde swallowed the pills.

"Lay with me," Naomi beckoned

Emily obliged crawling beside Naomi and finding a comfortable place. She placed her head on Naomi's chest and her heartbeat began rhythmically making Emily doze off.

They had been sleeping for a while when Naomi was roused by Emily tossing and turning in her arms. She opened her eyes to get a look at the red head and found she was covered in a thin layer of sweat, her face crunched up almost in pain and she was moaning something that sounded like "don't leave me". Naomi gazed at her a minute trying to figure out what she could possible be dreaming about but reacted quickly when she heard Emily shout "No" quite loudly.

Naomi shook her slightly and Emily woke up with a start, still breathing heavily as she tried to figure out where she was. She was trembling quite badly and Naomi instantly wrapped her up in her arms.

"Ssh its okay Em," Naomi cooed," It was just a bad dream."

It took a minute but Emily soon realized that it was in fact just a dream and that Naomi was lying here next to her well and fine.

"God it seemed so real," Emily sighed and increased her grip around Naomi's waist.

"What was it about?" Naomi asked," You don't have to tell me if you don't want," she said after seeing the reluctant look on Emily's face.

"Its just stupid," Emily assured herself.

"Nothing that you could ever think would be stupid," Naomi placed a light kiss on Emily's forehead.

"You were dead, I tried to get to you but it was too late," Emily buried her face further into Naomi's neck trying to fight off the panic attack she could feel coming on.

"Hey its okay," Naomi could feel Emily shaking against her again," Look at me," she pulled back to look at Emily," I'm not going anywhere...ever," she added for emphasis," I promise."

Emily nodded and placed her face back over Naomi's heart feeling calm rushing over her when she indeed heard it beating, though she was feeling a little silly for her outburst.

"You okay now?" Naomi asked still holding her close.

"Ya i'm fine," Emily replied," Just, I know you already promised but don't do anything reckless ever again okay I, I just can't stand to think about it."

"Never again," Naomi moved her up and down Emily's back hoping to provide some comfort swearing that she would never drink another drop of alcohol again as it had caused her to put her girlfriend in such a state of panic.

"Good," Emily murmured feeling sleep invading her eye's again praying that the same nightmare didn't await her.

"Go ahead," Naomi spoke softly when she saw Emily fighting to keep her eyes open," I'll be here I promise."

Naomi watched Emily reluctantly doze off and found herself lying there simply watching Emily sleep wanting to be conscious in case Emily awoke in the same state again. Kissing Emily on the forehead again Naomi hugged her a little tighter and whispered "I love you" hoping it would ward off any upsetting thoughts that might have wanted to creep into the read heads mind before reluctantly falling asleep herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for taking so long to update its been a busy week but here it is kind of a filler chapter with Naomily fluff which was nice to write after so much bitching and moaning the last couple chapters :). Oh and I figured I would say that the very talented lizpotter4cp is making a trailer for this fiction on youtube, she put up a preview and its pretty damn amazing so definitely check out her channel for that if you want, other than that I hope you enjoy and keep reviewing :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

About a month had passed already since Naomi and Emily had their row, and if possible the two had grown even closer since. Things had been smooth sailing for the entire Bristol crew much to the shock and awe of Emily and Naomi who had spent many evenings now discussing the newfound normalcy that had taken over their group as of late. Pandora and Thomas were still going strong eliciting nauseous feelings in most that were in the presence of their sickly sweet nature, actually Emily and Naomi were two of few that could stomach the oh so in love couple, probably because they were feeling the same way. Cook and Freddie finally had a full out row at a party just needing to finally get it out of their system and now things appeared to be as good as new. Cook spent his time chasing girls like he always had, though he still showed his sweet side mainly to Naomi but it crept up rarely on other occasions, and Freddie no longer felt guilty about his relationship with Effy. Then there was JJ who had finally found a girl who wasn't put off by his neurotic tendencies much to Naomi's delight since he now no longer seemed to be eyeing up her girlfriend like she was some sort of sweet that he wanted to unwrap.

Katie had spent the majority of the last month with Lucas who was now her boyfriend, she seemed to spend less time bitching at Emily for spending so much time with her love now that she had someone as well which was refreshing. Emily had kept true to her word about no longer spending time with Lucas, she was friendly to him as he was dating her sister but she still hadn't forgiven him for what he had done so their relationship consisted of platonic hello's and empty conversations to appease the older twin who had no idea what had really happened between them. Naomi had felt bad at first for Emily's abandoned friendship with Lucas, she felt responsible and didn't want a broken friendship on her conscience no matter how much she disliked the boy but Emily was quick to dismiss all of Naomi's claims when she brought it up. She simply smiled at Naomi and told her that Lucas had done something that she didn't agree with and when it came down to it she would much rather spend her time lowering both of their purity levels causing Naomi to laugh at her reference to a lame magazine quiz they had taken earlier that day that waged ones level of sexual experience.

Lucas had for the most part backed off of Emily, well he was trying but there was something about rejection that didn't sit well with him and he had made a silent vow that he would one day get what he wanted out of the red head. Katie was a good distraction for now, she basically did anything he asked her too and she was a pretty good fuck, it helped that she looked enough like Emily that if he squinted his eyes a bit they were identical. Sometimes despite his best efforts he would find himself staring at the younger Fitch but he would catch himself before anyone noticed knowing the last thing he needed was someone running off and telling Emily or worse Naomi about his unhealthy obsession with the girl. It would only serve to make the quest to Emily all the more difficult and he really didn't need it getting any worse. In all honesty he just needed to fuck her to get her off his mind, to end the wondering and the chase, he just needed to get in, get off and get out and then his life could go back to normal again.

Naomi swung idly on the swing set of a park that was damn near smack in the middle of hers and Emily's houses. It was the most logical meeting place and had been so for a while now but today Emily was late and Naomi was starting to get frustrated waiting for her to show up. It was early Saturday and Naomi's mother was out of town for the weekend and Naomi was attempting to salvage the small amount of freedom she had just acquired and spend it with Emily. Well it was a valiant effort anyways until Effy caught wind that the Campbell residence would be vacant for the evening and decided it would be the ideal place to host Pandora's birthday party seeing as another PJ party at Pandora's was out of the question after what ensued last time. Naomi chuckled at the memory of her and Emily bouncing wildly on the bouncy castle before Emily collapsed on top of her fusing their lips together. Naomi remembered thinking Emily looked so adorable that day so it was damn near impossible to resist her advances, at the time Naomi told herself it was just the drugs giving her those feelings but deep down she knew there was something else pulling her towards the red head.

She was about to get out her phone and call the Emily when she looked up and saw her trudging her way down the path seemingly struggling to carry her bag and Naomi couldn't help but wonder what was in it that was so heavy. Emily smiled when she saw Naomi sitting there waiting for her, the sun framing her face and making her hair look even brighter than usual, some times her girlfriend simply took her breath away. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they hadn't spent much alone time together the past couple weeks as her mother had insisted that she spend more time at home and quite frankly their sex life had taken quite a hit now that Emily was less frequently sleeping at Naomi's. Emily was quite frustrated about the whole thing actually, she spent most of her time having rather inappropriate day dreams about Naomi to the point where she had to take a cold shower on several occasions. And then there was this weekend that she was looking forward to so much until Naomi reluctantly informed her that she would be hosting Pandora's birthday party. But they had a few hours together before they had to get things ready and Emily intended to make good use of her alone time with Naomi.

"Sorry i'm late," Emily spoke as she reached Naomi

"No worries, I wasn't waiting long," Naomi replied though she knew she had been waiting quite some time now," Do you need some help with that you look like you're struggling a bit."

Naomi gestured to Emily's two bags she was carrying, one was filled with some of her things and the other was chalk full of alcohol, which was the one that was giving her trouble. Seeing Emily nod Naomi took the heavy bag and slung it over her shoulder smirking when she heard the clatter of the bottles smacking against each other.

"Christ how fucked up are you planning on getting?" Naomi said as she looked in the bag.

"Well if i'm going to be in your house without parental supervision and not able to do what I want to do to you i'd say I'm going to need a drink or four."

Naomi gulped and her stomach flipped hearing Emily's confession. It had been over a week since they had been together which by normal standards really wasn't that long but it was the longest they had gone with out making love since they had gotten together. Just hearing Emily speaking like that was getting her temperature up as she was now picturing things that should make her blush when standing in a children's park.

"Oh really, what kind of things do you want to do?" Naomi was playing with fire and she knew it but you could cut the sexual tension with a knife so there was no point skirting around it.

Emily closed her eyes a minute attempting to regain her composure trying to shake the lusty thoughts of all the things she would do to Naomi when she got her alone.

"How about we go back to yours and I can show you?" Emily offered with a half smile

Naomi didn't respond, she just grabbed ahold of Emily's hand and dragged her down the path towards her house. The door was barely open before Emily's lips were on hers, forcefully pushing her inside the house and into the arch way separating the kitchen from the stairs. Her hands had skillfully opened the bottom button of Naomi's shirt and were dancing lightly across her stomach as her lips went to the spot on her neck she knew Naomi loved.

"God i've missed this," Naomi breathed twining her hands in Emily's hair.

Emily brought her eye's up to meet Naomi's seeing the stormy blue that had now taken over the normal azure shade in her eyes. The looks Naomi gave her sometimes just made her knees weak and now she felt like she might just collapse on the floor if the intensity of the gaze wasn't broken, Emily didn't think she would ever get used to being on the receiving end of such a look.

"I love you," Emily almost whispered

"I love you too," Naomi replied instantly, she brought her hand up to the back of Emily's neck and tried to pull her face in but she noticed Emily's eyes were fixated in on the dining room and her face now had a gentle smile replacing lusty haze.

Being so caught up in Emily Naomi had actually forgotten what she had planned for them to do this afternoon, and right now she actually wouldn't have minded if her work went to waste and they just went upstairs as her centre was throbbing and Emily's breath was tickling her neck making it hard to think straight.

"You did this for me?" Emily gazed at Naomi again, her eyes pouring out pure adoration now.

"Well its nothing special, erm I just you know wanted to have a nice day together because I...well for Christ's sake I missed you the last couple weeks which I know is completely stupid because I see you every day but its not the same...oh hell you know what I mean," Naomi rambled.

Emily smirked at her girlfriends obvious flustered state and backed away from her a little feeling a little space was what she needed. Not to mention the fact that after this gesture if Emily hadn't of wanted to fuck Naomi before now she definitely wanted to take her upstairs and make her feel amazing. But it had to wait as Naomi had obviously put some sort of effort into cooking her dinner, and she knew the blonde wasn't one for romantic gestures so it made this small effort all the more special.

"I just figured that you could use some space," Emily explained when she saw Naomi frown at the lack of contact between them," Maybe then you could form a coherent sentence yeah?"

"Sure tease me," Naomi laughed," So lets go inside yeah?"

Emily nodded and followed Naomi into the dining room where she had lit two candles on the table, she pulled out Emily's chair for her before sitting sitting down herself.

"So go ahead, lift the lid off your plate, you'll like it I promise," Naomi urged

Emily did as she was told and laughed when she saw spaghetti and meatballs sitting on her plate. One of the nights her and Naomi had been laying tangled up in each others arms during the summer they had gotten on the topic of favorite movies and Emily remembered quite vividly Naomi laughing out loud when she told her one of her favorite movies was "Lady and the Tramp". When Naomi asked her why Emily told her that it was the scene with the dogs and the spaghetti that got her every time. Naomi then went on to tease her relentlessly about how cute it was that her favorite movie was a disney movie about dogs falling in love .

"You remembered," Emily smiled.

"Course, I remember everything you say," Naomi replied earning a smile from her girlfriend," I figured it would be less soppy of a gesture if it was something as silly as lady and the tramp."

"Sure not soppy at all," Emily appeased knowing that Naomi would probably feel slightly uncomfortable and embarrassed if she told her it was the nicest sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her in her lifetime.

"But i'm not doing the noodle kiss thing because really how much more cliche can you get?" Naomi said.

"Oh come on, not even if I beg?" Emily pushed lowering her voice an octave in the way she knew always got Naomi going.

"That voice should be illegal you know that right?" Naomi gave in," Fine...once, you're lucky I love you Em."

Emily just smiled and picked up a noodle placing one half in her mouth and the other in Naomi's, eating it from each end until their mouths met in a light kiss. Emily was beaming when they parted mainly from the fact that she had been able to persuade Naomi to do something that the blonde would normally scoff at.

"So was it like in your fantasies," Naomi laughed

"Much better," Emily nodded," So which one am I Lady or the Tramp?"

Naomi chuckled to herself knowing there was several routes she could take on this one.

"Well you're most certainly not the tramp so I suppose you're the lady," Naomi winked.

"Well you're not a tramp either," Emily defended feeling a little silly actually to be defending Naomi to Naomi," I'd say we're both ladies."

"Wow way to state the obvious Em," Naomi laughed

"Whatever" Emily playfully rolled her eyes

"How about some wine," Naomi offered and smiled as she continued," Do you want Pinot Grigeo or Cider Oblivion."

Emily almost choked on the noodle she was swallowing when she heard what Naomi had offered her, it was bringing back all kinds of flashbacks from the last time Naomi had offered her one of those two choices.

"Last time you asked me that i'm pretty sure I told you to give me a fucking," Emily said with one eyebrow raised.

Naomi smirked at her and bent in capturing her lips quickly before pouring her a glass of one of the wines, she hadn't looked to see which one not that it really mattered anyways.

"So do you like it?" Naomi said after a few minutes of silently eating," I mean we were supposed to have the whole night but I had to squish it into the after noon but I hope its still okay?"

"Its perfect," Emily assured her," Oh that reminds me I got you something."

She reached in her bag and pulled out her MP3 player and handed it to Naomi.

"Hate to break it to you Em but I already have an I Pod," Naomi said.

"Oi stop being a smart ass and turn it on," Emily playfully glared.

Naomi did as she was told and flicked the I Pod on and smiled upon what was waiting for her when she did, a playlist on Emily's I Pod called Naomi matching the one the red head had found on her own.

"I figured you deserved your own, though every song makes me think of you in some way, well except the bad ones but I guess they still make me think of you because I think "man am I lucky to be with someone who would never do that to me," so you see I guess my whole library could be dedicated to you," Emily smiled.

Naomi scrolled through the songs having a laugh at some and feeling Emily's hold on her heart grow tighter.

"Sweet Child of Mine, really Em never really saw you as a 80's metal fan, you know big hair, leather pants and top hats aren't really your thing," Naomi teased.

"Well you do have eye's of the bluest skies," Emily pointed out loving the rouge color that over took Naomi's cheeks at her declaration.

"Sex on Fire?" Naomi said with a smirk and one eyebrow cocked mischievously," Hate to tell you Em but you really don't have a lot to compare it to, I might be terrible and you just don't know it."

"Trust me you are rather skilled in that area," Emily husked," I've had to listen to Katie bitch about her boyfriends not being able to get her off more times than I can count, she once asked me why I never had anything to say on the subject and I just smiled and told her I didn't have to worry about it. You should have seen the look on Katie's face it was fucking priceless, yes its true you've yet to disappoint Campbell."

Naomi had just about forgotten about dinner by this point, her mind was in a whole other place. She pulled her chair closer to her girlfriend and leaned towards her hovering her lips just out of Emily's reach.

"Really," Naomi whispered," what do you like about what I do?"

Emily looked at her with a slightly glazed over look, she could feel Naomi's hand sliding further up her thigh and that combined with the proximity and the sound of her voice was threatening to undo her right there at the table.

"Your eyes," Emily breathed," The look in them when you want me, Christ its almost to much sometimes."

Naomi bit her lip and slid her hand a little higher on Emily's leg, now letting it venture slightly under her skirt that had ridden up, smirking when she saw Emily's eyes flutter closed for a minute.

"What else," Naomi pressed placing a light kiss on Emily's neck and returning to gaze at the red head biting her lip in typical Naomi fashion.

"That," Emily said shakily reaching her hand up to touch Naomi's lips," I don't think you know what that small gesture does to me, and your hands how soft they are and how they make me feel like nothing else. And your fucking skin Jesus I never thought of skin as sexy but yours just makes me want to touch you to feel how you react to my touch.

Not able to listen to any more of this and not do something about it Naomi finally bridged the small distance between their lips, pressing them together in an urgent kiss. Her hand was still trailing further up Emily's thigh very slowly until she felt Emily gasp against her mouth.

"Fuck...upstairs...now," Emily said between heavy breaths.

Naomi didn't have to be told twice , she jumped up from her chair forcefully pulling Emily up with her attempting not to break their kiss. Pulling her body flush to her own Naomi started backing Emily towards the stairs still kissing frantically. Finally making it up the stairs quite awkwardly because neither girl was willing to pull apart from the other Naomi threw her door open and pulled Emily inside finally breaking apart to breathe and take a look at the state she had worked Emily into. The red head's cheeks were slightly rosy and her hair was a little messed up, her chest was rising and falling rapidly and her eyes were glistening with the most want Naomi had ever seen in her life. She found the hem of Emily's shirt and pulled it up over her head not breaking eye contact with the smaller girl before going back to kissing any exposed skin she could find starting with her neck.

"God I need you," Emily moaned her hands clutching at Naomi's hips as the blonde worked her neck.

Emily lifted her hands along Naomi's sides bringing her shirt up with them and pulling it over her head. Naomi backed Emily up to the bed until her legs hit it and she collapsed down allowing her girlfriend to rid her of the rest of her clothes and plant hot open mouthed kisses along her neck and chest moving gradually lower.

"Fucking hell Em you're so..." Naomi trailed off in amazement of how turned on the twin was.

"Yeah," Emily's head was buzzing," Its been a while."

"Only a week," Naomi teased kissing Emily's knee

"Too long," Emily's voice grew weaker," I've never had so many cold showers in my life."

"Well I'm sure you could have you know, alleviated the pressure yourself," Naomi kissed further up her thigh

"I fucking tried," Emily was getting frustrated with the talking especially when Naomi was so close to where she needed her," but I cant fucking do it without you."

Naomi laughed again and trailed her way back up Emily's body kissing her passionately before pulling back to look at her. She brushed Emily's fringe out of her eyes and swore she had never seen the pair staring back at her as dark as they were now.

"Well lets see if I can help you out," Naomi breathed against her thigh after kissing her way back down Emily's body.

"Oh god," was the last thing Emily said before she lost all concept of speech.

By the time Naomi was satisfied Emily was completely exhausted, Naomi had kept going relentlessly until Emily had come no less than three times before seeing that Emily honestly couldn't take anymore. Allowing her girlfriend to curl into her side Naomi brushed Emily's fringe out of her face again placing a kiss to her forehead. Emily's head found its way down to Naomi's chest where she sighed contentedly when she heard the soothing sound of the blondes heart beat, it was something she frequently did ever since her first nightmare that Naomi had witnessed she found it comforting.

"Nai i'm sorry," Emily struggled to get out.

"What for?" Naomi didn't feign her surprise at the confession.

"That was, fuck there are no words...and I want to but my body isn't cooperating," Emily mumbled

It took a minute for Naomi to decode what Emily was trying to say as she really wasn't making much sense.

"Don't worry about it today was about you," Naomi assured her," Plus you'll just have to make it up to me later yeah?"

"Yeah," Emily replied.

"Well we still have a couple hours till Effy, Katie and Pandora get here to set up, and you look like you could use a rest," Naomi chuckled

"Yeah," Emily replied again closing her eyes this time with a gentle smile.

An hour later Effy, Pandora and Katie stood in front of the yellow house knocking loudly on the door, after standing there for ten minutes and getting no answer Katie decided they weren't being loud enough so she started slamming her fists into it with extreme force.

"Katie take it easy," Effy said.

"Well we've been standing here for fucking ever," Katie spat, she was irritated enough that she had to spend the last hour nearly alone with Effy and now Naomi was fucking off somewhere leaving them sitting on her doorstep.

"Maybe she has her headphones in," Pandora smiled innocently

"Fuck this," Katie exclaimed, finally giving up knocking she reached for the door handle and turned it finding it had been unlocked the entire time,"Why didn't we try that first off."

"Because its Naomi's house, generally people wait to get invited in," Effy pointed out.

"Whatever she's dating my sister, i'm practically family," Katie replied stepping inside the unfamiliar house," Don't fucking tell her I said that."

"We keep secrets real well don't we Ef," Pandora exclaimed.

"Yes of course Panda," Effy smiled," Now where is she, she said she would be home all day."

Looking inside the house the trio noticed the half eaten dinner and some knocked over furniture leading towards the stairs where they could see light creeping out under a shut door.

"She's up there, probably watching one of her weirdo political shows or something," Katie whined," Come on lets go."

Effy looked around the room and instantly knew Naomi was not in her room watching TV but she thought "what the hell this should be interesting" and motioned for Pandora to follow her and Katie up the stairs.

Emily had woken up and was watching Naomi sleep, something that she rarely got the chance to do because the blonde usually woke up before her. Naomi looked so peaceful in her sleep and Emily almost didn't want to wake her but the temptation was far to great. She lifted her head off her girlfriends chest and started peppering soft kisses along her neck and up her jaw line then back down smiling against her skin when she heard Naomi sigh in appreciation.

"Mmmm," Naomi opened her eyes tugging Emily closer under the covers and was just about to bring her up into a kiss when she saw her bedroom door fly open to reveal three of her friends staring in, each with a different expression. Effy looked amused, Pandora uncomfortable and Katie looked like she couldn't decide between tearing her eye's out or running out of the room. Both Emily and Naomi looked at the trio in the door way helplessly before Emily finally over come with the awkwardness of the situation pulled the duvet over her head successfully hiding herself.

"Fucking lezza's," Katie exclaimed," Worse than fucking rabbits."

With that she turned and walked downstairs stomping on each stair in the process. A small smile over took Effy's face and Naomi couldn't help laughing until she felt Emily jab her in the ribs.

"Sorry we erm lost track of time," Naomi struggled

"We'll be downstairs waiting," Effy smirked and grabbed Pandora pulling her out of her awestruck stare and out of the room.

"Surf n Turf," Pandora whispered when her and Effy were on the other side of the door

Effy just nodded and continued down the stairs to join Katie with Pandora in tow

"Oh my God," Emily exclaimed finally resurfacing from under the covers to find Naomi laughing at her," This is not funny!"

"It is kind of," Naomi stifled another laugh," Oh come on Em its not like we were doing anything anyways, good thing they didn't show up 15 minutes later or you really would have had something to be embarrassed about."

"Christ," Emily muttered

"Could you be any cuter?" Naomi teased," Your face is almost the color of your hair!"

"My sister just walked in on us," Emily tried to suppress her grin.

"Oh come on, not like you've never walked in on her," Naomi said.

"Ya I guess, me and J walked in on her and Freddie once, the image is unfortunately burned into my retina's," Emily cringed making Naomi laugh even harder.

"Well how about I give you a better visual?" Naomi leaned in to kiss her but Emily backed away.

"No, no way they are down stairs waiting," Emily chastised," Keep it in your trousers Campbell."

"Fine," Naomi huffed," Well lets down there then before Katie throws another bitch fit."

Both girls climbed out of the bed and threw their clothes back on, each trying to help the other look presentable before descending into the kitchen where the girls awaited, the room was silent other than Katie's impatient tapping of her foot hands on her hips.

"So should we get started," Naomi broke the silence

"Can you two keep you're teenage boy hormones under control for the evening," Katie glared," Because Cook, Freddie and Lucas will be here later and God knows they already fantasize about the two of you, we don't need to give them a show too yeah?"

"Fuck off they don't" Emily glared back.

"Maybe a little," Effy pointed out," But its to be expected isn't it?"

Naomi cringed looking at Emily for a minute thinking "jesus why are boys suck wankers". She didn't want to think about anyone thinking about what her and Emily do on their own time. She had a feeling that if Lucas was fantasizing about anything it would simply be about Emily and for no reason other than the fact that he obviously still had some sort of fascination with the girl and for some reason Naomi seemed to be the only one to see it. Sometimes she would catch him staring at Emily out of the corner of her eye, even sometimes when he's with Katie, how the eldest twin doesn't notice is completely beyond her. But to avoid sounding paranoid Naomi keeps everything to herself and has been working on controlling her jealousy, which has been coming along nicely now that Emily is no longer attempting to force a friendship between herself and Lucas, because Naomi may tolerate his existence for the sake of her friends but she in no shape or form wants to be friend the boy.

"Whatever lets just get going they boys will be here soon and Lucas wants to get well fucked up for once so it should be interesting," Katie replied.

"Well Christ we don't want to disappoint Lucas now do we," Naomi said a little more bitterly than she intended gaining herself a smirk from Effy and another glare from Katie.

"No we don't and the two of you are going to be fucking nice to him tonight yes?" Katie demanded.

"When are we not nice Katie," Naomi mocked.

"Right," Katie laughed," Lets go."

"Set up for my party right?" Pandora exclaimed.

"Yes Panda," Effy assured her

"And this year Thomas is here and I have all these friends wizzer!" Pandora almost shouted," And I don't need tips on how to surf n turf anymore how great is that!"

"Just brilliant," Effy replied

"Though if I did at least I know who to ask," Pandora motioned to Naomi and Emily.

"Right," Effy smirked again

"Christ," Emily said as Effy and Pandora followed Katie into the other room.

"Oh Em don't worry about it," Naomi replied," At least it wasn't the boys who walked in, things could have been worse."

"True, i'm sure Cook wouldn't be able to wipe the grin off his face for weeks," Emily laughed.

Naomi nodded with a chuckle though she wouldn't have minded Lucas walking in on them just to reiterate her territory once again. She leaned in and kissed Emily softly threading both their hands together.

"Lezza's you had better not be fucking snogging in there!" Katie's voice penetrated the room,"Naomi stop humping my sister and get in here!"

"Sorry about her," Emily blushed.

"No problem," Naomi took a deep breath," Well party Nazi calls."

Naomi led the way into the other room hoping that tonight would be uneventful as she just wanted to savour her time with Emily without any drama but knew it was highly unlikely with their group of friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Long chapter this time, but it was a party so what can you do. The end is a bit rushed but its late so bear with me. Hope you enjoy and keep reviewing, i'll try and update a little quicker next time.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The decorations were quite ridiculous if you asked Naomi as she sat on her couch looking around her house. There were multi colored streamers twisted together draping down from the ceiling and archway and giant balloons that had "Pandora" written in obnoxiously large writing across them. Naomi suddenly felt like she was attending a children's birthday party, perhaps one that came with cake on paper plates and a clown that would pop out and probably end up scaring half the kids instead of amusing them. But that was Pandora she was like a 17 year old child and to be honest it was a part of her charm so Naomi took another swig of her drink and leaned back into the couch cushions to relax. The boys would be arriving soon no doubt bringing some sort of pills or something to get everyone completely fucked for the evening though Naomi wasn't really feeling it tonight, she was quite content the way she was.

Scanning the room she peered into the kitchen and made eye contact with Emily, a sudden rush of warmth crept up into her body at the gaze as a gentle smile formed on Emily's face. If it was possible for someone's eyes to twinkle Naomi could have sworn Emily's were doing that right now. Breaking the gaze Naomi once again took to snuggling back into the couch cushions picking up a magazine that was sitting idly on the coffee table and absentmindedly flipped through the glossy pages. It wasn't long before she was joined by another person and Naomi didn't have to look up from the page to tell who it was, she could smell Emily's mango shampoo and it had her heart beating a little faster. Emily stood in front of her, blocking the magazine that was sitting on the table and took the drink out of Naomi's hand placing it safely beside the magazine before sitting on Naomi's lap, one leg on either side of the blondes. Naomi froze looking up into Emily's eyes for a minute; her damn twinkling eyes that were making her stomach flutter in the most irritating way.

"What," Emily said innocently, her hands finding their way around Naomi's neck playing with the hair at the nape.

Naomi took a calming breath, her eyes fluttering closed for a minute as she tried to control her urges as they were downstairs with their friends and Emily's sister in the next room.

"Well you seem more relaxed now, earlier you were wound up like a spring," Naomi let out another unsteady breath when one of Emily's hands descended to her back under her shirt slightly making small circles.

"Can't say the same for you, you're rigid as a board," Emily replied gazing down at Naomi's hands that were clenched into fists still sitting idly at her sides on the sofa.

"Well fucking hell what do you expect, we've been in a bit of a drought and now you're straddling me on my couch with Katie in the next room, I may be the one needing a cold shower now," Naomi said unsteadily

"I could join you I suppose but I'm assuming that would add to the issue?" Emily teased.

"Christ you have to get off me," Naomi said desperately

"Why,"

"Because if not I'm going to let you fuck me right here and I'm sure that would be slightly awkward for you if say you're sister walked in," Naomi kinked her eyebrow," And if you start something you are going to finish it so lets not start yeah?"

Emily smirked and placed a light kiss to Naomi's neck giggling when she heard her inhale sharply. Emily slid over on the couch so she was sitting next to the blonde rather than on top of her still laughing when she saw Naomi taking some calming breaths before speaking again.

"You are evil," Naomi glared playfully

"Maybe later we can sneak away for a while and I can make it up to you?" Emily offered.

"I'm holding you to that Em, because I feel like I might just explode soon and if you don't help me out I might have to take matters into my own hands," Naomi joked.

"Oh really," Emily mocked.

"Or Cook is coming I'm sure he would be willing to help a girl out,"

"Ha ha," Emily fake laughed," So not funny!"

"Joking," Naomi placed a kiss on Emily's cheek," You're so gullible Ems."

Emily didn't get to respond as a sudden rush of people into the room interrupted her.

"Hope you don't mind I invited some friends," Lucas said as he entered the room followed by Katie who immediately grabbed his hand twining their fingers.

Naomi's head snapped up from Emily's gaze to see at least 30 people she didn't recognize filtering into her house. When she connected the voice to the person she was suddenly more than a little irritated, Lucas was new and he probably didn't even know this many people especially not good enough to call them friends so why the hell did he invite them. Naomi was brought out of her musings by Pandora bursting into the room with Thomas in tow.

"Look at all the friends," Pandora gushed," Here for my birthday bonkers!" She turned and placed a chaste kiss on Thomas's cheek.

"All for you're birthday," Lucas agreed a little thrown back when Pandora engulfed him in a large hug nearly pushing Katie out of the way to get to him.

"Wizzer lets go Thomas," Pandora grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out of the room as he waved silently to the girls on the couch.

This was exactly what Naomi didn't want, the only reason she agreed to host this party was because Effy promised her it would be a small crowd and now there were people scattered all over the place and she didn't have the faintest clue who most of them were.

"I thought we said a small get together?" Naomi growled as Effy slowly walked into the room as if she was testing the waters.

"I was under that impression as well," Effy replied shooting Katie a look earning a shrug from the eldest twin.

"Oh fucking come on and enter the spirit, its a party," Katie said," Right babes?"

Lucas was staring at the couple on the couch fighting the urge to spring across the distance and remove Naomi's hand from Emily's leg but was shaken from the trance when he felt Katie squeezing his hand almost painfully tight.

"Right," he replied leaning in and planting an open mouthed kiss on Katie's waiting lips all the while wondering if Emily had any reaction.

"To early for me to be watching this," Emily laughed causing the couple to break apart.

Lucas smiled a little satisfied that he had gotten some reaction out of the red head, though his mind was wandering to a place where Emily was jealous rather than thinking the obvious that she didn't want to watch her sister making out two feet from where she was sitting. But tonight would go in his favor he hoped as Naomi would be busy making sure her house wasn't getting trashed and Emily would be left alone the majority of the time leaving an opening for him to perhaps swoop in.

"Whatever," Katie smirked," Lets go get a drink."

She tugged Lucas into the other room leaving the trio alone. Effy watched them walk out with that look she always got when she knew something was going on and this didn't go unnoticed by Naomi who was now looking at her curiously wondering what was on her mind. The rest of Naomi's thoughts were directed at throttling Lucas for inviting all these people to her house. Though she knew he only did it to spite her and the best way to get back at him for doing that would be to show no reaction at all because he was obviously looking for one.

"Look i'll stay and help clean up tomorrow kay?" Effy offered

"Me too," Emily gave Naomi's hand a squeeze.

"Well you were a given Em if you think i'm letting you go home tonight you've got another thing coming," Naomi replied.

"Ah still objects of lust I see," Effy said," Enjoying it yet?"

"Very much so," Naomi laughed at the confused look on Emily's face remembering that the red head had not been there for this particular conversation last time," Okay well fuck it lets party."

"Funny you should say that Naomikins because babes the party has just arrived," a very arrogant looking cook strutted his way into the room followed by Freddie who enveloped Effy into a warm embrace and JJ and his new girlfriend both of which looked equally awkward.

"Oh really," Naomi challenged

"Actually we have some pretty good shit if you're all down?" Freddie pulled a bag of pills out of his pocket raising it teasingly in front of Effys face.

Naomi looked at Emily momentarily attempting to wage where her head was at about the drugs.

"Fuck it i'm in," Naomi stood from her seat followed quickly by Emily.

"Right on," Cook grinned.

The five of them stood in a circle, JJ and his girlfriend took the vacant seats on the couch watching his friends. Freddie dosed out the pills and raised his in the air as if he was making a toast.

"To a fucking good night yeah?" Freddie said.

"Cheers," the rest of them said nearly in unison before swallowing the pills hoping the effects would come quickly.

The effects did come rather quickly actually, Naomi was leaning against the wall staring intently at Emily who was beside her. She didn't know if it was the drugs or not but Emily looked fucking gorgeous tonight, she looked almost like she was glowing. "Yes must be the drugs" Naomi thought when she realized the ridiculous nature of her thoughts making a mental note to ask Freddie what he had next time before she swallowed it. The lights were vivid and there was almost a warm happy feeling creeping up inside her and all she had a sudden urge to reach over and kiss Emily's button nose which she eventually did.

"What was that?" Emily laughed

"You have the cutest nose do you know that?" Naomi reached out and tapped it lightly.

"You're high as a kite aren't you?" Emily replied

"Probably but I like it," Naomi pointed out," And I love you."

"Feelings mutual." Emily gave her a quick kiss," I'm going to get a drink, do you want one?"

"Mmmm," Naomi hummed and Emily took that as a yes walking quickly toward the kitchen.

Effy untangled herself from Freddie's grasp promising she would be right back and made her way over to where Naomi was standing, her back against the wall head swaying from side to side to the music that was floating through the room.

"Good shit yeah?" Effy spoke up

"You can say that again," Naomi looked at the brunette.

"So you know he's after Emily right?" Effy felt the need to point out the obvious.

"Who?" Naomi asked

Effy gave her a look as if to say pull your head out of your ass and think about it and Naomi nodded in understanding.

"It doesn't bother you?" Effy questioned.

"Well of course it does, but Emily's with me and I know she wouldn't do anything especially with him so why stress out over nothing," Naomi explained.

"A month ago you were punching him for touching Emily and now you're all mello," Effy smirked.

"A month ago you said you couldn't read him and now you can, things change," Naomi replied," And I never said I don't still have my eye on him."

"Well then I have my eye on him too,"

"And if worse comes to worse you can hit him over the head with a rock right?" Naomi said before she realized what she was saying and her eyes snapped to Effys wondering what her reaction would be.

After a moment of silence where Naomi feared Effy might just hit her over the head with a rock Effy finally burst out laughing slapping Naomi playfully on the arm causing the blonde to join in the laughter.

"Well you'll have to get me well fucked on some mushrooms first," Effy pointed out," And it would help if Lucas were shagging Freddie, but I don't think either of them would be down for that."

"Fucks sake," Naomi laughed.

"What's so funny," Emily emerged back into the room handing Naomi her drink.

"Oh nothing," Effy smirked," Well i'm off enjoy."

"Now really what was so funny," Emily faced Naomi standing in front of her blocking her into the wall.

"Nothing really," Naomi took a sip of her drink.

Emily shook her head and finished the drink in her hand throwing the cup somewhere in the room.

"Christ Em might wanna pace yourself," Naomi laughed.

"I needed my hands free," Emily said nonchalantly, placing one hand on Naomi's hip and the other on the wall above her shoulder successfully blocking the blonde from escaping.

"Emily," Naomi warned

"I'm not doing anything," she slid her hand slightly under the hem of Naomi's shirt.

"Jesus...you have to stop," Naomi pushed Emily's hand out of her shirt," Since when are you so into PDA's?"

Leaning in closer Emily whispered in her ear "well you just look so fucking sexy that i'm having a bit of a control issue, I just want to take you upstairs and fuck you for hours."

Naomi's head was back against the wall, her eyes shut tight as she lost the will to stop Emily's hands that were wandering back up her shirt.

"Fucking hell, lets go then," Naomi whispered as Emily began dragging her out of the room.

They made it about to the stairs before they were cut off by Katie and Lucas standing in their path.

"Oh Em i've been looking for you, they're starting a game in there you guys have to play," Katie insisted

"And why is that," Emily replied

"Just because, now stop being so anti social and get in there," Katie pointed in the direction they had just come from.

Naomi wanted to scream at them to fuck off but Emily was looking at her with that apologetic expression and she couldn't help but soften.

"Naomi you look a little flustered," Lucas pointed out receiving a look from Emily.

"Just the drugs, I'm well on the other side of fucked," Naomi struggled to get out,"Come on Em what's more fun than a game, as long as its not fucking twister."

"Great, come on babes," Katie pulled Lucas into the other room.

"I can think of a few things that are more fun than a game," Emily huffed

"Well we can't go now, Katie will come looking and you know its true," Naomi said.

"Fuck I hate my sister sometimes," Emily laughed," I'm sorry I got you all riled up only to leave you hanging."

"Seems to be the trend today," Naomi pointed out receiving another apologetic glance from her girlfriend," I'll be fine don't worry about it."

"If you say so," Emily replied giving Naomi's hand a squeeze," Lets go then the faster we get it over with the faster we can get the hell out of here."

Naomi nodded and followed Emily into the next room, seeing their friends sitting in a circle on the floor they joined suit taking a seat beside Freddie and Effy.

"So what are we playing?" Naomi asked.

"How about i've never?" JJ offered

"You only want to play that because you always win," Freddie laughed," But what the hell I want to get fucked anyways."

Naomi nodded as did Emily and received two new drinks from Effy so they could participate.

"I'll start," Katie chimed in," I've never done anything of a sexual nature with Cook."

Effy, Pandora, and Naomi all exchanged glances before taking their drink with a sigh earning a satisfied look from Katie.

"Well he did grab my tits and lick my neck does that count?" Emily piped up causing Naomi to almost choke on the mouth full of vodka she was attempting to swallow.

"Oh it does babe," Cook wriggled his eyebrows," Everyone wants a piece of the cookie monster."

"Christ don't make me vomit," Katie exclaimed

"I've got one," Lucas said with a smirk staring right at Naomi," I've never slept with Emily."

All went silent for a minute as Lucas and Naomi continued their staring battle until Katie elbowed Lucas painfully in the ribs breaking the eye contact. Naomi slowly brought get cup up to her mouth and took a sip trying to keep control of her shaking hands and her temper that was threatening to boil over, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of that because all he was doing was trying to get a rise out of her.

"Well aren't you going to drink then?" Naomi looked across at JJ who was fidgeting awkwardly with his cup, he looked up almost terrified when he heard Naomi's voice.

"W-well I, I guess so," JJ stammered bringing his cup slowly to his lips, his uncomfortableness growing worse as he noticed everyone was looking at him.

"Good now moving on," Naomi said once he was finished shooting a glare at Lucas, Emily was trying to catch her eye but Naomi was avoiding it.

"How about a new game," Freddie spoke up feeling the uneasiness that had settled," Truth or dare?"

"What are we 12," Naomi snorted.

"Could be fun," Effy said," Okay i'm going to spin this and who ever it lands on has to choose okay?"

Effy spun the bottle in the centre of the circle and it landed on Lucas, he picked up his drink downing it right away before responding with "Truth". Deciding it was time to stir things up a bit Effy decided on a question that wasn't letting him off easy.

"Truth hmmm...if you could shag anyone in this circle who would it be?" Effy asked.

Lucas looked at Katie who was looking at him expectantly over to Emily who still seemed to be attempting to catch Naomi's eye, and then there was Naomi who was looking at him with pure hatred in her eyes.

"Just a certain red head," Lucas replied pouring himself another drink and earning a kiss from Katie.

Effy and Naomi shared a glance and Emily's face had gone a deeper shade of rouge for a moment as she tried to decipher what that meant but decided that the only choice was that he was talking about Katie because the alternative was to strange for her to deal with right now when she was messed up. She reached over for Naomi's hand and squeezed it thankful that she gripped back with a reassuring smile.

"Alright," Lucas said spinning the bottle watching as it came to a stop on Cook.

"Dare," Cook said triumphantly

"Okay," Lucas pondered a moment," Kiss Naomi."

If looks could kill then Lucas would have been dead in that moment from the daggers that were shooting at him from Naomi's eyes. He just smirked in his usual annoying way and took another sip of his drink enjoying the feeling for stirring the pot. Cook was looking at Naomi for some answer for what she wanted him to do.

"Well go ahead then, its only a game," Emily nudged her girlfriend receiving an incredulous look in return," Just no tongue yeah," she pointed a finger at Cook making him laugh.

Giving Emily's hand another squeeze Naomi crawled part way into the circle meeting Cook half way and giving him a light peck on the lips, Emily was holding her breath the entire time until Naomi was safely back at her side again.

"Oh come on that was weak," Lucas spat.

"You didn't stipulate what type of kiss," Naomi pointed out with a satisfied smirk upon seeing the annoyed look on his face.

She didn't know why but it seemed like he was out to piss her off tonight, he was usually a little sneakier about it but tonight he seemed to be abandoning the cloak of friendship that he used to pretend to extend. It probably had something to do with the amount of alcohol he had consumed, he surely had to be seeing blurry and would probably have a hard time standing if he was forced to get up, Naomi didn't envy Katie who would have to drag him out of here and deal with him tonight.

A couple more spins had Cook downing a rather large shot of Jack Daniel's that barely even phased him, Freddie had to streak through the house much to his dismay though Effy did get a kick out of it, and Pandora sucked the helium out of a balloon and sang rather loudly the chorus of some American song that Naomi didn't recognize. She was actually starting to enjoy herself again laughing at the stupid things her friends had come up with for their friends to do, until Pandora spun and landed on Emily.

"Dare," Emily said much to Naomi's surprise, Emily wasn't normally the daring type well at least not in public anyways.

"7 Minutes in the laundry room with," Pandora drunkenly trailed off and then blurted out the first name that came to mind," Lucas."

Lucas made a valiant effort to try and hide the pleased smirk that was threatening to form from Katie who was not looking pleased sitting there next to him, though the irritated look on Naomi's face was making it difficult to not get up and do a happy dance.

"Was that wrong?" Pandora said when no one responded for a minute.

"No Panda its fine," Emily answered looking at Naomi who was once again avoiding catching her eye," Lets get this over with."

Lucas hoped up off the floor stopping for a moment when the room began to spin and followed Emily into the other room and then into the tiny laundry room leaving Katie and Naomi both semi glaring at each other probably thinking the same thing. "Just seven minutes, you can do this," Naomi thought to herself as everyone else went back to conversations amongst themselves. Her expression must have noticeably changed though because it wasn't long before Effy was nudging her lightly in the arm.

"Should I go find a rock?" Effy asked

"Nah not yet anyways, maybe in," Naomi looked down at her watch," Five minutes and 31 seconds."

"I see," Effy laughed and Naomi went back to counting down the seconds.

Meanwhile inside the tiny crowded laundry room Emily was feeling uncomfortable with the closeness between her and Lucas, she could smell the alcohol on his breath and it was making her a little nauseous.

"We don't have to do anything," he slurred.

"Way to state the obvious considering I have a girlfriend and so do you, and she so happens to be my twin sister," Emily said a little more harsh than she intended.

Lucas thought for a moment, this was not how he wanted this to go, he had obviously hit a nerve with Emily tonight even in his drunken state he knew he was going to need to do some damage control and this was his one chance to get Emily alone.

"Why are you so pissed off at me?" he finally came up with.

Emily took a calming breath as she was about to lunge across the short distance between them and strangle the drunken boy.

"I just want to be your friend but you've been blowing me off for the past month," he continued

"For fucks sake," Emily sighed," Well for one you've been a right asshole."

"How many times can I apologize for that!" Lucas exclaimed," Look I really need you to stop hating me so we can be friends, and I really need us to be friends so Katie will get off my back about us not getting along okay she's driving me fucking nuts, i'll do whatever it takes just name it."

The truth was that Katie was driving her up the wall about the subject as well so she could see where he was coming from a bit. But it didn't change the fact that he had been quite horrible to Naomi tonight and it would take a while before she would even consider trusting him again. Katie did make an effort with Naomi however no matter how much she disliked the girl before Emily got together with her, so Emily thought that if Lucas could smooth things over with Naomi then she would make an effort as well as he really did seem to make Katie happy.

"Well for starters stop provoking Naomi, stop taking jabs at her or anything along those lines," Emily stated

"Come on Emily," Lucas whined," She's the main reason we are barely friends, she hates me."

"You're the reason we are barely friends, and can you blame her for hating you?," Emily pushed," And she's my girlfriend and I love her so if you want to be my friend the two of you are going to have to get along because I can't handle juggling the two of you and if I have to choose she is going to win every time. So if you can somehow convince her to give you the time of day especially after acting like a supreme jack ass tonight then maybe we can salvage some form of a friendship for Katie's sake at least yeah?"

Lucas gritted his teeth and was suddenly glad that it was dark in the room so Emily couldn't see how clenched his jaw was at the moment. But if it took being nicer to Naomi to get close to Emily again it was a sacrifice he was willing to take. Especially since he really could do more damage from the inside, and the saying does go keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

"Its a deal," Lucas offered his hand for her to shake which she took though Emily had a pretty good feeling her and Lucas wouldn't be friends anytime soon as Naomi had made her feelings about him quite clear," We should get out there I think we went past 7 minutes."

Naomi was still staring at her watch as the seconds ticked past seven minutes and then eight minutes as well, she looked around the circle seeing that the game seemed to have fallen apart and in a drunken haze everyone appeared to have forgotten about the last dare, well everyone except Katie who looked as pissed off as Naomi had even seen her. Naomi's chest was clenching, she felt like she couldn't breathe, why the fuck were they taking so long, what were they doing in there! Naomi had been attempting to turn over a new unjealous leaf over the past little while, she even listened to her mum about some sort of calming techniques she learned once, but having her girlfriend off in a room alone with the object of her distain was getting her blood up and there was no calming it down.

Emily and Lucas finally emerged back into the room to see that the game had fallen apart, and Emily was actually a little relieved, she really just wanted to get Naomi alone for a while. Lucas went to sit down but was interrupted by Katie who jumped up and dragged him out of the room quicker than he came, Effy caught it out of the corner of her eye and smiled knowing he was about to get ripped a new one. Emily took her seat next to Naomi feeling a little put out that she didn't really acknowledge her presence. Naomi was sitting there back straight and hands twined together around her cup in her lap that she appeared to be gripping rather tight judging by the way the cup was bent.

"I'm going to...well walk around a bit or something," Naomi rambled

"I'll come," Emily offered," Maybe we could go upstairs for a while?"

Naomi simply nodded and got up walking quickly to the stairs wanting to get to the safety of her room, Emily had to nearly run to catch up with her. Along the way they passed Lucas and Katie standing awkwardly near the door looking as though they were about to leave and Emily waved goodbye to her sister before continuing up the stairs. She opened the door to find Naomi pacing back and forth, her fingers rubbing her temples trying to clear the effects of the drugs and alcohol from her head but it wasn't working.

"You alright?" Emily said shutting the door behind her.

"Not really," Naomi sighed and took a seat on her bed," I fucking hate being like this, I feel like a crazy person! I've never been so neurotic in my life! It's like you literally have my heart in your hand and you're squeezing it painfully tight at times but I'm still utterly terrified that you'll let it go. And when I close my eyes all I can see is you and Lucas and its fucking with my head and I'm not even going to ask if anything happened earlier because honestly I don't know if I could handle the answer, and because I trust you I really do, but its still hard I mean I know nothing happened...right?"

Emily listened to her rant for a moment, wanting to let her get it all out of her system knowing that the drugs and alcohol were probably having a lot to do with her feeling so paranoid. She edged her way closer and took a seat next to Naomi on the bed snaking her arm around her waist to pull her closer smiling when she felt Naomi's head fall on her shoulder.

"Oh course nothing happened, I mean I spent most of the time yelling at him for being such a wanker to you tonight," Emily confessed

"Really," Naomi sighed

"Really," Emily repeated," He said he wants to be friends again, said Katie's been pushing him to smooth things over."

"You should be friends with him if you want to be," Naomi lifted her head off Emily's shoulder to look her in the eyes seeing the smile that over took her face.

Emily knew how hard that must have been for Naomi to say and the fact that Naomi was willing to put herself in an uncomfortable situation if it was really what she wanted her to do was making Emily think Naomi was the one who had the tight grip on her heart not the other way around.

"Well I told him I would give it a shot only if he could convince you that he isn't going to be a supreme tosser anymore," Emily said.

"I'll be nice I promise," Naomi nodded.

"No it isn't about you," Emily corrected her," Its about him, if he wants to be a friend he needs to stop being a twat to the girl I love."

Naomi allowed a gentle smile to creep across her face.

"Well i'll be nice if he will yeah?" Emily nodded," But I can't promise that I won't get weird again, I mean I try to control my anxiety but it slips out sometimes and I know it must be irritating for you to deal with."

"Do you trust me?" Emily asked.

"Of course," Naomi said instantly

"Then nothing else matters," Emily said with a smile," Now i've been waiting to fucking kiss you all night."

Emily leaned in and kissed Naomi slowly, wanting to reassure her any way she could that she had absolutely nothing to worry about and it seemed to do the trick as she felt her girlfriend melt into her embrace kissing back fiercely. Emily pushed her back onto the bed barely breaking their kiss for a minute to climb on top allowing her thigh to find its way in between Naomi's legs pressing down hard. Naomi couldn't help the low moan that escaped the back of her throat as Emily continued the same action over and over now kissing her neck as Naomi brought up a shaky hand to thread through Emily's red hair.

"What if they trash my house," Naomi said through uneven breaths as Emily's hand was sliding under her shirt.

"We'll deal with it tomorrow," Emily said and then bent in to whisper in Naomi's ear," I love you, just fucking enjoy it."

And with that Naomi closed her eyes and gave up her pathetic attempting at restraint as Emily began an almost torturously slow descent down her body. She just prayed that no one barged in because she wasn't sure if her body could handle another hot and cold today, but no one did and pretty soon any thoughts of the raging part downstairs were erased as she clung to Emily for dear life.


	9. Chapter 9

New chapter yay :) Hope you enjoy, p.s. did everyone see the Kat and Lily E4 interview so cute it was nice getting a little skins fix since we have to wait so long for the new series.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

After spending the majority of the next day cleaning Naomi and Emily finally got the Campbell household back to living conditions and not a moment to soon as Gina and Keiran walked in the door only a few moments after they were finished. Naomi had a mind to call up Effy and bitch her out for not staying and helping like she had promised but decided against it because everything had turned out all right, and she really couldn't blame her for wanting to spend the night with her boyfriend, anyways Naomi thought that she would have most likely done the same thing.

Back at College the next day Naomi was dreading her imminent conversation with Lucas, she knew it was coming Emily had told her that the every so irritating boy would be attempting to smooth things over with her in order to befriend her girlfriend. Naomi had promised to be nice which she would be because really she owed it to Katie who had been aside from a few comments here and there really great about her and Emily since the love ball. But that didn't mean she had to believe a thing that came out of that boys mouth, Naomi didn't trust him as far as she could throw him and unlike the others in the group a nice smile and squinty eyes didn't fool her.

Naomi shut her locker with a smile knowing it was the end of the day and she had a whole night of Fitch one on one time ahead of her. She walked towards Emily's locker where they were supposed to meet but was met with the unpleasant surprise of Lucas standing there instead. Taking a couple tentative steps towards the lingering boy Naomi let her presence be known, it was quite obvious he was waiting around there for her by the way he was awkwardly looking down the halls, other wise Katie would have already dragged him out of here by now.

"Naomi," Lucas said when she was close enough for her to hear," I was hoping I would run into you."

"Well hovering around Ems locker at the end of the day it would seem so," Naomi replied.

"Look I need to talk to you," he shuffled on his feet," Now I know this must be getting old but I want to apologize."

Naomi rolled her eyes visibly, "he really must be thick if he thinks I'd fall for this" Naomi thought.

"Just stop okay," she blurted out," Emily told me everything."

"Well no sense beating around the bush then, I really need us to sort things out so me and Emily can sort things out so that Katie will get off my ass about it."

Naomi nodded in understanding feeling a little sick upon seeing the smile creep across his face, he thought she had given in that he had fooled her but Naomi isn't stupid. She promised herself she would keep up appearances for Emily and Katie's sake but it didn't mean she liked Lucas and she wanted him to know that.

"Okay listen because I'm only saying this once," Naomi said sternly earning a nod from the boy," I am going to tolerate you for Emily and a little for Katie but hear me when I say this, it does not mean in any way shape or form that I like you, I need you to remember that no matter how nice I may seem I still think you are an arrogant prick not worthy of either of their time or mine for that matter."

As she spoke the smug smirk was quickly wiped off of Lucas's face and was replaced by a scowl. He really hated this girl in front of him all she ever did was get in the way of what he wanted.

"Likewise," was Lucas's answer," So is this a détente for now?"

Lucas extended his hand.

"For now," Naomi repeated shaking his hand firmly feeling him squeezing back just as hard.

"Good," Lucas replied," Well Katie's waiting so I had best be off."

He went to walk away but stopped when he heard Naomi say his name again.

"Oh and Lucas, just so you know if you hurt Katie you're going to have me to deal with and it wont be pretty," Naomi said sternly shooting him an equally stern look.

"Whatever you say Naomi," he replied with that damn smirk again that just made Naomi want to wipe it off his face.

He walked around the corner and out of sight laughing to himself at the concept of Naomi defending Katie, as if she a girl could scare him it was all quite laughable.

Emily came barreling around the corner moments later throwing her arms around Naomi's neck and giving her a firm kiss.

"I missed you today," the red head said with a smile.

"I can tell," Naomi smirked pulling Emily closer her hands around the smaller girls waist.

"So am I seeing things or were you just talking to Lucas?" Emily asked peering into the blue eyes before her.

"Yeah we were talking we're pals now haven't you heard?" Naomi mocked.

"Well I don't see and blood splatter so I'm assuming it went all right?"

"Sure you know me I just love making new friends," Naomi replied causing Emily to laugh at the absurdity of that statement," What I can be nice when I want to be!"

"Ya but the notion that you love making friends is quite ridiculous Nai, you're a loner in the classic sense," Emily laughed

"Sorry didn't realize my social leper tendencies were cramping your style, perhaps you should go off with Katie then," Naomi pouted pulling back from Emily a little.

Emily couldn't help but smile at her; Naomi's pouting face was quite frankly one of the most adorable things she had seen in her life. Her blue eyes growing bigger almost like that little cat from the shrek movies which made her impossible to resist and her bottom lip would stick out just the slightest bit to add to the overall look.

"No I like it," Emily said pulling Naomi closer," You make me feel like a social butterfly which never happened with Katie, plus I'd rather have you all to myself anyways who needs friends when you have earth shattering sex?"

"Earth shattering eh?" Naomi said and added with a smirk," And we haven't even tried oils yet," before swallowing Emily's laughter in a kiss.

Naomi kissed the corners of Emily's mouth followed by her nose before dropping back down and kissing her full on the lips softly. It was moments like this, when Naomi was so openly affectionate that Emily felt herself swooning, it was a nice feeling being able to be like this in public without Naomi pulling back from her. When they parted Emily rested her head in the crook of Naomi's neck nuzzling it slightly, it would never get old how perfectly her head fit in that space as if it was made for her some how.

"So seriously then you and Lucas is it sorted?" Emily asked hesitantly

"Sure," Naomi replied," Well we wont be best friends any time soon but we have an understanding."

"Really?" Emily said looking into Naomi's eyes, her chocolate ones shining with happiness.

Naomi smiled seeing the look in Emily's eyes and in that moment Naomi knew that there really wasn't anything she wouldn't do to make Emily's face light up like this, as corny as it sounded all she really wanted to do was make Emily happy.

"Really," Naomi replied

"Well that's actually kind of great because Katie was pestering me earlier about something," Emily said

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Naomi placed a kiss on Emily's forehead.

"Well," Emily sad hesitantly not wanting to push things with the blonde," She wants us to go on a double date with her and Lucas."

"Christ," Naomi sighed," When does she want to do it?"

"She…well she suggested tonight," Emily said.

"Em," Naomi whined," We were supposed to have tonight together alone, you know oils and stuff."

"I know, but the faster we get it over with the better right," Emily offered but Naomi was still frowning," I had a feeling it would take some convincing."

Emily stepped up on her toes leaning into her girlfriends ear whispering hotly "you look so hot I've been thinking about this all day" before biting down gently on her earlobe smirking when she felt Naomi's hips jerk forward instinctually.

"Are you trying to convince me with sexual favors Fitch?" Naomi teased kinking an eyebrow.

"Christ…come here," Emily dragged her into the nearest bathroom securing the stall door behind them.

Emily's lips were on her neck and her hands were digging roughly into her hipbones as Naomi tried to get a clear thought in her head.

"Em we're at school some one could walk in," Naomi said more husky than she intended giving away how turned on she was.

"Naomi we are the schools most notorious lesbians I'm sure people assume we do this in here all the time," Emily whispered between kisses to her jaw.

She felt Emily's hands on the button of her jeans opening it swiftly and slipping inside.

"But…" Naomi started but was cut off by Emily's lips pressing against her own silencing what ever protest she was about to make.

Giving in and kissing back Naomi snaked her arms around Emily's neck pulling her as close as possible breaking the kiss to gasp as she felt Emily's fingers, she really wasn't wasting any time.

Her head fell back against the cubicle wall as Emily began working her hand against her at a quick pace stoking a fire that was rapidly turning into an uncontrollable blaze. She could feel Emily pressing soft butterfly kisses along her neck and jaw as she felt her self teetering on the edge just needing a little more to fall off the other side but just then she felt Emily slow her pace earning a groan of frustration from Naomi.

"Say you'll come on the double date," Emily insisted

Naomi's eyes snapped open looking at the chocolate ones before her.

"What?" Naomi said though it came out as more of a moan when she felt Emily apply more pressure for a moment before pulling away again.

"Say you'll come tonight," Emily repeated.

"This isn't fair," Naomi whined but gave in when she felt Emily stop moving all together," Fine I'll go but just please stop fucking teasing me."

Emily smiled and kissed Naomi again her hand resuming its original pace causing the blonde to whisper her name and clutch her back a little tighter.

"You're evil," Naomi murmured

"Say you love me," Emily said when she felt that Naomi was close again

"Fuck…I love you," Naomi breathed as she felt Emily's fingers curl in a way she had never felt before causing her orgasm to un-expectantly rack her body.

The only thing keeping her up as she came down was Emily's arms wrapped around her waist as she peppered soft kisses all over Naomi's face murmuring, "I love you" in between each one.

"Christ earth shattering is right," Naomi sighed as she finally opened her eyes.

"Hmmm," Emily hummed still planting kisses now on Naomi's collar bone," So you're going to go tonight right?"

Naomi pulled her closer kissing her gently.

"I think you've convinced me," Naomi said with a smile," Just promise it won't be all night I mean I'd like to have a little alone time."

"Just a quick dinner and then I'm all yours," Emily nodded," And I'm staying at yours tonight Katie said she would cover for me."

A beaming smile swept across Naomi's face, she missed waking up and having Emily be the first thing she saw it was always a great start to the day. And she would surely endure a dinner with the eldest twin and wanker boy to be with Emily if she had to.

"I don't have to fucking dress up or anything do I," Naomi asked as they walked towards her place.

"No we're just going to the diner in town just wear what you're wearing now," Emily replied giving Naomi's hand a squeeze," It means a lot you know?"

"Well it's the least I could do after you've put up with my shit for this long," Naomi winked," Plus and if you repeat this I will have to kill you…Katie has actually been quite great over the last little while and I think we owe it to her to make the same effort yeah?"

"I knew you were a softie!" Emily teased receiving a scowl from Naomi," But I know that you mean."

They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable since, one of the ones where there is no need to talk because everything you can feel is already being communicated to the other person with a gesture or look and words aren't necessary. They killed the time before they had to meet Katie and Lucas by lying side by side on Naomi's bed kissing softly in between Naomi reading Emily her favorite passages from "catcher in the rye" Naomi's favorite book. Naomi offered it to Emily to read but Emily insisted it only sounded right when Naomi read it too her so Naomi read a little bit each time they were alone at hers.

"Why do you like this book so much?" Emily asked breaking away from Naomi's lips for a moment.

"I feel like Holden you know, or well I used to anyways," Naomi said.

"How so?" Emily twined their fingers together; she loved listening to Naomi talk about things she loved.

"He alienates himself as a defense mechanism, he thinks he's alone because he's better than everyone, that he doesn't need anyone. He eventually realizes that he needs someone but always tends to drive them away with his bitterness and cynical nature because he's scared of what's on the other side. See it's a blessing and a curse his isolation because it drives him to want love but his fear of letting people in causes him to revert back to his old ways and back into his isolation," Naomi explained," Christ I must be boring you, I've told you to just stop me when I go off on rants like that."

Emily just smiled and shook her head, the way Naomi explained it made her see that Holden really was almost the spitting image of Naomi or the person she used to be anyways.

"You could never bore me Nai," Emily said sincerely," And I see what you mean about being like Holden, probably why it sounds so good when you read it."

"Yep me and Holden, two peas in a pod," Naomi said almost sadly

"Not anymore," Emily leaned in," You let someone love you," she whispered against Naomi's lips before giving her a gentle kiss.

"I suppose you're right," Naomi smiled," And if I'm Holden then I suppose that makes you Jane?"

"Yeah I guess only I let you kiss me," Emily said with a raised eyebrow," And I wouldn't date your roommate,"

"I hope not or you'd be dating my mum," Naomi screwed up her face," Just not right."

"So not right," Emily replied before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Well we should get going, I don't think Katie tolerates tardiness," Naomi laughed giving Emily one final kiss before getting up off the bed and pulling the red head up with her.

"No she gets rather cross I know from experience," Emily agreed.

Walking up to the diner Emily could see Katie and Lucas were already seated inside at a booth sharing a milkshake probably upon Katie's request because Lucas looked more annoyed than pleased. When Naomi and Emily made their presence known he quickly changed his tune however wrapping his arm tightly around Katie's shoulders and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey," Emily said sliding into the booth followed by Naomi.

"You guys are late," Katie replied," We thought we were going to have to order without you."

"Katie we are," Naomi looked at her watch," Precisely 3 minutes late, that's hardly time for you to decide what you wanted everyone knows you can't make up your mind,"

Emily laughed receiving a glare from Katie.

"Well for your information we came a little early didn't we babes," Katie tugged on Lucas's arm that was around her shoulder.

"Ya we worked up quite the appetite," Lucas replied with a smirk

"Okay changing the subject," Emily spoke up," So you're ready to order then?"

Katie nodded and waved the waitress back over to them, her and Lucas ordered as Naomi frantically looked over the menu as she hadn't gotten the chance before but Emily took it upon herself to order for the blonde ordering her a cheeseburger and fries which was exactly what Naomi had been thinking of ordering in the first place.

"Oh you guys order for each other how cute, Naomi you don't seem like the type that would enjoy being told what to eat?" Lucas said once the waitress had walked away.

"She's not telling me what to eat she just knows me well enough to know what I wanted," Naomi flashed Emily a smile

"You know I wouldn't mind if you ordered for me," Katie chimed in.

"Why so I can order you the wrong thing and upset you, I think I'll pass on that one," Lucas replied

"Its like Naomi said if you know me well enough you'll know what I want," Katie challenged," And you know me no?"

"I think I know you quite well," Lucas replied with a kink of his eyebrow causing Katie to giggle and Naomi to gag.

"So what were you losers up to before you got here?" Katie asked after a sip of her milkshake.

Naomi looked at Emily as the red head was blushing slightly which didn't go unnoticed by her twin.

"Christ sake isn't it about time the two of you are out of you're honey moon "I want to shag every fucking second of the day" phase?" Katie exclaimed," I mean its been like what 5 or six months now."

"Well I for one hope we're never out of that phase," Naomi replied shooting Emily another grin pleased when she saw Lucas's jaw clenching slightly," But for your information Katie we weren't shagging."

"Naomi was reading to me," Emily said with a smile.

"What are you 5 years old Em?" Lucas mocked," Need your girlfriend to read you a bed time story?"

"Oi shut up," Emily laughed," It was Salinger which I'm sure doesn't count as a bed time story and I like listening to her read it, its kind of soothing."

"Salinger eh?" Katie said," Never heard of it."

"Well it would be a he Katie he's an author," Naomi stifled a laugh when she saw the annoyed look on Katie's face, obviously not pleased that she had been made to look dumb in front of Lucas.

"Well what's he written?" Katie challenged," Probably nothing good if I haven't even heard of him."

Naomi was about to speak up and explain to Katie that Salinger was one of the best American authors of all time but Lucas spoke before she had the chance.

"He wrote Catcher in the Rye," Lucas explained receiving a dumbfounded look from Katie," Don't worry if you haven't read it, it's a piece of shit anyways."

Naomi looked at him incredulously trying to figure out how on earth anyone could say that Catcher in the Rye was a piece of shit, it was a fucking classic for Christ's sake.

"It's not a piece of shit," Naomi exclaimed," Its amazing!"

"It's Naomi's favorite book, she was reading it to me earlier," Emily explained Naomi's outburst.

"Oh come on its about a boy who does nothing but complain about how he's alone but when given the chance time and again to shed his isolation he fucks it up, usually on purpose. If you ask me Holden was just a stupid prick and the world was better off without him," Lucas stated with conviction as if he knew he was talking more about Naomi than Holden as they were more or less the same person.

Naomi's fists were clenched and her fingers were digging painfully into her palms as she tried to contain the outburst she felt coming on. She wasn't stupid, she knew what Lucas was doing he was insulting her using Holden as a metaphor so Katie wouldn't notice. But Emily seemed to as Naomi felt Emily's soft hand take her clenched on and softly stroke it in a calming way and before long Naomi had given in and opened her hand for Emily to hold.

"Oh and what book would you prefer?" Naomi asked.

"I'm quite taken with the Twilight series actually," Lucas said with a smile looking at Katie knowing she would actually have read these books.

"Christ is there a 13 year old girl trapped inside of you?" Naomi couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey I like those books and there's nothing wrong with a man who can be sensitive," Katie said giving Lucas a quick kiss.

"Well I think that book is shit, its marketed towards pre teens and the depiction of relationships in it is so of base with reality it's almost laughable. I mean who is crazy enough to fall in love with someone after only having a handful of conversations with them, Bella is a whiny brat and don't get me started on Edward," Naomi ranted.

"Edward is strong, he goes for what he wants no matter the consequences or how angry it makes his friends, and when he has it he defends it with his life not willing to share it with anyone," Lucas replied.

"He's fucking creepy, since when is sneaking into someone's room and watching them sleep supposed to be an attractive quality, I call it stalking a little something punishable by law? And when he gets her he alienates her from the rest of her life, smothers her into oblivion wont even let her spend time with her best friend for gods sake. Edward is one creepy bastard and that's no lie," Naomi retorted feeling pleased once again at the scowl that was gracing Lucas's features now.

"Well at least Edward gets the girl, Holden ends up alone like he is destined to be," Lucas countered.

Katie and Emily were just sitting in silence watching the discussion that was gradually getting more heated. Katie looked confused as hell and Emily could sense that Naomi was about to snap by the way she was clutching her hand rather tight and she readied her self for the fallout. But much to her surprise Naomi excused herself from the table and went storming off into the bathroom, Emily did the same following not far behind her girlfriend.

"What was that about?" Katie asked still feeling out of the loop.

"Not sure, we are both just passionate about books I suppose," Lucas lied giving Katie another kiss to satisfy her.

"Well no more talk about books, I feel like I'm out of the fucking loop," Katie offered him a smile.

"I promise," he replied kissing her again.

When Emily reached the bathroom she found Naomi bent down over one of the sinks splashing water on her face. Reaching for a paper towel she caught a glimpse of red hair in the mirror and quickly wiped her face before turning to face Emily.

"I'm sorry," Naomi whispered head hanging low

Emily walked over and lifted up Naomi's chin with her fingers forcing the blonde to look at her.

"I came to see if you were okay not to reprimand you," Emily explained," You didn't do anything wrong, I know the way he was talking about the book angered you."

"Emily he wasn't talking about Holden he was talking about me," Naomi exclaimed not able to see how the red head couldn't see it.

"How could he possibly have known that you identify with that character Naomi?" Emily pushed though there was a nagging voice in the back of her head that was saying Naomi was right.

"Its pretty obvious to anyone who has read the book Em, and you helped him along by basically telling him the way I am remember?" Naomi explained.

"I guess, he did seem to be a bit to invested in attacking a fictional character," Emily gave in as she pictured the smug look on Lucas's face again after he had gotten a rise out of Naomi.

"Look maybe I'm just being over sensitive," Naomi could see the wheels turning in Emily's head and the way her brow knitted together as she was stressing out," Lets just go out there and make the best of this dinner okay?"

"You sure," Emily asked," I mean we can leave if you want?"

"Don't be silly I'll be fine," Naomi assured her, she didn't want to give Lucas the satisfaction of knowing that he had gotten to her," Lets just go out there and eat I'm fucking hungry."

Emily nodded though she wasn't convinced that it was the best idea, she didn't want it to come to blows again but something was telling her that Naomi was going to make an effort to keep things platonic and it was comforting.

"Me too," Emily replied moving closer to Naomi," Hungry for you that is."

"You really do have a thing for bathrooms don't you Fitch," Naomi laughed but bent down and kissed her regardless.

After a few minutes of kissing that was far to heated for a diner bathroom Naomi finally pulled away from Emily muttering something about them having to get back out there before Katie got angry and came looking for them.

"You're lipstick is all smeared," Naomi smiled tracing Emily's lips with her finger.

Emily quickly fixed it and brought her hand up to Naomi's lips wiping off any lipstick transfer before grabbing her hand and leading her back to the table.

When they made it back the food was thankfully already there and the foursome allowed the eating to break the ice as not a lot of conversation could be had. For the next hour they talked about useless things like how terrible Kieran was as a teacher, which Naomi felt the need to stand up for him a little even though she knew Kieran would have most likely agreed with them. Lucas went off on a story about something that happened at Naomi's party and Naomi even allowed herself to fake a laugh here and there.

By the time they had gotten the cheque and Naomi and Emily were safely on their way back home Naomi was exhausted. You never know how hard it is to keep up a charade of being nice to someone that you hate until you have to do it for a couple hours straight. Her mouth hurt from all the fake smiling she did and she had a giant headache. At least Lucas had kept up his end of the bargain after she got back from the bathroom, he did the same as Naomi faked a smile and a laugh here and there though Naomi didn't like the way his gaze lingered on Emily for a few seconds to long every once in a while.

Falling back onto her mattress when they got to her room Naomi sighed with relief and felt Emily fall down next to her a couple seconds later.

"So that wasn't so bad," Emily tried to rationalize but gave up when Naomi looked at her like she had three heads or something," Okay so it started off bad but I mean I think the second half was alright no?"

"Sure just bloody great," Naomi replied rubbing her hands over her tired eyes.

"Well your face must be in pain from all the fake smiling," Emily laughed bringing her hand to cup Naomi's cheek.

"How could you tell I was faking?" Naomi asked

"The smile never reached your eyes, I can always tell when your faking one if your eyes don't light up," Emily explained.

"Well sorry I was really trying but I just cant help but dislike him Em,"

"Its okay," Emily kissed her for good measure," You tried which is all that matters, and really I don't think Katie could tell a thing, all I cared about was you two being able to sit in a room together without ripping each others heads off and you proved that you can."

"I guess, I'm not saying it wasn't difficult," Naomi added

"Well no more double dates for a while I promise, it wont be so intense when we're in a group setting," Emily offered.

"Ya that's true I suppose," Naomi yawned

"Tired?" Emily asked receiving a nod from Naomi," Well do you want your reward now or later?"

"Reward?"

"I think you deserve one for being so great with Katie and Lucas tonight don't you?" Emily smiled.

"Definitely," Naomi returned her smile," All I really want is for you to lay with me though, maybe let me hold you I think I could use some healing."

"That I can do," Emily replied crawling closer to her girlfriend and planting a kiss on her lips before curling up beside her feeling secure when Naomi's arms were wrapped around her body.

"There now I feel better," Naomi sighed as she felt Emily's face find the familiar spot on her chest above her heart.

"I've been wondering," Emily tilted her head so she was looking up at Naomi," How did you get that scar?"

Emily raised her right hand and stroked her finger along the small indent on the left side of Naomi's nose.

"You've been studying my face closely I see," Naomi said with a grin

"Well it is quite beautiful," Emily admitted with a smile," but i've always wondered about the scar?"

Naomi bit her lip wondering if it was a good idea to tell Emily the story as she knew it would probably just upset her. But Emily was looking at her with those pleading eyes she pulls out when she wants something and Naomi was powerless to resist.

"Do you remember Tony Compton?" Naomi asked

"Ya you dated him in middle school right?" Naomi nodded," I hated that prick he was always hanging around you and I was always to nervous to walk up to you when he was there, he was a bit of a meat head."

"Oi so you were perving on me even then eh?" Naomi laughed.

"I wasn't perving...well maybe a little," Emily gave in," I just had a crush is all though you never noticed me."

"I was stupid," Naomi insisted.

"Well that is clear," Emily teased.

"Moving on," Naomi said playfully slapping Emily on the arm," Well we had a fight one day after school, sad thing is I can't even remember what it was about and I told him I wanted to break up."

Emily nodded in understanding.

"He didn't like it much being dumped so he told me to take it back and I refused so he said it one more time asking me to take it back and I just laughed, well I laughed until I felt his hand strike my face quite hard I can still remember it stinging."

Naomi looked at Emily who's face had now gone from humorous to being taken over by a look of concern and she felt her hand being clutched tighter by the red head.

"Would have been fine and dandy if he hadn't had a fucking ring on, sliced me open pretty good, had to get a couple stitches bled pretty good too my mum was well freaked out when I got home blood all over the side of my face," Naomi said.

"Jesus," Emily replied," I wish I would have known."

"Ah don't worry about it, he left me alone after that probably afraid I would snitch on him or something and I just have a little scar nothing to hideous I hope?" Naomi smiled at the concerned look that was still on Emily's face.

Emily shook her head and traced the small scar lightly with her fingers before leaning in and kissing it softly treating it as if it would still cause pain to the blonde.

"I hadn't actually seriously dated any one since him, well until you anyways," Naomi confessed

"I would never hurt you Nai, you know that right?" Emily whispered as she kissed Naomi's scar again.

"I know," Naomi replied happy to see Emily smiling again," But really how much damage could these little things do," She picked up on of Emily's small hands.

"Hey I can take care of myself when I need to," Emily insisted.

"Sure you can," Naomi laughed at how flustered her girlfriend was getting," Anyways technically you have scarred me too though,"

Emily looked at her confused, she had never hurt Naomi that she knew of anyways.

"Here," Naomi lifted her hand and formed a fist showing Emily the scar left there from her drunken brawl at the lake with the tree trunk.

Emily took the hand in hers and rubbed her index finger over the thin scar a frown forming on her face.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

"Hey Em I was only kidding you know trying to lighten the mood," Naomi said quickly," This was my fault I mean what kind of idiot punches a fucking tree?"

"One who's hurt and angry at her girlfriend?" Emily offered

"No one who's drunk and stupid," Naomi insisted," The only place you've even come close to leaving scars is on my back," Naomi winked," And I don't mind those so much."

Emily couldn't help but laugh.

"Well you're just too good Campbell I can't help myself," Emily said coyly

"You aint seen nothing yet," Naomi said as she rolled over on top of the red head.

"I thought you were tired?" Emily said innocently

"No do much anymore," Naomi replied before kissing Emily," Now lets see if we can make some more of those scars now shall we."


	10. Chapter 10

Okay just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews they make me feel all warm and fuzzy lol. And with regards to the last chapter I just want to say I actually do like the twilight novels I just didn't think Naomi would be a fan, I'm just more of a Jacob fan(werewolves for life lol) because Edward really does creep me out. But anyways enough rambling, I hope you enjoy even though its a bit sad, keep reviewing :)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Emily arrived at school on time for once, as she didn't spend the night at Naomi's. She loved staying at her girlfriends but it had a tendency to make them both late as neither one ever wanted to move out of the others embrace, and Naomi would usually suggest they shower together to save time when she knew full well that showering together would only serve to make them more late. But this morning Emily had a chance to walk leisurely to College rather than running in like her and Naomi so often did. Opening her locker she tossed her books inside before her eyes caught sight of the small folded piece of paper hanging in front of her. Reaching her hand up she pulled it down quickly unfolding it and reading the poem written inside. This was the forth one this week she had found one each day since Monday, they were never signed but she assumed they must have been from Naomi. Who else did she know that would quote Shakespeare and Keats so beautifully that it made her knees feel weak? It did seem a bit odd of a gesture for Naomi who never seemed sentimental but Emily wouldn't complain and besides Naomi had seemed to be exuding a softer side as of late and Emily assumed this was a symptom of that.

"Whatcha got there?" Emily heard being whispered in her ear as two arms snaked around her waist pulling her in to a tight embrace.

"Why don't you tell me," Emily said with a smile feeling Naomi nuzzling against her neck.

"How would I know?" Naomi whispered in her ear.

"Don't be modest," Emily said turning in Naomi's arms and pulling her close whispering," They were beautiful," before kissing her.

"Not that I'm complaining, but I honestly have no idea what you're talking about Em," Naomi said.

"You've been leaving me notes in my locker little poems," Emily insisted.

"I haven't been leaving you any notes Em," Naomi replied," I mean I wish I had but its not me."

Emily was confused she was sure it was Naomi and she was still waiting for Naomi to drop the charade and admit that it was her after all.

"Are you sure, I mean they quote Shakespeare and I don't know anyone else who reads him, and I mean who else would leave me a love note?" Emily said.

Naomi shook her head again, she really hadn't been leaving Emily any notes but she had an idea of whom it might have been. Someone who was studying Shakespeare right now in English lecture and who would have known Emily was a sucker for that type of attention.

"I can think of someone," Naomi said with a scowl.

"Christ Naomi don't start please," Emily sighed dropping her hands from around Naomi's neck.

"What it's the obvious place to go Emily," Naomi insisted.

"How many times do I have to tell you that Lucas has no interest in me that he's happy with Katie!" Emily exclaimed.

"Well who else would be leaving them?"

"I don't know I just know its not him okay, he's terrible at English I've seen him try to decipher Shakespeare and quite frankly he's shit at it so there's no way this could be him," Emily explained.

"Whatever you say Em," Naomi said.

"Look I have to go," Emily muttered grabbing the books she needed from her locker.

"Em I'm sorry okay I just don't like that someone else was leaving you these poems or whatever, I mean that's meant to be my job yeah?" Naomi said," I don't want to leave things like this."

Naomi was looking at her sincerely her blue eyes boring holes through her own and Emily was powerless to refuse not to mention she was a little weirded out that someone else was leaving her these notes as well they didn't seem as nice now that she knew they weren't coming from Naomi.

"Me either," Emily smiled as she grabbed the note and tossed it into the rubbish bin," They don't matter anyways."

"Good," Naomi pulled her close again giving her another kiss," I'll see you later then."

"Bye," Emily said returning Naomi's wave as she walked around the corner.

Naomi stood still for a moment calming the thoughts in her head that were willing her to go hunt down Lucas and settle this once and for all. She was brought out of her musings by Effy who had unknowingly found her way in front of Naomi and was waving a hand in front of her face.

"Hello in there," Effy finally gained Naomi's attention.

"Oh hi Ef, sorry I'm a bit distracted," Naomi admitted.

"About what?" Effy asked

Naomi chewed on her bottom lip pondering the question a moment.

"Someone's been leaving Emily love notes in her locker," Naomi answered," I just have a bad feeling for some reason."

"You think its him?" Effy wondered out loud.

"Who else would it be?" Naomi replied.

"I suppose, Naomi I honestly wouldn't think anything of it Emily isn't naïve enough to be blinded by some stupid notes or whatever and she loves you," Effy pointed out.

"I know, I just have this weird feeling that keeps lingering," Naomi confessed," But what the fuck lets just forget about it yeah."

"Yeah," Effy agreed," Lets go Christ knows we can't be late for another riveting lecture,"

Naomi nodded and followed Effy down the hall towards their classroom trying to forget about the new turn of events from this morning. She threw herself down in her seat attempting to get lost in the lecture and take her mind off of things but it didn't seem to be working. The worst thing was she was in a lose lose situation, if she went to Lucas and kicked up a fuss over this he would win because Emily was obviously growing tired of the possessive routine, but if she didn't say anything he still wins because he's getting one step closer to Emily. The thought of ever losing Emily scared the living crap out of Naomi, the idea of needing someone was so foreign to her and now that she allowed herself to need the red head she hadn't the slightest clue what she would do if Emily ever left her. It would be as if a vital part of her was missing, the best part of her because there was no denying it as she had said it before when she is with Emily she feels like a better person.

Effy was staring a Naomi intently, it was as if she could see the wheels turning in the blonde's head and it didn't take a genius to figure out that it wasn't the lecture that was sending her mind into over drive. She hated seeing Naomi like this, she had watched Naomi and Emily skirt around each other all of last year and she didn't want things to go back to that. It made her think of Freddie though most things do, she thought of how painful it was to watch him with Katie flaunting his relationship right in front of her and she wouldn't wish it on anyone especially not Naomi, it was definitely time she stepped in and did something here.

By the time lunch rolled around Naomi had generated quite a headache from all her thinking. Her mood lightened incredibly however when she received a text from Emily asking her if she wanted to meet her outside for the period. Rapidly opening her phone Naomi's fingers moved at super human speed typing a reply and accepting Emily's offer telling her she would be waiting on the front lawn for her. Weaving her way through the crowd of students in the halls Naomi finally made it to the front doors only to look outside and see Emily already there waiting for her. Naomi walked up behind her and placed her hand over Emily's eyes ghosting a kiss on her cheek after whispering, "guess who?"

"Hmmm," Emily hummed contentedly," Tall blonde and beautiful I'm assuming?"

"Well flattery will get you everywhere," Naomi chuckled feeling a smile tug on the corners of her lips for the first time since the morning.

Emily took Naomi's hand from over her eyes and brought it to her lips kissing it quickly before dropping their twined hands to her side.

"I was thinking under the tree over there? The sun is fucking hot," Emily pointed across the lawn

"Sure," Naomi agreed allowing Emily to tug on her hand and pull her in the direction of their destination.

Before long they were settled in, Naomi lying with her head in Emily's lap doing her best to not wince from the throbbing she felt in her head. It was no use however as Emily was now looking at her with a look of concern as she absentmindedly ran her hands through Naomi's hair.

"Nai what's wrong?" Emily asked

"Nothing," Naomi said," I just have a headache is all nothing to worry about," She added when Emily shot her an unconvinced look.

"You're sure that's all it is?" Emily pushed.

Naomi thought about spilling everything for a minute, she thought about taking Emily on a little walk through her neurosis from the past couple hours but decided against it. There was no need of ruining a perfectly good lunch so she rolled so she was on her back looking up at Emily.

"Ya I'm probably just tired I don't sleep well without you beside me," Naomi conjured up

"Likewise," Emily replied, the pad of her thumb tracing over Naomi's forehead as if she was trying to heal her headache with her touch, and maybe it was working a little because Naomi's eyes involuntarily fluttered shut her face forming a relaxed smile.

"Its not going to work you know," Effy spoke cryptically walking up behind the blonde boy who was staring out the window.

"Sorry?" Lucas said turning around.

"Whatever you're trying to pull its not going to work," Effy reiterated

"What the fuck are you on about?" Lucas said his eyes squinted as he tried to read Effys steely gaze.

"Its going to take more than a few comments here and there and a little poetry to break that up," Effy pointed out the window to the spot Lucas's eyes were glued to only a few seconds ago.

He reflexively turned and gazed out the window again seeing Emily happily running her hand through Naomi's hair as the blonde laid on her lap, Emily's free hand gripping Naomi's and resting on the blondes stomach. It made bile vise up in his throat, they were just so openly affectionate and it was becoming blaringly obvious that he was making little headway in his quest. If it was possible his hatred for Naomi grew ten fold at that moment, he didn't understand what Emily saw in her she wasn't anything special what so ever that he could see.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lucas said after finally tearing his eyes away from the seemingly happy couple.

"Your shit doesn't work on me," Effy said with a smile," I just thought I would let you know how pathetic your efforts are in hopes that you'll just gracefully bow out already."

Lucas looked at her dumbfounded, there was something about Effy that he couldn't understand and he didn't like the way her gaze lingered as if she was able to read his mind or something though her face always remained cold no emotion present.

"What kind of drugs are you on?" Lucas spat

"Just take my advice Lucas," Effy said with a smile," Maybe pay attention to your girlfriend rather than fantasizing about her sister."

Lucas was going to retort but he never got the chance because Effy walked away as soon as the comment had left her lips. Sure he could go find Katie, get a fix to take his mind off of things or maybe just try and forget about Emily and try to be happy with Katie. But he had come to far now to just give up and turn around, he had never lost a battle in his life and he wasn't about to start now. But Effy was right; his attempts had made only a small dent if that, if he was going to make any progress he knew he was going to have to step up his game and take some more drastic measures. Seeing Katie walking his way he quickly jumped back into boyfriend mode enveloping her into a big hug with a kiss to the top of her head.

"I don't want to go back in," Naomi said with a smile, her eyes still closed.

"Me either," Emily sighed," Is your head feeling any better?"

Naomi nodded before sitting up off of Emily's lap smiling at the pouty look that had taken over her girlfriends face.

"We should get back in there or we'll be late, one of the unfortunate parts of having Kieran as a teacher and almost step dad he knows when I'm skipping," Naomi sighed.

"True enough," Emily agreed accepting Naomi's hand to help her up keeping it in her own as they walked back towards inside.

Once inside Naomi stepped in front of Emily halting her and taking her other hand holding both of them tightly.

"So i'll see you after school then?" Naomi asked.

"Of course," Emily replied instantly," Meet you at your locker?"

"Sounds perfect," Naomi bent down capturing Emily's lips her hands leaving Emily's to reach up and cup her face.

The kiss felt different to Emily, it was desperate almost as if Naomi was kissing her for the last time and wanted to make in memorable. She just went with it though, her hands gripping Naomi's hips hard pulling her closer. Emily could sense Naomi was in an off mood and she would never complain about Naomi kissing her like this as it was pretty much heart stopping. When oxygen was needed Naomi finally pulled away gazing lovingly into Emily's eyes her finger tracing her lips softly.

"Wow," Emily said breathlessly making Naomi smile.

She bent in giving Emily one last peck.

"I'll see you after," Naomi said before heading towards her classroom.

The afternoon went torturously slow for Emily. She sat in class next to Katie as usual but didn't pay attention to her she was to busy running her last kiss with Naomi through her head. Something about it was unsettling her making her feel anxious to get out of this room and find her girlfriend. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even hear the teacher dismiss them, it took Katie smacking her on the arm and muttering a profanity to make her realize she was free to leave the room. She followed Katie out of the classroom and said goodbye after Katie informed her that she was meeting up with Effy and Pandora to go shopping which struck Emily as a little strange since Effy really wasn't big into shopping and Katie was still awkward around the brunette, she supposed this was both of their ways of making an effort with a compromise. Emily joined the crowd of rowdy students all excited to get out of this building for the night no doubt. She had one more corner to make it around before she reached where Naomi would be waiting but all of a sudden she felt a hand grab her by the arm and drag her forcefully inside a classroom.

It all happened so fast in a flurry that Emily barely had time to respond. She was pushed into the wall beside the door and a pair of unfamiliar lips were pressed somewhat roughly against her own. The large hands were now on her back lowering to rest on her arse as a masculine body pressed into her. She started reacting, trying to pull her face away from the over eager boy who she discovered to be Lucas when she opened her eyes. This only fueled her anger as she began pushing against his chest eventually causing him to take a step back and look at her confused.

"What the fuck," Emily tried her best not to scream

"Emily?" Lucas said," Fuck i'm sorry I thought you were Katie."

"What?" Emily said still a little out of breath from fighting him off.

He took another step back sensing that she was feeling uncomfortable with the closeness of their bodies.

"Fuck I saw red hair and she was wearing this shirt last week so I just assumed it was her," he said convincingly

Emily looked down at her shirt realizing it was one that Katie liked to steal from time to time, she wiped her hand over her mouth itching to get the remnants of him off of her.

"Christ take a better look next time, and generally when someone starts pounding against your chest it means stop," Emily said still quite angry.

"Look i'm sorry, Katie likes it a bit rough you know," he said causing Emily to gag this was far to much information about her sister for her to be hearing right now," Look please don't tell Katie," he pleaded.

Emily couldn't help but think he must have been on some serious drugs if he thought she was going to tell anyone about this very awkward encounter especially not Katie. She would have to live in hell for how ever long it took for Katie to stop holding a grudge over it and she really didn't feel like living in a hostile territory right now, it was bad enough with her parents being standoffish Katie was the one thing keeping her sane at home. Not to mention she didn't want Naomi finding out about this, she would take it the wrong way and Emily knew no amount of explanation would convince her that it meant nothing. The blonde had been harboring not so secret fears of this happening for months now and Emily didn't want to hurt her.

"I wont tell her," Emily promised," I don't want anyone to know about this."

Lucas knew by anyone she meant Naomi and he smiled as he looked out the door and saw someone quickly skirting around the corner who had just witnessed the entire encounter, someone who would no doubt-idly tell Naomi. This was going to be easy he wasn't even going to have to lift a finger.

"Okay so we're on the same page then," he replied his cheeks flushing in what Emily took to be embarrassment.

"I wonder what Katie would be more upset about, the fact that you kissed me or the fact that I look good enough in this shirt to be mistaken as her?" Emily muttered almost to herself trying to lighten the mood.

"I'd say it would be a tie between both," Lucas agreed.

"Okay i'm going to go but nothing happened right?" Emily said making sure one last time.

"Nothing," he assured her and then watched her walk out of the room with a smile before following her out taking out his mobile to dial Katie it was time to end things with her he felt.

Emily quickly ducked into the bathroom wanting to rinse out her mouth, she shuddered thinking about how aggressive he was that was probably one of the main reasons she never felt much attraction towards men.

Naomi stood waiting at her locker, leaning against the hard metal continually looking at her watch. She heard some rustling down the hall and assumed it to be Emily so she turned to face the direction it was coming from but realized it wasn't Emily when she was literally ran into by JJ. He was nearly running, appeared to be having a bit of a fit or something but seemed to be snapped out of it when he saw that he had knocked Naomi to the ground. Taking a couple calming breaths he looked at her apologetically and offered her a hand to help her up which she accepted.

"S-sorry Naomi I should have been looking," JJ said once Naomi was on her feet again.

"Its okay," Naomi said," Are you alright Jay you seem a little flustered or something?"

"Im fine," he said a little to quickly

"Okay," Naomi replied," Well have you seen Emily, I'm supposed to be meeting her here but she's late which is unlike her."

"Tell me about it," JJ said quickly," I couldn't believe what I just s-saw."

"What you just saw? What are you talking about JJ,"

His eyes widened in shock, he had said to much again. He brought his hand up to his head as he wondered why he kept doing this to Naomi and Emily it must have seemed like he had some sort of desire to destroy their relationship.

"Fuck," he shouted.

"What did you see JJ," Naomi said now getting impatient," You owe me JJ!" she reminded him pulling the guilt card.

"W-well don't over react," Naomi's eyes squinted preparing for the worst but hoping it wasn't to bad," I was walking...and I saw Emily in a room...with Lucas," JJ fumbled.

"Studying, she was in a room studying with Lucas right," Naomi pleaded with JJ feeling a lump forming in her throat when he shook his head sadly.

"Kissing," he replied," T-they were...kissing."

Naomi felt as if her heart had just been ripped out, like Emily had taken it and stomped on it giving it back to her a mangled mess. Her stomach was tense and her head was spinning for a minute she thought she was going to faint but she leaned back against the lockers for support holding herself up but dropping her bag to the floor. JJ was standing there awkwardly not knowing how to deal with a girl having some sort of a breakdown.

"I'm sorry," he offered with a sympathetic look before walking away and escaping the situation that was making him anxious enough to be willing to pop a couple of the new pills he received earlier in the week from his doctor.

Naomi slid down the lockers pulling her knee's up to her chest as she sat on the floor. Her worst fear had come true, her jealously wasn't unfounded like Emily so often assured her and Emily had done the one thing she promised to never do, Emily had hurt her. Only a few minutes later Naomi saw Emily coming around the corner walking swiftly an apologetic look on her face and Naomi couldn't help but wonder if the look was for her being late or for the reason she was late in the first place. She tore her eye's off Emily when she felt tears brimming in them and looked straight ahead trying to get some sort of control over her emotions. She would have given anything in this moment to transform back into the old Naomi, the one who would just shake everything off with a look of indifference and just walk away, but she wasn't that person anymore and she couldn't pretend to not care.

"Hey sorry I'm late," Emily said as she stopped in front of her girlfriend.

Naomi didn't respond she just kept staring straight forward still trying to control the tears that were threatening to spill over her eyes.

"Nai what's wrong," Emily knelt down beside her placing a hand on Naomi's shoulder feeling confused when Naomi pulled away shaking her hand off.

Naomi turned and her eyes met the brown ones that were looking at her with a mixture of confusion and pain and she felt a whole new wave of tears building.

"You..." Naomi trailed off not really wanting to say it.

"What?" Emily said softly

"You kissed him," Naomi finally choked out.

Emily reeled back taken aback by Naomi knowing, it had only happened a bit ago how could she possibly know that quickly Emily wondered. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a sniffle and saw Naomi trying to silently wipe away the single tear that was trailing down her cheek. Emily felt the first pangs of guilt, she didn't want to see Naomi like this not alone be the cause of it.

"Its not what you think," Emily said pleading with Naomi to look at her.

"So you did, you kissed him," Naomi shook her head

"He kissed me," Emily insisted," I didn't kiss him back."

"JJ saw it differently," Naomi said still not looking at Emily.

"JJ," Emily said under her breath," I swear Naomi he kissed me and I pushed him off me JJ saw it wrong!"

"Well JJ's never lied to me before," Naomi said coldly causing Emily to recoil slightly from her comment.

"I'm not saying that he is lying I'm just saying he saw it wrong," Emily explained," And are you implying that I'm lying?"

"Wouldn't be the first time you lied about spending time with Lucas," Naomi pointed out

"I thought we had moved past that," Emily said now feeling slightly irritated.

"Well I thought we were exclusive...I guess we were both wrong," Naomi replied

Emily was a little taken back by the tone of Naomi's voice, she hadn't heard her talk like this in a long time since far before they had gotten together and she didn't know what to make of it. She looked up into Naomi's eyes and saw they were empty and sad, her face was contorted into a scowl it was obvious anger had taken over from sadness.

"What are you on about? We are exclusive," Emily insisted

"Well why are you off kissing other people then," Naomi looked Emily square in the eye as she said it feeling a little braver, a little more like the old Naomi all of a sudden.

"Naomi for fucks sake will you listen to me," Emily growled," I was walking in the hall coming to you and he grabbed me and pulled me into a room and kissed me, I pushed him off and it was over I didn't want him to kiss me."

"Well maybe now you'll listen to me when I tell you that his interest in you isn't strictly friendly," she saw Emily shaking her head," Christ what excuse are you buying now, what he tripped and fell onto your lips did he?"

"No he thought that I was Katie, he felt quite bad about it after actually," Emily replied

"For Christs sake," Naomi lifted herself up off the ground watching as Emily did the same now standing in front of her," How can you not fucking see it, I don't know if he's into you or if its all a game but he's got some interest in you!" Naomi's voice was raised now slightly, she was angry that Emily wouldn't accept that she had been right all along.

"Are you ever just going to let it go," Emily raised her voice to match Naomi's," The jealous thing it was cute at first but its getting tiring."

Naomi glared at her girlfriend, there was no way she was going to allow Emily to turn this around and make it about her, Emily was the one who had fucked up this time not her.

"So this is my fault how refreshing, Naomi fucks everything up once again right?" Naomi said

"I'm not saying that I'm just saying that I think your paranoia about Lucas is making you make this into a bigger deal than it really is," Emily attempted to regain control of her anger.

"It is a big deal," Naomi exclaimed," How would you feel if I kissed someone else huh, if someone else's hands were on me?"

Emily closed her eyes for a minute, she knew what Naomi was doing. She was trying to get a reaction out of Emily so she could feel like she had the higher ground and Emily wasn't having it.

"There is nothing that you could ever do that would make me not want to be with you," Emily said with conviction.

"Well the difference is I would never put you in this position," Naomi countered

"What do you want me to say?" Emily pleaded.

"Look I can handle him looking at you, leaving you love poems, I can handle him dancing with you at the club that time, heck I can even handle that you told him private things about me and our time together," Naomi started," But I can't fucking handle you kissing him."

"So what are you saying? You want a break?" Emily spat not backing down even when she saw the flash of hurt in Naomi's previously angry eyes," You know what maybe thats a good idea seeing as you definitely don't trust me."

Naomi looked dumbfounded, that was the last thing she expected Emily to say. She figured they would just have it out and then make up like they always did and everything would go back to normal. It took Emily a minute to think about what she had just said, taking a break was the last thing she wanted her life didn't work without Naomi and everyone could see that. She went to take it back, to say she was sorry and that she wanted to work things out but she was too late, Naomi was already speaking.

"If thats what you really want," Naomi said willing back the tears that were threatening to escape and putting on her best scowl," Fine."

And with that she picked up her bag and walked away ignoring Emily's voice that was calling out her name. She made it out of the school before she started crying thankfully as she didn't want to run the risk of seeing some one she knew and having to explain what just happened, she needed time to process it herself first.

Emily was frozen to her spot, she had tried to run after Naomi but her legs wouldn't cooperate and when the blonde didn't even flinch at her name being called Emily felt defeated. This was the last thing she wanted, she felt hollow without Naomi and the worst part was she had no one that she could talk about it with because she couldn't tell Katie the reason for the fight without pissing her off as well, she was truly alone. All at once her legs collapsed and she fell on the floor leaning against the lockers she adopted Naomi's position from earlier her legs pulled up in front of her body and her head resting on them as she made no attempt to stop the tears that were now flowing down her face.

They really had traveled back into last year, Emily was alone, scared of her sister and pining for Naomi while Naomi was building up walls and pretending she didn't care. This regression was not how either of them had hoped the day would turn out.

Pulling out her cell Emily scrolled through her contacts hovering over Naomi's name for a moment but deciding against calling her, they both needed time to cool down, instead she dialed another number.

"Hey can we meet up?" Emily said

Lucas wondered if Emily could feel him smiling through the phone because the grin on his face was enormous at this point.

"Sure," he mustered up the saddest voice he could do at the moment.

After hanging up the phone he collected his things and prepared himself for his meeting with Emily, it was time to put phase two into motion.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay don't be angry with me lol and yes Lucas is really a crazy prick. Anyways hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 11**

With every step Emily took the fire in her burned stronger. She was going to find out once and for all what Lucas's intentions were. Because whether he was aware of it or not his mere presence since the beginning of the year had torn apart a relationship that took years to build and Emily wasn't having it. She was going to ask him flat out and find out once and for all if Naomi was founded in her suspicions or not. Her pride wanted Naomi to be wrong because the revelation that she had been right all along would then require a whole lot of "I told you so's" from the blonde and a whole lot of apologies that she would have to dish out.

Reaching the café Emily stopped outside the window, looking in she spotted Lucas sitting at a table at the end, his back towards the window. Opening the door she swiftly walked in and made her way towards his table preparing herself to be stern with him and not let him avoid giving her an answer. When she reached the table however he turned his head looking her in the eye, she was taken of guard to see his eyes red and puffy as if he had been crying and his trademark smirk not present in its place sat a frown. He gestured to the seat across from him and Emily took it still looking at him and trying to figure out what was going on.

"I'm glad you called," Lucas said softly

"Have you been crying?" Emily asked

"I could say no and save my male ego but I don't want to lie to you," Lucas replied," Katie broke up with me."

"What? Why?" Emily was shocked Katie had been rather taken with Lucas since he came to Roundview and Emily couldn't see any reason why her sister would have ended things with him.

"She knows," he said feigning sadness," about earlier, I don't know how she found out."

Emily sighed, she had a good idea how she found out either Naomi in a fit of rage decided to tell Katie to get back at her or JJ had bumped into the older twin and had once again blurted out something to her that he wasn't supposed to, the kid was really terrible at keeping secrets.

"I'm sorry," Emily said sincerely

"Me too, I really liked her," Lucas replied looking down at his coffee from a moment breaking the eye contact.

"Well I guess that answers my question," Emily thought upon hearing Lucas confess his feelings for her sister, it was a weight off of her shoulders for sure.

"I know you did," Emily gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Well I thought I should tell you because Katie can be a bit spiteful and she might just run off and tell Naomi, she was rather angry when I left her," Lucas said.

Emily's face dropped at the mention of her name, sitting here and listening to Lucas's woes she had managed to forget her own for a couple minutes only to be thrust back into them rapidly.

"She already knows," Emily confessed.

"How did she take it?" he wondered aloud

"Not well," Emily frowned reliving the memory," We aren't really speaking at the moment."

"Christ not you guys too, I'm sure Naomi will come around,"

"Well technically I broke up with her I think," Emily's face dropped into her hands.

This was a curve ball to Lucas; he had assumed that Naomi would have been the one to end things when she found out. If Emily had been the one to make the decision there must have been some reason and maybe it wouldn't be so hard to get to her as he thought.

"Oh," he simply said

"Well I should probably go Katie will have a cow if she finds out I'm sitting here with you, she's probably pissed off at me enough already I should go and talk to her," Emily said as she got up from the table.

"Okay good luck," Lucas offered her a weak smile receiving a nod in return.

Once Emily was safely out of sight Lucas pulled a bottle of eye drops out of his coat pocket dropping two drops in each eye. He had purposely worn a coat that he had left at his aunts for a couple weeks and her cat had seemed to use as a nest of sorts. His annoying cat allergy seemed to work out in the long run as their hair always caused his eyes to go red and watery making him look like he had been crying. He paid his bill and walked out of the café with a smile on his face, his coat now stuffed safely in his bag.

When Emily reached her house she sighed with relief upon realizing her parents weren't home yet. She didn't need them berating her with questions about why Katie was upset or worse about why she looked upset, she didn't think she would be able to stand the pleased look that would surely take over her mothers face when she realized things had become bumpy between her and Naomi. Walking up the stairs slowly she opened her bedroom door preparing to take any wrath that Katie was about to throw her way. Stepping into the room she found Katie sitting on her bed shredding photos of her and Lucas, no emotion on her face whatsoever.

"Hey," Emily said timidly," How are you?"

"Just fucking great," Katie replied," I assume you already know then?"

"I ran into Lucas he might have mentioned something," Emily said taking a seat on her bed and facing her twin.

"I'm sure he did," Katie spat.

"Look I'm sorry," Emily tried to apologize.

"What for?" Katie finally tore her gaze away from her task of tearing the photo's, Emily hadn't done anything, Lucas was just a prick Katie had decided breaking up with her without giving her any real reason she wasn't going to stand for it," You haven't done anything its Lucas that's the prick."

To say Emily was surprised would be an understatement; she had expected Katie to take out all her anger on her like she usually did. And the time when she might actually deserve it Katie had decided to be nice?

"Ya but…" Emily started but cut her off.

"Look I don't want to talk about it okay," Katie interrupted she promised her self that she wasn't going to mope of this breakup like she had with Freddie," Just don't bring him around anymore okay I don't want to talk to him."

Emily nodded she had no intentions of hanging out with Lucas anyways it would just cause so many more problems with Katie and more importantly Naomi who would probably never forgive her if she was seen being friendly with Lucas.

"And maybe don't be to mushy with Naomi around me for a while," Katie feigned a smile but it was replaced with a frown when she saw tears instantly springing to Emily's eyes," Em whats wrong?"

"Naomi and me, well I think we broke up or we're on a break or something I don't really know," Emily sobbed.

"That bitch hurt you again didn't she," Katie exclaimed," Oh you just wait I'm going to show her pain."

Katie started to get up from her bed with all intentions of making her way over to Naomi's and beating her into next year.

"I broke up with her," Emily whispered

Katie stopped in her tracks looking at Emily with a confused look.

"What?" Katie asked," I thought you were all in love or whatever."

"I was just so angry with her and it just slipped out," Emily tried to explain.

"Okay well why are you so sad generally the one who breaks it off isn't the one left crying," Katie took her previous seat on her bed again.

"Because I didn't mean to say it!" Emily exclaimed," I love Naomi I don't want a break I was just angry, I'd do anything to take it back."

"It'll be fine Em, just talk to her tomorrow at College when both of you have had a chance to think, she probably feels the same way," Katie said," Now come help me destroy these photo's it really eases the pain."

Emily managed a small smile as she wiped the tear tracks from her cheeks and sat next to her twin. Picking up a photo she ripped Lucas out of it tossing him to the side smiling when she realized Katie was right destroying property was making her feel a little better. Or maybe it was just Katie, it was nice to hear from someone else that her and Naomi would be able to work things out, Emily was desperately hoping Katie was right.

Naomi didn't show up for College the next day destroying Emily's plans to talk to her and sort things out. Instead Emily spent the day moping around following Katie and avoiding Lucas for her sister's sake. Actually it wasn't as hard as she though, he seemed to be keeping his distance probably because Katie was staring daggers his way every time she caught a glimpse of him, he probably feared for his life. Emily ran into Effy at the end of the day and decided to ask if she knew where Naomi was.

"Hey Ef," Emily said walking up to her and Freddie.

"She wasn't feeling up to coming today, she'll be here tomorrow though," Effy said quickly.

"Oh," Emily replied confused at how Effy was able to answer her question before she even asked it.

"She is right you know," Effy spoke again.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Effy said cryptically.

Emily looked up at Freddie who looked every bit as confused as she was as he offered her a shrug.

"Okay," Emily replied," Well I'll see you later then."

"Are you going to come to the party tomorrow night," Freddie said cheerily

"Katie will probably drag me so ya," Emily said with a nod before walking away feeling far to strange under Effy's intense stare she had no idea how Naomi was able to spend so much time with Effy it would drive her nuts.

She walked off to find Katie again feeling hopeful at the knowledge she would see Naomi the next day for sure but hoping that the blonde would be as happy to see her as she would be.

Naomi woke Friday morning feeling like complete shit, which was basically how she had felt since she walked away from Emily those two days ago. No matter how angry she was with Emily it didn't change the fact that she was very much in love with her and with out her she felt a void in her heart, the place where Emily used to be. But she had to keep reminding herself that Emily had been the one to mutter those words, she had wanted a break and no matter how much it killed her she was going to respect Emily's wishes. Throwing the covers off of her body she rolled out of bed throwing on whatever outfit was the closest to her, she really didn't care what she looked like since she really had no one to impress anyways.

It only took one glimpse of Emily once she reached college to make her feel like she was about to cave. Emily was standing there talking to Katie smiling looking far too gorgeous, Naomi didn't even think it was humanly possible to look that good. She stood there a moment deciding whether or not to walk over to the red head and plead with her to reconsider, tell her that she was angry and hadn't meant any of the things she had said. But looking at Emily Naomi decided against it, she looked for a lack of a better word happy, Naomi thought that maybe she was going to have to come to terms with the fact that Emily really just didn't want her any more. So she walked in the other direction thinking that avoidance was the best option seeing as if she had to be forced to be around Emily she was sure to do or say something to make things worse.

Naomi didn't know that the small smile that graced Emily's features was her doing, Emily was pleased that she would get to see Naomi today it had been far to long in her opinion since she had been able to look into her crystal blue eyes. The rest of the day between lectures Emily spent her time trying to track Naomi down, she would sometimes catch a glimpse of peroxide blonde hair in the hall but it would always disappear out of sight before she was able to get to her, if Emily didn't know any better she would have assumed Naomi was avoiding her, she really hoped this wasn't the case.

"So did you two make up yet?" Katie startled Emily out of her thoughts

"I think she's avoiding me," Emily replied sadly

"She's probably just scared I mean you did break up with her, she probably just thinks that you don't want to see her or something," Katie rationalized.

"I guess," Emily reluctantly agreed.

"Well come to the party tonight, I know for a fact that Naomi will be there because Effy is bringing her, you can talk there yeah?" Katie said.

Emily pondered a moment before agreeing deciding that she would go to the party and walk straight up to Naomi and apologize for being a twat and Naomi would smile at her softly and apologize as well and would kink her eyebrow before dragging her into the toilets and…

"Em," Katie broke Emily out of her daydream," You were somewhere else for a minute there."

"Sorry," Emily blushed," Okay I'll go."

Naomi had been basically dragged out of her house by Effy who simply wouldn't take no for an answer. When Naomi told her that she felt like shit and didn't want to have to watch Emily having a fucking ball when she felt terrible Effy simply shrugged and told her she sounded like she needed a drink. The more Naomi thought about it she came to the conclusion that she really could use a drink, she would go to the bar and drink away her sorrows and show Emily that she was fine, besides these people were her friends too.

Stepping into the smoky bar Naomi was momentarily blinded by the flashing lights but her eyes quickly adjusted. She scanned the room frantically searching for Emily not sure what to feel when she didn't see her. On one hand Naomi really did just want to see Emily, but on the other hand it would be hard to see her knowing things would be weird between them. Deciding it was time for that drink Naomi made her way over to the bar quickly downing three vodka shots cringing as the liquid burned down her throat but feeling a little more comfortable in her skin as they settled in her stomach. Taking her lager she made her way over to the table where Effy and Freddie were sitting with Cook and JJ.

"Naomikins I'm glad you're here," Cook grinned," I hear you had another tiff with Ems figured you'd want to get momentously fucked."

JJ looked at Naomi awkwardly feeling guilty for telling her about what he had seen, Emily had talked to him later on that day and explained it wasn't what he thought and now he felt responsible for Naomi's pain.

"Well if you call breaking up a tiff," Naomi said coldly chugging half her glass of lager," But yes getting fucked is the plan."

"Well the cookie monster is going to help you out," he shouted over the music as he walked to the bar probably ordering something strong that would help her wash away her worries.

Scooting in to sit next to Effy Naomi leaned back against the booth closing her eyes and waiting for the effects of the alcohol to take over her system. It wasn't until she heard Effy say Emily that her eyes snapped open and her head tilted a little to quickly as the alcohol was starting to make her head foggy. She saw Emily standing on the other side of the table staring straight at her looking like she was about to say something. The intensity of her gaze was too much and Naomi suddenly felt in need of another drink so she jumped up abruptly leaving the table and Emily with a frown.

"You're going to fix this right?" Effy spoke directly at the red head

"If she'll fucking let me," Emily let out a frustrated sigh," She keeps running from me."

"Give her a minute," Effy suggested offering Emily a drink.

Emily shook her head, she wanted to stay sober tonight to talk to Naomi she needed to have a clear head. Katie ran up behind her grabbing her by the arm and muttering something about dancing. Emily hated dancing when she was sober, well unless it was with Naomi of course but otherwise she always felt awkward. She knew Katie only wanted someone out there with her until she caught some guy's attention, which sure enough happened not long after the twins reached the dance floor. Katie shot her a wink before allowing herself to be dragged away by her conquest for the evening further into the crowd of people leaving Emily alone. She could see out of the corner of her eye Naomi leaning against the bar doing shots with Cook and Emily cursed under her breath. Naomi had promised her that she wouldn't do anything reckless again but by the looks of it she was striving towards alcohol poisoning tonight. Emily knew if she didn't get to her soon it would be no use talking tonight because Naomi wouldn't be able to comprehend anything she says or remember it in the morning for that matter.

Scanning the dance floor one last time just to make sure Katie was still occupied Emily went to walk towards Naomi but was restrained by two strong arms that had found their way around her waist, she could feel hot breath on her neck and assumed it was some drunk prick that she was going to have to tell to fuck off. Forcing her way out of is grasp she turned around a little startled to see Lucas standing behind her smiling.

"What are you doing here," Emily said," Katie will freak if she sees you she's well pissed!"

"I don't care," Lucas replied still smiling.

Emily was about to tell him to fuck off, that she had something she needed to do and that it would be best if he left but she was silenced by Lucas leaning in and pressing their lips together quickly pulling away before she had a chance to push him away.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Emily shouted at him but was silenced when she looked beyond him and saw very tell tale eyes staring at her.

Naomi stood there drink in hand staring at Emily with a horrible mixture of hurt and anger on her face. When she noticed Emily looking back at her she dropped her drink jumping slightly when the glass shattered on the ground and then turned and ran outside. Lucas turned just in time to see Naomi disappear out of sight.

"She'll be fine don't worry about it," he whispered into Emily's ear making her cringe

"What the fuck is wrong with you," Emily continued shouting all her anger from the past couple days surfacing now.

"Oh come on Emily you're clever you should be able to figure it out," he winked

"Get out of my way," she tried to push past him but he blocked her.

"I like you Emily," Lucas confessed with a smile

"What?" Emily thought she heard him wrong

"How could you not know?"

Emily looked at him a horrified look sweeping across her face when she saw his dark cloudy eyes projecting want to her. She thought she might throw up upon the realization, Naomi had been right all along and she had been too daft to listen to her.

"Look I don't know what you think but," Emily stumbled

"You want me too," Lucas said matter-of-factly

She fought the urge to scream that he was fucking nuts and tell him to stay the hell away from her but she didn't want Katie to see the exchange.

"Come on Emily don't lie to yourself," he reached out cupping her face his hand being promptly slapped away by Emily quickly," You hang out with me even when Naomi doesn't like it, you lied to her to spend time with me, and you break up with her right after I kiss you."

"You think I broke up with Naomi to be with you?" Emily said with disgust," You really are off your fucking rocker aren't you!"

"We should be together," Lucas spoke again more stern this time.

"I don't fucking want you, I never did and never will," Emily screamed making sure he heard her this time," I love Naomi you don't even come close to comparing to her! Now get out of my way!"

Emily went once again to move past him but felt him grip her wrist tightly, so tight that it was actually hurting her. She looked up and saw anger in his eyes and for a second she thought he was about to hit her.

"Is there a problem here?" Freddie said tapping Lucas on the shoulder, Emily had never been so thankful to see him in her life.

"Nope," he replied letting go of Emily's wrist watching her run away as soon as he did.

"Leave her alone, and Katie for that matter," Freddie said through a clenched jaw, Effy had been filling him in on her theories over the past couple days but he hadn't really been convinced until he just saw this exchange.

"You're protecting Katie," Lucas laughed," A little ironic isn't it since you're the one who broke her heart and got her hit over the head with a rock if I'm correct. Not that I blame you, Effy is quite a looker."

Freddie's hands were now clenched into fists listening to Lucas talk. It was true, he had hurt Katie in the past but since then he felt a responsibility to watch out for her, like he owed her for everything he had put her through.

"Listen mate, I know how it is fucking one girl but pretending she's someone else I understand," Lucas smirked.

"I suggest you leave, no one wants you here," Freddie gritted his teeth again

"Gladly," Lucas said making his way towards the exit.

Emily had run straight to the exit she saw Naomi running out of while dialing the blondes number just about throwing her phone on the ground when it went to Naomi's voice mail. Taking one last look down the street Emily sighed seeing that Naomi was nowhere to be found. Giving up she sulked back inside and over to where Effy was sitting just having been rejoined by Freddie.

"Have any of you seen Naomi?" Emily asked hopefully

"Not for a while," Cook spoke up

Emily sighed again running a hand through her hair.

"Can you tell Katie I went home," Emily asked Effy

"Sure," she replied

"I'll walk you," Freddie spoke up," I don't want you walking alone with Lucas out there the look in his eye just wasn't right."

"Okay," Emily gave in, truthfully she really didn't want to walk alone tonight anyways she was a bit shaken.

"I'll come back right away okay," Freddie said to Effy giving her a quick kiss when she nodded.

Freddie got out of the booth and lead Emily out of the club placing his hand on her back to guide her through the crowd of people. Once outside he looked around breathing a sigh of relief when Lucas was nowhere to be found and continued to follow Emily on the way to her house.

Lucas came out of the parking lot only to see Freddie walking off with Emily, his arm thrown loosely around her shoulder. He was hoping to have another chat with Emily when she left, to convince her that he was right for her that their chemistry was undeniable. But now he was left here alone and angry, he couldn't go back into the bar with Effy and Katie there so he decided to take a walk instead. Walking past the entrance he stumbled into a back alley to the right of the club spotting the one person that seemed to get his blood-boiling leaning against the brick wall having obvious trouble standing up.

Naomi had emptied the contents of her stomach as soon as she got outside away from Emily and now her head was pounding as she struggled to keep herself upright. Hearing a noise in the alley she looked up and through bleary eyes she saw a dark figure making its way towards her, hood up so she couldn't recognize a face. She went to walk away but stumbled catching herself on the wall to steady her balance, turning again she was caught off guard when a fist connected with her jaw enough force to knock her down if another hand wasn't holding her up. Four more hits to her face he finally let go of her shirt and let her fall to the ground. She could taste the blood in her mouth and even in her drunk state was pretty sure her nose was broken. Naomi thought it was over, the man hadn't touched her since she hit the ground but then she heard her cell phone ringing and saw a hand reaching down to pick it up.

Lucas felt another fit of rage rip through him when he saw "Emily" flashing on the screen and a picture of Emily kissing Naomi's cheek in the background. Throwing the phone hard against the wall he smiled when it shattered. Looking down at Naomi's pathetic crumpled form he felt disgusted that she had beat him, Emily had chosen her over him and that had never happened in his life, he had never lost at anything.

"Fuck," he screamed kicking Naomi in the stomach her hands flying to her head trying to protect it somehow and doubling over in the process.

The pain was imminent, strong and unrelenting as Lucas continued kicking her seemingly harder each time, as he got angrier. It wasn't until he spoke again that Naomi realized who her attacker was.

"You…Don't…Deserve…Her," Lucas yelled between kicks then stomping roughly on Naomi's wrist most likely breaking it.

"Lucas," Naomi said weakly, it hurt to talk it hurt to breathe

Her plea did nothing but irritate him more as he continued kicking.

"She chose you," he yelled," Look at you, you're pathetic!"

The next time his leg moved towards her Naomi caught it with her good wrist her nails digging in sharply most likely leaving a scratch. It wasn't much but it caused him to stop long enough for her to curl into the fetal position doing her best to ignore the way her ribs were protesting. He got two kicks in to her back causing her to just about vomit again before some one else came walking down the alley.

"Get away from her," a recognizable voice said.

Cook came running towards Naomi successfully chasing Lucas off, as he couldn't risk Cook seeing his face. Though Lucas wanted nothing else but to beat that wanker as well. Cook knelt down beside Naomi getting a good look at her.

"Jesus," he hissed bringing a shaky hand up to brush the hair out of her face relieved to see she was breathing, her eyes barely open but she seemed to recognize he was there.

"Cook," she rasped," It hurts."

"Sshh its okay," he tried to sound comforting, this really wasn't his thing," I know, I'm going to get you some help okay, just keep your eyes open for me okay."

"K," Naomi whispered.

Cook rapidly pulled out his cell phone dialing Freddie's number frantically explaining the situation, it was only a few minutes before he was joined by Freddie who had just gotten back from walking Emily home.

"Fucking hell," Freddie said when he saw Naomi's slumped form," Call a fucking ambulance Cook, we can't move her like this!"

Cook obliged feeling less panicked now that Freddie was here.

"They said around ten minutes," Cook said as he hung up the phone.

"Did you see who it was?" Freddie asked

"No he was wearing a hood I didn't get close enough," Cook replied

Naomi grunted something unrecognizable causing both boys to kneel down and listen closer to her but it was no use. Just then the ambulance showed up and they were pushed away as two paramedics went to work on Naomi, carefully getting her onto a stretcher and starting to load her into the vehicle.

Naomi's still bloody hand reached out for Cooks holding it as tight as she could muster trying to pull him closer. Seeing what she was trying to do he bent in closer listening to what she was trying to say.

"Don't…tell…Emily," she said through labored breaths before being forced to let go of his hand when the stretcher was pushed fully into the vehicle.

Watching the ambulance drive off Cook looked at Freddie who had the same shaken look on his face but with a nod they decided to respect Naomi's wishes for now. Running back into the club they grabbed Effy and JJ and dragged them outside towards the hospital. Trying to explain what happened to a frantic Effy was harder than either of them anticipated but finally she seemed to calm down a little not totally but enough to send Katie a text telling her where they went and to call Naomi's mother as she was the only one who knew Naomi's home phone number.

By the time they reached the hospital waiting room Gina had already arrived and was filling out some paper work. The three boys took seats in the waiting room as Effy walked over to Gina having a quiet conversation trying to wage whether Naomi was going to be all right.

"She's going to be okay," Effy said as she took a seat next to Freddie placing her head on his shoulder

"You're sure?" Cook said," She was in rough shape."

"Naomi's mum said they didn't expect any internal damage just some broken bones and cuts and bruises you know," Effy explained.

A very shaken Gina made her way towards the group of teenagers stepping right in front of Cook.

"Thank you," she said taking his hand for a moment," They said you probably saved her life."

Cook just nodded awkwardly he had never had a girls mother thank him for anything before, normally they were chasing him out of their daughters room telling him to never come back.

With a nod Gina walked back down the corridor towards what they presumed to be Naomi's room. They had been told she was stable but they wouldn't be able to see her till morning when visiting hours opened up again. Freddie got up followed by JJ and reluctantly Effy but Cook didn't budge.

"I'm going to stay," he said when he saw Freddie's questioning gaze," I won't be able to sleep anyways."

Effy sat back down in her seat while Freddie muttered something about getting them coffee if they were going to stay. JJ told them that he had to leave; his mother would be worried if he didn't come home, but told them to call him if anything changed.

Moments later Freddie returned with three paper cups handing one to each of them before taking his seat next to Effy once again and settling in for a long night.


	12. Chapter 12

So I hope I updated quick enough its been a busy week, but here it is regardless than you for all the reviews on the previous chapter (which by the way was the most painful to write by far) and I hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Naomi awoke with a throbbing head and a dry very sore throat. She had no idea where she was and for some reason was only able to see out of one eye. Trying to sit up she almost screamed in pain as her torso protested against the movement. Scanning the room she realized she was in a hospital bed and was wearing one god-awful gown to match.

"Naomi thank God," Gina said as she walked back into the room," How are you feeling?"

Looking at the concern on her mothers face she the events of the previous night all started flooding back to her at once. Going to the club, drinking, seeing Emily, more drinking, watching Emily kiss Lucas again, running out side and vomiting, being so drunk she could barely stand, the dark figure, pain, Lucas…

"Fucking hell," Naomi rasped," Christ my throat hurts."

"They had to pump your stomach dear you consumed a lot of alcohol," Gina brushed a stray hair away from her daughters now broken face," Here drink this it should help."

Naomi took the cup and drank the water feeling pain at first as she swallowed but then relief as her dry throat gained some moisture.

"Can we just go home," Naomi asked after handing the cup back to her mother," You know I hate hospitals."

"Well the police want you to make a statement," Gina answered," And some of you're friends are here and want to see you."

Naomi tensed at the mention of her friends, she remembered telling Cook not to call Emily quite vividly, and she didn't want the red head taking pity on her now that she was injured and feeling like she had to get back together with her.

"Who's here?" Naomi tried to sound calm.

"Well Effy, JJ, a tall dark haired boy and I think he said is name is Cook, the one who found you," Gina rhymed off," I was actually surprised that I haven't seen Emily poor thing must be having a fit over this."

"Emily doesn't know mum and I'd like to keep it that way," Naomi said with all the strength she could muster.

"Naomi she's your girlfriend she would want to know, I know you don't want to hurt or scare her but it will be worse if she finds out some other way," Gina chastised

"Emily broke up with me mum," Naomi sighed," Now promise me you wont call her, I don't want her to see me like this."

"What?" Gina exclaimed. This was the first she had heard of any break up, sure Naomi had seemed down the past couple days but Gina had just assumed it was Naomi going through another one of her moods, nothing to worry about," Okay I wont call her but you're going to have to talk to her eventually, now I'm going to go get your friends so they can see you quickly because the police are waiting."

Naomi nodded and watched her mother walk out of the room. Her body felt like it had been run over repeatedly and one side of her face felt painfully swollen. She wished she had a mirror so she could see what she looked like at least then she would be prepared for the looks of horror that were bound to be on her visitors faces.

"Christ as if my nose wasn't big enough," Naomi said to herself running her good hand over the metal brace that was placed over her nose.

"Just think maybe the remodel will look better," the distinct voice of Effy penetrated the room causing Naomi to look up with as much of a smile as she could muster with her swollen split lip.

"Hey," she replied watching her friends file into the room," You guys didn't have to stay you know, I'm fine really just a little roughed up is all."

"Naomi you basically had the shit beaten out of you in a back alley by some guy," Cook's voice was lacking any of the humor it usually possessed," Don't be flip about it."

"Do you have any idea who did it?" Freddie spoke up placing a comforting hand on Cook's shoulder; he had obviously been more than a little upset by last night's events.

Naomi looked down a minute her good hand fiddling with the edge of the cast on her wrist. She knew who did this to her but the others believing her that was another story.

"Yes," she finally said softly," I couldn't see his face but I know who it was."

"Who?" Effy said her eyes scanning Naomi's face for any hint.

"None of you will believe me," Naomi sighed

"Try us," Freddie urged.

"Lucas," Naomi said," He was yelling things at me that's what gave him away, he probably thought I wouldn't remember."

Freddie felt Cook tense under his hand after hearing Naomi's revelation, his jaw was set and hands were balled into fists at his sides.

"I'm going to kill him," Cook growled before turning and stomping out of the room.

"Look I believe you okay," Freddie said and Effy nodded along," but I've got to go and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Sure," Naomi nodded," Go ahead the police want to talk to me anyways and then I'm going home, it was nice of you to stay and when you find Cook tell him to be careful, something about Lucas didn't sound right last night like he snapped or something I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"Sure," Freddie said though he had no intentions of calming Cook down as all he wanted to do was find Lucas and beat the living daylights out of him as well.

The group quickly filed back out of the room leaving Naomi alone once again.

A couple hours later after having another once over from her doctor and giving her statement to the police she was finally told that she would be able to go home now. Well it took her bitching to her mum, enough for her to talk to the doctor and tell him that she wanted to take Naomi home to get out of the hospital but it was well worth the wasted energy, she just wanted to be home in her own bed. Her mum had to step out of the room for a moment but promised to be back right away to help her get changed so they could go. She felt like a child again, her mother having to help her get dressed, but she had no choice as she couldn't lift her arms and could barely walk with the way her ribs were. Hearing a knock on the door followed by footsteps Naomi looked up to see Katie standing before her looking rather awkward.

"What's wrong Katie, last year you threatened me with this kind of harm to stay away from Em, figured you'd be happy yeah," Naomi joked.

Katie mustered a small smile.

"Ya but I wanted the pleasure of doing it, I feel cheated Campbell," she retorted," Listen I can't stay, I've got to get home before mum and dad realize I've not been home, had a little fun last night if you know what I mean."

"Lovely," Naomi replied sarcastically

"Well I didn't get the text explaining what happened last night till this morning and I came here straight away, just wanted to make sure you were okay," Katie continued

"I'm just peachy can't you tell?" Naomi replied.

"Well you never were much of a looker so Emily shouldn't mind," Katie joked without thinking about what she was saying.

"Sure," Naomi said," Look I didn't want to tell you this but I can't risk you going to see him or something, it was Lucas Katie." Naomi added really just wanting to change the subject off of Emily.

"No," Katie whispered, how could she have dated someone who was capable of doing this to anyone not alone a drunk and defenseless girl," Naomi I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Naomi chuckled for a minute but stopped quickly clutching her torso when she felt the shooting pains," I just want you to be careful, stay away for a bit."

"Naomi Lucas and I broke up earlier this week," Katie said," I was a little pissed about it but now I'm fucking glad."

"Good," Naomi nodded.

"Well I have to go but feel better soon, believe me I know how it feels," Katie brought her hand up to the side of her head under her hair revealing the small scar that still lingered.

Receiving a small smile from Naomi Katie walked out of the room quickly making her way out of the hospital and towards her house. She knew Emily must have been a mess and she really needed to get changed and try and find her sister, also she wondered if Emily knew it was Lucas who did it surely Emily would have called if she did know right?

Opening the front door and slipping in unnoticed Katie made her way quietly up the stairs not wanting to have to deal with her parents at the moment. She opened the door of her bedroom and let out a relieved sigh when she was safely inside the room with the door shut behind her.

"I told them you stayed at Pandora's, everything's fine."

Katie looked over to see Emily sitting on her bed idly flipping through the pages of a magazine. Not able to hide the confused look on her face she made her way closer to Emily and took the magazine out of her hands revealing her face. This was not what she expected, Emily didn't look shaken at all, she didn't have red eyes or any evidence that she had been crying, something didn't add up.

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked

"I live here Katie, I know you have the "I'm the important one" complex but if you haven't noticed I've been here for the past 17 years," Emily replied.

"Don't be a bitch," Katie said," I just figured you would have been at the hospital."

"Why would I be at the hospital," Emily look now mirrored her sisters.

"Jesus Em I know you guys are broken up or on a break or whatever but I thought you loved her, I just figured you would have wanted to make sure she was alright at least?" Katie said now almost feeling a little angry at her sister's apathy.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Emily said the confusion evident in her voice.

That's when it dawned on Katie that Emily must not have known. She knew her sister well and if Emily had known there was no doubt in Katie's mind that she would have been a complete mess and keeping a constant vigil at Naomi's bedside.

"Christ you don't know do you?"

"Know what?" Emily sat up facing Katie searching her eyes for answers.

"Fuck," Katie sighed," I don't want to have to tell you this…" she trailed off seeing the worry in her sister's eyes.

"Tell me what Katie," Emily demanded.

"It's Naomi," Katie said placing a hand on Emily's one that was now shaking against her knee," She was…well attacked last night outside the club."

Emily felt like the walls were caving in on her, like the ceiling was falling down and she couldn't breathe under the weight of it. It was like she was trapped in one of her nightmares only this time there was no waking up in Naomi's arms and hearing the blonde whisper comforting words in her ear as she calmed down.

"W-what," Emily mustered her hands shaking as he brought them up to rub her temples.

"I don't really know what happened because I wasn't there, Cook actually found her made sure she was okay and called an ambulance," Katie rambled.

"She is okay right?" Emily's eyes pleaded with Katie to agree with her statement as she felt them stinging with tears.

"Yeah she's okay," Katie assured her," Still the same sarcastic Campbell when I went to see her this morning."

"Why didn't you call me," Emily said frantically," Why didn't anyone call me!"

"I thought you knew, I just thought you were off pulling yourself together or something when I was there," Katie explained," As for the others I have no idea."

"I have to go," Emily jumped up from the bed sniffing back the tears that were threatening to fall," I have to see her."

"Okay she said she was leaving right away so she is probably at home by now," Katie said," And Em she looks well a little rough just be prepared okay."

Emily didn't reply she just walked out of the room wondering how it was possible for her to be prepared to see the love of her life look as Katie put it "a little rough". She knew Katie had said Naomi was okay but she had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach and she knew it wouldn't go away until she saw the blonde for herself, saw with her own eyes that Naomi was okay.

Reaching Naomi's bedroom door Emily knocked lightly on the red painted wood receiving no answer she assumed that Gina had been right when she said that Naomi had probably fallen asleep since she had taken some fairly strong pain meds. Taking a deep breath Emily opened the door quietly and slipped inside, she was almost scared to look over at the bed but forced herself anyways. Naomi was sleeping slightly on her side facing away from Emily, the duvet pulled up high around her face but her broken wrist was protruding and Emily caught a glimpse of the brace on her nose as well.

"Not as bad as I expected," Emily sighed as she made her way over to Naomi taking a seat on the edge of her bed and grasping her bandaged hand.

Bringing it up to her mouth she kissed it gently and gave it a little squeeze perhaps a little to hard because she felt Naomi beginning to stir.

"Mum I'm fine just leave me alone," Naomi said without moving, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Its me," Emily said simply knowing Naomi would know who it was," Your voice is so hoarse Nai you almost sound like me."

Naomi even in her drowsy state could recognize the voice coming from behind her; her mind was racing trying to figure out how Emily knew finally settling on the obvious choice, that Katie had told her. Her heart was beating wildly at Emily's proximity; this was the closest they had been in days.

"Em," Naomi said," What are you doing here?"

The question startled Emily, where else would she be? Naomi must know that there is no other place she would be able to be right now right?

"Where else would I be right now?" Emily replied still looking at the side of Naomi's face as she hadn't turned to face her," Naomi will you look at me please?"

"Okay," Naomi groaned," Just…just don't freak out okay."

Emily didn't know what she meant by that statement until Naomi turned with great effort by the looks of it onto her back turning her head so she was making eye contact with the red head. Emily's breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight before her, Naomi's perfect face all black and blue on the one side, her left eye completely swollen shut and her lip was split and swollen to match. With a shaky hand Emily reached out slowly to touch the bruised side of Naomi's face tears springing to her eyes when Naomi winced. It was too much she couldn't stand to look at it so she turned her face away.

"Jesus Christ," Emily breathed before looking back at Naomi through teary eyes

"Fuck am I that ugly? No need to cry now," Naomi tried to joke.

"Well what do you expect me to do," Emily said through sobs," I just don't understand why someone would do this, what happened?"

Naomi was brought back to reality, she was supposed to be upset with Emily for breaking up with her and then getting with Lucas like she wanted Naomi to see, like she wanted to hurt her, not to mention her new boyfriend or whatever he is to Emily had been the one to do this.

"I was drunk and got jumped," Naomi replied.

"You shouldn't have run outside alone like that," Emily said a little harsher than she intended.

"So its my fault then?" Naomi replied equally as harsh.

"No," Emily's voice softened considerably and she added through more tears," You promised…you said nothing reckless ever again no matter what I've done."

Naomi looked at her a minute feeling the urge to comfort the girl in front of her but that was quickly overcome by anger as she kept picturing the reason she ran outside in the first place.

"What so I was supposed to stay inside and watch you and you're new boyfriend is that it?" Naomi averted her eye.

"Naomi what you saw was Lucas kissing me again I didn't kiss him back I swear I would never do that to you," Emily explained," And I know I've been a twat about everything but I believe you, you were right all along about him and I'm sorry I didn't listen."

Naomi didn't know what to say, this was not what she expected at all. She had come to the conclusion after their last fight that Emily was never going to listen to her that it was a lost cause. The only way this made sense was if Lucas finally told her, "yes" Naomi thought in her moment of clarity, it all made sense now his anger the things he was saying. Lucas had finally come clean to Emily and she had rejected him, Naomi couldn't help the way her heart was swelling in her chest at the thought of Emily choosing her over Lucas.

"Why didn't anyone call me?" Emily asked after Naomi was taking to long to respond

"Don't be angry with them, I told Cook not to tell you," Naomi confessed.

"Why?" Emily exclaimed," I had to hear about it from Katie of all people, its not right!"

"I was afraid you wouldn't care," Naomi whispered loud enough for Emily to barely hear.

"Christ of course I care its killing me to see you like this, killing me even more that I wasn't there for you last night, what made you think I wouldn't care," Emily said choking back the new tide of tears she could feel forming.

"You broke up with me," Naomi said sadly.

"Because I was mad at you not because I stopped loving you," Emily exclaimed," I love you so much it hurts Naomi I'm sorry if I did anything to make you question that."

"I love you too," Naomi reciprocated," But can we not talk about everything right now, my head is spinning?"

"Okay," Emily replied softly but still wondering what this meant, were they back together or still on a break or stuck in limbo somewhere in between? But she didn't want to push Naomi right now.

Naomi could sense Emily's confusion and lifted her arms slightly beckoning the smaller girl into a hug which Emily accepted burying her face into Naomi's neck when she felt more tears flowing.

"Christ I was so worried I don't know what I'd do without you Nai," Emily spoke into Naomi's neck," It was like my nightmares coming true or something."

"Its okay," Naomi tried to soothe," I said I wasn't going anywhere didn't I?"

She felt Emily nodding and then felt Emily's arm snake around her waist and squeeze painfully tight for Naomi's condition. She winced quite visibly her hands digging roughly into Emily's back.

"Whats wrong, did I hurt you?" Emily snapped back quickly

"Its okay you didn't know," Naomi grimaced as she attempted to sit up slightly the duvet falling off her slightly.

"You're not wearing a shirt, interesting," Emily kinked her eyebrow at seeing Naomi in her bra.

"Well I wanted a shower and I couldn't get my shirt back on, it fucking hurts to lift my arms," Naomi explained," And I'm tired of my mum treating me like an invalid."

"Sore ribs?" Emily asked

"Ya a couple broken ones, a couple fractured," Naomi agreed.

"Well aren't you supposed to be wearing a bandage or something?" Emily pointed out.

"No apparently they don't do that anymore, I guess it causes more trouble than it helps," Naomi replied

"Well here," Emily said while getting up and pulling a loose fitting button up shirt from Naomi's dresser," Put this on."

"Why you don't want to see me in my underwear?" Naomi said playfully

"Fucking hell you have a one track mind don't you Nai," Emily chuckled to herself.

"Whatever," Naomi dismissed and sat up with great effort pushing the duvet off her completely in to process.

Emily couldn't breathe when she got close enough to get a look at Naomi's midsection, the way it was riddled with bruises as if someone was really trying to hurt her when they did this.

"Jesus," Emily brought her hand forward to lightly trace the bruises," Does it hurt?"

"Only when I breathe or move," Naomi laughed scolding herself when she felt the familiar sharp pains," Or laugh apparently."

"Here," Emily took the shirt and took turns putting Naomi's arms through the holes so the she wouldn't have to move much," Was that alright?"

"Yeah," Naomi assured her whilst buttoning up the top.

Naomi slowly crawled back under her covers grimacing until she found a comfortable position. A gentle smile took over her features as she watched Emily standing awkwardly at the end of her bed. Emily wasn't sure how to act, she didn't know what they were and it was all just a little weird. If this was mere days ago she would have known exactly how to act, she would have crawled in next to Naomi and kissed every visible bruise until Naomi felt better. But now she had no idea whether he presence would be comforting to Naomi or if it would only serve to make things worse so she stood there waiting to get some sort of clue of what she should do.

"Lay with me," Naomi said ending Emily's inner turmoil

Emily gladly made her way over laying next to Naomi facing her sighing contentedly when Naomi moved so her head was resting on her shoulder giving her silent permission to envelope the blonde into an embrace, a loose one as she feared hurting Naomi but an embrace none the less. After a few minutes Emily could hear Naomi's rhythmic breathing giving away that she had fallen asleep giving Emily's leave to wander. There were so many emotions flowing through her veins thats she didn't know what to focus on. First off there was slight relief, Naomi was okay, she was a little battered and bruised but she was here in Emily's arms safe where she belonged. Though the terror Emily felt earlier wasn't far from her mind, when Katie uttered those words in that split second Emily had actually thought she had lost Naomi and now she intended to make it her personal mission to make sure nothing like this ever happened again. Next and the strongest was anger, it only took one look at the marks scattered over Naomi's body for the anger to start surging through Emily's body to the point where she really wasn't sure what she would do if she came face to face with the person who did this, she had feeling that she would likely kill him and the thought scared her. Placing a kiss on Naomi's forehead Emily relaxed as best she could and closed her eyes hoping to give her head a rest.

The relaxation lasted all of ten minutes before Emily's phone started ringing loudly, Emily did her best to grab it before Naomi awoke but it was no use.

"Who's that?" Naomi said groggily when she saw the look on Emily's face as she looked at the screen.

"No one," Emily replied shutting her phone and throwing it on the floor

"Em it was obviously some one for you to have that reaction," Naomi said not convinced.

"He doesn't matter," Emily replied scooting closer to Naomi

Naomi had a pretty good idea who the "he" Emily was referring to was, and the thought of him getting anywhere close to Emily both terrified and angered her beyond belief, Naomi knew she would rather take another beating than allow anyone to hurt Emily.

"You're still talking to him?"

"No!" Emily exclaimed," its not like that I swear, he probably just wants to apologize for last night you know for being a prick and he grabbed my wrist a little tight. But i'm not going to talk to him i'm done I promise."

Naomi hadn't heard much after "he grabbed my wrist a little tight" and she was now seeing red.

"He hurt you?" Naomi growled

"Not really, Freddie came and chased him away and walked me home," Emily explained," Its okay," Emily couldn't help but chuckle, Naomi in her state was angry that Lucas had grabbed her wrist it was all a little ridiculous.

"Look promise me you'll stay away from him," Naomi said seriously.

"I have no interest in seeing him ever again," Emily insisted," I love you and i'm sorry about everything I was stupid," Emily continued rambling.

"Its not about that," Naomi cut her off," I just really need you to promise me that you'll stay away from him."

"What is this about?" Emily asked sensing there was more to this than Naomi's jealousy over Lucas

"It was Lucas," Naomi replied slowly hoping Emily would understand without her having to explain everything, but no such luck because Emily was looking at her completely confused," he's the one who attacked me."

Emily's eyes widened, she had not expected Naomi to come out with that.

"What?" she replied shakily," You saw him, fucking hell why isn't he in custody or something."

"Well he had a hood up and it was dark so no but I know it was him," Naomi tried to explain.

"If you didn't see him than how do you know it was him?" Emily wondered aloud, she didn't want to anger Naomi but none of this made sense to her.

"He was saying things," Naomi replied

"What kind of things," Emily pushed.

"It doesn't matter," Naomi tried to avoid the question," It will just upset you."

"Naomi," Emily pushed

"He... well shouted "you don't deserve her" and something along the lines of "she chose you" or "you're pathetic" or something I can't really remember the last bit I was out of it by then," Naomi said," And he smashed my phone when you called it."

Emily didn't think she had any tears left to cry today but she was proven wrong when a fresh batch formed upon the realization that everything that had happened was her fault. She was the one who brought Lucas into their lives, it was her that he was fixated on and she was to stubborn to listen to Naomi when she warned her, she was the reason Naomi ran outside that night and she was the reason Lucas was so angry.

"Its all my fault," Emily choked out," Im so sorry."

"No Em don't do that," Naomi replied," Thats why I didn't want to tell you."

"Because you know its true, I might as well have done this to you myself," Emily backed up feeling disgusted with herself.

"Emily don't be ridiculous," Naomi said softly," Everyone is responsible for their own actions, you didn't make him do this."

"I made him angry," Emily disagreed," He told me how he felt and I said that he could never compare to you, I'm the reason you drank so much, I did this."

"Em please don't do that to yourself," Naomi pleaded," Just come back over here and stay with me."

Emily softened a bit at Naomi's plea and began walking back towards the bed until she heard her phone buzzing again. She bent down to pick it up and tensed when she saw his name flashing over the screen. Emily wondered how he had the nerve to call her after everything that had happened, everything that he had done. She was so angry now that she was visibly shaking and Naomi was looking at her quite worried. Emily's face was contorted in a way Naomi had never seen before, and all she could see in her eyes was rage all the softness that usually graced Emily seemed to have disappeared and it scared Naomi.

"Em," Naomi started to try and get up.

"I have to go," Emily spoke hard

"No," Naomi pleaded," You promised!"

"I just have to do something," Emily said in the same tone," i'll be back soon."

"Please don't," Naomi cried," Don't scare me just stay."

"I can't," Emily took one last look at Naomi before walking out the door leaving Naomi crying in her room.

She had to find Lucas, she wasn't going to allow him to get away with this. She didn't know what she was going to do but she just knew she couldn't sit around idly while he was walking around free all smug.

Naomi took a moment to contain her panic, she was terrified for Emily something in Lucas snapped when he got rejected and Naomi didn't want to think about what would happen if Emily was alone with him. She is so small and fragile, she wouldn't be able to defend herself. Picking up her house phone she dialed Emily almost crying in frustration when she got no answer. Naomi's mind was racing, normally she would have just followed Emily and forced her to let it go, but she was in no state to be moving around, and she wouldn't be able to stop Emily there was nothing she could do. Picking up the phone again she dialed the only other number she knew by heart feeling a little relief when she heard Effy answer.

"How are you feeling?" Effy asked

"Emily knows," Naomi could feel her panic rising again," She went to find Lucas."

"What?" Effy said hoping she heard Naomi wrong.

"She thinks everything was her fault and she just stormed out of here saying she had to do something," Naomi said frantically.

"Fucking hell," Effy replied," Don't worry i'll find her."

"Please," Naomi said desperately," I can handle everything happening to me but I don't know what i'd do if something happened to Emily."

"I promise nothing will happen to her," Effy said

"Thanks Ef," Naomi breathed a small sigh of relief.

Hanging up the phone Naomi laid back down under her covers still clutching the phone in her hand praying that Emily would come to her senses and come back to her or at least call.


	13. Chapter 13

New chapter finally, sorry it took so long I was struggling with this one anyways hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Emily was walking furiously as she got closer to her destination, her hands balled into fists at her side. Her judgment was clouded and she was aware of that but she couldn't help it, every time she closed her eyes all she could see was Lucas's smug face with that stupid grin, then she would picture him standing over Naomi with that satisfied look and it was all enough for her to forget that going on a one man crusade probably wasn't the best idea in the world. Her mind kept wandering and all she could picture was Naomi on the ground helpless as Lucas continually kept beating on her, it was enough to make bile vise up in Emily's throat as her fingernails dug painfully into her palms in an attempt to control herself.

Reaching her destination she stopped outside and took a deep breath to prepare herself. She had finally answered one of Lucas's calls and asked him to meet her at the café, the same one they had met at last time. He had tried to convince her on something more private but Emily wasn't stupid, she wasn't going anywhere alone with that psycho especially now that she knew what he was capable of. She was going to confront him, yell at him and then let the police deal with it, or at least that was the plan anyways, she really had no idea how she would react when she saw his face. It was the hardest thing Emily had ever done not snapping at Lucas on the phone, especially hearing his pleased tone, like the though Emily had changed her mind or something, he really was one crazy prick. Emily just wished that she had listened to Naomi from the start and avoided all of this mess.

"He's not in there," Emily snapped around quickly upon hearing the familiar voice," Cook found him on his way here and is giving him a good seeing to outback right now."

"What?" Emily was confused

"You shouldn't be here Em, Naomi is at home completely terrified that something is going to happen to you and she's in no state to do anything about it," Effy calmly took a step towards Emily.

"I just can't… I have to see him, I have to know why, I have to make sure he pays," Emily rambled

"Emily I think its pretty obvious why, and I'm sure Cook is taking care of the payment aspect," Effy assured her," Naomi needs you now."

Tears began to well as Emily felt more waves of guilt wash around her. Effy was right, Naomi did need her right now and she had just abandoned her in her vulnerable state. But there was something in Emily that wasn't allowing her to go back to Naomi until she got this off her chest. There was no way she would be able to look into those azure eyes knowing she hadn't done anything, that everything was her fault and she still hadn't done anything about it.

"Eff I know," Emily started to break down," I just cant, I need to do something I can't look her in the eye until I have."

"I get it," Effy agreed," But confronting Lucas might just make you feel worse Em."

"You don't know what its like," Emily's voice was raising slowly," To see the one you love in pain and know its all you're fault, that if you would have just fucking listened and stopped being so stubborn nothing would have happened!"

"Okay," Effy gave in seeing there was no winning the argument, plus Cook and Freddie were there so it wasn't like anything would happen to Emily anyways," Come on."

Emily nodded and followed Effy to the alley behind the café where sure enough Cook had Lucas slammed into a brick wall and was yelling something that sounded like "how do you like it" in between punches to Lucas's stomach. For once Emily was happy about Cook and Naomi's new found bond, as Naomi had seemed to inspire extreme protective urges in the boy and he was doing everything that Emily wanted to do but knew she wasn't strong enough to get away with. Cook stopped when he heard foot steps coming their way the anger on his face dissolving away a little as he spied the two girls standing near them. Lucas followed Cook's gaze as well feeling unfounded hope when he caught sight of Emily standing there.

"Emily I knew you'd come for me," Lucas said

"Don't talk to her," Cook yelled winding his fist back," Don't even fucking look at her!"

"Cook its okay," Emily said, her voice sounding smaller then she remembered.

She walked over to Cook and placed her hand on his back in what she hoped was a calming way as he lowered his fist.

"Go ahead Em, tell him what you think of him about what he's done," Cook spoke coldly.

"She deserved it," Lucas spat," After everything she put Emily through she had it fucking coming."

"Don't you fucking dare talk about Naomi like that," Emily nearly screamed," What she put me through it nothing compared to what I put her through thanks to you!"

Emily was shaking she was so angry, Effy was right talking to Lucas was only making her feel worse as he was basically confirming that this was her fault.

"I did it for us, so we could be together," Lucas said

"For fucks sakes," Emily was now yelling," I don't fucking want you how many times do I have to say it, even if there was no Naomi and I wasn't completely in love with her I still wouldn't want you. But you couldn't let it go could you," Emily was clutching the front of his shirt in her fists and slamming him back into the wall," You had to hurt her!"

Cook was looking at her rather surprised at this outburst seeing as Emily was normally a timid little one, he was glad she had a strong side hiding in there somewhere.

"You did this!" Lucas yelled right back," With all the attention and the flirting, making me want you and then pulling back every time I got close, this is all you're fault!"

Emily's hands dropped from his shirt as tears began welling up in her eyes, she took a shaky step back towards Effy who placed an arm around her protectively as if she knew exactly what Emily was thinking or feeling.

"Don't even fucking try to make her believe that," Cook said sternly before his fist collided with Lucas again.

They were soon joined by Freddie who informed Cook that he had contacted the police and explained the situation they would be here as soon as they could. Effy looked at Emily trying to wager if she was satisfied enough to let her take her back to Naomi's.

"Ready?" Effy said hopefully receiving a nod from the smaller girl.

It took about a half hour for Effy to walk Emily to Naomi's, she gave Emily's arm a squeeze and a reassuring nod before turning back in the same direction she came from. Emily reached above the door and grabbed the spare key from the ledge being very thankful now that Naomi had told her where that key was. Slipping inside quietly she locked the door behind her and tip toed slowly up the stairs not wanting to wake Gina, or Naomi if she was asleep. Emily opened the door to find Naomi sitting up right in her bed clutching the phone so tight that her knuckles were white as she stared at it intensely.

"Hey," Emily whispered making her presence known.

"Em," Naomi's voice cracked as she turned to face Emily her face a mixture between relief and anger.

Emily made her way over to Naomi slowly sitting next to her and sweeping Naomi into her arms when she saw the blondes shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

"Don't ever do that again," Naomi spoke into Emily's neck," I fucking love you, you stupid prick so don't ever do that again!"

"I won't," Emily said smoothing Naomi's hair," I promise."

"So what happened," Naomi said after she had calmed down a little, Emily was still holding her now leaning back against the headboard," You're okay right, like he didn't hurt you or anything?"

Emily could hear the fear in Naomi's tone and was quick to dismiss her worries.

"Nothing happened," Emily assured," Cook gave him a good beating and Freddie called the police, I'm sure he wont be bothering us again."

"You're sure," Naomi pulled back to give Emily a once over," You know I'd rather take a thousand punches rather than know that someone hurt you."

Emily managed a small smile for Naomi's sake before leaning in and placing a light kiss to the corner of Naomi's mouth her thumb brushing lightly over Naomi's cheek when she pulled back again.

"Em," Naomi said softly and Emily was about to apologize not knowing if her show of affection was welcomed or not but Naomi cut her off," I want us to be together."

Emily should have been ecstatic, this was everything she had wanted Naomi to say ever since they had started their so-called break but something just didn't feel right. She didn't feel like she deserved Naomi's love or her forgiveness for that matter the guilt she was feeling was far to strong. Naomi was eyeing her expectantly waiting for her to say something, anything at all really so Emily said what her heart was telling her and tried to push the nagging thoughts out of her head.

"I want that too," Emily choked out through the lump forming in her throat feeling like she didn't deserve the gentle smile that was forming on Naomi's face.

But she didn't say anything, she just allowed Naomi to clutch her hand feeling her thumb brushing over the back of her hand. Emily just held Naomi a little tighter willing away the thoughts that were clouding her mind.

The next couple weeks flew by in a blur, Lucas never returned to College and his house was vacant by the looks of it. Emily assumed that they had sent him off for some disciplinary action and his parents had moved as well, but out of sight was definitely not out of mind for Emily. She was having greater difficultly being around Naomi as the days wore on; at first she busied her mind with making sure the blonde was comfortable. Tucking her in her bed, bringing her meals, making sure she took her meds whatever she could do to alleviate her guilt. But even that wasn't working anymore, Naomi was back at college after about a week after the attack, her bruises fading slightly changing color by the day, Cook would joke and guess what color they would be the next day. Emily would wake up every morning in a cold sweat having the same reoccurring dream and all she could ever remember from it was Naomi's face twisted in agony and Lucas smiling, reaching his hand out towards her, it made her physically sick.

She didn't want to pull away from Naomi but she couldn't help it, it was becoming physically painful to be around her, the way she would look at Emily with complete adoration and love. It made Emily sick to her stomach seeing the way Naomi still loved her after everything that had happened, like true unconditional love something she had never experienced before. So she began spending less time with Naomi and more time with her new best friend vodka.

Naomi could feel Emily closing herself off so when they did rarely get a moment alone she would try and convey to the red head how much she cared for her but all her affection seemed to do was spook Emily and drive her further away. Naomi was frustrated by the entire thing, she was at a loss for what to do, Emily barely spoke to her now and when she did it seemed forced and Naomi for the life of her couldn't understand what she had done wrong.

Cook had convinced her that tonight she was going to go out with the group for the first time since the attack. Her ribs were still sore but manageable now so he concluded that she had no excuse pointing out that he rarely had a good time out without her to which Naomi rolled her eyes and scoffed. She agreed to go however knowing that Emily would be there, and maybe things would be able to go back to normal, Emily would ask her to dance like always and press up against her on the dance floor and everything would be right again. She scanned the halls at lunch looking for her red head and finally found her leaning into her locker head nearly out of sight. Naomi walked up somewhat awkwardly because honestly with the way things had been going she really didn't even know how to talk to Emily anymore and tapped her on the shoulder lightly.

"Hey Em," Naomi said timidly before a whiff of the vodka on Emily's breath took over her senses.

She took in Emily's disheveled appearance, hair all a mess shirt half tucked in half tucked out of her skirt, bloodshot eyes looking tired matching the dark circles underneath them, this was not the Emily that Naomi knew.

"Are you drunk?" Naomi asked the obvious.

"No," Emily slurred wavering on her stance enough that Naomi had to reach out to steady her.

"Come on," Naomi replied taking Emily's hand in hers and dragging her to the toilets feeling a small twinge of hope when Emily didn't pull her hand away though she had a feeling it had more to do with the alcohol than anything.

Reaching the bathroom she checked inside finding it empty and locked the front door before turning to look at Emily expectantly.

"Em what's going on?" Naomi asked softly.

Emily's head was spinning, she was looking at Naomi who's eyes were sending waves of concern and love that were only serving to swallow Emily and drown her more in her guilt.

"Im going to be sick," Emily declared before turning to one of the cubicles.

It wasn't long before Naomi joined her, her hand reaching up to gentle rub Emily's back while her bandaged one made an effort to hold her hair back.

"Jesus how much did you drink?" and Naomi just sounded so concerned that it set Emily off.

"Just stop," Emily said sternly making her way out of the cubicle to rinse her mouth out, looking in the mirror she could see Naomi standing behind her looking confused.

"Stop what? I just want to make sure you're all right, you've been acting strange and now you're drunk in the middle of the day. I'm worried about you Em," Naomi explained.

"You…you just can't be okay it makes everything worse," Emily mumbled.

"Makes what worse?" Naomi pushed," Just tell me what's wrong, I love you Emily I want to help."

"You shouldn't," Emily replied.

"Shouldn't what?"

"Love me!" Emily shouted," You shouldn't fucking love me!"

And with that she took off out of the bathroom and out of the college, off to find somewhere she could be alone to drink. Naomi stood rooted to her spot completely stunned by the turn of the conversation. She didn't understand anything that was going on between them, all she knew was that she needed to break through to Emily before things got any worse. With a heavy sigh Naomi followed Emily's lead and vacated the bathroom literally running into someone when she made it completely out of the door.

"What where you're fucking going," Katie spat turning around to see Naomi groaning and clutching her torso," Fuck Naomi I'm sorry are you alright."

"Ya I'm fine," Naomi said after taking a deep breath," I'm sorry I wasn't looking I'm a bit distracted."

"No problem," Katie assured her," So you're looking better, both eye's open, lip is healing yeah?"

"Ya I'm feeling a little better," Naomi mustered a small smile despite the confusion swirling in her head.

"And listen I know I've been a bitch before but I'm glad you and Em are back together, because she was one miserable cow without you," Katie laughed," Plus its nice to have our room basically to myself with her staying at yours the majority of the time."

Katie's light mood began to dissipate when she saw the confusion on Naomi's face

"What's wrong?" Katie asked

"Well Katie Ems hasn't stayed at mine for over a week," Naomi explained," She hasn't been herself lately, she's pulling away from me and there's something bothering her that she wont tell me. We just had a bit of a row in the bathroom and she told me that I shouldn't love her. I honestly don't know what's going on with her I was hoping you would be able to help me out."

Judging by the range of expressions that passed across Katie's face in the past couple minutes Naomi was sure she had no idea that anything was going on with Emily at all. The thought angered Naomi slightly, she knew Emily had always felt ignored at home but this took ignorance to a whole new level, you didn't need to be close to the red head to sense something was wrong and the people living in the same house as her should have picked up on it easily.

"Well she hasn't been coming home," Katie said," If she hasn't been at yours where the fuck has she been at night."

"I have a pretty good idea," Naomi replied," She was drunk just now, that's what we were talking about, it looked like she hadn't slept in a fucking week, she's probably been going to pubs and getting fucked on who knows what, fuck Katie I'm scared I've never seen her like this."

"Why would she be doing that," Katie's voice was raising slightly," What have you done to her?"

Naomi took a step back not wanting to allow Katie to berate her into an argument right now, it was going to take the both of them to get to the bottom of this. So she took a calming breath and continued trying to sound as calm as possible.

"I haven't done anything Katie I swear I've been trying to get through to her and she just won't listen," Naomi explained

"Jesus," Katie breathed," Well we're all going out tonight, I'll talk to her, are you coming?"

"Yeah I think so," Naomi replied," Don't look so surprised."

"Sorry its just it hasn't been that long since it happened," Katie mumbled.

"Yeah well I'm feeling a bit better and I'm not going to drink but I can't hide forever Katie, and I do want to sort this out with Em," Naomi replied.

"Right," Katie nodded," I'll see you later then."

Naomi nodded one last time before walking away from Katie feeling a little better about things now that she knew they were in this together. She sat down in her next class next to Effy willing the afternoon to go by faster as she sent Emily another message once again receiving no reply.

Katie waited at home all evening for Emily to return home in hopes that she would get a chance to speak to her before they went to the club. A part of her didn't believe Naomi earlier when she was talking about Emily's behaviour, but it wasn't like Emily to not come home like this and Katie was giving into the idea that Naomi was right and something was wrong with her sister. Looking at the clock she saw it was almost 9:30, letting out a deep sigh she walked out of the Fitch house knowing she couldn't wait any longer. Pulling out her phone Katie sent Naomi a message explaining that Emily never came home and that she was now officially worried. Naomi replied moments later assuring Katie that she was on her way to the club and that they would find Emily and everything would be okay.

Katie made it to the club before Naomi however, so she pushed her way through the crowd scanning the bar for her sister assuming that she would have been slung over a stool doing shots but she wasn't there. Spying Effy on the outskirts of the dance floor Katie made her way over receiving an uncharacteristically angry look from the usually stoic girl.

"You need to get your sister under control," Effy said

"Ems? Where is she?" Katie shouted above the music

Effy pointed to the middle of the dance floor Katie's gaze following her finger. It took a minute for Katie to recognize Emily's form, mainly because she had downgrade Naomi look alike draped over her back. Emily looked proper pissed as her head swung side to side her hips grinding back into the stranger who's hands were wandering over her front.

"Naomi's going to be here any minute and if she sees that she is going to freak," Effy continued

"Jesus Em what has gotten into you," Katie said under her breath before trudging her way through the dance floor towards her sister. She grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her away from the blonde slag that did not look impressed at Katie's interjection. Katie couldn't help but have a wave of déjà vu over this whole thing, as it was eerily similar to last year when she wrenched a fucked up Emily out of Cooks grip in a similar way.

"What the fuck Katie," Emily shouted pulling her wrist back out of Katie's hand and stumbling her way back over to the Naomi look alike who was looking far to smug for Katie's liking.

"Emily what are you doing? Naomi is going to be here soon you can't be doing this its going to kill her," Katie shouted right back at her sister," What the fuck has gotten into you."

Emily stopped moving for a minute and her eyes briefly flashed away from the cold indifference they were previously displaying and for a minute Katie was hopeful as she saw the Emily she knew in there, but it was short lived.

"Katie you just don't understand," Emily stated," She should be with someone better, someone who doesn't hurt her, I just don't deserve her."

Katie could see the sincerity dripping from her sister's look and Katie wondered for a minute if Emily was acting this way to provoke an argument with Naomi knowing it would end things between them. If Emily thought she didn't deserve Naomi maybe she saw this as the only way to end things as Katie was quite sure Emily would never be able to utter the words to Naomi to end the relationship, she loved her far to much.

"Why don't you just piss off," the blonde shouted before wrapping her arms back around Emily and placing her lips on her neck.

Katie was about to grab Emily and drag her somewhere quiet where they could have a sensible conversation about this new found insecure attitude she was sporting when it came to Naomi and what it stemmed from but someone else beat her to it. A furious looking Naomi appeared in Katie's peripheral vision and in a matter of seconds had dislodged her girlfriend from the other girls arms and was dragging her across the dance floor towards a quiet corner in the back. Once the destination was reached Emily leaned back against the wall and braced herself for the shouting she was about to endure but much to her surprise it never came.

Naomi was angry, seeing some slag pressed up against her Emily placing kisses on her Emily's neck it was infuriating, so much so that her hands were actually shaking. But she knew that something was going on with the red head and figured that yelling at her would only serve to make things worse.

"Em what's going on with you?" Naomi said softly," This isn't like you."

"There's nothing going on," Emily murmured.

"You don't need to pretend with me I can see something is wrong and I just want to help," Naomi continued.

"So you're not even angry about what you just saw?" Emily said incredulously not understanding how Naomi could be so calm about everything when if the roles were reversed and she saw someone kissing Naomi like that she would have been going crazy.

"I am angry," Naomi replied sternly," But I also know that there is something else going on here more important than some slag, and I love you Emily."

Those three fucking words again Emily thought, Naomi didn't understand how terrible those three words were making her feel at this moment. Knowing that Naomi loved her despite everything she had been doing lately, despite walking in to find someone else groping her in the middle of the dance floor, it was all to much for Emily to handle at the moment.

"What if I told you I fucked her," Emily spat, the blatant lie ripping straight through Naomi as the calm look on her face faltered.

"W-what?" Naomi stuttered clearly not ready for Emily's declaration.

Emily instantly regretted what she had said seeing the blue eyes before her transform into two sad pools of emotion with tears threatening to fall over. She had finally done it, Emily had finally pushed Naomi to her breaking point and the thought was oddly comforting to Emily that Naomi's love really did have an end. It made her feel normal again, that Naomi was like everyone else in her life and in a way she was glad that Naomi would finally be angry at her because it was what she felt she deserved.

"Do you still love me?" Naomi said shakily after she composed herself

"What?" Emily was frustrated that Naomi still wasn't giving her the lashing she felt she deserved.

"Well you say that nothing is wrong, that I shouldn't be worried," Naomi's voice was starting to raise," And the only other explanation for your behavior is that you don't love me anymore."

Emily looked at her with wide eye's, Naomi was calling her bluff she wasn't going to let her go without a fight and she was letting Emily know that.

"I can't do this right now," Emily went to walk away but Naomi blocked her.

"No i'm not letting you walk away again," Naomi didn't budge," Now just please tell me what's wrong? Is it something i've done?"

How do you tell your girlfriend that the problem is that she loves you too much, that you continually fuck things up and she never wavers to the point where it makes you feel disgusted with yourself to be around her knowing she could do much better.

"Naomi please... you shouldn't care...jesus," Emily mumbled," Just leave it."

Naomi despite her best efforts was getting tired of the come here go away treatment from Emily. It was glaringly obvious something was going on but Naomi couldn't see any way to force Emily into spilling whatever was wearing away at her mind.

"Fine i'll leave it," Naomi said," Just tell me you don't love me anymore, just say the words and i'll leave it, i'll walk away and let you destroy everything."

Emily shut her eyes breaking the intense gaze Naomi was casting over her. She knew Naomi was serious, the only way to get her to walk away was to comply and tell Naomi she didn't love her. It wouldn't be believable, despite anything that had happened between them since middle school the one thing Emily had never been able to deny were her feelings for Naomi especially not to the blonde herself.

"Naomi," Emily pleaded.

"Those aren't the words," Naomi replied not backing down.

Emily mustered all the strength she had left and said quickly but very clearly "I don't love you anymore."

Pushing her way past Naomi who didn't make an attempt to stop her this time Emily ran through the club knowing that if Naomi got the chance to look in her eyes she would see right through the flimsy lie. Not to mention Emily didn't want to see the look on Naomi's face, all it would serve to do would be to make her feel worse than she already did for doing what in her mind was the best thing for Naomi. So she made it through the club ignoring Effy yelling her name, quickly emptying the contents of her stomach as soon as she was outside Emily then took a seat on the curb willing the pounding in her head to subside.

Effy could sense something was wrong from the look on Emily's face as she ran out of the club so she wandered in the direction Emily came from and sure enough found Naomi leaning against the wall looking like someone had just punched her in the gut.

"What happened?" Effy inquired making her way closer to the blonde.

"Emily...she said... she doesn't want me anymore," Naomi said absentmindedly

"What," Effy replied clearly shocked by the revelation.

"She doesn't want me," Naomi repeated," I'm going to go home, tell Katie i've sorted out the problem."

"I'll get Freddie to take you?" Effy offered knowing no one wanted Naomi walking home alone and Naomi had no strength to fight so she just nodded and followed Freddie out the door minutes later.

Effy stood there confused by the nights turn of events, if there was one thing certain in her world it was that Emily loved Naomi and Naomi loved Emily it was one of the only things that made sense to everyone. So she didn't believe anything Naomi had said for a second instead she decided it was time someone got to the bottom of this as she made her way outside searching for Emily.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It didn't take long for Effy to find Emily; she walked outside and got barely around the corner before spotting flaming red hair blowing about in the wind. There she was sat, head in her hands hunched over on the curb like she was about to throw up. Effy found it hard not to feel sorry for the girl, she looked like a pathetic mess sitting there and she knew how Emily was feeling she just thought the red head was handling it the complete wrong way and that was about to end.

"Some party," Effy said catching Emily's attention quickly as the red head snapped her head up secretly wishing the owner of the voice she heard was someone else.

"Ya," Emily agreed," What do you want Ef."

Emily looked far more sober than Effy had expected to find her, she hadn't been outside long but things must have hit the girl all at once sobering her up quickly.

"Wanted to make sure you were alright," Effy stated plainly," I talked to Naomi."

"Well then shouldn't you be off making sure she's alright, I mean I'm the one fucking things up not the one who should be consoled," Emily replied.

"You're right," Effy said Emily's eyes widened at her blunt statement," That's what you want to hear right? That you've fucked everything up, that the past couple months have been you're fault."

"Well it's true isn't it?" Emily challenged.

"For fucks sake Em, we could sit out here playing the blame game all night if we wanted to. I mean sure things could be your fault because you brought Lucas around and because be was obsessed with you and a little Katie's fault for being stupid and not seeing that he wasn't interested in her. Freddie and JJ accepted him into the group and I confronted him about his intentions with you the day you and Naomi broke up, I told him that his attempts were feeble and he came on stronger after that didn't he, and I suppose Naomi didn't help with her antagonizing him every step of the way," Effy spoke clearly.

Emily closed her eyes while shaking her head, she knew what Effy was trying to do, and she also knew what was coming next.

"But really what's the point of it all? It doesn't do anyone any good when really we should be focusing on getting things back to normal for Naomi especially," Effy continued.

"You can't possibly understand," Emily let out a frustrated sigh.

Effy had just about enough of this as she felt her frustration taking over and the need to get through to Emily clear in her mind.

"You're right, how could I possibly understand," Effy said incredulously," I mean I only fell in love with Freddie and fucking ran from it fucking around with Cook while I knew Freddie loved me. Then I hit your sister over the head with a rock and fucked her boyfriend right after, oh yeah I know nothing about guilt," Effy continued," and then I ran, I ran from my guilt, from Freddie because I knew he loved me and I didn't think I deserved it after all I'd done, after all I'd put him through. But it didn't go away the pricking in my heart from missing him, and being away from him didn't make me feel any better it just made me feel worse."

Emily took a couple minutes to let everything set in, it never ceased to amaze her how Effy could tell how she was feeling without her voicing any of it.

"But…but how can you be with him feeling like that, I can barely look Naomi in the eye?" Emily asked.

"Its easy," Effy sat down next to Emily," You just have to let it go, let go of the guilt your feeling because its not doing anyone any good, remember that Naomi doesn't see things the way you do. And then do everything you can to make sure she knows nothing like that will ever happen again. Kind of like what Naomi's been doing since last year, doing everything she can to make sure you know she's not going to take off again yeah?"

Emily couldn't deny Effy's last statement, Naomi had made it perfectly clear she felt guilty for the way she had treated Emily in their past but she hadn't run away from it like Emily had. Instead she had done as Effy said, done everything to make sure Emily knew she was in this for the long run.

"You make it sound so easy," Emily mustered a small smile for what felt like the first time in weeks.

"Because it is Fitch," Effy replied," You could have talked to Naomi about all of this instead of breaking things off."

"Now I've really fucked up," the smile had now disappeared.

"Nothing is unfixable, I'm walking proof of that Em," Effy pointed out.

"I told her that I fucked someone else and then said that I don't love her anymore," Emily hung her head," I'm pretty sure that falls under unfixable."

"Jesus," Effy stopped for a minute to think, Naomi hadn't told her exactly what Emily had said, she knew it had to have been bad but she didn't think this bad," Its still fixable."

"So what you have a time machine so I can go back an hour and tell Naomi that I love her," Emily said sarcastically.

"Don't be a smart ass," Effy couldn't help but chuckle a little," You can turn this around if you really want to."

There wasn't anything that Emily wanted more at this moment, it was just like Effy had said she didn't feel any of the relief she thought she would from not having to be around Naomi. She just felt empty like a vital piece of her was missing. It was as if Naomi had made her way through Emily's being gutting her and taking everything important so she couldn't feel whole without the blonde, like Naomi had branded her, written her name painfully across Emily's chest for everyone to see.

"I don't see how," Emily replied.

"She loves you Em, and I'm sure she would forgive you anything you just need to talk to her," Effy stated," Besides its not as if you actually fucked someone else."

"How do you know?" Emily's eyebrows shot up.

"Please Em," Effy tried not to laugh," You wouldn't have been able to do it, not to mention the girl you picked was a troll version of Naomi, you would have found somewhere before you went that far that she didn't compare to the real thing."

"Fucking hell," Emily laughed along with Effy, it was true she really had found the closest thing to Naomi in the club though the blonde she found didn't compare to the real thing.

"And she needs you now Emily, she would never admit it but she does," Effy turned serious again," She's been having nightmares about it, that night, did you know that?"

Emily felt cold all of a sudden; she had been so caught up in how she was feeling she hadn't even thought of how Naomi had been feeling over the past little while.

"She never said anything," Emily said

"She knew something was going on with you and didn't want to add to the burden," Effy explained," But she needs you Emily."

"Okay," Emily said decisively," I'm going to fix this."

"That's right," Effy agreed," Because you'll have my help."

Emily smiled again finally seeing a little bit of why Naomi liked Effy so much, she really could be sweet when she wanted to be, if you were able to break through the mysterious gaze and see what was underneath.

"Why are you helping me?" Emily wondered aloud

"Well you two belong together, and quite frankly the two of you are shit at this left on your own," Effy laughed," So step one clean yourself the fuck up okay, maybe actually get a night of sleep and for gods sake take a shower!"

"Oi," Emily exclaimed

"And Katie tells me your parents are going to be gone next weekend?" Effy asked receiving a nod from Emily," Good, you are having a party and I am bringing Naomi. Things will work out Em, she wont want to talk to you this week at college I'm sure, but you'll get her alone at the party and explain everything throw in a little Fitch charm and then win her over with your magic fingers or whatever it is that you lezza's do."

Emily just shook her head with a laugh, she was feeling skeptical about the whole thing but Effy did know Naomi well and she trusted her judgment right now, she would give it a try at least.

"Okay," Emily agreed picking her self up off the curb and brushing off her skirt," I'm off to find Katie, thank you Ef."

Effy got up after her and gave her a nod before following Emily inside, the open side of her closing up quickly as they reached the club as mysterious Effy took over again. Emily was feeling a little grateful to be one of few who got to see this side of the brunette.

The week went by just as Effy had predicted, Naomi skirted around Emily best as she could which was fairly easy considering they didn't have classes together. Emily would search for her in the halls just to get a look feeling terrible when she saw the state Naomi was worked into. She looked tired, there was no light in her eyes and even Effy said she remained uncharacteristically silent in politics class. Emily just hoped that she would be able to put everything back together and with any luck be able to bring the smile back on Naomi's face.

Emily had done quite the transformation in the couple days since Naomi had last saw her, Naomi couldn't help but think she looked lighter somehow. At first she had refused to believe that Emily didn't love her anymore but now seeing her looking back to normal again Naomi was forced to come to the realization that she was the problem all along. It hurt to be around Emily and for once she was happy that they hadn't coordinated schedules because then there would have been no escaping her. Now the only time she really had to see Emily was at lunch, which was easily remedied by spending the period with Cook behind the school getting fucked off of the spliff he was usually smoking. Inhaling and feeling the familiar burning sensation Naomi would allow it to take over her system and make her feel numb for the next couple hours until she could go home and hide in her room again.

It took superhuman resolve for Emily to not corner Naomi and have the conversation that she needed to have with the blonde, but Effy insisted that giving Naomi some time would be the best idea. Though it wouldn't have been easy to get her alone at College anyways as she seemed to have inquired a Houdini-esque talent for disappearing this week. Katie had been very excited that Emily was finally interested in throwing a party, any other time their parents had gone away the younger twin had always been to afraid to throw one in fear of her parents finding out. She let Katie take care of everything which was a relief as she had enough to worry about with Naomi, that was assuming that Effy could even convince the blonde to go which to Emily was looking highly unlikely seeing as Naomi had been avoiding everyone other than Cook for the entire week.

By the time Saturday rolled around Emily was a bundle of nerves, she sat on her couch waiting for what felt like hours for Effy to show up hopefully with Naomi in tow. And though the door kept swinging open and people kept filing in it was never the person Emily was waiting for.

Naomi was lying on her bed book in hand sighing and throwing it aside when she heard Effy groaning for what felt like the millionth time since she came over.

"Look you can go the party if you want I just don't want to go," Naomi said seriously.

"I don't want to go without you," Effy groaned again, convincing Naomi to haul her self out of bed was harder than she had anticipated, she figured it was time to call for reinforcements so she pulled out her phone and sent a text.

"Well I'm not going so you can groan all you want," Naomi replied.

"Come on just come, we'll get fucked up and have a good time," Effy pleaded," I wont leave you alone."

"You say that now, but as soon as you have a few drinks and catch sight of Freddie the two of you will fuck off and leave me alone. And I just can't go there Ef, Emily wouldn't want me to go anyways," Naomi reasoned.

"You're sure of that?" Effy pushed.

"Well she doesn't love me anymore and she fucked another girl what do you think?" Naomi was now getting irritated, she couldn't figure out why Effy was trying so hard to drag her into what was only bound to be an awkward situation.

"Naomi seriously just come, for me," Effy tried another approach," It will just be to weird to be in Katie's house with Freddie after everything that has happened."

This seemed to do the trick Effy thought smugly as she saw Naomi contemplating her plea. She could tell the blonde was seriously considering it with the way her bottom lip was trapped between her teeth and her eyes had grown serious. Naomi was about to reply when her door barged open.

"Naomikins what the fuck, get out of bed and lets party," Cook laughed as he entered the room," Nice room babe, shame I haven't seen it before now."

"Tosser," Naomi sighed when she saw Cook wriggling his eyebrows in that annoying way," I'm not going."

"Like hell you're not, this is exactly what you need," Cook replied," Hiding here isn't going to do anything for you, do you want Emily to think you're scared of her? Don't let her know how bad you're hurting otherwise she wins!"

Naomi pondered for another minute, Cook was right if she stayed home Emily would know it was because of her and she didn't want to giver her that satisfaction.

"Fine I'll go," Naomi said," Give me a couple minutes to get ready."

"Right on," Cook grinned.

"Oh so you go for him but not for me," Effy feigned hurt.

"Well he said the right thing," Naomi grinned and shuffled quickly grabbing the shirt she knew Emily loved and a pair of jeans before making her way into the bathroom to change wanting to look her best as if to show Emily what she had given up. Effy mouthed Cook a silent thank you once Naomi had exited the room to which he simply nodded with a smile.

The Fitch door swung open for the hundredth time and Emily almost didn't even bother to look up this time feeling as though it was a lost cause, but she did and she finally saw the person she couldn't wait to see. Effy winked in her direction as they entered the house and Emily took a long look at Naomi and felt a warmth creep up in her quickly, she looked beautiful despite the bruises that were only barely visible now. Emily felt the urge to run over and embrace her but the blonde hadn't even glanced in her direction so she figured it wouldn't have been wise. She saw Effy walking her way and Naomi making her way in the other direction with Cook.

"You fucking owe me, she was being one miserable cow," Effy laughed

"Thank you Ef," Emily said sincerely.

"Just make things right yeah?" Effy offered," And good luck getting her away from him, she pretty much made him promise on the way over here to not leave her the entire night," Effy added pointing to Naomi and Cook who were standing together in her kitchen talking.

"I'll figure something out," Emily assured her giving her a smile before Effy floated across the room towards Freddie just as Naomi had predicted.

Naomi felt uncomfortable in the Fitch house no matter how hard Cook was trying to take her mind off of it. It felt weird enough to be in this house when she had barely spent any time here that didn't involve getting yelled at or thrown out but it felt even stranger to be in here without Emily at her side for moral support.

"I don't even know what I'm fucking doing here," Naomi let out a frustrated sigh.

"Here," Cook said reaching out palm offering Naomi the small pills resting on top of it.

"I don't know," Naomi said hesitantly, she really hadn't had the urge to get messed up since that night, she was afraid of what would happen, of not being able to defend herself again.

"Nothing will happen to you I promise," Cook reassured her.

"Okay," Naomi replied taking the pills and swallowing quickly.

About an hour had passed when Naomi started feeling the effects of whatever Cook had given her full force. Things were starting to blur as she looked around but Cook had kept true to his word and had only left her long enough to get them refills so she just gave in and let herself get lost in the sensation. Emily hadn't tried to speak to her and Naomi was sad and happy at the same time, somewhere in the back of her head she was secretly hoping that by her coming here Emily would magically change her mind and want her back. But the red head had done nothing but look at her across the room a few times and even a look despite her best efforts had Naomi's stomach doing summersaults.

Naomi took a small sip of her drink, looking up afterwards she was taken off guard when Cook bent in pressing his lips against hers firmly. She was confused but the drugs slowed her reaction time and she didn't pull away until he did and she saw the knowing glint in his eye and the small grin on his face.

"Emily was looking," he whispered

Naomi's head snapped around to sure enough find Emily staring in her direction looking furious before abruptly averting her gaze when she noticed Naomi was staring back. It made Naomi feel good that she could still get a reaction out of Emily it had to mean something.

"Thank you," Naomi smiled

"Not a problem" Cook grinned.

Emily felt as though she might get sick, she wondered what the hell Cook thought he was doing. She knew she had no right to be upset with Naomi over this but it hurt all the same even though they technically weren't together at the moment. Emily decided this had gone on long enough, so she took a deep breath and started to make her way over to Naomi who was finally standing alone without Cook for once in the night.

That's when it happened one boy shoved another causing the one to slam sideways into Naomi knocking her to the ground before he got up and retaliated. It wasn't long until a full on brawl was taking place in the middle of Emily's living room. It all felt to familiar to Naomi as she curled up into a ball on the floor unable to get up as the fight was seemingly going on all around her. The room was spinning and she felt like she couldn't move, she felt helpless again as she heard the boys yelling at each other. It wasn't long before all of the voices blended into Lucas's and Naomi could feel panic taking over her system fueled by the drugs. She saw an opening and crawled as fast as she could out of the scrap running as fast as she could to the once place she felt safe in this house.

It took Cook, Freddie, Thomas and several other boys to break up the fight and toss people out and the Fitch living room was left in tatters in the wake. Katie looked furious and Emily knew she should be as well but instead she just felt scared. She had seen Naomi get knocked down at the very beginning of the fight and hadn't seen her get back up and now she was nowhere to be found.

"Cook," Emily shouted successfully getting his attention," Have you seen Naomi?"

"Not since before the fight," Cook replied

"She got dragged into it and now I can't find her," Emily said frantically.

"Fuck," Cook sighed feeling instantly guilty for leaving Naomi alone," I…I gave her some pills."

"What?" Emily shouted," Fucking hell why would you do that you know she's still shaken up from everything."

"I just wanted her to loosen up a bit," Cook avoided Emily's angry stare," Look she might be tripping."

"Jesus I need to find her," Emily exclaimed pushing past Cook in a desperate attempt to find Naomi.

After searching the entire main floor and not finding her Emily felt even more frustrated. She prayed that Naomi hadn't left the house alone while she was out of it, Emily didn't know what she would do if something happened to her again. She decided to call Naomi's house, maybe she had made it home safely, and well at least Emily hoped anyways. Opening her bedroom door to retrieve her cell phone Emily gasped as she spotted the blonde curled up on the floor at the foot of her bed. Naomi was shaking, her knees were pulled up to her face and her eyes were shut tight as her teeth chattered.

Without a second thought Emily shut the door and collapsed beside Naomi pulling her upright not sure what to make of it when she felt Naomi's form slump almost lifelessly into hers though still trembling terribly. She felt cold was all Emily could think before pulling back trying to look into Naomi's eyes. What she saw was complete and utter fear, Naomi's eyes looked terrified and it seemed to take her a minute before she even realized someone was sitting in front of her. Emily wondered what the fuck Cook had given her because she looked right out of it. Pulling her in again Emily held her tighter when she felt sobs wracking the blonde's body.

"All I could see was him, he was yelling at me, I couldn't move," Naomi mumbled incoherently.

"Ssh its okay I'm here now," Emily whispered," Come here."

Emily wrapped Naomi's arm around her shoulder and helped her up off the floor and slowly placed her in her bed under the covers. Naomi looked like a lost child, the covers pulled up to her chin, still shaking and pale as a ghost. The sight was ripping at Emily's already torn heart. When after a few minutes Naomi was still shivering Emily got another blanket and placed it on top of her. She must have started to calm down because it wasn't long till Naomi's eyes fluttered shut and she drifted off leaving Emily to silently watch over her. Laying on top of the covers on the very edge of the tiny bed Emily watched Naomi sleep, watched her sleep the entire night, scared that if she went to sleep herself the blonde would wake up and have another attack or leave, not able to decide which one would be worse.

Naomi didn't look peaceful in her sleep like Emily remembered, her face was contorted and every now and then she would flinch. At one moment Naomi reached out blindly and grabbed a hold of Emily's hand clutching it almost painfully tight but she didn't pull away, Emily hoped she was helping Naomi with her internal struggle in someway at least.

Naomi's eyes fluttered open sometime around dawn only to find herself in an unfamiliar bed. She could feel someone pressed against her back and she started to panic trying to figure out what she had done the night before but she could barely remember anything past Cook giving her the pills. But there was something familiar about where she was, it was the smell she knew it well. She turned over slowly only to find two familiar chocolate eyes staring at her sending waves of concern. She laid like that a minute just staring at Emily trying to figure out what the fuck had happened until she realized that their faces were literally centimeters apart. Jumping up quickly Naomi groaned when her whole body protested the rash movement.

"Slow down," Emily said placing her hand on Naomi's forearm.

"What the fuck is going on," Naomi was frustrated that she couldn't remember how she got here.

"You don't remember last night?"

"Would I be asking if I did?" Naomi snapped

"There was a fight downstairs you got caught in the middle," Emily explained," You were having a panic attack here when I found you."

Naomi was kicking herself for letting Emily see her like that. She was by nature a person who didn't like being vulnerable in front of others. In fact Emily was one of the only people she allowed to see her vulnerable side, but things were different now, they weren't together anymore.

"Must have been the drugs," Naomi tried to pass her vulnerability off but Emily didn't seem convinced.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having nightmares about it?" Emily spoke softly.

Naomi brought her fingers up to massage her temples, it was far to early and she had far to big of a headache for her to be having this conversation right now.

"Don't pretend that you care," Naomi replied as she crawled her way out of Emily's bed towards the door.

Emily winced at the words, she knew she had brought the attitude upon herself but it was still hard to hear it.

"I do care," Emily whispered just loud enough for Naomi to hear causing her to stop in her tracks.

Naomi stood there a minute trying to decide between running out the door and away from Emily before she could hurt her anymore or turning around and hearing the red head out. Eventually her curiosity got the better of her, she was interested to see how Emily was going to explain this one.

"I just wish you would have told me before, maybe I could have done something," Emily said once Naomi turned back around to face her, still keeping a large distance between them however.

"You weren't around Emily, you were too busy going off and getting pissed and fucking other girls," Naomi spat," Even when you were around you were only there in body, and the looks you gave me, like you were disgusted or something. I don't know how I didn't figure it out because looking back now it was quite clear that I was the problem all along."

"I wasn't disgusted with you I was disgusted with myself," Emily said frantically wanting Naomi to know what she thought was wrong she wasn't the problem at all.

Now Naomi was confused, this didn't make any sense. So she stood there looking at Emily expectantly waiting for her to explain herself.

"It was all my fault, everything with Lucas it was all my fault," Emily blinked back her tears," That night that I went to see him he told me it was my fault. I felt guilty Naomi knowing that I caused what happened all because I was too proud to listen to what you were telling me. I tried to bury the way I was feeling, but then you would tell me that you loved me and everything would come crashing down again. How could you still love me after everything that happened, after everything that I had caused? I felt that I didn't deserve your love, that's why I started to pull away. I could barely look at you without feeling disgusted with myself, every time I saw you wince from just a simple movement or caught a glimpse of the scratches on your arms, and fucking hell the bruises on your face it was just to much. So I ran, I thought that if I got you to end things that everything would be better, that you would be happier with someone else. But all it did was make me realize that I can't be without you, I want to fix things to make it right."

Naomi took a deep breath and leaned against the bedroom door trying to process everything Emily had just said. Things started to make more sense now, the way Emily had been so attentive at first almost to the point of smothering and then the way she started to slowly pull away. But knowing the truth didn't make it right, Emily had gone out of her way to purposefully hurt her.

"So let me get this straight," Naomi said slowly," Instead of sitting down and talking to me about this like I was trying to get you to do you fucked off doing everything in your power to get me to end things?"

Emily dropped her head in her hands, it really did sound extra childish when Naomi described it.

"What kind of fucked up psychotic reaction is that Emily!" Naomi exclaimed.

"I know," Emily replied," I knew it was wrong the minute I walked away but I wasn't thinking clearly at the time."

"You fucked someone else," Naomi shouted again.

"I didn't fuck her,"

"What?" Naomi's voice lowered and the angry look on her face melted a bit.

"I wouldn't be able to do that to you…I…I love you to much," Emily replied

"But you said…" Naomi trailed off

"It was the only way to get you to walk away, I didn't want to hurt you anymore…it was stupid," Emily rambled shaking her head and closing her eyes.

Naomi was doing the same and she was about two minutes away from turning around and walking away and giving Emily a taste of her own medicine.

"I love you," Emily whispered huskily causing Naomi's thoughts to stop in their tracks as she stared at the red head whose head was still resting in her hands.

Before Emily knew what was happening she was being pushed back onto the pillows by Naomi who was kissing her desperately.

"I can't stand it," Naomi breathed in between kisses as she tried to hover above Emily with her one good hand.

Seeing her struggling Emily gently flipped them over as to not hurt Naomi's still slightly sore ribs and hovered herself over Naomi kissing her just as desperately. She couldn't help but feel a wave of Déjà vu as felt Naomi clinging to her and muttering that familiar phrase so Emily responded in the only way she could think of.

"Its okay," she murmured against Naomi's lips," Its okay."

It seemed like forever since they had last been this close and Emily thought for a second that she might pass out from the intensity of it. But then she felt Naomi rocking her hips against her thigh seemingly desperate for some release and she was overcome with the need to please the blonde, to prove some how that she had meant everything she said earlier.

Running her hands softly under Naomi's shirt Emily gently traced her curves before cupping her over her bra and whispering "I love you" hotly in Naomi's ear smirking at the sharp inhale of breath from Naomi that followed.

Moving down to kiss Naomi's neck she could feel Naomi's hands clinging to her back.

"Show me," Naomi panted.

Emily shuddered slightly at the tone of Naomi's voice, it had been far to long since she had heard it. She had to take a minute to get her own arousal in check before doing as Naomi asked making love to the girl she loved. All her movements were slow and dripping with the love she felt, with every tender kiss and every slow caress Emily tried to show Naomi the way she felt. She continued on slowly dragging it out as long as possible until Naomi was nearly begging Emily to let her finish. Finally letting go Naomi threw her head back biting her lip to contain the scream that was threatening to fall from her lips as she raked her nails down Emily's back feeling somewhat pleased with herself when Emily hissed at the sensation.

Emily had nearly collapsed on top of her, her breath coming out ragged against Naomi's neck before she rolled onto her side still remaining close and looking at Naomi for some sort of reaction to what had just happened and hoping for a good one. Naomi could tell that Emily was waiting for her to say something, she tried to gather her thoughts as she turned to face the red head. Her heart and her head seemed to be in a constant battle when it came to Emily, it was clear what her heart wanted, it wanted Emily it always had. But her head, her logic was telling her to run to run and hide, to not be vulnerable again, she was scared of Emily and the way she made her feel.

She was confusing herself the more she thought about it so Naomi just reached out and clasped Emily's hand hoping it was enough for now. Feeling reassured when Emily squeezed back Naomi turned her attention back to staring at the ceiling enjoying the silence as she knew it wouldn't last much longer.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay so wow I apologize for the long wait in between chapters. I struggled with this one for some reason but I hope it doesn't disappoint, i've set it up to go for a couple more chapters now whereas I was going to end it earlier before and I might add a small Katie story line not sure yet though. But anyways I hope you enjoy and please review, also maybe you can spot a line from the song this fic is named after somewhere in this chapter lol. Anyways till next time :)

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Naomi woke up to the feeling of fingers lightly tracing up and down her arm. Her eyes fluttered open for a second and closed again as a small smile crept onto her face. She just lay there a minute relishing in the feeling of being close to Emily, the warm after glow that she always loved. It wasn't until she felt Emily's fingers softly move up from her arm to rest on her cheek atop one of the faded bruises that Naomi felt the atmosphere change. It was as if she could sense it, she could feel the anger bubbling up inside Emily again as the figure pressed into her back tensed and began to shake slightly.

"Em," Naomi said bringing her hand up to cover Emily's on her cheek," Its okay."

"I'm sorry…I just…It hurts…sorry," Emily rambled feeling her anger dissolve away slightly at Naomi's gentle touch.

Rolling over onto her back Naomi pulled their hands off of her cheek but kept them laced together beside her.

"So, well I fell asleep didn't I," Naomi said with a small smile.

"Its okay," Emily replied.

And in all honesty it was, Emily had enjoyed the last couple of hours of being next to Naomi. Being able to touch her and hold her close like old times without thoughts of what everything meant and what was going to happen when Naomi awoke from her slumber.

Naomi scanned the room a minute trying to figure out what to say. She looked down briefly and realized that she was very much naked and was suddenly wishing that Emily hadn't thrown her clothes every which way in the room making it impossible to stealthily get them. It was all completely ridiculous really because Emily had seen her naked hundreds of times, they had even spent more of the summer together unclothed than they did clothed.

"Why does this feel so weird," Naomi laughed at the absurdity of the whole thing as she pulled up the covers in a vain attempt to cover herself more.

"Well we just had sex and we don't know what we are, its bound to be a little weird," Emily smiled gently.

"What do you want us to be?" Naomi dove right in.

"I want us to be together, I love you," Emily responded without a second thought," but it's more about what you want us to be."

Naomi was silent a minute, eyes staring at their intertwined hands and afraid to meet the brown ones that were looking at her with such hope in the moment. The last thing she ever wanted to do was hurt Emily, but she couldn't shake the feeling that the red head had been hurt more by the relationship its self than anything.

"I don't know," Naomi said softly trying hard to ignore the flash of hurt she saw in the eyes before her," I mean how can you be so sure?"

"I love you," Emily repeated slower this time," That's all I need to be sure of, don't you love me?"

"Of course I do," Naomi said sincerely earning a small smile from Emily," But its not that simple is it?"

"Why not?" Emily replied feeling that this conversation was eerily familiar to one they had through a cat flap once, at least they didn't have a door separating them this time, at least things had progressed a little since then.

"I mean sometimes love isn't enough, just look at everything that's happened this year," Naomi tried to explain the things going through her head.

Emily moved frantically, hands reaching up to cup Naomi's cheeks forcing the blonde to look at her, needing her to hear what she is about to say.

"I'm sorry you have to believe that. I never meant to do anything to make you doubt us; I'd do anything to take it back, to fix it.

Naomi brought her hands up to cover Emily's again, taking them in her own and giving them a small squeeze letting Emily know she understood.

"I didn't just mean you Emily," Naomi searched for the right words," Look at everything I've put you through, how may times I've made you cry. I mean Em you've probably been the most miserable of your life because of me."

"But I've also been the happiest I've ever been because of you," Emily struggled to get out feeling a lump forming in her throat.

"I just don't know if it's for the best, I mean look how much we hurt each other. I don't want to hurt you Emily."

"So let me get this straight, we love each other but you want to throw everything away because you are scared of hurting me," Emily said incredulously," That makes no fucking sense."

"Don't," Naomi warned upon hearing Emily's voice rising slightly.

"No you don't," Emily insisted," You're just scared, you're scared and running away like you promised you would never do again!"

"Oh course I'm scared!" Naomi sat up pulling away from Emily slightly swallowing the lump in her throat," Look how easy it was for someone to come between us, came out of nowhere and tore us apart! It hurt like fucking hell last time I lost you, I don't think…no I can't…I can't do it again."

It was something about the desperation in Naomi's voice that made Emily want to drop everything, forget everything that was running through her head and comfort Naomi, to just wrap her up in a hug and never let go.

"Hey," Emily said inching closer slowly placing her hand on Naomi's shoulder as if to give her a chance to move away if she wanted," You're not going to lose me, I'm not going anywhere."

"How can you be sure," Naomi said shaking her head.

"Because I have faith in us," Emily stated plainly," I'm not naïve, I know it will take some work to get back to where we were but I'll do whatever it takes. I can't promise you that things will always go smoothly, but there's one thing I know for sure, I will always love you no matter what. I can't be without you Naomi, I can't… I can't live that life."

Naomi couldn't fight it anymore; the rapid beating of her heart was drowning out her logic as she listened to Emily. She bent in and pressed a lingering kiss to Emily's lips instead of answering. Emily let out a small sound of surprise at the unexpected contact before sinking into it.

"Really?" Emily said after Naomi pulled back, keeping her eyes closed in fear of seeing regret on Naomi's face.

"We'll go slow?" Naomi said tentatively

"What ever you want," Emily said with a smile taking Naomi's hand in hers.

"Its just we tried just jumping back in and look how it turned out," Naomi felt the need to explain.

Naomi just look so damn vulnerable in the moment that Emily felt like she needed to do or say something to reassure her that things would be different this time. That she was going to do everything in her power to make sure nothing came between them ever again no matter what.

"I know," Emily settled on giving Naomi's hand a squeeze," I know I need to earn your trust back, and we need to talk when something is bothering us because bottling it up only makes things worse."

Naomi nodded and said, "I love you" with a small smile.

"I love you too," Emily reciprocated before kissing Naomi, bringing her hands up to Naomi's neck to deepen it.

Slowly pushing her weight forward she gently pushed Naomi onto her back and hovered over her slowly trailing her kisses down Naomi's jaw then to her neck. She ran her hands over Naomi's stomach and ribs, nails grazing lightly, biting down softly on Naomi's neck when she felt the blonde quiver slightly under her touch.

Naomi's head was in a flurry on one hand her body was reacting the way it probably always would under Emily's touch, it was on fire. But it felt like quicksand, like she was getting swallowed up and the more she tried to muster the strength to stop Emily the more she sank until she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Wait," Naomi grabbed a hold of Emily's hand that was drifting back down her body stilling it.

"What," Emily sat up slightly and saw tears glimmering in Naomi's eyes," Naomi what's wrong,"

Emily moved in closer pressing a soft kiss to Naomi's cheek and began brushing her thumb over the spot she just kissed.

"I can't do this," Naomi said desperately," It's to much."

Emily felt like her heart had just stopped, she froze afraid to move, afraid to do anything just desperately hoping that she had some how heard Naomi wrong. Because the alternative was too horrible to think about, that Naomi had changed her mind that she didn't want to be with her. Emily didn't think she could handle it.

"W-what?" Emily struggled," I thought…I thought this was what you wanted, I thought you wanted me?"

"No no Em," Naomi said quickly wanting to erase the pained expression on Emily's face," I didn't mean us, I meant…well this," Naomi motioned to their two bodies still intertwined.

Emily breathed a sigh of relief knowing now that Naomi wasn't saying that she wanted to end things, but she was still feeling a little confused.

"You mean you don't want me to," Emily searched for the right words to use but came up empty because "fuck" sounded to rash and meaningless for the moment and "make love" sounded all to cheesy.

"I want you to, believe me I do…I think you can tell really," Naomi gave her a half smile," I just don't know if I can handle it, there's so much stuff flying around in my head, so much that we still need to talk about. And I think I need time for my head to catch up with my heart, and for my heart to catch up with my hormones. We could do this and it might be fine, but I'm scared of what will happen when everything hits me, I'll panic I know I will, I'll panic and I'll run because that's what I do like after the lake, it's the same thing. I think we need to start from the beginning, take it back before it all went wrong you know..."

"Naomi," Emily cut her off because quite frankly she was now feeling confused, she couldn't imagine how Naomi was feeling with all this swirling around in her mind," Its okay, we can wait. I mean we're going to be together for a very long time yeah? So we'll have loads of time to do this."

"You're sure," Naomi said softly.

"Of course," Emily assured her," And you're probably right anyways sweeping everything under the rug and covering it up with sex while fun for the time being never turns out well I mean just look at Freddie and Katie."

Naomi couldn't help but laugh comparing their relationship to Freddie and Katie's was like comparing a fine dinner to a bucket of greasy chicken, it just wasn't right.

"Christ don't compare us to Freddie and Katie," Naomi laughed, bringing her hand up and resting it on Emily's cheek Naomi softened her look," I love you, you know that right?"

"I know," Emily leaned down giving Naomi a gentle kiss," So no sex?" Emily asked when she pulled away.

Naomi slowly shook her head, still despite herself afraid of Emily's reaction. Fearing that Emily might just walk off in the other direction.

"I better still be able to kiss you or I might go fucking mental," Emily buried her face in Naomi's neck trying to stifle her laughter.

"Twat…of course you can kiss me," Naomi pulled Emily's face up to hers and gave her a kiss for good measure," You can kiss me any time you want, its not as if this is permanent, its just till things get sorted. Plus think of all the free time we'll have to learn new things about each other, we kind of skipped over that last time."

"Can't wait," Emily said sarcastically," Besides I give it a week, you wont be able to resist me."

"Come here you twat," Naomi reached her hand up and threaded it through Emily's hair pulling the smaller girl towards her.

"See I told you," Emily laughed before her lips made contact with Naomi's, a small moan escaping the back of her throat when she felt Naomi's tongue brush her lip.

The door flew open suddenly and Katie barged in not thinking anything of it till she looked to Emily's side of the room.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Katie screamed her hands flying up to cover her eyes," My eye's!"

Emily went rigid but didn't move, stayed on top of Naomi shielding as much of her from Katie as her small body could.

"Don't you ever knock?" Emily growled.

"This is my room!" Katie exclaimed," and last I heard you two had split up and Emily you were moping around like a lost fucking puppy so I wasn't expecting anything to be going on in here."

Naomi's eyebrow was raised in that smug gloating way it always was when Naomi felt like she had won an argument, the corners of her lips quirking up slightly.

"Lost puppy eh?" Naomi teased but really it did make her feel good that Emily had been just as miserable as her in their time apart, you wouldn't have known it from the show she put on at college.

"Oi shut up, I was not!" Emily defended desperately trying to hold back her laughter.

"She didn't leave the room for days only to go to college, I had to bring her fucking dinner up here," Katie revealed with a slight smile, hands still covering her eyes," Just sat there staring at a picture of the two of you, pathetic really."

"Ems you're so cute," Naomi tapped her lightly on the nose and felt her heart melting even more when Emily started blushing, turning an adorable color of pink.

"Haha ya well this is all well and good," Emily started, feeling the need to point out the awkwardness of the situation as she was still lodged on top of Naomi and Katie was turned sideways her hands clasping over her eyes like she was Cyclopes from X men and removing them would cause the room to blow up from the heat rays shooting from her eyes," But Katie do you think you could fuck off, we were kind of in the middle of something!"

"Christ I think I'm going to be sick," Katie muttered before turning and leaving the room, slamming the door behind her.

Emily immediately broke into a fit of giggles, burying her face in Naomi's neck as her body shook with laughter.

"Nice that you think it was funny, but you're not the one who's naked," Naomi pointed out though still grinning.

"Well we knew it was going to happen sometime, you have no idea how many times I've walked in on her with someone."

"How you share a room and don't kill each other I'll never understand," Naomi laughed.

"Classic only child mentality, but honestly why do you think I like it so much at yours, you have so much privacy," Emily noted," Come on lets get up."

She finally rolled off of Naomi and went about the room picking up the scattered pieces of clothing Naomi was wearing the night before.

"Get dressed while I go get you a glass of water, we'll go out, go for a walk or get coffee or something," Emily said quickly noticing Naomi's smile," I'll be right back."

Naomi sat up slowly realizing she really did have a splitting headache, some how she hadn't noticed it before must have been to concentrated on Emily. Thinking back it probably wasn't wise to take those pills from Cook the night before when she clearly wasn't ready and made a mental note to not do any more drugs for a while.

"I thought you were "in the middle of something"," Katie mocked with air quotations as Emily made her way into the kitchen.

"Fuck off," Emily replied a small smile still on her face however showing that she was not actually upset.

"So you and Campbell, back together?" Katie questioned," Should I unpack my ear plugs again so I don't have to listen to you shagging or whatever it is you lezza's call it these days?"

Emily shot Katie a playful glare across the table as she sat down glass of water and two aspirin in hand.

"Yes we are back together," Emily beamed but sighed and added," But no need to unpack the ear plugs."

"What?" Katie replied now feeling very curious.

"Well Naomi and me, we're not…well you know," Emily said still a little flustered over the whole thing.

"God why!" Katie exclaimed like it was craziest thing she had ever heard in her life.

Though Emily wasn't surprised, the older twin never really had the grasp of a relationship; she didn't know what it was like to love someone so much that it actually hurt sometimes. To Katie sex equaled a relationship so it made sense for her to not understand the idea of a relationship without sex; it was highly against her nature.

"I think Naomi wants to make sure I'm in it for the long haul, that I'm not going to fuck off again like I did last time. And she's scared of hurting me of running away again because it seemed like sex was the trigger for that before, like everything would hit her at once and she would panic," Emily struggled to explain," And Christ knows I don't want her to run off again."

"Makes sense I suppose, at least it wasn't the "I want it to be special" bull shit that most girls come up with," Katie replied her and Emily sharing a laugh afterwards.

"Can you even picture that coming out of Naomi's mouth, I don't think I'd be able to keep a straight face,"

"You really must love her then?" Katie said almost to herself," If you're willing to wait because god knows you have the sex drive of a 15 year old boy. I had better prepare myself for you to be bitchier than normal I suppose."

"Fuck off I do not," Emily laughed and slapped Katie softly on the arm," And I really do love her so basically its Naomi's world I just live in it."

Katie looked at her thoughtfully for a minute before looking down into her coffee mug swirling the contents.

"Do you think I'll ever find that?" Katie said looking back up at Emily," Someone who I love and just want to be with, without any ulterior motives. I mean the closest I came was Freddie and even with him, a big part of the appeal was knowing I was taking him from Effy. I mean what kind of horrible person does that?"

"Hey," Emily said placing a hand atop Katie's," You'll find it, I know you will and when you do you can be as happy and miserable as me," Emily laughed.

"Lovely something to look forward to then," Katie said sarcastically.

Emily was about to reply but was interrupted by Naomi's footsteps coming down the stairs before she emerged into the room.

"So I think your brother was watching me in the bathroom through the keyhole," Naomi shook her head sitting down next to Emily laughing slightly.

"Fucks sake," Emily exclaimed," I'm going to kick the shit out of him later."

"Calm down Em its alright he's a pubescent boy can't really expect anything else from him can you, plus I am rather attractive so can you blame him," Naomi smiled cheekily.

"Way to blow smoke up your own arse there Naomi," Katie laughed," hey at least he's branching out to people outside the family, because I was getting a little worried there for a while."

"Its fucking Gordon he puts these thoughts into his little pea brain, and now he's perving on my fucking girlfriend," Emily glared up the stairs mentally shaking her fist at the boy.

"That's nice," Naomi said suddenly causing Emily and Katie to look at her strangely.

"You like that my little brother is perving on you?" Emily screwed up her face slightly.

"Christ no, I meant that you called me your girlfriend," Naomi explained.

"Well I thought we were you know together?" Emily replied

"We are, I just meant that it felt nice to hear you call me that again," Naomi smiled taking Emily's hand.

"Well it was nice calling you it again," Emily countered.

Katie suddenly felt like she was intruding on a moment and decided it was a good time to exit the room, especially now that her room was vacant.

"Well that's my queue, fuck I'm going to have to get used to the two of you all over again now aren't I," Katie scoffed before pushing her chair out and leaving Naomi and Emily both laughing.

Emily slid the glass of water over towards Naomi before handing her the aspirin which Naomi accepted gratefully chugging the water all in one go.

"So you ready to go?" Emily asked.

"Yep, I'm ready to show off my old but new girlfriend off around town," Naomi nodded.

Emily reached out and took Naomi's hand leading her towards the door all the while thinking that Naomi was right it did feel good to be called her girlfriend again, it was making familiar butterflies flutter around in her stomach.

They almost made it to the door, so close that if they would have left a couple minutes earlier they would have escaped unscathed. But instead they stopped in their tracks just before the door to freedom face to face with Mr. and Mrs. Fitch. Jenna smiled momentarily until she saw who was standing with her daughter, her face transformed into a scowl that would have made old Naomi jealous, her eyes now focusing on their intertwined hands. Emily felt Naomi trying to let go of her hand, trying to put some space between them to avoid the impending onslaught of anger that would be thrown their way otherwise. But Emily held her hand tighter pulling Naomi even closer and ignoring the angry glint that had taken over her mothers eyes. She had really had enough of her parents, they had been given plenty of time to adjust to the idea of her being gay. Her and Naomi had tip toed around them for months so they would feel comfortable but it was time for them to accept it in Emily's mind and she was done hiding who she was.

"What is she doing here," Jenna scowled hands shaking slightly as she pointed towards Naomi.

"Her name is Naomi mum, and why do you think she's here, she's my girlfriend," Emily sighed in frustration.

"Well Katie told me you were on the outs," Jenna smiled hopefully," I thought maybe you had come to your senses and realized you aren't gay, what happened to that lovely boy you and Katie had over for dinner, Lucas was it? You and him seemed to be getting pretty close I thought maybe..."

"You don't even know what you're talking about mum," Emily cut her off upon feeling Naomi's hand go limp in her own, the blondes eyes now looking down at the ground Emily had never seen her like this before, like she had no fight left in her, no sarcastic comments nothing.

"What happened to her anyways," Jenna eyes scanned over Naomi starting at her face and then stopping to rest on her broken wrist," someone finally gave her what she deserves I see, probably one the members of her mothers hippie commune."

Naomi knew she should have taken offense but it looked like Emily was taking enough offense for the both of them. She had never seen such a look on Emily's face, a mixture of disgust and anger, her hand was shaking and she looked like she was about a second away from actually slapping her mother if Naomi didn't do something.

"Em, i'm just gonna go okay," Naomi said looking at Emily and ignoring the smile that was broadening on Mrs. Fitch's face.

Naomi tried to pull her hand away from Emily, but Emily only held it tighter not allowing Naomi to leave.

"You aren't going anywhere," Emily said somewhat forcefully catching Naomi off guard.

"She wants to leave Emily, like she always does," Jenna growled.

"Stop it! You selfish bitch," Emily finally gave into the anger that had been growing inside of her for a while now," If you want to pick on me fine, I don't care! But if you make one more even slightly disparaging comment about the girl I love so help me God."

Naomi was taken aback, and by the look on Mrs. Fitch's face so was she. Naomi had seen this side of Emily before, it was rare but she knew it was there, Jenna on the other hand was used to quiet doormat Emily so this was quite a shock to say the least.

"Emily don't talk to your mother like that," Rob spoke up finally."Now why don't we just all sit down and talk about this."

"You see Rob, you see what this girl has brought out in our sweet little Emily," Jenna was still reeling from Emily's outburst," This has gone on long enough, if you want to live under my roof you will follow my rules, and you will no longer see her!"

Naomi felt extremely awkward feeling like the root of all the Fitch family's problems as of late, not to mention she had just come to understand that when Jenna said "her" with that look of utter distain that she was speaking about her. In the entire time Naomi had known Emily's mother she had probably only used her name a handful of times.

"You can't stop me from seeing Naomi!" Emily exclaimed," I love her!"

"Not under my roof!" Jenna snapped back.

"Fine not under your roof then," Emily's voice rang through the room effectively shutting her mother up for the first time in her life.

Emily started walking towards the door, pulling Naomi along with her pushing past her mother without a second look.

"Emily," Rob pleaded," Just stay, we can talk about it and maybe work things out."

"No we can't dad not with mum being the way she is," Emily said feeling defeated," And I can't hide who I am anymore to make her happy, its killing me slowly inside. So i'm going to leave, and when the both of you have decided to accept that I am quite gay and that Naomi is not the spawn of satan but rather my girlfriend who I love very much, then i'll come back."

Closing the door on her stunned looking parents Emily squeezed Naomi's hand tighter as they walked the familiar path back to her place. Emily didn't say anything the entire way, and Naomi quite frankly couldn't find the words. She was complete shit at consoling people, and really didn't have the right tools to deal with this one, what do you say when your girlfriend walks away from their family to be with you, it was well over her head.

It wasn't till they were safe inside Naomi's room with the door shut that Emily made any noise at all. She walked straight over and plopped down onto what they both affectionately called "her side of the bed" and let out a big sigh.

"Em," Naomi said cautiously, moving to sit next to Emily," Are you okay?"

Emily though about it for a moment and came to the conclusion that she was okay. She felt like she had taken a large step forward for herself, felt free finally. There was of course the daunting task of figuring out what she was going to do now, but for the most part she felt relieved to be out from under her mother.

"Ya I am," Emily said giving Naomi a reassuring smile.

"What are you going to do now?" Naomi wondered aloud.

"I don't know, I mean i have a cousin in Bristol maybe I could stay with him for a while?" Emily replied," I haven't talked to him in a while but I'll try to get in touch."

"Or you could stay here?" Naomi blurted out before she even thought about what she was saying.

Emily's eyes widened as her head snapped around to look at Naomi. That was the last thing she had expected the blonde to offer, sure she knew Naomi loved her but she also knew that Naomi liked her space and living together would require Naomi to let go of some of her only child tendencies.

"You want me to move in with you?" Emily said quickly

"Well I don't know, I mean I know I don't want you staying with someone I don't trust to take care of you," Naomi rationalized.

"You can be quite sweet when you want to be can't you," Emily said cheekily

"One of my many attributes," Naomi smirked," So what do you say? Me you and a ridiculously domestic life consisting of watching X Factor reruns and cuddling, complete with white picket fence?"

"Well we have issues if thats your idea of a domestic life Nai," Emily giggled," But seriously I love you for offering I really do but I think its best if I stay with my cousin for a while anyways."

"Oh, okay sure," Naomi mumbled wondering to herself why she felt so put out by Emily rejecting an idea that she wasn't even sure she was all okay with.

"Its just I don't want to put any unnecessary pressure or strain on us because honestly right now you are one of...no you're the best thing in my life and I can't risk the chance of losing it because of to much to fast you know?" Emily explained sensing Naomi's reaction.

"I understand," Naomi replied.

"You don't look like you do," Emily mock pouted matching the one Naomi was wearing before sliding closer and resting her head in the crook of Naomi's neck," Believe me, there is nothing I would rather do than live with you, white picket fence and all but its just not right for right now."

"I know," Naomi sighed bringing her hand up and running it through Emily's hair," Christ am I ever sending mixed signals, saying lets take it slow and then asking you to move in see I told you my head was in a flurry."

"It'll sort itself out," Emily assured her," I like it by the way, that I bring out that side in you. Last year you would have bolted at the mere mention of that type of commitment and now look how brave you are."

"You made me brave," Naomi smiled to herself before looking down at Emily, her eyes almost twinkling as she felt that maybe things were starting to fall slowly back into place.

Leaning up Emily placed a chaste kiss on Naomi's lips, tracing them after with her finger and smiling when Naomi pressed a soft kiss to her finger tip.

"I'll stay here tonight if thats alright?" Emily asked.

"Of course," Naomi assured her

"I'll have to call Katie later, she's sent me a bunch of messages since we got here but now i'd rather just shut the world out for a while, you know like old times," Emily said as she snuggled in closer to Naomi's form.

"Of course," Naomi repeated," Whatever you want."


	16. Chapter 16

So wow major apologies for the massive delay between chapters, I have no idea why I'm having such trouble writing as of late but I think the next one should come out quickly if you guys still want it. So just drop me a review and let me know whether anyone is still reading this lol because its been quite a while since I updated. But yes a little fluff, a little angst and classic Effy, I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Emily had forgotten how nice it was to wake up with her limbs tangled in Naomi's. She came to the stark realization while looking at Naomi as her bangs fluttered about her forehead as she breathed deeply that she would like to wake up like this every morning for the rest of her life. When Naomi wakes up its just like Emily remembers fondly, Naomi with that adorable half asleep smile hair glowing from the light shining through the window almost making her look like she has a halo.

Emily had to borrow something of Naomi's to wear to College that day because they had left her house so quickly that she hadn't had time to take anything. Rummaging through the closet Emily's sighed finally noticing how large the height difference between the two of them was.

"Fucks sake I'm going to be swimming in anything you own," Emily's voice rang through the room slightly muffled by her being in the closet.

"Are you calling me fat?" Naomi said in a serious tone contradicting the smirk present on her lips.

"What? No!" Emily said emerging from the closet quickly afraid she had offended her girlfriend," You're not even close, you're…well you're fucking hot."

Emily made her way over and stood in front of Naomi, blushing slightly from her declaration.

"I don't even think you realize how sexy you are," Emily said huskily smiling to herself when Naomi blushed slightly giving her a self-conscious smile before looping her arm around Emily's neck and pulling her in for a kiss.

Emily tried to make it as innocent as possible but Naomi's hand buried in her hair pulling her deeper was making it nearly impossible. Finally giving in she brought her hands up to Naomi's cheeks kissing her hard before snaking one down under her shirt, nails scraping lightly across Naomi's back.

"Slow," Emily kept hearing in the back of her head over and over again as she mustered her resolve and slowed the kiss before pulling away and giving one last lingering kiss.

"I meant that you are far taller than me," Emily said after taking a deep calming breath," I never really noticed it before but you are kind of a giant, I doubt anything you have will fit me."

"I am not a giant!" Naomi exclaimed," I just have long legs! But here I'm sure I can find you something just give me a minute."

Naomi disappeared into the closet leaving Emily alone to calm her flustered hormones. Emily was starting to think Katie was right; maybe she did have the sex drive of a 15-year-old boy because she was quite close to throwing Naomi down and taking her a few minutes ago and it had only been a day. She was starting to think that this slow plan was going to be harder than she anticipated.

"Here," Naomi said walking out of the closet holding up a white tee shirt and skirt to Emily," This should fit I think anyways."

Emily took the shirt looking at it with a grin when she noticed the print on the front.

"My little pony?" Emily stifled a laugh," Seriously Naomi? I wouldn't have pegged you for the pony type?"

"Fuck off," Naomi laughed," Its from when I was like 13 okay, and so what if I liked ponies they are cute!"

"No you are cute," Emily disagreed

"I am not cute," Naomi protested," I'm hot remember, get it right Em."

"Oh and you forgot modest," Emily laughed

"Well I try," Naomi giggled bridging the gap and pressing her lips to Emily's again.

Emily sighed into the kiss her hands gripping tightly onto the clothes in her hand to stop her from grabbing onto Naomi and doing all of the things she had been thinking about for the past couple weeks.

Pulling away somewhat abruptly and leaving Naomi with her eyes still closed mouth still open slightly Emily brought her hand up and rested it on Naomi's cheek.

"I'm going to change or we'll be late," Emily explained when Naomi opened her eyes," I'll be right back," Emily said before quickly kissing her again and making her way into the bathroom to make herself look presentable.

After Emily emerged and Naomi made a few comments about how she thought Emily looked lovely in her clothes the two went on their way to College careful to avoid Naomi's mother, as they didn't have time for long-winded explanations about the state of their relationship this morning.

Reaching College the first thing Naomi noticed was Effy sitting on the steps outside smoking looking at the both of them with a knowing smirk as they approached her.

"I see the plan worked then," Effy said looking from their intertwined hands to Emily her smirk broadening when Emily blushed slightly.

"Plan?" Naomi wondered aloud looking at Emily for an explanation.

"Ya well me and Effy sort of had a talk that night…the night I fucked everything up…and she made me realize how selfish I was being. The party and everything was her idea because you were avoiding me like the plague at College so there was no other way to get you alone," Emily rambled on.

"You had to know the two of you didn't work this out on your own," Effy gloated," I mean honestly the two of you are kind of shit at dealing with your issues."

"You're one to talk," Naomi laughed," The names Freddie and Cook ring a bell?"

"Well I guess sometimes it's easier to sort things out when you aren't involved in them, less bias you know," Effy replied to Naomi's smart comment.

"Well either way I guess I owe you a thank you then." Naomi said sincerely.

"Me too," Emily agreed

"No thanks needed, I like my lesbians happy," Effy took another long draw of her fag before tossing it to the ground.

"Fucks sake Em I've been fucking calling you all night," Katie yelled storming toward the three girls.

"Walk you to class," Effy directed her offer towards Naomi, getting involved with Fitch twin drama was not on her agenda for the day.

"Sure," Naomi agreed," I'll see you after okay," Naomi gave Emily a quick kiss and wave as she scurried off after Effy.

Katie looked furious as Emily reluctantly turned around to face her. She knew it was wrong to ignore Katie after something so explosive had happened but she just wanted a night to enjoy being with Naomi before things all turned to shit again. Katie was just standing there, hands on her hips and eyebrows raised as if to say "you better give me a fucking explanation".

"Look Katie I'm sorry for not answering my phone, I just wasn't ready to deal with everything," Emily sighed.

"What the fuck are you thinking, you can't just move out Emily!" Katie exclaimed," You have nowhere to go."

"I called Tim last night, me and Naomi are going to check out his flat after College he said I could stay with him as long as I needed," Emily explained.

"Well that's just fucking great, you go off and live some sort of gay fucking fairy tale with Naomi while I'm stuck at home dealing with mum and dad!" Katie shouted.

"Katie I can't go back there, not with mum being the way she is," Emily tried to calm her," When things settle down and they have had some time to think about everything then we can talk about me coming home."

"And when will that be? A year or two when we are gone off to fucking Uni," Katie shot her down," Emily this is your family you can't just toss us out like last nights garbage."

Emily sighed bringing her hands up to rub her tired eyes, she had to think of a way to make Katie understand, because without the older twin on her side nothing was going to work out like she hoped.

"Its not like that," Emily said sincerely," Yes you are my family, but Naomi is my family too and she's willing to make an effort to reconcile, its mum that is being stubborn. This whole thing is just so they know I'm serious Katie. So they know this isn't just a phase that I'm going to grow out of because if I have my way Naomi and I will be growing old together white picket fence included," Emily smiled inwardly at the memory," I'm not tossing them out I'm just giving them time."

Katie's frown soon turned into a look of understanding. The truth was she was more scared that Emily was going to leave her than anything else. The only time she usually saw her sister was at home because she was normally always with Naomi and Katie feared that if Emily moved out she would lose her for good.

"I get it," Katie sighed," But what about me you promised you would never leave me."

Emily nodded, as she finally understood where Katie's anger was coming from.

"I meant it, I'm not going anywhere," Emily assured her," Its not like me and Naomi are going to off and elope to Cyprus or something, I'll just be across Bristol. We'll still see each other at College everyday and plenty besides that. The truth is I need your help Katie I need you to help me make them understand."

"Okay," Katie said after a moment of silent thinking," I don't know what good it'll do but I'll try and help."

"Thank you," Emily smiled," Now come on lets go," Emily offered out her hand for Katie to take, feeling the pieces of her life falling back into place when Katie took it.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Katie laughed as Emily lead her up the steps," You look like a ten year old who got dressed in the dark."

Emily just shook her head with a smile and kept walking.

As Emily and Katie took their seats Emily felt her phone vibrate and quickly opened it smiling grinning like and idiot when she saw Naomi's name flashing across the screen. The truth was she was no where near used to things being right between her and Naomi again, it felt like ages since they had been this way and she couldn't control the giddiness creeping up in her as she opened Naomi's message.

_just wanted to make sure Katie didn't kill you xxN_

Emily just smiled and sent Naomi a message saying that everything was all right and that she would tell her everything when she saw her at lunch. She was actually quite pleased that Naomi had convinced her to cut the second half of the day so they could go and check out Tim's place, she really didn't want to be away from Naomi for long intervals of time right now if she could help it. Wonders if its possible to actually surgically attach yourself to another person because Emily knows she would be perfectly fine going through life as a part of Naomi and sharing in everything she does. Katie abruptly brings her out of her musings when she nudges her letting her know that the lecture is over, looking at her with a curious look obviously wondering what Emily had been thinking about. She just offered Katie a shrug trying to hide her blush, not willing to endure the mocking from Katie she would undoubtedly receive if the other twin knew what she had been thinking.

Naomi on the other hand was anxious, the thought of Emily living somewhere besides the Fitch home or her place scared her. Because despite her differences with the Fitches she knew they had one thing in common, wanting to protect Emily. Just thinking about her living in some strange part of Bristol with people that Naomi had never even heard of worried her, Emily had shown quite clearly this year that she could be quite naïve and far too trusting at times. And she was stubborn, when she got something in her head it was hard to make her believe otherwise and Naomi needed to make sure that they never got themselves into another Lucas situation for her and Emily's sake.

By the time lunch rolled around Naomi looked so anxious that Effy forced her outside for a fag, telling her to calm the fuck down and that everything would work out fine. Naomi finds herself nodding hoping for the best but having a feeling that things most likely wouldn't go as smoothly as she hoped.

Emily was walking with a smile on her face towards her locker in anticipation of Naomi waiting there for her but was instead met with a very guilty and solemn looking Cook. When he saw her coming he stood up a little straighter, facing Emily with his eyes looking down slightly.

"What do you want Cook," Emily said, still quite annoyed with him for getting Naomi completely fucked out of her tree and then leaving her alone.

"I just wanted to say sorry," he said sincerely bringing his eyes to meet Emily's finally," I never meant for anything like that to happen, she was just so uncomfortable I just wanted her to loosen up and have a little fun," he tried to explain.

Emily rolled her eyes, gritting her teeth in an attempt to keep from screaming at him.

"Oh ya she just had a blast, you know panic attacks, nightmares what a party," Emily said sarcastically," You know when I found her she was curled up at the foot of my bed shaking like she had fucking hypothermia or something."

"She is okay though right?" Cook said almost pleadingly

Emily nodded almost feeling guilty all of a sudden for not telling Cook know that everything was okay with Naomi, he had probably spent the last couple days worrying about her. She was about to apologize but quickly felt any sympathy fading when she remembered Cook kissing Naomi, Cook with her pressed into the wall kissing her, it wasn't long till rage took over again. Pushing him backwards into the lockers Emily took a hold of his shirt making sure he was listening to what she was about to say.

"Don't you ever fucking do that again…don't fucking kiss her either," Emily said pointing a finger at him feeling even more irritated when she saw the grin sweeping across his face.

"I see it accomplished its goal then," Cook grinned," I just wanted to get a reaction out of you, to force you into doing something. Maybe wanted you to feel a little bit of what Naomi felt that night, seeing the one you love kissing someone else is never easy even if you aren't together.

Emily felt her guilt swirling up again as she released her grip on Cook. What right did she have to be angry with him, through everything him and Effy had been the ones to take care of Naomi while Emily had fucked off, if anything she should be thanking Cook.

"I'm sorry," Emily said taking a step back," I should be thanking you, if you hadn't of found her that night who knows what would have happened."

"He would have killed her," Cook said without a second thought, any hint of amusement now completely gone from his face.

"How was she when you found her," Emily said quietly, not sure if she really wanted the answer," Naomi wont talk about it, I don't think she's ready but its killing me not knowing, you know being in the dark."

"I honestly don't remember everything," Cook said honestly," I guess I blocked it out but I'll never forget how crumpled she looked, like so fucking small and fragile its an image that I'll probably never be able to get out of my head as long as I live. And there was so much blood, I mean I've had a bloody nose before but it was nothing compared to this. She kept saying "Cook it hurts" and I've never felt so helpless in my life, thank god Freddie was as fast as he was because I didn't know what to fucking do."

Cook stopped when he saw the tears welling in Emily's eyes, started to think that going into so much detail probably wasn't the best idea.

"Sorry," he said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No it's okay," Emily said quickly wiping at her eyes," I asked for it, it just kills me that I wasn't there for her that night, that I was at home fucking sleeping when all of this happened."

"Well you're here for her now and that's what matters, she's trying to be strong but its only a matter of time before she lets everything out," Cook said," So take care of our girl," he grinned," Or you'll have to answer to the cookie monster."

Emily found her lips curling up into a small smile.

"I will I promise," Emily assured him," Thank you Cook."

"All in a days work babe," Cook grinned before turning and strutting back down the hall.

Emily leaned back against her locker taking a moment to clear her head before Naomi came, didn't want the blonde to see her looking upset. She knew that her breaking down was not what Naomi needed at the moment, knowing without a doubt that the blonde would use all her energy to comfort Emily when that really wasn't how things should be going. Emily wondered when Naomi would open up to her about everything, when she would stop pretending to be fine and let Emily help her. She didn't have long to ponder because only a few minutes passed before Naomi came striding her way. Emily closed her eyes willing away any tears she felt still lingering and tried to throw on a smile as she looked over at Naomi, but by the looks of it her girlfriend seemed to see right through it.

"Hey," Naomi said softly bringing a hand up to cup Emily's cheek," What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Emily shook her head but Naomi's eyes were boring holes right through her.

"Emily I know you, I can tell when something is wrong," Naomi said with a small smile," Did something happen with Katie?"

"No no thats all fine, Katie was actually pretty great about everything once I got her to calm down," Emily assured her.

"Then what is it?"

"Its just, well I was talking to Cook," Emily gave in, knowing it was no use trying to lie to Naomi and knowing that Naomi wouldn't let her leave this position till she got to the bottom of what was going on," And well I asked him to tell me about that night and he went into a lot of detail and..." Emily trailed off as her lip started quivering.

"Oh Em come here," Naomi sighed pulling Emily into an embrace," Why would you want to know that, it was only bound to upset you."

"Well its harder to be in the dark about everything especially since I should have been there for you and i wasn't," Emily spoke into Naomi's shoulder feeling the blonde tighten her hold in response.

"Em its not possible for you to watch me 24/7 you couldn't have prevented it even if you were there, he was pissed and I was in the line of fire, end of story. Do you know what made me feel better when I was lying there?" Naomi waited till she felt Emily's head shake against her shoulder,"Knowing you were safe, that you weren't there."

"You're really something aren't you," Emily pulled away slightly brushing away any stray tears that made their way out," I know its not the easiest thing to talk about but i'm here when you're ready okay? I know how you are, that you want to be strong but I just want you to know that you don't have to pretend with me, i'll be here when you're ready and then i'll be strong for you I promise."

"I know," Naomi smiled pressing a chaste kiss to Emily's lips," And you're the one who's really something, I get hurt and you're the one who needs consoling," Naomi teased pressing a kiss to Emily's forehead.

Emily laughed bringing her hands up to the back of Naomi's neck.

"Well I'm one piece of work what can I say, but I love you," Emily pulled Naomi down into a proper kiss," Now lets go check out my new living quarters."

The bus ride across Bristol didn't take as long as Naomi had anticipated, when they got off the bus the surroundings didn't do much to quell Naomi's concerns about Emily's living situation. It was a run down looking street, houses with broken windows and chipped paint and a few drug deals going down in clear sight on the side walk.

"This is it," Emily said when they stopped outside a tall grey house, it didn't look as run down as some of the others but was still in need of some repair," Ready?"

Naomi nodded and allowed Emily to take her hand and pull her inside the gate and up to the door. It took a few knocks but eventually the door opened revealing a man not much taller than Emily, looked about 25 and had a striking resemblance to Mr Fitch, Naomi realized quickly that it must be Emily's cousin Tim.

"Emily look at you, all grown up its been ages," Tim said giving Emily a big hug before eyeing Naomi curiously.

"Tim this is my...my girlfriend," Emily faltered for a moment," her name is Naomi."

Tim extended his hand for Naomi to shake which she took offering a small smile.

"So you're...gay?" Tim turned his attention back to Emily.

"Is that a problem," she replied shyly.

"Not at all," he said without hesitation," I'm just surprised that I didn't know, uncle Rob never mentioned it to anyone."

Emily shook her head sadly at him.

"No he wouldn't have, him and my mum have chosen avoidance in hopes that i'll one day wake up and realize its just a phase," Emily said looking over at Naomi and receiving squeeze of her hand and a smile in return," Its actually why i've decided that a break from home is a good idea, until they are ready to start accepting me for who I am I just can't live there you know?"

"Completely understandable," Tim nodded," Rest assured that you wont have to worry about that here, there are seven guys here and i'm pretty sure they'll be in heaven after meeting the two of you. You know how guys are," he winked," Plus Em if you don't mind me saying your girlfriend here is quite fit."

"I think so," Emily said with a smile causing Naomi to flush even more than she was.

"Come on i'll show you around," Tim moved out of the doorway to let them inside

The inside was just as ratty as the outside, dishes scattered literally everywhere, clothes strewn about and the bathroom was beyond anything Naomi had ever seen. The crowd of guys lining the perimeter didn't do much to quell Naomi's concerns about her girlfriend living there, maybe it could be chalked up to paranoia but they looked sketchy. One was staring at Emily over a glass of who knows what and a couple others were doing some sort of drug in the corner. To Naomi this place really looked like a frat house gone bad, which didn't make sense because Emily's cousin Tim seemed quite lovely. Emily had explained that Tim did have a charitable side so Naomi figured maybe he was just giving people a place to stay so they're off the streets kind of thing. Which she though was a lovely gesture but at the same time didn't think it was suitable to become Emily's new home.

When they were finished with the tour Tim walked them out and Emily said she would call him later, after a hug from Emily and a awkward handshake from Naomi the two were on their way. Naomi didn't talk much on the way back to hers, she was trying to find a way to break it to Emily that she didn't think this living arrangement was going to work without looking completely paranoid or like she was treating Emily like a baby. But by the time they reached her place she still hadn't thought of anything so she resigned to give up, and honestly she didn't even know what Emily was thinking about the whole thing anyways, maybe she was just as revolted by the place as Naomi was.

Managing to avoid Naomi's mother for the second time that day Naomi and Emily quickly made their way up stairs and back into the safety of Naomi's bedroom. After shutting the door and locking it just to be safe Naomi turned around to find Emily sitting on her bed smiling at her, just one of those beaming loving smiles almost child like and innocent.

"What?" Naomi grinned back at her finding that despite her best efforts Emily's optimism was often times contagious.

"Nothing really," Emily replied," I'm just happy you know."

"I know," Naomi nodded in agreement

"Come here," Emily held out her hand beckoning Naomi over.

Naomi allowed Emily to tug on her hand gently pulling her onto the bed, pausing on top of the red head for a minute Naomi gave her a quick kiss before rolling over to the other side and pulling Emily close so their foreheads were still touching. She brought her hand up smoothing it down Emily's arm until she reached her hand twining their fingers together as Emily let out a content sigh.

"So do you think Cook and Freddie would help me move this saturday?" Emily said after a couple minutes of comfortable silence," Katie said mum and dad will be out for the night so I will be able to get my big stuff that day, i'll call her later and see if she can pack a bag of clothes and bring to College for me tomorrow, just something to get through the week off of."

Naomi sighed inwardly listening to Emily ramble off her plans for moving into that shit hole, and she wanted to move in by saturday that was so soon Naomi thought considering Emily hadn't seemed to give this much thought at all.

"I don't know if its such a good idea Em," Naomi said softly praying that this didn't turn into a big argument.

Emily narrowed her eyes in confusion for a moment trying to figure out what Naomi was talking about.

"Well I guess they don't have to help, I suppose we could do it ourselves its just going to take so much longer," Emily said confusion still lacing her tone.

Naomi sighed again but outwardly this time, letting go of Emily's hand she propped herself up till she was sitting leaning back against her headboard. Her actions just made Emily more confused and it wasn't long before she sat up mirroring her girlfriends stance, eyeing her curiously trying to read the look on her face.

"What are you thinking?" Emily asked and added," Come on Naomi, remember what we said about talking about problems, not letting them fester," when Naomi gave her a reluctant look.

"Okay," Naomi groaned," I just...well I don't know...oh fuck it Emily I don't think you should move in there, I don't want you too."

Emily's eyes widened once Naomi bumbled her way through what she was trying to say, the boldness of the end of her statement taking her off guard slightly.

"Why?" Emily pushed.

"Its just not right for you Em," Naomi pleaded," Its falling apart and its dirty and I just don't like the environment."

"Last time I checked a little thing called cleaning can spruce a place up," Emily defended, feeling slightly irritated that Naomi really wasn't giving this a chance.

"Fucks sake Em, did you see the people that were in that place, those men were scary looking," Naomi exclaimed.

"Tim isn't scary," Emily said feeling slightly defensive now," And as for the others they didn't seem too bad, and plus Tim would be there with me."

Naomi ran her hand through her hair in frustration, pulling the strands behind her ear and tucking them there.

"Emily they were eyeing you up like a piece of fucking meat!" Naomi snapped," How did you not notice, how do you not notice when someone is looking at you like that, like standing right in front of you looking at you like they want to jump you!"

Emily winced slightly at Naomi's tone, feeling that this argument was now stretching further than where she was going to live for the next little while.

"Is that what this is about?" Emily said," You're worried that something is going to happen with one of those guys? Like before? Because I swear to you Naomi nothing like that will happen ever again."

"I believe that you believe that Emily," Naomi sighed again," You see the good in people and its one of the many reasons that I love you but you can be so fucking naive sometimes."

"Well its better than being so fucking cynical, never trusting anyone or anything," Emily found the words flowing out of her mouth before she could stop them, regretting them instantly when she felt the bed dip and saw Naomi get up and begin pacing the room.

"Naomi I didn't mean that," Emily tried to soothe receiving a disbelieving look from Naomi in return," I have no where else to go, I'm can't go home, they'll keep me from you so that isn't an option. This is all I have for right now."

Naomi stopped pacing and walked over so she was standing in front of Emily.

"I would rather you move home," Naomi said," I would rather be miserable and wait for your mum to come around than have you live in that shit hole, you aren't moving in there Emily."

"You aren't my mother Naomi, you can't tell me what to do," Emily spat," And i'm not a baby I can take care of myself."

Naomi raised her hands in defeat, realizing that there was no getting through to Emily right now. So instead she walked in the opposite direction, picking up her coat off her chair and heading for the bedroom door.

"W-where are you going?" Emily's voice wavered for the first time since the fight started causing Naomi to pause at the door and turn around to face the red head.

"Look do what you want Emily," Naomi replied," Move in there if you want, just don't expect me to hang around watching, I love you but I already have enough things that keep me up at night. I already have enough things to worry about, things to have nightmares about without adding you living in that place to the list."

Emily felt her eyes welling up with tears as she listened to Naomi and then watched her turn and walk out of the room. Emily tried to call after her, but it was like her voice wasn't working so she just sat there and watched her leave, having no clue what this meant for them. Surely Naomi couldn't have meant that they were over? They had only been back together for a couple days it couldn't be over, Emily wouldn't allow it. Pulling herself up off the bed she made her way downstairs hoping that she would be able to catch Naomi but was met with the eldest Campbell at the bottom of the stairs instead. Gina eyed Emily curiously giving her a "explanation please?" look and Emily sighed as she saw Gina gesture to the kitchen wanting Emily to join her. This was not how she wanted to have this conversation with Gina, she was hoping that Naomi would be by her side when they explained to her mother everything that was going on, but by the looks of it she was on her own with this one and it felt like it was going to be a long night.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you for all the reviews on the last one, and for sticking with this even when I went so long between updates. So I hope this one makes up for the end of the last one, i'll try and get another chapter up before the end of the week. With that being said I hope you enjoy and please don't hesitate to leave a review

* * *

**Chapter 17**

"Tea love?" Gina said as Emily walked into the Campbell kitchen and plopped down at the table.

Receiving a nod from Emily Gina switched on the kettle and took a seat next to who she presumed was her daughters girlfriend, though after watching Naomi storm out of the house near tears she wasn't so sure anymore.

"So…" Gina began and trailed off hoping that Emily would fill in the blanks of what exactly had been going on the last couple days but the red head appeared to be at a loss for words," Okay fine I'll start then, so you and Naomi are back together I see?"

Gina noticed a small smile creep onto Emily's face at her statement, Gina felt herself offering Emily a smile as well. She loved Emily and thought she was good for Naomi, made her smile more and be generally less of a ice queen.

"How did you know?" Emily wondered, her and Naomi hadn't even ran into Gina in the past couple days so she didn't understand how she could know.

Gina laughed as she got up and switched off the kettle, grabbing two mugs and handing one to Emily.

"I know Naomi thinks I'm a dozy cow but I'm not completely oblivious to the things that go on under my roof," Gina explained causing Emily to blush," Besides I haven't seen much of Naomi the past couple days which is a clear sign. Don't tell her I told you this but for those couple weeks that you two were on the outs I don't think she left the house for anything other than College."

"Tell me about it," Emily laughed," She's not the easiest person to apologize to when she's avoiding all human interaction is she."

"She was being one miserable cow Emily I must say," Gina took a sip of her tea and Emily relished in how easy it was to talk to Naomi's mother, couldn't help but wonder if things would ever be this easy between her and her own mum," Not that I'm complaining about her sticking close to home, I mean after what happened I was kind of glad that I didn't have to sit around here wondering where she was all the time."

Emily visibly shuddered which Gina noticed and eyed her curiously, placing a comforting hand atop hers on the table. Emily took a long sip of her tea, allowing the warm liquid to trail down her throat and warm her up.

"Sorry about that," Emily said when she placed her mug back down.

"Emily don't be ridiculous, none of that was your fault dear," Gina insisted," I know my daughter and she really has a mouth on her sometimes and I'm sure that really didn't help the situation with that boy."

"I know," Emily smiled as if to say thank you, she really needed to know that Gina didn't blame her for what happened to Naomi, not knowing what she would do if the eldest Campbell would have blamed her," Doesn't really matter anyways seeing as I've fucked it up again."

"Ah yes that would explain Naomi running out of here so fast, I didn't even get to ask what was wrong, just looked at her and she told me to "piss off" before I even got a word out," Gina explained as Emily shook her head with a pained look," So what seems to be the problem? I mean last time the two of you made up you barricaded yourselves in Naomi's room for days, and judging by the sounds coming out of there you weren't having any problems, well other than maybe catching your breath."

Emily just about choked on the tea she was attempting to swallow upon Gina's declaration, a furious blush creeping up into her cheeks that Gina seemed to not even notice, just kept on talking like she hadn't said something that would make any teenager uncomfortable coming from a mother like figure.

"Naomi hasn't done something again has she?" Gina asked

"No, not at all it's me really. Apparently I can be a stubborn cow when I want to be, I pushed it to far this time and she left," Emily explained after taking a deep breath.

"Stubborn cow, wow doesn't sound like Naomi at all does it," Gina tried to joke," You two really are perfect for each other because no one else would probably put up with the other! So what were you being stubborn about? I'm sure whatever it is it'll work its way out, my daughter loves you I can see it in her eyes."

"I know she does," Emily half smiled," That what its about really, see I've been kicked out of my house, well I chose to leave I suppose but my mum really didn't give me much of a choice really."

Gina placed all her attention on Emily nodding along as she explained her situation. For the life of her she couldn't imagine a mother disowning one of her own the way Mrs. Fitch had, all over something as silly as who Emily had fallen in love with, just because Naomi was a girl. She was about to speak up and offer her place for Emily to stay as long as she wanted but Emily cut her off.

"Naomi already invited me to stay here," Emily cut off the statement she knew was about to come from Gina," I just didn't think it was good timing, with me and her just finding our way back to each other you know? Just seemed like a whole lot of pressure to be putting on our relationship right out of the gate, and well Naomi is under enough stress without adding that to the mix."

"Well just so you know the door is always open," Gina assured her.

"Thanks," Emily nodded," Well I was going to move into my cousins flat, we went and saw it today and I don't think it was what Naomi expected. We had a fight about it when we got back here, she doesn't want me to move in there actually she told me I couldn't move in there."

"Christ what's so bad about this place?" Gina asked knowing there had to be some reason why it produced such a strong reaction in her daughter.

Emily bowed her head hoping Gina wouldn't see the guilt written over her face. The more she thought about it Naomi was right all along. If the roles were reversed and Naomi was to be moving into a place like that Emily was sure she would have the same reaction if not a stronger one. It was just she felt she had no other choice, she thought that moving out of the Fitch house would make everything instantly better but was not figuring out that things wouldn't be as easy as she had hoped.

"Um…well its in a bit of a rough neighborhood," Emily admitted," And it's a bit run down, I would have 7 male roommates, and Naomi said and these are her words that some of them seemed "sketchy". I can't blame her though, there were drugs laying around and it was verging on disgustingly messy in there as well."

"Jesus Emily why would you want to live there then?" Gina asked feeling as though this was what Naomi wanted to ask but things just came out wrong.

"I don't know, I just thought that moving away from home would make things easier," Emily rationalized," My mum will keep me from Naomi and I can't live like that and I have no where else to go."

Gina shook her head taking Emily's hand off the table and giving it a squeeze.

"You're staying with us until you figure things out," Gina said, quickly adding." And I won't take no for an answer," when she saw Emily about to protest.

Emily mulled it over for a minute, her lip caught between her teeth as she weighed her options and their potential effect on her relationship. She really didn't have a choice though because Naomi made it clear that she wasn't okay with her living at Tim's so the consequences of that greatly out weighted any small bickering that might occur from them living together for a while. And it would only be until she got on her feet and found something else, or until her family came around and she could go home, probably a couple weeks at the most, she was sure her and Naomi could handle that or at least she hoped.

"Okay," Emily conceded," But only till I find something else."

"Of course," Gina smiled warmly," Now why don't you head up to Naomi's room, I'm sure she'll be home any minute and ready to apologize for being a twat and everything will be right in the world again."

"Thank you Gina," Emily stood from the table and took the one step toward Naomi's mum giving her a hug.

"Well that was unexpected but nice," Gina laughed," Naomi hasn't hugged me in lets say 10 years."

"Well you said your self she can be a twat from time to time," Emily grinned before turning back up the stairs to wait for Naomi hoping she came back sooner than later.

Naomi turned the corner off towards the park because to be honest she was still fuming and she needed to cool off before she went back and tried to have this conversation with Emily again. This certainly the way she wanted things to turn out when she brought it up, but she would rather be fighting with Emily and know she was safe than to sit by idly and watch something happen to her in that place, the thought simply terrified her to no end. Taking a seat on one of the empty benches she scanned the area, it was empty other than on person sitting on the ground leaning against a tree across the park. She almost just by passed him without a thought by the red coat caught her eye, squinting hard she realized it was Cook sitting there by himself and instantly found herself making her way towards him.

"Long time no talk," Naomi said with a smile as she stood in front of Cook.

He opened one eye as if to check if it was really her before grinning and patting the ground beside him.

"No shit Naomikins," Cook exclaimed," Its been fucking ages!"

"It has," Naomi said sitting down beside him.

"Listen though Emily has already given me my fair share of shit for it I just wanted to you know say sorry for the party," Cook said seriously, something that was rare with him so Naomi knew he meant it," Sorry for the drugs and whatever else happened when I was gone."

"Its already been forgotten," Naomi assured him," Besides it in a strange way brought me and Emily back together, so it sort of worked out in the end."

"Yes Ems and me had a heart to heart this morning, she actually slammed me into the lockers and told me that I wasn't allowed to "fucking kiss you ever again"" Cook laughed using air quotes so accentuate Emily's words," Who knew she could be as big of a Fitch bitch as her sister when she needed to."

Naomi just laughed and shook her head at him.

"Ya well Emily can be aggressive when she needs to be," Naomi said raising an eyebrow in a way she knew would get Cook going.

"Really," he smirked," Care to tell me about that, in full detail so I can get the visual right in my head."

"Not a chance," Naomi laughed smacking him lightly on the arm.

"So where is Ems anyway, I figured she'd be attached to your hip for at least a couple weeks," Cook teased.

Naomi bit her lip, face suddenly going serious something that didn't go unnoticed by Cook.

"We've had a bit of a tiff," Naomi explained," She's moved out of her house and was going to move into her cousins flat but it was across Bristol in this rough area and his roommates were not the safest looking group of men. Anyways we had a fight about it, where I basically told her that she wasn't allowed to move in there, both of us being stubborn you know so I left to cool down so maybe when I go back we can have a rational conversation about it."

"I see," Cook said after listening to what Naomi had to say," So what will she do if she doesn't move in there?"

"She doesn't know, that's the problem," Naomi explained," She doesn't want to stay with me because she's afraid of putting to much pressure on us too fast, and she refuses to move back home because her mother will keep us apart so basically she's stuck. But there has to be some other option."

"Her mum will keep you apart Fuck Naomikins you two sound like sodding Romeo and Juliet or something," Cook laughed," Well I guess in your case Juliet and Juliet."

"Fucks sake," Naomi tried not to smile but failed," Who knew you even knew a play by Shakespeare."

"That hurts Naomi," Cook feigned," You know I stayed awake for a couple English classes last year, and I had to read the spark notes for the final!"

"Christ you are such a tosser!" Naomi pointed out.

"Well that being said I think I might be able to help you out, well you and Emily," Cook replied," Its not working for me living at home so I've decided its time to move out."

Naomi's ears perked up as she suddenly felt bad for not asking Cook why he was sitting in a park alone so far from his place. Something was obviously wrong but Naomi was so caught up with her Emily troubles to notice and she felt horrible.

"What do you mean things aren't working at home," Naomi said trying to make up for her ignorance from before.

"Oh nothing crazy or anything, just me and my mum we, well we just don't get along. She's always looking for the next party, bringing home sleazy men who just use her for a shag and a place to sleep the next night," Cook explained," Just imagine the person that spawned me and then you'll see why I have to get out of there.'

Naomi shook her head, she had never known Cook to be self-loathing, he was normally a cocky bastard but she loved him for it.

"Cook…" Naomi began but trailed off at a loss for words.

"Naomikins don't get all serious on me its fine, I'm fine, everything's fine," Cook grinned for good measure.

"Its okay if you aren't fine you know," Naomi pointed out.

"I know," Cook nodded," Now back to me helping out my two favorite lovebirds. So you know my uncle Keith?" Naomi nodded," He has a flat downtown near the pub, it's a bit shit right now but it wont take much to fix it up and he said I could have it rent free if I work at the pub a couple nights a week which I think is a fair trade."

"Well that's great for you but how will this help me and Emily?" Naomi asked.

"Christ for a clever girl you can be awfully thick at times," Cook laughed," It's a two bedroom place…if our little Ems wants she can move in with me? Should solve all your problems, she wont be living in a crack den and believe me I wont have a problem with you two being together anytime you want…as long as I can watch."

"Pervy!" Naomi laughed at Cooks last revelation before thinking seriously about his offer," Are you sure about this? I mean it would be a little strange wouldn't it, Emily was quite pissed when I told her about our almost shag so I don't know if she would even want to live with you."

"Oh come on, I'm sure she'll be fine with it," Cook laughed," And it wouldn't be weird, what are you afraid me and Emily will stay up and have conversations about your kissing technique?"

Naomi screwed up her face not liking the idea of any of her so called "techniques" being discussed, the look on her face only fueling Cooks bellowing laughter.

"Fuck off," Naomi said finally letting go and allowing a smile to break through," I suppose you're right, I'll run it by Em."

"The place wont be ready for probably three weeks though," Cook pointed out.

"No worries, she can just stay with me till then that is if I can convince her that its not going to cause us to self combust if we live together for a little while," Naomi replied," Though it could make some things more difficult…" Naomi trailed off thinking about how hard it would be to sleep next to Emily for three weeks and keep going with this "slow" plan, she could see herself breaking in days.

"Make what more difficult," Cook said suddenly very curious. Naomi blushed, averting her eyes and choosing to ignore his question," Oh come on Naomikins, I'm giving Emily a place to live the least you could do is give me some gossip!"

"Fine," Naomi said bringing her hands up to her face," Me and Emily we're not consummating at the moment."

"What?" Cook squinted

"Oh I forgot must use small words for cave men," Naomi teased," We aren't having sex."

"Fucking hell, why the hell not," Cook exclaimed sounding outraged and looking as though someone had just told him that Santa wasn't real.

"None of your business," Naomi replied.

"Jesus so I'm going to be living with a hot lesbian who isn't even shagging her equally fit girlfriend, what have I done to deserve such a life when it could have been like any guys fantasy!"

"Once again fuck off," Naomi glared while trying to hold back a smile at his reaction," Well sorry to burst your little male fantasy bubble Cook, but I should be going Emily's probably freaking out whilst waiting for me to return."

"Fine just leave me here a shattered man," Cook pouted

"Sorry," Naomi patted him on the shoulder," But thanks Cook, I'm glad you're a lot nicer than people think you are."

"Not a problem blondie," Cook said offering her a small wave goodbye.

Naomi opened the door quietly, trying to sneak in without being noticed she was well aware her mother was lingering around and really wasn't in the mood for a heart to heart at the moment. For once she was actually wishing Kieran would drag his arse over to the house and distract her mother, something she never thought she would be wishing for.

Much to her surprise when she met her mum in the kitchen Gina just smiled at her and motioned for her to head on upstairs before explaining that she would be at Kieran's for the night. Naomi couldn't help but think how odd that was considering in the past couple weeks her mum had been pestering her daily over her relationship status with Emily, and now that Emily was in the house and after Naomi had run out rather rudely earlier she didn't want to know anymore, it was all a little strange. Brushing off the whole thing Naomi just nodded at Gina and continued up the stairs towards where she hoped Emily would still be waiting. Opening the door slowly as if to test the waters Naomi sneaked a glance in finding Emily laying on her bed just staring at the ceiling hugging one of her pillows, she just looked so fucking precious that Naomi wished that they didn't need to have a serious conversation, she wished she could just go in there and kiss all of the sadness off of Emily's face.

"Exciting ceiling isn't it?" Naomi said as she entered the room making her presence known.

Emily snapped up quickly pushing away the pillow, hoping that Naomi hadn't noticed that she had been lying there breathing in the scent off of her pillow, it was all a little "fatal attraction".

"You came back," Emily said quietly.

"Of course I came back," Naomi said sinking further into the room," I thought we could use a breather, I needed to calm down because I really didn't want to fight with you Em," Naomi continued making the sides of Emily's lips curve up slightly into a hesitant smile," Besides I live here, I would have had to come back eventually."

"I just thought…I don't know you walked away and what you said sounded so final," Emily said sadly.

That hadn't been Naomi's intention, to make Emily think that she was walking away from her for good. She remembered how she felt when Emily walked out her room away from her the day before the love ball. Just remembering it made her heart ache so she felt the need to dismiss Emily's worries. She wasn't leaving her, quite the opposite actually she wanted to spend every waking moment with Emily, which is why she couldn't allow her to live in that place.

"Em I meant what I said before when I said that I can't lose you again, I just felt like if I stayed one of us would say something that we really didn't mean and things would only escalade," Naomi said reassuringly, sitting down on her bed next to Emily," I'm sorry if it seemed like I was leaving you."

Emily felt an instant surge of relief, Naomi was here and by the sound of it she was here to stay. One less thing to worry about, though their fight was still fresh and looming over her waiting to crush the small sense of relief she was feeling at the moment.

"Look Naomi..." Emily began but was cut off before she could get anything out.

"No Em I need you to let me talk, and I need you to just listen until I'm done okay?" Naomi asked.

Emily nodded and sucked in a deep breath, despite Naomi's reassurance that she wasn't going to leave her Emily didn't like the sounds of Naomi's last statement it was to ominous.

"Okay so first off I need to say I'm sorry about the way I worded things earlier," Naomi shook her head and brought a finger up to Emily's lips to shush her when she went to apologize herself," You promised to let me finish," Emily nodded again allowing Naomi to continue," I shouldn't have told you that you can't move in there that I wouldn't let you, for christ sakes you're a grown woman who am I to tell you what to do, I'm not your mother. What I should have done was calmly told you my concerns and asked you, no begged you to not do it if not for your sake then for my sanity at least. But I panicked Em, I saw that you were set on this one. And I know you and when you're mind is set on something its pretty much fucking impossible to change it."

Emily reached out and took Naomi's hand and went to speak again, to tell Naomi that this apology wasn't needed. Emily wanted to say that she knew she was in the wrong this time and should be the one apologizing but Naomi shook her head when she saw words about to formulate from Emily's mouth.

"And really what I should have been doing was supporting you, helping you because God knows you much be fucking turned around right now and the last thing you need is me making things worse for you," Naomi continued," With that being said I want you to know that there are options, and if none of the options seem right to you I guess I will have to swallow my fears and get used to you living at Tim's flat now won't I. Now the most obvious one, you moving home," Naomi smiled slightly as Emily frantically shook her head from side to side knowing Naomi would only shush her again if she tried to voice her reservations about that," I just want you to know that if you did decide to do that I'd be here for you okay? I'd wait as long as it took for your mum to come around because I love you, I'd fucking lock myself in a room with your mum till she came to her fucking senses if you asked me too!"

Emily could feel her stomach flipping as she listened to Naomi, knowing that the blonde would seemingly hurl herself into the lions den if she asked only made Emily fall deeper for her.

"Then there's the other obvious one, stay here with me. I love you, my mum loves you, actually sometimes I actually think she prefers your company to mine," Naomi chuckled," So it seems to fit rather nicely."

"Naomi," Emily tried to interrupt, wanting nothing but to tell her girlfriend that everything was sorted for now, that she would be staying with her until she figured something else out."

"And you're supposed to be the patient one Emily," Naomi offered a lopsided smile," I'm almost finished and then i'll listen to you talk all night if you want," Naomi offered and Emily reluctantly agreed," Now yes you could stay here, we could make up the guest room for you if you think its to weird with us sharing a room this soon, I don't really care either way as long as you're near by. But I ran into someone when I was gone that presented another option that I think would work quite nicely for the both of us."

Emily's attention peaked suddenly, wondering who Naomi had run into on her walk and what this mysterious new option was.

"Apparently Cook is moving into his uncle Keith's flat near the pub and there's a spare bedroom he said you could have if you wanted to move in," Emily's eyes widened in surprise, she was torn between prompting Naomi for more details and kissing her senseless," Now I think it would be a good compromise, as you would still be moving out but I would know that you would be safe as well, what do you think?"

"Can I talk now?" Emily said hesitantly until she received a nod from Naomi showing that the blonde was done her speech," I'll get to the Cook thing after but first I need to say that you're apology while completely sweet was also completely unnecessary. When you left I got to thinking and you were right Naomi, I was being selfish and stubborn. I should have looked at things from your perspective, of course you would be nervous about me getting into a situation like that. Fuck knows I would be blowing a fucking gasket if the roles were reversed. I'm meant to be protecting you not making things harder so I'm the one thats sorry."

Naomi looked at Emily deeply before shaking her head.

"No I'm sorry, I'm the one who walked out," Naomi insisted.

"Jesus now we're fighting over who is the sorriest, its all a little fucking ridiculous wouldn't you say?" Emily grinned soon receiving one back from Naomi as well," How about we say that we were both partially wrong and sorry and move on from it?"

"How mature of us," Naomi smirked," Now kiss me please?"

Emily beamed nodding along with Naomi, bringing her hand up to softly brush over the very faded bruising on her girlfriends cheek before leaning in half way waiting for Naomi to meet her in the middle. She didn't wait long before Naomi had bridged the small gap and was pressing a deep lingering kiss on her lips, not stopping till the need for oxygen took over.

"So what do you think about the Cook idea?" Naomi said after taking a much needed gulp of air.

"Fucked if I know, do you really think I could think about anything when you're kissing me like that?" Emily chuckled

"Well I'm not kissing you now so think about it," Naomi mocked," And maybe if you form some sort of opinion I might just reward you with another kiss."

"Tempting," Emily thought and judging by the satisfied look on Naomi's face she could almost read the red heads mind. When she actually thought about it this Cook idea seemed like the answer to all their problems at the moment. Though it would be trying living with someone who would be constantly bringing home mindless shags nightly, and not to mention someone who had nearly shagged her girlfriend. But that was a long time ago and Cook had actually become a pretty great friend to Naomi since, Emily was sure there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her if she asked and that was comforting.

"Did he say how much rent was?" Emily asked after a moment of silence.

"Rent free if he works a couple nights a week at the pub," Naomi repeated what Cook had told her.

There was no way Emily could turn it down now, it was almost to good to be true, and if the flat was near the pub that would mean it wasn't far from Naomi's either so everything seemed to be working out in its favor.

"I guess I should call Tim," Emily said, quickly continuing when she saw Naomi's face drop," You know to tell him that I'm not moving in."

"Really?" Naomi asked hopefully

"Yes really," Emily replied the giggle forming on her lips quickly swallowed by Naomi seemingly lunging forward to kiss her raking her hands through Emily's layers of red hair.

The force that Naomi moved with caught Emily off guard however causing her to fall halfway backwards landing awkwardly halfway on top of the blonde who let out a groan upon hitting the mattress, and not a good one by the sounds of it. Emily had spent many months memorizing which touch and where would cause Naomi to make what sound and this one was nowhere in her memory. Naomi had never seen someone move as fast as Emily moved in that moment, in what felt like less than a second she had dislodged herself off on Naomi and was sitting back on her knees starring at her with wild eyes.

"I was enjoying that," Naomi pouted at the loss of contact.

"Not by the sounds of it," Emily said softly, I thought you said they stopped hurting."

"No I said that I was feeling better and i am," Naomi explained.

Emily edged her way slowly towards Naomi again, placing her hands on either side of her head to keep her weight off of her this time and gave her a slow deliberate kiss. Pulling away with a small smile she proceeded to run one hand down Naomi's side pushing her shirt up slightly and placing tiny gentle kisses over any visible bruise on the blondes torso. Naomi felt herself giggling and couldn't decide if it was because Emily's hair had fallen around her face and was tickling her stomach or because of the sentiment, Emily could be so fucking soppy at times but Naomi loved it.

"Better?" Emily said after pressing one last kiss above Naomi's ribs.

"You missed these," Naomi laughed pointing to the side of her face and it only took Emily a second to slide back up and begin feathering kisses over Naomi's cheek," You are such a girl," Naomi couldn't contain the onslaught of chuckles that were forcing their way out even if it made her ribs feel uncomfortable.

"Well I should hope so," Emily smiled playfully," Seriously though are you feeling better?"

"Mmm much better," Naomi murmured before leaning up slightly and capturing Emily's lips again," Though I really do just fucking wish these bruises would go away already, I'm tired of people fucking staring at me and they're quite ugly I hate them."

"Well I think you're beautiful with or without them," Emily said sincerely while tracing her finger around Naomi's lips," And besides they're almost gone, you can barely notice now."

Naomi smiled and kissed the finger that Emily still had pressed to her lips.

"So Em there is some slightly bad news with the Cook option," Naomi confessed.

"Oh ya and what's that," Emily said placing a kiss on Naomi's nose refusing to let anything her girlfriend was about to say to ruin her happiness in this moment.

"The flat wont be ready for probably three weeks Cook says," Naomi began hesitantly," Now I know what you're going to say but i'd really like it if you would give some more thought to you just staying here, I mean you spend most of your time here anyways it just makes the most sense."

"I know thats why I was going to suggest it if you'll still have me," Emily quirked her eyebrow.

Naomi narrowed her eyes, squinting at Emily trying to figure out whether she heard her right. Convinced that Emily was teasing her and would in a few seconds some out and say "just kidding", but she never did.

"Well that was easier than I had anticipated," Naomi admitted still looking at Emily curiously

"I might have had a chat with your mum when you left," Emily admitted shifting onto her side so she was still facing Naomi linking one of their hands together resting on Naomi's stomach.

"Christ that explains it," Naomi exclaimed," She was acting so strange when I got home, I was expecting her to berate me with questions but she just pointed up here and said she was leaving," Naomi explained her outburst.

"Ya well she sort of convinced me to stay here for a while at least till I figured something else out," Emily continued.

"Nice to know my mum has better luck convincing you than I do, apparently I need to re think my methods," Naomi mock pouted," Listen I'm sorry you had to have that conversation with her alone, I should have been there with you."

"Not a problem," Emily assured her," I love your mum you know that she makes me feel much more at home than my own mother which is completely ridiculous."

Naomi smiled sadly and nodded in understanding before placing a kiss on Emily's forehead, hoping it was somewhat comforting at least.

"Speaking of your mum," Emily smiled knowing the reaction was about to have," I'm thinking we should probably try and keep it down when we're you know," Emily wriggled her eyebrows reminding Naomi of Cook for a minute making her laugh," Because apparently she can hear us, she mentioned it in passing earlier."

Naomi's eyes widened and a adorable blush began to creep up in her cheeks.

"Fucking hell she can be so irritating," Naomi huffed," urgh her talking to you about that its so fucking cringeworthy why can't she just be a normal mum for like five minutes,"

Emily just laughed at Naomi's rant, she was quite glad Naomi's mum wasn't "normal" Emily loved her hippie attitude towards life even if she was made uncomfortable from time to time.

"Right well just keep it down next time," Emily teased.

"Oi you're the loud one Em and you know it," Naomi kinked her eyebrow knowingly

"Well you don't make it easy do you?" Emily countered.

Naomi simply smirked in response and shifted closer to kiss Emily again sighing against her when she felt Emily's hand in her hair, she really loved the feeling of Emily's fingers trailing through her hair especially now that it was slightly longer. Smoothing her hand down Emily's form Naomi stopped briefly on her bottom giving it a small squeeze causing Emily's eyes to shoot open as she broke the kiss to mutter "Cheeky" before kissing Naomi again through a smile.

"I should probably go call Katie, get her to bring some of my things to College tomorrow because as much as I love wearing your clothes i'd really prefer my own," Emily said after reluctantly pulling away from Naomi.

"Okay," Naomi nodded as Emily got up and went across the room to get her phone," Hey Em," Emily stopped dialing her phone to look at Naomi," You and Cook wont like have conversations about like my kissing technique or anything will you?"

"I don't think so," Emily replied not able to hold in her laugher.

"Right," Naomi said watching Emily laugh so hard that she had to steady her self against the dresser," Good then."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N **Okay once again sorry for the long space in between chapters, I went on a week long snowboarding trip to the mountains, and then when I got back I went out for my friends birthday, tripped while attempting to make it to the dance floor for "don't stop believing" and broke my foot (the funny thing is I got up after breaking said foot and continued to belt out the song anyways, probably not the best idea). So i've been wearing this stupid air boot thing for like a week and a half now and it freaking hurts lol, so i haven't been much in the mood to do anything other than watch my Friends DVD's let alone write. But things are looking up now I can semi hobble around which is nice so I decided to sit down and write this out because you deserve an update. Thanks for sticking with it

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Katie brought a bag full of clothes and essentials to Emily the next day at College, grumbling her way up the staircase and scowling at her sister who was to busy kissing Naomi to notice her presence.

"Fucks sake Emily take your stupid bag," Katie exclaimed finally dropping the thing so she could get a proper grip on her own bag, which was quickly slipping off her arm.

"Oh sorry Katie I didn't see you there," Emily smirked at Naomi quickly wiping any lipstick transfer off her lips.

"Well how could you? To busy reacquainting yourself with Naomi's mouth by the looks of it," Katie glared.

"I'd like to say I'm sorry but that would be a lie Katiekins," Naomi joked," Just making up for lost time yeah? We missed out on like what a solid three weeks of making out that's nothing to scoff at."

"Christ the two of you make me sick," Katie replied

"Thanks Katie, I really appreciate it you know," Emily untangled herself from Naomi to give her sister a hug.

"Fucking hell Ems are you sappy today or what?" Katie scoffed after quickly wrapping her arms around her twin for a brief moment.

"Just happy I guess," Emily said and as if Katie couldn't tell Emily was like fucking glowing or something.

"Well as much as I'm loving this Fitch family bonding time I said I would meet Effy before class," Naomi piped up," How about I take this because fuck knows its not going to fit in your mess of a locker."

"Thanks," Emily said turning towards Naomi," See you after?"

"Of course," Naomi nodded kissing Emily quickly and nodding at Katie before slinging the bag over her shoulder and making her way up the stairs.

"So did you talk to Freddie and Cook and see if they could help you move this weekend because fuck knows I don't want to move all your heavy shit, to bad Naomi's still got a broken wrist because is it just me or is she getting butch? She probably could lift more than JJ that's for sure!"

"Naomi is far from butch believe me," Emily replied suggestively following behind Katie who had started to make her way inside.

"Christ Emily will you ever learn the definition of over share!" Katie winced.

"Sorry," Emily said, a smirk still dancing on her face at the knowledge that she could still get a rise out of her sister," And to answer your question I haven't spoken to them yet."

"Well we had best hunt them down today then because I'm your sister not a packing mule," Katie pointed out.

"Well actually there's been a change of plans," Emily stopped abruptly at her locker sighing when Katie followed suit.

"What do you mean?" Katie questioned," Are you going to let go of all this shit and come home?"

Emily rolled her eyes at Katie, the eldest twin must have been living in some sort of fantasyland over the past couple months if she thought that Emily would be able to just give in to everything and come home just like that.

"No Katie I'm not coming home, that wouldn't solve anything mum would just gloat and hold it over my head," Emily sighed.

"She might not Ems, I mean couldn't you give her a chance?" Katie felt the need to plead one last time," I'll back you up this time I promise."

"She's had enough chances Katie, its time for her to make some effort, some sacrifices," Emily reasoned," Thanks though."

Katie shook her head defeated, realizing there was no convincing Emily to come back home until things settled down at least.

"So what did you mean then?" Katie broke the awkward silence that had settled between the two of them.

"Now don't judge," Emily eyed Katie up waiting for her to nod before continuing," Im going to be moving in with Cook."

Katie tried not to show her surprise on her face but judging by the way Emily was looking at her she really wasn't doing a good job.

"You can pick your jaw off the floor now," Emily said harshly," I said don't judge."

"Sorry its just," Katie rambled," Its fucking Cook, like what the fuck why would you want to live with him, he's fucking scum Emily all he cares about it getting a shag and then moving on to the next innocent victim,"

Emily bit her lip in an attempt to control her laughter at how Katie described Cook with such disgust when in reality Katie had basically just described herself, well the Katie that existed before Freddie fucked her over anyways. There was no denying she was different now, but there was also no denying Cook was different after Effy fucked him over as well, apparently having you're heart ripped out and stomped on was an efficient way to bring about much needed change in certain people.

"There's more to him than what people see Katie," Emily defended," You of all people should understand that."

"What's that supposed to mean," Katie demanded, not liking that Emily seemed to be attempting to draw some sort of comparison between her and Cook.

"Nothing," Emily shook her head," Just he puts up a big front but when you get past the bravado he's actually a pretty decent guy, he's been great to Naomi, fucking hell he basically saved her life and now he's giving me a place to stay so I think he deserves to be given a chance wouldn't you say?"

"I guess," Katie replied quietly not liking the feeling of Emily chastising her," Well I suppose you won't have trouble getting him to help you move this weekend then."

"Actually his flat won't be ready for around three weeks," Emily explained," So I'll be staying at Naomi's till then, so I'll only need the essentials."

Katie furrowed her brow trying to figure out if she heard Emily correctly before a knowing smirk took over her features.

"You and Campbell are shacking up for three weeks?" Katie couldn't contain her smile.

"Ya so," Emily tried to dismiss the look on Katie's face.

"I thought you were "taking it slow", those were your words right?" Katie was feeling more than a little amused by this situation.

"We are," Emily insisted.

"Oh yeah shacking up is sure to keep you at a snails pace," Katie laughed as she watched Emily shut her locker door.

"It'll be fine," Emily said turning to walk towards their class, not really sure who she was trying to convince Katie or herself.

"Sure, sleeping together for three whole weeks, being so close and not able to do anything. You won't even be able to get away to like erm alleviate the pressure, "Katie raised an eyebrow," You won't fucking survive," She was laughing fully now only serving to frustrate Emily more.

"Fuck you Katie not all of us have your lack of self-control," Emily as they reached the classroom doors, stopping just short waiting for Katie's retort.

"Whatever you say Ems," Katie just kept laughing and walked past Emily before stopping and turning back to face her," Hey Ems doesn't Naomi normally sleep naked?"

And with that Katie turned again grinning like an idiot as she made her way to hers and Emily's desk. Followed quickly by Emily who was all the more determined now not only to respect Naomi's wishes but to prove Katie wrong.

A little over two weeks into living with Naomi Emily couldn't be more frustrated with herself that Katie was turning out to be right. Things were always fine during the day, they always had college or other things to keep them busy but it was a night that Emily found it the hardest. Thankfully Naomi had adopted wearing her bra and knickers to bed at least, though Emily wasn't sure if it was for her benefit or not. It was like as soon as they got ready for bed a thick cloud of tension would envelop them both and Emily would spend the whole night laying there awake trying and failing to fall asleep. She wasn't sure what it was the lack of clothing, the darkness, the proximity or the memories of the things they had done in that very bed, but whatever it was it kept Emily from drifting off as Naomi did.

It didn't help that Naomi had taken to just walking around in her towel after she was finished in the shower, it was understandable, she wasn't used to sharing space and it wasn't like it was anything Emily hadn't seen before. But it was making it increasingly difficult for Emily to control herself, Naomi just looked so fucking sexy her long legs on show, hair still dripping slightly causing small droplets of water to trickle down over her collarbone and underneath the towel causing Emily to follow the same path with her eyes, her skin flushing when she realized how she was perving.

In all other respects Naomi had turned out to be much more adept at living with someone than Emily had thought she would be. Emily had pictured Naomi freaking out every time she felt that her space was being invaded but the blonde was actually turning out to be the exact opposite. She was doing everything she could to make room for her girlfriend both in her life and her home. Naomi cleared out a couple drawers in her dresser for Emily's clothes and cleared half the bathroom counter for her things, she often brought Emily tea when she was studying in their room and she had once carried her upstairs when she had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Naomi to return from a rally. They were all small gestures but they meant the world to Emily, and it couldn't help but make her think that maybe her and Naomi would be able to live together one day, most likely sooner than she had thought.

Tonight was another restless night for Emily, Naomi was sleeping soundly and Emily couldn't help but be a little bothered that this thing didn't seem to bother her as much as it was killing Emily. Turning over for what felt like the millionth time that night Emily muttered a frustrated "pull it together" to herself and settled in against her pillow trying to close her eyes and force herself to sleep. A couple minutes passed and she started to feel comfortable until she felt Naomi turn over and shuffle impossibly closer in her sleep.

"Mmmm," the blonde sighed in her sleep," Emily,"

Emily's eyes shot open staring at the girl who was now snuggled up against her.

"Christ so this is what torture feels like," Emily whispered to herself looking at Naomi's sleeping form, noticing the small smile on her face as she murmured Emily's name again.

Emily tried closing her eyes again but Naomi just kept on making those small little noises that Emily recognized all to well, and fucking hell Emily just wanted to wake her up so she could do all the things to her that the blonde was obviously dreaming about right now. She didn't though; she just tightened her hold on Naomi slightly, her hand bunching up the material at the back of Naomi's oversized shirt.

She didn't think things could get any worse but realized she was quite wrong when Naomi moved her hand around her back pulling her even closer so that her gentle breathes were coming out against Emily's neck now. Emily had to close her eyes and bite her lip to contain herself, felt a flush working its way up her body it was out of her control at this point. It was the last straw when Emily shifted her body slightly trying to get some space causing Naomi's leg to shift as well pushing straight between her legs causing Emily to shut her eyes a moment at the friction.

"Christ," Emily groaned, very thankful at this moment that she wasn't a boy because she would sure as hell have a hard on right now if she was.

She had to get out of there it was too much for her to handle at the moment. Jerking backwards awkwardly Emily shuffled to the end of the bed rousing Naomi in the process. Naomi looked up at her with her adorable "I've just woken up face", rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she eyed Emily curiously.

"Em?" Naomi rasped causing Emily to shut her eyes again at the husky tone her girlfriend was sporting at the moment.

"I…Um…well I think I'm going to sleep in the other room tonight," Emily rambled feeling awful for the confused look that was cast over Naomi's features.

"What, why?" Naomi said sitting herself up more.

"I just need to," Emily said before offering Naomi a smile and walking towards the room next door leaving Naomi completely confused and trying to figure out what she'd done wrong.

Closing the spare room door behind her Emily leaned against it and took a deep breath.

"Get a fucking hold of yourself Fitch," Emily said, angry with herself that she was having such issues controlling herself.

Emily crawled into the foreign bed allowing the cold sheets to cool her down, she realized how tired she was then when her head hit the pillow and she almost went out instantly. Apparently fighting off the advances of your sleeping girlfriend can really take it out of you. She was having a lovely dream about being at the beach with Naomi sipping margaritas when she was woken up abruptly by some odd noises coming from Naomi's room by the sounds of it.

"Fuck," Emily groaned pulling herself out of bed and making a mental note to discuss a trip to Mexico with Naomi for this summer.

Opening Naomi's door quietly and slipping though Emily was more than a little surprised to find her girlfriend curled up into a tight ball, her good hand grasping the duvet tight in her fist while she sobbed. Emily actually couldn't figure out if she was awake or asleep, walked over slowly towards her and climbed in placing a hand on Naomi's shaking shoulder. She realized then that the blonde wasn't awake, shook her gently to rouse her and eventually succeeded feeling Naomi's hand move to clutch hers desperately as she turned to face her.

"Emily," Naomi said as if confused, voice thick with tears.

"Ya I'm right here," Emily replied brushing the hair off of Naomi's sweaty forehead," Are you alright?"

Naomi shook her head, as a new wave of tears seemed to take over.

"Fuck I'm such a mess," it came out strangled as Naomi started to shake again with large sobs.

Emily had no clue what to do, opted for wrapping Naomi up tight in her arms and holding her still, hoping it was providing some sort of comfort. She figured she was when she felt Naomi's sobs subsiding, her breath coming out more evening against Emily's neck. Emily wasn't ready to let go yet, wanted to make sure Naomi was okay before she even attempted to figure out what was going on.

"I'm sorry I woke you," Naomi said softly pulling away from Emily slightly feeling embarrassed for her outburst.

Emily laughed she didn't mean to but it just came out, of all the things she thought she would hear, Naomi apologizing was the least expected.

"Believe me Naoms me waking up is the least of my worries right now," Emily said sincerely placing a kiss on Naomi's forehead," Was it another nightmare?"

Naomi nodded silently shuddering slightly, Emily wasn't sure if it was from remembering the dream or because she was cold. Not wanting to take a chance she pulled the duvet back up over the both of them reaching for Naomi's hand underneath and giving it a squeeze.

"I thought you had stopped having them," Emily said.

"So did I." Naomi said honestly," I haven't had one since you've moved in."

The guilt hit Emily like a punch in the gut, realizing that it was her presence that was keeping Naomi's nightmares at bay. She couldn't have felt any worse at this moment for leaving her girlfriend to sleep alone all because she couldn't control her hormones.

"I just can't get him out of my head, I mean its been weeks shouldn't it be going away by now," Naomi sounded defeated," I mean most of the time I'm fine but every once in a while it gets to me you know?"

Emily thought about her choice of words for a minute, realized that Naomi was finally opening up to her about the attack and didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"You've been through something traumatic Naoms, you can't just expect it to go away right away, it'll probably help to talk about it…you know if you want to," Emily said.

Naomi nodded keeping eye contact with Emily as she looped her arm over her back pulling her a little closer, enjoying the comforting presence of the smaller girl.

"I was so angry at you Em, well I guess more hurt than angry but I just had to get out of there I felt sick you know," Naomi started slowly Emily nodding along," At that point I don't know if I even cared what happened to me I mean why else would I have walked out into some dark alley alone when I was in that state. I didn't fight back at first, not like it would have done much good anyways but I didn't even try. I could have tried to get up and run when he threw me on the ground but I didn't, I just didn't care anymore Em, I had lost you and really the rest of my life as always been a bit shit so really what was the point."

Emily shook her head, tears forming in her eyes despite her best efforts. She brought her hand up and cupped Naomi's cheek bringing their foreheads together.

"Don't talk like that," Emily said, her voice painfully small," Please."

"It's true," Naomi replied," But then it all changed, you called and everything snapped back into focus, like I couldn't even remember the last time I had told you I loved you. I knew I couldn't give up not without telling you how much I love you so I grabbed his leg and scratched the shit out of it and when he backed off for a minute I curled into a ball so he couldn't kick me anymore. And then I heard Cook's voice, it sounded like it was coming from so far away but I could feel him touching my face and I knew I was going to be okay."

Naomi finished taking a deep breath, a few stray tears rolling down her cheeks smiling when she felt Emily's fingers brushing away each and every last tear. Emily made her feel safe, like she knew that Emily would always be there to brush away her tears if it came down to it.

"I love you," Emily's voice faltered a minute," So much... don't ever feel like you have nothing Naomi because you have your mum and Effy and Cook and no matter what you'll always have me."

"I love you too," Naomi smiled genuinely, thinking that Emily was right she really did feel better now that she had let Emily in," You saved me."

Naomi slid her hand up from Emily's back to her neck pulling her closer till their lips met, chastely kissing Emily through any lingering tears.

When Naomi pulled away Emily pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead and pulled her close till Naomi nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck.

"Em will you stay in here tonight, I mean I know you said you wanted to sleep in the other room but I'd really like it if you stayed," Naomi said after a couple minutes.

"Naomi as if I would go anywhere right now," Emily said through a smile tightening her grip on Naomi slightly, looking down and wondering how someone so tall could look so small in her arms at the moment.

"Night Em," Naomi said placing a single kiss on Emily's collarbone.

"Night," Emily responded closing her eyes and feeling at peace for the first time in a while.

The next morning Emily woke up to an empty bed which despite her best efforts scared her a little, mainly do to the topic of conversation the night before. Naomi wasn't one to be vulnerable most of the time and Emily realized that the night before she had basically torn herself open and opened it up for Emily to see, and Emily just prayed that Naomi wasn't regretting it in hindsight or freaking out over it now. She sat up slowly wiping at her eyes, quickly feeling her worry's dissipate as she noticed the small post it sitting upon Naomi's pillow.

_Got a call from Cook and went to meet him, you looked far to peaceful to wake call me when you're up XX N _

Emily picked up the note and scanned it over again before picking up her phone and dialing Naomi's number all the while wondering why Cook had wanted to meet her so early on a Friday morning when he would see her at College in a couple hours anyways. Getting Naomi's answering machine didn't do much to quell her worries either, couldn't help but wonder what was happening that would cause her girlfriend not to answer when she was the one who asked to be called. Deciding to not think to much of it Emily hauled herself out of bed, her body felt sore so put it down to her conversation with Naomi last night taking a lot out of her.

Once she was showered she wandered into the kitchen, made small talk with Gina while eating and then headed towards College alone. Couldn't help but be a little irritated that Naomi hadn't called her back, she couldn't help but wonder what was going on but she decided to push it to the back of her head when she arrived at the College steps and spotted Effy, Katie and Pandora together sitting on a bench outside the door. Effy gave her a half hearted wave while flicking her fag as she walked up, Pandora seemed a little more enthusiastic than Effy as usual and Katie just offered her a lopsided smile.

"Have you guys seen Naomi this morning? Or Cook for that matter," Emily asked when she was standing in front of them.

"Can't say that I have Em," Katie replied looking to Effy and Pandora for an answer.

"Nope," Pandora shook her head quickly and Effy followed suit.

"Fucks sake she thinks she can just up and leave with no explanation and then not answer her fucking phone," Emily let out a frustrated groan.

"Christ what's up your arse this morning?" Katie snickered

"Fuck off Katie," Emily glared," I just don't like being left in the morning with no explanation yeah, well at least she left a note this time i guess."

"Still not getting into her knickers then I see," Katie laughed at the outraged look that had over taken Emily's face at her comment.

"Katie," Emily shouted looking from Pandora to Effy quickly noticing Effy's smirk Emily figured they already knew," Fucking hell you told them didn't you?"

"Was I not supposed to?" Katie acted innocent.

"Can you ever just keep your mouth shut," Emily snapped again.

"Well I take it Katie was right on the knickers front," Effy smirked stubbing out her fag.

"That means I lose the bet doesn't it Ef? They didn't make monkey so..." Pandora started but Effy cut her off quickly telling her to shut up.

"Bet?" Emily glared at the three of them," Nice to see my misery is so fucking amusing to you all, and how do you know that we haven't anyways, we could have."

"Please Emily I can read you like a book, i've never seen you so bitchy in my life, you realize earlier this week I threw out your empty tray at lunch and you proceeded to throw a hissy fit and walked out of the cafeteria because you apparently weren't done with it, and all that was left on the tray was a bite of you're crust that you had dropped on the floor," Katie laughed.

"Freddie told me that you were about two seconds away from knocking some girl out in English lecture over an argument, something about Shakespeare not writing his own plays? Never saw you as such a Shakespeare enthusiast Emily," Effy laughed.

"Bitches all of you," Emily replied, though she had to admit she had been a little on edge all week.

"Oh Em sexual frustration just doesn't look good on you," Effy said as she glided past her motioning for Pandora to follow," Good luck on that one, oh and Katie I think i'm going to win this one."

"Delusions of grander Stonem," Katie said," I've got this one in the bag!"

"Ef if you see Naomi tell her to call me please," Emily shouted as Effy walked away receiving a small nod in return," Nice to see you and Effy can fucking bond over my relationship issues."

"I thought you said it wasn't an issue," Katie said knowingly dragging Emily towards the doors by her arm.

"Its not," Emily said sternly," I'm just saying, a fucking bet on mine and Naomi's sex life what are you five years old!"

"Jesus its just a bit of fun keep your knickers on Emily," Katie laughed only irritating Emily more.

"Im not talking to you," Emily pouted speeding up so she was walking in front of Katie now making it to the class first and sitting down without a word.

"Miserable cow" was all Katie could think as she sat down next to Emily and Emily didn't acknowledge her presence. She almost couldn't wait for Naomi to finish everything with Cook so she could call Emily and put a fucking smile back on her face because bitchy Emily was getting on her last nerve.

When lunch rolled around and she still hadn't heard from Naomi Emily really started to fume. She plunked herself down at a table next to Freddie and Effy and just sighed. Freddie looked over and was about to say something but stopped in his tracks when Emily sent him a death glare, like lasers shooting out of her eyes.

"Still not getting any then," Freddie leaned over and whispered in Effy's ear causing the brunette to smirk.

"I can fucking hear you Freds," Emily sighed," Is there anyone who doesn't know that me and Naomi aren't fucking?"

"Well JJ didn't know," Freddie smiled pointing to the boy sitting across the table from Emily who's eyes were now wide, his mouth hanging open," Till now that is."

"Fuck, shit, you and Naomi, bobbins," JJ rambled," mango juice!" he shouted out of no where before getting up and racing towards the cafeteria line.

"See you aren't the only one getting worked up over it," Effy mocked," Any word from her?"

"Not yet..." Emily said getting cut off by the sound of her mobile going off in her pocket, she flipped open the phone and saw one new text from Naomi waiting for her," Well till now that is."

Opening the message Emily was a little disappointed that it didn't really offer any explanation for Naomi's absence, just had and address and Naomi asking her to meet her there. It wasn't a familiar address, she couldn't remember ever being there so why the fuck would Naomi be wanting to meet there right now, especially when the blonde should have been at college all morning. Emily thought about texting her back and saying she would meet her after College, but knew that she would just spend the rest of the day wondering what Naomi was going on about. So she sent her a text saying she was on her way and jumped up from the table running out quickly to call a taxi.

"Maybe Naomi said she's at home alone, naked and waiting to be ravished?" Freddie laughed attempting to explain Emily's rapid departure.

"Well I sure hope so because I'm pretty close to losing the bet at this point, and there is no way I'm letting Katie win!" Effy declared.

After frantically calling a taxi it didn't take long for Emily to get to her destination. The building wasn't familiar but some of the surroundings were, she couldn't help but feel she had been in the area before. She walked through the gate and up a path till she reached the door with 203 written on it and knocked. It only took a few seconds for the door to open, but much to her surprise she wasn't met by her girlfriend but rather by a very happy looking Cook, okay now she was really confused and about to snap if someone didn't explain what was going on.

"Welcome home Emily," he said with a smile, moving aside and gesturing for her to come in.

She hesitantly moved into the flat looking around with wide eyes at the fully furnished room in front of her.

"W-whats going on?" Emily finally found words.

"This is our new flat," Cook grinned," You like?"

"I thought it wouldn't be ready for another week?" Emily wondered aloud taking the time to walk around the living room, rather shocked that Cook had decorated the room in a very tasteful manner.

"Cook called this morning and let me know, I wanted it to be a surprise," Naomi emerged finally down the stairs," So we've been here all morning like you know setting up."

Emily's head snapped up when she heard Naomi's voice, eye's welling up at the gesture as she made her way across the room and threw herself at Naomi rewarding her for the surprise with a deep long kiss.

"Hey I helped too what do I get," Cook bellowed

"Fuck off," Emily said, her words contrasting with the smirk on her face," Honestly though thank you guys, this is the best surprise ever."

"You haven't even seen the best bit yet," Naomi whispered in her ear before gently tugging on her hand leading her up the stairs.

Looking around Emily noticed a small bathroom and what looked like two bedrooms up here, wondered how the hell Cook lucked out with getting a flat as nice as this one for free, also made a mental note to thank Keith next time they were at the pub. She was pulled out of her musings by Naomi who was now slowly opening the door to what she presumed was to be her bedroom. She wasn't expecting however to see all of her things already in the room, laid out very nicely, her posters were even up on the walls. She walked slowly inside, momentarily shocked as she wandered around taking in her new room, one that belonged only to her that she didn't have to share with Katie. Walking over to the closet she saw that Naomi had even taken all her clothes and hung it up the exact way it had been in her closet at home, her knee's were feeling weak as she tried to think of some way to repay Naomi for the gesture.

"Erm well we can move things around if you don't like where they are I just thought, I don't know that it would be nice i guess," Naomi mumbled nervously when Emily didn't say anything for a while.

"No no I love it, its perfect," Emily said quickly throwing her arms around Naomi's neck and burying her face into Naomi's shoulder," You're perfect."

Naomi laughed at this and squeezed Emily a little tighter, happy that her girlfriend was pleased with her new bedroom.

"Well Cook did help with the lifting, and Katie gave me the key to your house so I guess you owe them both a thanks as well," Naomi pointed out.

"Wait Katie knew?" Emily said pulling back to look at Naomi," That bitch knew all morning and didn't say anything even when I was blowing a fucking gasket!"

"Its called a surprise Em," Naomi mocked," And Oi blowing a gasket eh."

"Whatever it doesn't matter now," Emily smiled pulling Naomi in for another kiss.

"Right on ladies, keep doing what your doing," Cook's voice suddenly penetrated Emily's ears, she pulled away from Naomi to glare playfully at him,"Don't stop on my account!"

"Once again fuck off," Emily replied.

"Better get used to it Em, this is what you live with now," Naomi laughed gesturing towards Cook who was just nodding and grinning back at her.

"And since it's our first official night as roomies, I was thinking me you and Naomikins here get the gang together and go out and celebrate?" Cook offered.

"Party?" Naomi looked at Emily for her reaction.

"Party it is," Emily agreed," Now Cook if you don't mind we have some business to attend to," Emily closed the door on Cook with her foot giggling as Naomi pushed her onto the bed and kissed her.

Yes she this whole living on her own thing she could definitely get used to it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Once again its been forever, apparently i fail at this regular updating business i just got caught up with other stories and sadly placed this one on the back burner. But as promised heres a new one, probably only a couple chapters left to this story so enjoy and drop a review if you want to :)**

**

* * *

**

**Before the Worst Chapter 19**

It took minimal effort to convince everyone to go out and celebrate; it had been a while since the entire group had been out together so most of them were looking forward to it. Besides starting things off at Keith's guaranteed plenty of free drinks before they went to the club down the street. Emily was slightly nervous, everyone would be meeting at her and Cook's flat and then heading out together, she hoped that everyone loved it as much as she did, especially Katie. Though she was probably twice as nervous about going to a club with Naomi, the last two times they had been in an alcohol environment things had gone horribly wrong, Emily just hoped everything went smoothly tonight.

Turning her attention back to her reflection in the mirror Emily finished applying the last of her makeup to her satisfaction and did one last once over of herself before she saw Naomi come up behind her in the mirror, wrapping her arms around Emily and placing a gentle kiss on the space where her neck meets her shoulder. Emily grinned meeting Naomi's eyes in the mirror briefly and then turned around to face her. God did she ever look good Emily thought as she took in Naomi's appearance; make up accentuating her deep blue eyes, hair left down in loose curls and her fringe pulled back so you could see her face.

"You have got to get a lock for the bathroom door," Naomi said after placing a delicate kiss on Emily's lips and making her way across the room to sit on the bed," Cook decided to barge in while I was in the shower, jump half way in with me to get a hold of a razor and then proceeded to shave his fucking balls with me still in the bathroom!"

Emily's eyes widened but she couldn't stop herself from laughing at the thought of the look on Naomi's face when Cook started grooming his nether regions with her in the bathroom.

"Its not funny," Naomi exclaimed, though her lips twitching into a smile gave her away," He god a pretty good view of me in the stark too fucking perv."

Suddenly Emily didn't find it funny anymore and her sudden change of tune only made Naomi find it even funnier.

"We really need to get a lock for that door," Emily said

"Oh Ems, Cook has seen loads of girls naked, I'm sure I was nothing special," Naomi replied trying to quell her girlfriends worries.

"Fucks sake Naomi you really have no idea how beautiful you are do you?" Emily said seriously.

"Em," Naomi replied suddenly bashful, shaking her head as Emily approached. Standing before her and gently tipping her chin up so they were making eye contact.

"Christ you really need to learn to take a compliment," Emily said, brushing Naomi's hair behind her ear and holding on to her neck," You're fucking gorgeous Naoms so just fucking accept it," She gradually moved forward, placing a leg on either side of the blonde so she was now sitting on her lap. Continuing with the compliments, her face getting closer to Naomi's with each phrase she said, smiling when she heard Naomi's breathe catch in her throat," You're smart…and funny…and sexy."

And with that she closed the gap between them, pressing her lips hungrily against Naomi's and pushing her back so she was laying flat on the bed in the process. And she didn't think about anything, not the fact that Cook could come busting in any moment, that the rest of their friends would be showing up any second now to leave for the pub, not the fact that she had promised Naomi that they could take it slow. It all flew out of her head at that moment because Naomi was kissing her back, and her arms were wrapped around Emily's shoulders pulling her closer and Emily saw it as a good thing. It wasn't till her hand started wandering below the waistband of Naomi's skirt that Emily felt her stiffen and start to pull away. Emily retracted rapidly then, pulled herself off of Naomi and stood a little ways away from her thinking that putting some space between them is a good idea.

Naomi watched her then, wanted to say something to assure Emily that it was okay but the words just didn't come. She hated herself for not being able to just be intimate with Emily again, its not that she didn't want to because she did, pretty much more than anything right now. But she was terrified of how she would react, and how Emily would react and most of all she needed to trust that Emily was here for good because Naomi knew she wouldn't be able to handle losing Emily again especially if she made love to her. But by the looks of it Naomi figured she was about to lose Emily anyways, needed to find some way to get over her trust issues before Emily gave up on her for good.

"We should…um get downstairs because everyone should be here soon," Emily said awkwardly, hovering by the door.

"Okay," Naomi replied," Em…I'm…" she continued when Emily turned towards the door, hand on the door knob about to leave.

Emily stilled, felt guilt creeping up when she realized Naomi was about to apologize when she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Just don't say you're sorry okay," Emily said softly, turning to look at Naomi so she knew she wasn't upset with her, more so upset with herself for crossing a line before Naomi made it clear she was ready.

Emily was relieved to find that no one had arrived yet as she walked down the stairs, needed a minute to put her party face back on. Wasn't sure when she had become a stereotypical guy, seemingly pressuring her girlfriend, walking out when she knew that she probably should have stayed and talked to Naomi, rather than making her feel like she had done something wrong.

She didn't get to ponder about it long as when she reached the bottom of the stairs she was greeted with the sight of her sister engaged in what looked like an intense conversation with Cook in the lounge. She stood there a minute on the bottom step, trying to figure out when Katie had gone from hating Cook with a burning passion to sitting there with him alone having a drink and doing that lopsided smirk thing she always did when she was flirting.

"hmmm," Emily loudly cleared her throat getting both of their attention.

"Oh hey Ems," Katie said cheerily," Bout time you got you're sorry arse down here, where's Naoms?"

Emily narrowed her eyes trying to figure out what Katie was playing at, she was being far to nice and never once had Emily heard her call Naomi by Emily's nick name for her.

"You're not meant to be here for like a half hour," Emily's gaze shifted to Cook who was looking at her confused at why she was acting so cold.

"I came early, what of it?" Katie snapped back.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Emily asked, but in a tone that Katie knew better to refuse.

Emily walked briskly into the kitchen and waited for Katie to follow, which she did a few seconds later, shooting her a look of utter confusion.

"What's up your arse," Katie questioned

"Since when do you hang out with Cook?" Emily avoided the question," A couple weeks ago you were saying how much of a wanker he was and now you're here in my flat giggling like a fucking school girl with him."

"Christ Emily I'm just being friendly, You were the one who said I should give him a chance," Katie replied sharply," and I wasn't giggling like a school girl I was having a fucking conversation, but honestly it would be none of your business if I was. I'm pretty sure you told me to stay the fuck out of your personal life so I'd quite like it if you would give me the same courtesy."

Emily stared at her wide eyed for a minute, knew Katie was right, knew that she was just projecting her frustrations with herself and Naomi onto Katie and it really wasn't fair to her.

"Look I'm sorry okay," Emily said softly, her eyes pleading with Katie to forgive her for lashing out at her for no apparent reason.

"Its okay," Katie assured her," Now I'm going to ask again, what's up your arse?"

"You won't want to talk about it," Emily said, leaning heavily against the counter.

"Try me," Katie said, taking a step closer to her twin.

"Its about Naomi," Emily said eyeing Katie for a reaction receiving only a shrug as a response," Its about Naomi and sex."

Katie smirked for a minute; she had figured that might have had something to do with Emily's erratic mood, which also meant that she was still winning the bet.

"Okay," Katie took a deep breath," Lay it on me."

"Alright," Emily said hesitantly," Well you know that me and Naomi aren't well you know at the moment, and its starting to get to me a little."

Katie laughed then, shaking her head.

"I feel ya Ems, sexual frustration is a bitch," Katie agreed.

"Its not even that," Emily shook her head," Well it was at first, I guess it still is partly but its also the fact that its like she doesn't trust me with that side of her anymore or something and I don't know what to do to fix it. And just then upstairs I basically jumped on her and it was getting good and then she just froze up, and I just don't know what to do."

She looked at Katie, searching for some answers, wishing for once that her twin would go back to her old self and order her around and just tell her what to do.

"Well for one jumping on her probably not the best way to make her feel comfortable with you," Katie started," And well I hate to say it Em but you kind of brought this on yourself, you've put the girl through hell this year, you need to gain her trust back. She probably thinks somewhere deep down that you're going to fuck off again, she probably can't help it and she had trust issues already, you were the first person she really opened up to ever and she got burned pretty badly."

Emily nodded looking at Katie with guilty eyes, knowing everything Katie was saying was absolutely true.

"Like what did she say upstairs after she stopped it?" Katie asked.

"Nothing really, I mumbled something about everyone getting here soon and she went to say sorry and I told her not to and then came down here."

"Fucking hell Emily you just walked out?" Katie said angrily," How fucking daft are you? How do you expect her to trust you if you just walk out like that? You're giving her the impression that you're going to check out as soon as things get a bit rough, she probably thinks you're pissed at her for not giving it up, you're making it seem like that's all you care about!"

Emily's eyes snapped up to Katie's, frantically trying to figure out whether Katie really believed what she was saying was true.

"Jesus," Emily exclaimed," I never thought of it that way I thought I was just giving her space, I thought that was what she wanted."

"What you need to do is sit her the fuck down and explain that without a doubt you have no intentions of leaving her, no matter what," Katie explained," She needs to know that you aren't going to fuck off at the first sign of trouble."

"I can do that," Emily agreed," I thought she already knew but I'll say it a million times to convince her if I have to."

"Good," Katie smiled," And I'm telling you Em let her know you're in it for good and you two will be back to making us all awkward with your disgusting over the top public displays of affection, though I'd appreciate it if you kept out of her knickers for another week because otherwise Effy wins the fucking bet and I don't want to lose to Stonem!"

Emily laughed at this, muttered a thanks to Katie before linking her arm through Katie's and dragging her back into the lounge. Wondered when Katie had become better than her at interpreting Naomi, realized that maybe Effy was right when she said that sometimes it takes being on the outside of a situation to understand it.

When they emerged back into the lounge Emily noticed Naomi sitting with Cook now, having a beer and laughing loudly at some impression that Cook was doing. Emily's heart warmed, she loved Naomi's laugh, the way her whole face would light up with it, it was quite adorable. Naomi turned and offered her an awkward smile when she saw them walk back into the room, Emily went to ask Naomi to come upstairs for a minute so they could talk but before she could get the words out the door swung open and the others came barging in and all she could hear was Panda shouting something about her mum "making monkey". So she just nodded along when Cook said they should get going and reached out to take Naomi's hand for the walk there, feeling reassured when she felt Naomi grip back as hard as she was, maybe things would be alright after all.

The pub was dirty and skeazy as usual, but it was their place and Emily loved it despite some of its more negative attributes. Everyone was suitably buzzed by the time they made their way down the street to the club. Emily had been taking it slow, wanted to keep an eye on Naomi as she knew the girl had a tendency to turn to the bottle when things started getting a little rough. But she seemed fine from what Emily could see, she had leisurely sipped on her drinks at the pub, only did one tequila shot which Cook had insisted they all do, and she even turned down the pills that Freddie was handing around. Emily couldn't have been more relieved, she was worried after the little awkward moment earlier and then not getting to talk before they left that Naomi might have hit everything a little hard tonight but she seemed to be just generally having a good time rather than drowning her sorrows.

Once they reached the pub everyone ordered a drink before hitting the dance floor, the music was pumping so loud that Naomi could swear she could feel the beat vibrating through her body. She really was having a lovely time, forgot how much fun it could be to go out with everyone and just have a good time. And she hadn't even thought about Lucas or that night at all, figured that maybe opening up to Emily about everything had really finally helped her move past the painful memory, helped her stop letting it dictate her life. Emily was dancing in front of her, had Naomi's hands wrapped around her waist and was holding them on her stomach as hey swayed together. She was laughing at the ridiculous dance Cook was doing, something involving his arms flailing and his feet moving at rapid rate, in the process moving backward into Naomi a little more and giving Naomi a chance to inhale the completely intoxicating smell of her shampoo. And it wasn't scary at all having Emily this close Naomi thought, and really if it came down to losing Emily or doing something that scared her a little Naomi knew the answer was quite simple.

A couple songs later Naomi was pulled away by Effy and Cook to get more drinks, Cook walked up to the bar while Naomi and Effy stayed back a bit waiting.

"So Naomi how's domestic bliss with Ems treating you?" Effy asked, smirk very apparent on her face.

"Its been lovely actually, didn't think I had it in me with the whole commitment phobia but I think Emily has actually changed me," Naomi replied honestly.

"Well everyone can see that Campbell," Effy pointed out," So how was the "just got our own flat" sex? Now I don't need details just on a scale of one to ten?" Effy probed for details.

"I'll have to get back to you on that one Ef," Naomi said shaking her head slightly.

"Christ Naomi you still haven't? Fuck Emily must really love you, she must be going nuts Katie has described her as a cat in heat before, she has some serious hormones," Effy pushed, hoping to get the desired reaction out of Naomi.

"Ladies, drinks as promised," Cook bellowed, saving Naomi from a conversation she really didn't want to have.

She took her drink and followed the two of them back to the dance floor, scanned the crowd for Emily and finally saw her having a conversation with a blonde girl Naomi recognized from their form. She was leaning in to say something, presumably because the music was loud but Naomi still didn't like it. It was like she could feel Emily slipping through her fingers with each second she watched the exchange, decided then and there that it was time to put her insecurities aside and fix her relationship. So she downed her drink and dropped the cup somewhere amongst the mass of moving bodies and began striding towards Emily, taking her by the hand and pulling her across the floor towards the toilets, ignoring the smirk on Effy's face as they passed by her and Freddie.

"What's going on there," Freddie whispered in Effy's ear as he watched the exchange.

"Well babe, I think I've just won the bet," she said smugly, dragging him back toward where the others were still dancing.

As soon as Emily was inside the stall Naomi's lips were on hers, she didn't even get the chance to question why Naomi had so abruptly yanked her away from Christine. Naomi's hands were cupping her cheeks, deepening the kiss and Emily couldn't help the involuntary moan that escaped the back of her throat when she felt Naomi's tongue press against hers. And Naomi was so fucking eager, she had Emily pinned into the wall, her hands pinned above her head as Naomi moved her assault down her neck, sucking insistently on the skin. Emily was sure she was going to have marks everywhere but at the moment she couldn't have cared less because Naomi's hands had let go of hers and were now smoothing their way over her tits and _fuck_ did it ever feel amazing. When Naomi kissed her again Emily tasted the sweet taste of vodka on her tongue and suddenly she snapped back into focus. This wasn't right, Naomi was drunk and would without a doubt regret this when she was in her right frame of mind. She felt like she was taking advantage, like she had worn Naomi down and she was giving in because she was scared of rocking the boat.

"Mmm Naoms…wait," Emily murmured as Naomi's lips continued to attack her neck and her hands had begun to creep up underneath her top.

But Naomi didn't respond, well not verbally anyway. Decided that actions spoke better than words, so she pushed Emily further into the wall and brought their lips back together with as much passion as she could muster. And Emily got lost in everything again then, lost in the feeling of being touched by the girl she loved, lost in a feeling that she was sure was the best in the world. Naomi's thigh had begun pressing into her after a few minutes, and was it ever the contact she needed as she slumped further into the wall and groaned. It wasn't till Naomi's hands started to fiddle with her belt, once again giving away how impaired she was with the way she sloppily tried to open it, that Emily tore herself reluctantly out of the lust filled frame of mind Naomi had worked her into.

"Naomi," she said softly, but Naomi didn't stop," Naomi stop."

Emily pushed slightly at her shoulders then, putting enough space between them so Naomi knew she was serious but keeping them close enough so she could still reassuringly wrap her arms around Naomi's waist.

"We shouldn't do this," Emily explained, couldn't help but smile at the confused look on Naomi's face, had forgotten how remarkably cute her girlfriend could be when a little drunk.

"I thought this was what you wanted," Naomi sighed, her arm raising up behind Emily's head and laying flat against the wall so she could lean," I thought you wanted me."

Naomi brought her eyes up to meet Emily's then, vulnerability swimming in them so strong that Emily felt her stomach drop.

"I do, of course I do," Emily said quickly, cupping Naomi's cheeks with her hands and forcing Naomi to keep eye contact when she tried to look away," But not here, not like this."

Naomi shook her head, she felt like a failure, felt like she had fucked everything up again when all she was trying to do was make things go back to normal.

"I want our first time back together to mean something Naoms, I don't want the memory to be of a drunken shag in the dirty toilets of some club. And I want you to really want to not to feel like you have to." Emily continued.

"I do want to," Naomi tried," I really do," she leaned in and went to kiss Emily again but Emily resisted.

"That might be true but you're drunk Naomi, and I don't think I'd be able to take it if you woke up tomorrow morning and regretted this," Emily explained.

"I won't regret it," Naomi tried to assure her," I love you Emily, I would never regret anything with you."

"I know you do," Emily agreed," But I also know that a few hours ago you still weren't ready and I don't really see what's changed since then."

"Effy said you're like a cat in heat," Naomi blurted out, causing Emily's eyes to widen in shock," And she's right Em, you love sex and I'm not giving it to you and its only a matter of time before you start looking somewhere else," Naomi's hand started creeping towards Emily's belt again," So please just let me…"

Emily grabbed her hands forcefully and brought them between them, twining her fingers with Naomi's tightly.

"Fucks sake is that what you really think," she asked, didn't need and answer though she could see it in Naomi's eyes that it was the truth," Naomi I love you and I'm not going anywhere I swear! And you were wrong; I don't love sex I fucking love sex with you, you twat! But it wouldn't matter to me if you said that you never wanted to have sex again Naoms, I'd still be right here with you, loving you forever."

Emily watched Naomi's eyes gloss over in front of her, brought her hands up behind Naomi's neck and tugged her into a kiss, feeling reassured when it didn't feel desperate or forced, just sweet and tender. She could taste Naomi's tears through their kiss, and pulled back to wipe them away properly.

"Look at me I'm a mess," Naomi said, smiling shyly.

"A beautiful mess," Emily added.

"Look Em I'm sorry about all this, I'm gonna sort it out I promise," Naomi said seriously.

"Take all the time you need," Emily assured her," And in the mean time, don't let Effy get to you because I happen to know that her and Katie have a bet going about when we'll have sex, very juvenile those too, but long story short if we don't do it by the end of this week Katie wins. So basically Effy is just trying to wind you up in hopes that it'll speed things up."

Naomi scowled, was going to give Effy a piece of her mind the next day when she was back in the right frame of mind.

"Fucking children the both of them," Naomi said.

"Very true Naoms," Emily agreed," So do you wanna go back out there?"

Naomi though a minute but honestly after everything that had just happened she kind of just wanted to go home and curl up next to Emily and fall asleep.

"I think I might just want to go home," Naomi answered honestly," If you want to stay that's cool I'm just kinda tired you know?"

"Come on lets go," Emily took her hand and started to lead her out of the bathroom," Lets get you home."

The truth was Emily was ready to pack it in as well, and she really needed to sort out the situation that Naomi had just started in her pants because it was becoming more uncomfortable by the second. So she pushed their way through the crowd, waved goodbye to everyone and shook her head with a smirk at Effy who was eyeing her obviously trying to figure out if her plan had worked. And when she got home and Naomi automatically curled up next to her Emily couldn't help but think the evening had turned out much better than she had anticipated.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N well it has been truly ages and I apologize, I don't deserve all your wonderful comments on the previous chapters of this as I have been very scarce with updates. But I hope this one makes up for it a bit anyways, warning complete fluffy, sexytime Naomily ahead so beware ;). Thanks again to anyone who reviewed, only a couple more chapters left and then I can put this story to bed, I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 20**

Naomi watched Emily bustling around the kitchen fondly, it really was amazing how easily her, Emily and Cook had become a little family unit. With Emily cooking, her cleaning and Cook acting as live in handy man and fixing whatever might go wrong in the house, even Naomi was surprised how well the three of them worked together.

Things had gotten better since Emily had looked her straight in the eye and dispelled each and everyone of her fears and insecurities. Every day that passed it was like Naomi could feel the pressure and the pain falling off her shoulders and now when she looked at Emily all she saw was love and adoration, and if she was completely honest with herself she really wasn't scared anymore.

It didn't take a genius to notice that Emily had been tip toeing around her the last couple weeks though, seemingly trying not to push Naomi or do anything to make her feel rushed in any form. But the more she watched Emily and the way she treated her with complete care and love Naomi couldn't help but really believe that Emily really did mean it when she said she wasn't going anywhere.

But she wanted to give something back now, Emily deserved something back for everything and now Naomi was ready to give. So she plopped herself down on the sofa, taking a quick look to make sure that Emily wasn't in hearing distance before dialing a number that she had never anticipated she would by her own free will.

"What did Emily do now lezzar," Katie's humor filled voice filled Naomi's ears," Or was it you who fucked up this time, if that's the case at least things have gone back to normal and you've gone back to being the twat that we all know you are."

Naomi sighed and gripped the phone tighter, telling herself that killing Emily's sister wouldn't be a very nice way to tell Emily thanks for everything.

"If I had done something wouldn't you assume that Emily would call you not me?" Naomi said, trying feebly to keep the annoyance out of her voice," Me and Emily are wonderful actually."

"Then why the fuck are you calling me?" Katie said.

"If you would have let me continue I would have said!" Naomi spat," I need you to do me a favor."

Naomi rolls her eyes at Katie's amused laugh and waits for her reply.

"So you yell at me and then ask me for a favor," Katie replied," What do you think this is?"

"Katie, and you had better listen because I'm not going to say this twice, but please, I need your help," Naomi said, swallowing her pride for Emily's sake.

"Okay fine," Katie conceded." What do you need?"

"I need you to get Cook out of the house tomorrow night," Naomi started," keep him occupied for the night you know."

"What makes you think I can get Cook out of the flat?"

Naomi rolls her eyes again, because it's become pretty public knowledge that over the past couple weeks Cook and Katie had become somewhat close. It was weird but Naomi and Emily had spoken about it and decided that neither of them would have a problem if they ended up as more than friends. Because really it was hard to deny that they were both happier when they were together, and Cook's face would light up with that goofy grin whenever he talked about Katie, and Katie had said quite frequently how lovely Cook had been.

"Please Katie, I think we both know you like him," Naomi said trying to contain a teasing smile," And I know he likes you, so if you ask him to go somewhere I'm about 99% sure he'll go along with it."

"Fuck off," Katie said, but Naomi could hear the smile in her voice," Besides why do you need him out of the house?" Katie stopped, thinking for a moment and then continued," Oh my god you want him out because you and Emily are going to shag!"

"Fucking hell Katie could you say it any louder I'm pretty sure the guy down the street didn't here you," Naomi said, lowering her voice when she noticed Emily eyeing her curiously from the kitchen.

"Whatever," Katie laughed," And why are you whispering?"

"Because its supposed to be a surprise," Naomi sighed," Like a romantic evening or whatever."

"Naomi you are such a girl," Katie scoffed.

"Fine I'm a girl, shocker," Naomi said," Are you going to help me or not."

"Naoms anything to get Emily to stop being so fucking irritable," Katie laughed," Besides you won me money from Ef by holding out as long as you did so I kind of owe you. I'll be around tomorrow to pick him up."

"Thank you Katie," Naomi replied, breathing a sigh of relief that the conversation was over.

"You can thank me by not telling me the details of what's going to happen tomorrow night, because really she's my sister and that's just not right."

"Deal," Naomi said, whispering a quick goodbye to Katie when she heard Emily's footsteps padding softly into the room.

"Hey dinners ready," Emily said, popping her head around corner just as Naomi was hanging up," Who was that?"

"Just my mum," Naomi said flippantly, she didn't like lying to Emily but felt like it would be justified in this case in the end.

She got up from the couch and followed Emily's path into the kitchen just as Emily was bending down to take the chicken out of the oven so she was met with a great view of what in Naomi's humble opinion was the worlds cutest bum.

"You even make cooking look sexy," Naomi whispered in Emily's ear as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

Naomi smiled when she saw Emily's hands shaking as she attempted to dish the chicken onto three plates with a pair of tongs. She secretly loved that she still had the power to make Emily's knees weak and her hands shake with just a single touch, and it was harder than she thought not to drag Emily upstairs right now and fuck her senseless. But she remembered that Emily had said that she wanted it to be special, so that was what tomorrow was all about, trying to give Emily the night that she wanted and deserved. Naomi wanted it to be like a new beginning for them, hoped that when she finally opened up completely that her and Emily would be able to but all the past behind them and be stronger in the future.

"Naomi, I'm wearing sweatpants, a tee shirt and an apron," Emily smiled, turning her head so she could see Naomi's face," It's hardly sexy."

Naomi just leaned in closer so her lips were pressed against the side of Emily's neck and started pressing soft kisses on the exposed skin.

"You could be wearing a fucking garbage bag and I'd still think you were the sexiest thing on the planet," Naomi spoke with her lips lingering on Emily's skin.

Emily's stomach felt like it was doing back flips but it really wasn't surprising to her because Naomi had always had the uncanny ability to make her swoon, even back when they were in middle school and her and Naomi barely even spoke just a few kind words from the blonde always had her feeling giddy. Emily actually was still astounded that she was still able to call Naomi hers, after everything that had happened in the past year she hardly felt like she deserved to at all. It was beautiful watching Naomi relax and uncoil in the last few weeks, she had previously been so wound up that even the simplest little touches would sometimes cause her to freeze. But now here she was, her body completely wrapped around Emily's and Emily couldn't be more happy, she hadn't realized how much she missed being so close to Naomi until Naomi had given some form of it back to her. And she could see it in Naomi's eyes, the trust was back and Emily was relieved that their conversation the night at the club had actually gotten through to her girlfriend.

When she turned her head again and pressed her lips to Naomi's she felt the blonde sigh against her and flip her around gently so she was pressed against the sink as they were slowly kissing. Emily wrapped her arms around Naomi's neck and tugged her down slightly so their kiss was deeper and their bodies were perfectly flush together, _the way it should be_ Emily thought absently as Naomi's hands moved from her cheeks down to her waist.

"All right, about fucking time I got a good show," Cooks bellowing voice abruptly broke the two apart," Who would have though living with two fit lezzas would be so boring, but this is more like it."

"Fuck off Cook," Naomi and Emily said surprisingly in unison, looking at each other afterward and bursting into laughter.

"Alright then lovebirds, I've been cleaning the pub all evening so we can all live here for free so hows about some fucking dinner," Cook said in his best impression of a "working man" voice, plunking himself down at the table.

"Contrary to your belief James we aren't your fucking wives," Naomi shot him a playful glare," But Emily did cook so eat your fucking chicken and be satisfied alright?"

"All right blondie," Cook laughed and thanked Emily when she put his plate down in front of him.

And it really was lovely Naomi thought, the three of them sitting down and eating together like a proper little unit talking about each other's days. She's never really had that at home what with the revolving door of "new dads" and then the whole communal living thing. Naomi loved her mum to bits but their relationship had never been and never would be traditional, which Naomi was okay with but she did sometimes miss the little things like this. And now that she thought about it there really was no other way she would want to spend the evening than with the girl and boy she loved most in the world.

Once Naomi had cleared the table and finished the dishes her and Emily said good night to Cook and made their way upstairs to Emily's bedroom, or if they were being really honest theirs because over the last couple weeks she had spent far more time there than in her own room.

Emily was slipping a long tee shirt over her head when Naomi made her way in from the bathroom, which she quickly recognized as one of hers. They looked a bit like twins actually, well minus the hair color and the height distance and pretty much everything but the fact that they were both just wearing their knickers and long shirts, so Naomi dispelled the thought quickly. Naomi crawled in on her side of the bed and smirked when she noticed which shirt it was exactly that Emily was wearing.

"Oi where did you find that shirt, I've been looking for it everywhere," Naomi said, grabbing the front of the shirt and tugging Emily into the bed next to her.

Naomi eyed the pig on the front of the shirt warmly, she had quite a few good memories tied up in this baggy old tee shirt, probably the reason why she was so reluctant to toss it out even though it was fraying around the sleeves and the picture was fading.

"I might have nicked it from your room last week," Emily said shyly," I like wearing it when you don't stay over, its like I'm still wrapped up in you even though you aren't here."

"You Emily Fitch might be the cutest thing on this planet," Naomi replied, tapping her finger on Emily's nose when she noticed her girlfriend turning a shade of red," Well keep it then, seeing as it looks better on you than me, and you'll need it tomorrow night because I wont be here to keep you warm."

"No?" Emily asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice, Cook had told her earlier that he was going to be out for the night with Katie and Emily was hoping to get to spend a little real alone time with Naomi.

"Ya well my mum and Kieran have been pestering me about never being home so I figured I should probably stay there tomorrow night," Naomi said, trying to hide her smile at the look on Emily's face, her girlfriend really was adorable when trying to hide a frown," Unless you had something planned?"

"No no of course not, go spend some time with your mum," Emily said, she really didn't have anything planned, well except the thought that maybe Naomi was ready to be intimate again in which case she had planned to spend several hours rediscovering each others bodies. And Naomi had seemed like she was ready lately, she seemed comfortable again but maybe Emily was just getting her hopes up, and really what was a little more waiting, she'd been doing it for months now, a little more wouldn't kill her," Besides I'll be gone all day, I promised I'd go shopping with Effy and Panda."

"Sounds like fun," Naomi mocked," Have you spoken to your mum or dad since you left?"

Emily bit her lip and shook her head, the truth was Katie had said that her dad had spoken to her almost every day asking how Emily was and that Jenna had seemed interested too. But Emily wasn't quite ready to mend the fences yet, especially when her mother had shown no inclination that she was going to change in the slightest.

"Not really," Emily said," But I'm happy here, probably the happiest I've been in a while and we don't have to tip toe around which is nice. Maybe me and my mum need the distance for a while, maybe she'll gain perspective."

"Well I don't see how she couldn't, I mean she has the most beautiful, smartest, funniest daughter in the world and she'll realize it one day," Naomi said with conviction, wrapping her arm around Emily and pulling her into their usual sleeping position," I love you Em."

"Love you too," was the last thing Emily remembered saying before drifting off into a comfortable sleep.

Naomi woke to find the bed uncharacteristically empty; her body went into panic mode before her mind had a chance to think things through. Her arms automatically went out, feeling around Emily's side of the bed in case the red head had just somehow wriggled her way out of reach and Naomi's eyes scanned the room looking for any sign of her girlfriend. It wasn't till she spotted the paper sitting on Emily's pillow scrawled with familiar handwriting that Naomi felt her body relax. Her immediate reaction was ridiculous when she thought about it, because Emily wasn't her and Naomi knew that Emily would never do what Naomi had done in the early days of their relationship, Emily wasn't a coward and she had to big of a heart. Naomi quickly snatched up the note and read it to herself, smiling as she did so.

_Naoms_

_Gone shopping with Panda and Ef, You looked far to cute to wake up plus I was kind of hoping you wouldn't wake up till I got home and maybe I could convince you not to leave :) Have fun with your mum, tell her I love her and I'll see you tomorrow._

_Love Emily _

And now Naomi was grinning like a loon, like one of those ridiculously goofy grins that only Emily had ever had the power to bring out in her. And really this worked out perfect for her anyways because with Emily gone for longer than she anticipated she had more of a chance to set things up. And she wanted tonight to be perfect, and not just for the ultimate goal of making love again (not that she wasn't excited about that because really just the thought of it alone was enough to make her wet at this point) but more about her finally opening up to Emily completely, finally letting her all the way in which Naomi had realized in their brief stint apart that she had never really done completely. She had never let Emily know all of her fears and the real reasons behind some of her actions concerning the red head but now she was ready and tonight was going to be the night that Emily learned how deep Naomi really was in this.

She walked downstairs and into the kitchen, spotting another note on the counter, slightly different writing but still familiar; it was from Katie, explaining that she had successfully gotten Cook out of the house for the entire day and night explaining her plans to take a trip to London with Freddie Effy and JJ and Lara later on, saying that they were planning on staying the weekend so the "lezza's" would have the flat to themselves two days instead of one.

"Lovely," Naomi said to herself before she settled down at the table and had a quick breakfast, looking at the clock and realizing it was past twelve. She had no idea how she slept so long, puts it down to Emily's new bed which was the most comfortable one she had ever slept in.

She got a text from Emily around five explaining the horrors of the day, how Effy proceeded to get hit on in every store they went into and how her and Freddie had a public fight in the restaurant they went to for lunch about it. Naomi smiled to herself knowing that Emily was having a kind of terrible time only made her feel better that she was going to be able to surprise her in a couple hours. Emily explained that they were about to head to Keith's for a drink and would probably be there for a couple hours and that if Naomi was able to get away from home for a it from home that she should stop by because Emily missed her. Naomi quickly replied that she wouldn't be able to make it out, telling Emily to have a good time and call her when she gets home.

She quickly made her way up to Emily's room and made sure everything was in order, she scattered a few extra white rose pedals around the room, making sure it looked even and then stood back to admire her handy work. She had basically bought out Tesco's selection of candles and placed them on every available surface in the room, the soft lighting would be lovely once they're all lit she thinks to herself. She was thinking that the rose pedals might have been a bit over the top until she realized this was Emily she was talking about and she was pretty sure that she had just created Emily's dream evening which was all that really mattered. Quickly stripping off her clothes and throwing her pig shirt on Naomi took a glance in the mirror, she had worn her hair natural the way Emily said she liked it best and the shirt came to rest just below her bottom effectively showing off her legs. Naomi nodded at herself, satisfied with her appearance and positioned herself on the bed, propping herself up against the pillows waiting for Emily to get home. She had a sneaking suspicion that Emily wouldn't be staying out very late, she had seemed irritated with the group in the texts she was sending and Naomi had a feeling that she would gracefully excuse herself early and come home.

Just as Naomi predicted about a half hour later Emily was making her way through the front door, Naomi smiled to herself as she waited for Emily to make her way up the stairs. She knew Emily's routine well, she would first hang her coat in the closet, then stop in the kitchen and look for something to eat, where she would find the piece of key lime cheesecake that Naomi had left for her. She would stop, read the note Naomi had left and smile, grab a fork and make her way up to her room. Emily always ate in her bedroom when she was alone, it drove Naomi nuts finding dishes all over the place in there but it was a habit of Emily's that was difficult to break, only today when she made it to the top of the stairs she noticed a soft glow shining through the crack under her bedroom door. She put it down to Naomi accidentally leaving her lamp on when she left and doesn't think anymore of it. She opened the door holding her cheesecake and fork in one hand, dropping it to the floor when she stepped inside the room and took in her surroundings. Her eyes darted around room, her heart beating so hard she could feel the steady thumping in her chest, the funny thing was she was so amazed by everything that was set up she didn't even notice the body in the centre of the bed until she spoke.

"I figured you'd do that, luckily I got more than one piece," Naomi's teasing voice broke Emily from her trance, she turned her gaze to the direction of the voice and was blown away by what she saw. Naomi sprawled out sexily on her bed, hair flowing, holding out a glass of wine; Emily's mind was in overdrive.

She stumbled awkwardly into the room; tripping over her feet and the plate she had dropped minutes before. Naomi was up and across the room instantly, grabbing a hold on Emily's arms and steadying her before bending down and cleaning up the mess Emily had left on the carpet, all the while smirking at the look of wonder on Emily's face.

"I…you…what?" Emily mumbled shaking her head in amazement.

"I take you lack of ability to form a coherent sentence as a good sign?" Naomi laughed, bringing her hands up to cup Emily's cheeks.

"Fucking hell," Emily exhaled, wrapping her arms around Naomi's waist and pulling her close," I've never been so happy in my life."

"You like it then," Naomi asked, searching Emily's face to see if everything was perfect and finding nothing but a look of awe casting back at her.

"Its like a dream," Emily assured her, smiling into the kiss when Naomi bends down and brings their mouths together.

And it is like a dream Emily thought, the girl of her dreams surprising her with a romantic set up and looking so sexy while she did it, Emily actually thought she might combust from the heat of it all. And Naomi was kissing her hard and deep, in a way that Emily had never experienced and it sent a tingle down Emily's spine, a flush of heat starting in her face and traveling down her body until it settled in her lower belly.

"Do you want some wine?" Naomi whispered against Emily's lips when she pulls back slightly.

And Emily wanted to say _no I don't want any wine, I just fucking want you… right now_, but she refrained, figured Naomi had put an effort into the evening so the least she could do would be to go along with it.

"Sure," Emily said, admiring Naomi from behind as the blonde dragged her towards the bed.

Naomi handed Emily a glass and raised her own slightly, waiting for Emily to mirror her actions before she spoke.

"To a new beginning," Naomi said reaching forward and clinking her glass against Emily's.

The wine was something Emily hadn't tasted before, but it was good, she made a silent note to ask Naomi later what it was so they could get more. But she only got the chance to form a semi coherent thought before Naomi was taking both their glasses and placing them on the side table and dragging Emily down to rest on top of her. And Emily stopped for a moment then, brushed the hair out of Naomi's face and just looked in her eyes for a minute. She had to make absolute sure that this was what Naomi wanted, that she wasn't just doing it to appease but that she was actually ready and was dying for it as much as Emily was. Emily searched Naomi's eyes and found no fear resting in them, just adoration and desire and took that as her answer. She slowly lowered her body down fully on Naomi's and brought their lips together, groaning somewhere in the back of her throat when she felt Naomi lift her thigh just slightly and press it against her.

They kissed harder then, Naomi's hands burring themselves in red hair and pulling Emily forcefully into her, while Emily was pulling one of Naomi's legs up around her waist and pressing herself further into the blonde, neither one of them wanting their to be even an inch of space between them. But Naomi remembered then, when Emily's lips drifted away from her mouth and began to drag across her jaw and down her neck, she had wanted to tell Emily something.

"Ems wait," Naomi said softly, and in no time Emily has pulled back and was searching Naomi's eyes again frantically, wondering if she had misread the entire situation and kicking herself for pushing Naomi to far again," Jesus don't look so worried I'm fine, I've just been wanting to tell you something."

Emily relaxed, allowing herself to meld back down into Naomi, just propping herself up on her arms to look at her properly.

"Tell me what?" Emily asked, a little bit of dread finding its way inside her despite her best efforts.

"I promise its nothing bad," Naomi smiled sensing Emily's wariness, pushed her weight up and flipped them over so Emily was resting underneath her and waited for Emily to back herself into a sitting position against the headboard with Naomi on her lap.

"Okay," Emily said, grabbing Naomi's hands and intertwining them at her sides," Go on then."

"I love you Emily," Naomi said honestly, staring deep into Emily's eyes, noticing the small smirk that was starting to cast its way across Emily's face.

Naomi knew what Emily was going to say next, she was going to say "I know" but the truth was Emily really had no idea how much or for how long Naomi had loved her and Naomi was finally ready to tell her.

"I know you think that you know, but really Ems you have no idea," Naomi said before Emily got the chance to speak, the smirk on Emily's face fell and turned serious again," I'm pretty sure I've loved you since the first time I saw you, I think we were 12."

Emily furrowed her brow slightly in confusion, she hadn't even thought that Naomi had even so much as noticed her when they were small not alone felt anything for her.

"It took me three years to pluck up the courage to speak to you, and I was so terrified of the way I felt, you know loving a girl, that I became a sarcastic bitch just to make it all feel normal." Naomi continued," I screwed guys to make it go away but it didn't work. When we got together it scared the shit out of me because really you're the one person who could ruin my life. So I pushed you away, I made you think things were your fault but really I was just terrified of pain, I didn't want to be a slave to the way I feel about you. So I acted like a jealous fucking cow about Lucas, I pushed you towards him because I was scared that one day you'd wake up and realize that I was never and would never be good enough for you and in some fucked up way I thought that if I was the one pushing you away it would hurt less than if you decided to leave on your own. But I was wrong Emily, it hurt so fucking much because really, I'd die for you."

_You almost did_ Emily thought when Naomi stopped to take a deep breath, fighting back more tears before she continued. It was only then that Emily noticed in fact that she was crying too.

"I love you," Naomi said," I love you so much it's killing me."

Emily noticed Naomi's hands were shaking; actually her whole body seemed to be shaking. She wondered how much it took for Naomi to come out with all of that. The blonde had always been the strong silent type, she always kept a small piece of her buried deep down and after a while Emily had just accepted that there would always be things that she didn't know about Naomi, she knew that Naomi loved her and that was the only thing that really mattered. But she had noticed a shift in Naomi as of late, and now here she was completely baring all. Emily decided to take back what she thought earlier, _now _this was the perfect night.

Emily leaned forward and kissed Naomi through her tears, her hand anchoring at the back of Naomi's neck hoping to show her through actions that she wasn't going anywhere ever again. She pulled back slightly and rested her forehead against Naomi's, her hands still at the back of Naomi's neck holding her in place until she heard Naomi sigh in relief. Emily opened her eyes then, saw Naomi smiling at her, her big blue eyes twinkling looking so completely open that it made Emily's stomach drop and her heart beat furiously and suddenly she was struck with the intense need to tell Naomi everything she felt as well.

"God I love you too, I love you so much I can't see straight half the time," Emily confessed," I wont hurt you again Naoms I promise, If I have one mission in life from now on its to make sure that no one ever hurts you again."

Naomi swiftly brought their mouths together again, a little faster this time, with need behind it causing Naomi to rock her body forward into Emily searching for some sort of friction. Naomi's hands slid down Emily's neck, down her shoulders and arms to the tips of her fingers and then began tracing their way back up where Emily's hands hadn't moved from their place on Naomi's thighs, she was too busy reveling in the feeling of being touched so freely by the girl she loved. And then Emily realized it wasn't just about getting off or relieving any pressure, it would never be about that with Naomi. It was about showing Naomi how much she loved her, about giving herself over to Naomi and allowing the blonde to unravel her and vice versa, it would never be just fucking with them.

Emily's hands started shaking as she slid them slightly under Naomi's tee shirt, feeling the blonde's naked skin under her fingertips for what felt like the first time in ages. She hesitated pulling the shirt over Naomi's head though, something made her stop, she was nervous now, scared she would do something wrong.

"Emily I want this, I want you," Naomi whispered in her ear as if she could sense Emily's thoughts.

When Emily made no further attempt to rid her of the shirt Naomi took things into her own hands. She pulled back slightly from Emily and slowly, keeping eye contact the entire time, pulled the large shirt over her head and tossed it across the room. She watched with a smile as Emily's eyes widened and went trailing over her body, she guessed Emily approved of the new black lace underwear she had donned for the occasion. She took Emily's hands and pulled them up, pressing them against her bra clad chest, wanting to show Emily that this was entirely all right, that it was what Naomi wanted more than anything.

Emily sighed and pressed her palms a little harder against Naomi's breasts once Naomi's hands had dropped away. When Naomi's head fell back at the sensation Emily took the opportunity to attach her lips to Naomi's neck, her thumbs brushing over Naomi's nipples through the fabric of her bra.

"Jesus," Naomi exhaled, and Emily knew just how she was feeling. Naomi hadn't even really touched her yet and she had already soaked through her knickers. She couldn't expect much else when she had a lap full of a gorgeous woman in black lingerie who had just confessed her undying love; it was almost too much to bear.

Emily wrapped her arms around Naomi's back and lifted her up slightly, turning their bodies so she landed on top of Naomi with Naomi's legs wrapped tightly around her waist. She muffled Naomi's squeak of surprise by kissing her, feeling Naomi take a sharp breath and arch up when she started rocking her body into the blonde, effectively rubbing the denim of her trousers against Naomi's centre through her knickers.

Naomi went a bit frantic then, she grabbed Emily by her belt loops and pulled the red head further into her and Emily couldn't think of anything that was sexier than a needy Naomi. Naomi began tugging on the fabric of Emily's shirt, wanting it off and off now and Emily had no choice but to comply because Naomi was looking at her with such a look of hunger that she really couldn't do anything but obey. She took the shirt along with the tank top she was wearing underneath and pulled them over her head and before she was even done untangling her arms Naomi had already reached around and undid her bra so she could slip it off when she brought her arms back down. And then Naomi's hands were curling their way around her breasts, softly palming them and _fuck _did it ever feel fantastic, Naomi had always known how to make her go crazy with just the slightest touches and today was no different. It actually felt so wonderful that Emily wondered if it was possible for her to come without Naomi actually ever touching her properly, she quickly dismissed the idea when she felt her back hit the mattress and Naomi's hands working at the button of her jeans.

When Naomi had successfully wriggled the jeans off of Emily's legs she made her way back up Emily's body, dragging her hands softly up the smooth skin of Emily's legs as she went, and running her tongue up a straight line from Emily's belly button to one of her nipples where she wrapped her lips around it and started sucking gently.

"Mmm," Emily murmured softly, threading her hands through Naomi's hair in encouragement, groaning when she felt Naomi moving from one breast to the other.

Before Naomi knew it she was being dragged back up to Emily's mouth and being kissed furiously, Emily pushed her tongue instantly into Naomi's mouth and began swirling it around the blondes causing Naomi to let out a soft whimper. Naomi wrapped her arm around one of Emily's legs and pulled it further up around her back, giving her more room to press down into her girlfriend, enjoying the feeling of Emily pushing up against her thigh. She broke apart from Emily, both of them breathing heavily as they moved together, and Emily was looking at her in wonder, like she couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"I'm gonna make you feel good Emily," Naomi said through ragged breathes," I'm gonna make you come so hard you won't be able to see straight."

She punctuated her claim by reaching between their bodies and cupping Emily over her knickers, pressing two fingers up so they were massaging Emily's clit through the material and smiling gently as Emily's eyes crunched shut and her head fell back against the pillows.

"Fuck," Emily exhaled a shaky breath as Naomi's lips attached to her neck and her hand continued to lightly stroke her through her pants," How did I get so lucky."

Naomi laughed, decided it was time to stop teasing Emily and began to make her way down Emily's body. She removed Emily's knickers swiftly, pressed her lips to Emily's stomach and whispered, "Because you waited," in response to Emily's question.

And Emily was _so_ fucking wet, it was like nothing Naomi had ever seen before. She slipped two fingers in with ease, driving them gently back and forth as Emily's hips started rotating in rhythm with her fingers. She placed her mouth on Emily's clit, sucking gently, and circling lightly with her tongue, she wanted to take it slow, to make it last as long as possible and make it the best she could for Emily, she deserved it after waiting so long. So she stopped moving her fingers, ignoring the frustrated groan from Emily, and started curling the tips in a come hither motion, she placed her mouth back and began drawing light circles around Emily's clit again. Naomi chanced a glance up then, saw Emily's hands clutching the bed sheets tightly and her eyes open in wonder staring back down at her.

"Jesus fucking Christ, what are you doing to me," Emily groaned as Naomi kept with her slow movements," Fuck…I need…Jesus."

Naomi decided to give in then, drove her fingers a little deeper into Emily before pulling back and hitting the same spot over and over again, she finally allowed her tongue to flick across Emily's clit quickly, the combined sensations driving Emily to get orgasm in only a couple minutes.

And Naomi remembered then why this was the best feeling in the world, as she watched Emily's body arching and shuddering and felt her walls clenching rhythmically around her fingers as she called out Naomi's name over and over again. She absolutely loved being able to make Emily feel like that, and there was no desire to flee like she had anticipated, just complete adoration as she climbed back up to eye level with Emily and watched her silently attempt to catch her breath.

"I love you," Naomi whispered, her lips against Emily's forehead.

Emily grinned lazily at her, feeling the strength returning to her limbs she pushed Naomi over and pinned her to the mattress.

"I know," Emily said before kissing her.

And this time when she said it she really did know, and she intended to spend the remainder of the night proving to Naomi that she felt the exact same way. Tomorrow they would have to go back to the real world but for now they could exist in the little world Naomi had created, just existing together, for a bit.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Just another fluffy chapter, lots of Naomily love, some Naomily sex so you've been for warned. This is coming to an end, I'm thinking just two chapters left, sorry I haven't updated my other fictions but i've been so caught up in reading the new one's on this site that i've gotten distracted. But have no fear, winter is coming and I tend to hibernate so I should hopefully get caught up soon :). Thanks for reading**

**

* * *

**

Naomi awoke to the feeling of hands trailing over her stomach and thighs. She opened her eyes lazily, her bleary vision taking in her surroundings and finally making her remember that last night wasn't a dream but it had really happened. She could feel Emily pressed up against her back, her hands wandering lazily, and Naomi couldn't help but wonder how they had gotten into this position as it was the natural opposite of how they normally slept, seeing as Emily was shorter it just made sense for her to be the little spoon. But Naomi wasn't complaining, it felt nice to have Emily wrapped around her like this, her fingers moving at a teasing rate that was only serving to make Naomi's heart rate pick up and wetness begin to pool between her legs. She remembered the night before then, the way Emily had pinned her down and lashed her with her tongue, she had kept Naomi on the edge of orgasm for what felt like hours, not giving in until Naomi was begging and couldn't take it anymore. It was well worth it though, Naomi had never come so hard in her life, and just thinking about it now was making her a bit bothered.

She felt Emily's hand starting to wander a bit lower, her index finger swirling around Naomi's belly button before cupping her softly. Emily let out a puff of air against Naomi's shoulder when she felt how wet her girlfriend was already.

"Jesus," Emily said, biting down softly on the skin on the back of Naomi's neck, causing the blonde to involuntarily shudder," What have you been thinking about?"

"You," Naomi started, letting out a sharp gasp when Emily pressed two fingers against her clit, keeping them still but still providing constant pressure.

"Naomi you're so fucking wet," Emily rasped in her ear, proving her point by allowing her fingers to drift further down, gathering up Naomi's wetness before returning her fingers to Naomi's clit, circling it twice and then stilling her fingers again," What exactly have you been thinking about."

"Oh _fuck_," Naomi whispered at the feeling of Emily's lips dragging across the back of her shoulders and neck.

"Tell me," Emily demanded, allowing one of her fingers to slowly circle Naomi's clit," Tell me or ill stop."

"Christ, I was…fuck I was thinking about last night," Naomi rambled causing Emily to smile against her shoulder and press a finger on either side of Naomi's clit, allowing her fingers to go in sharper circles.

Naomi closed her eyes then, allowed the sensations Emily was causing to rush over her, which was quite impressive since the red head was barely even moving. She felt Emily slowing her fingers again and groaned realizing it was Emily's subtle hint for her to continue, wondered when her girlfriend had gotten so into dirty talk, not that she was complaining, it was kind of hot,

"About that thing you did with your tongue," Naomi decided to play along, if Emily was going to tease her Naomi was going to make sure she made it as difficult for the red head as possible," I was thinking about how all it made me want to do was pin you to the bed and fuck you just as hard as you were fucking me…Oh god…fucking hell it was good," Naomi moaned when she felt Emily's hand moving fast again, seemingly understanding what Naomi was trying to do and deciding that the best way to stop her speech pattern was to grant her release.

"So you like what I do with my tongue?" Emily whispered in Naomi's ear," What about my fingers?"

"Fuck they're amazing," Naomi whimpered," Christ if you'd just…yes like that."

Emily finally relented completely and began moving her fingers in the way she knew Naomi liked, enjoying the feeling of Naomi's hips rolling, the way her hips would buck ever now and then giving away how close she was.

"Are you close?" Emily said, biting down on Naomi's shoulder again.

"Jesus yes," Naomi struggled to get out, grinding herself harder against Emily's hand," Fuck you're gonna make me come."

And with that Emily felt Naomi tense up down to her toes and begin to buck more violently. Her arm reached behind and tangled into red hair when Emily resumed kissing her neck as she slowed her fingers properly bringing Naomi down. Emily pulled back slightly, giving Naomi space to fall flat on her back and getting to see the satisfied smirk on Naomi's face for the first time that morning.

"Morning babe," Emily grinned, kissing Naomi chastely.

"Fuck," Naomi sighed as they broke apart," Can I request a wake up like that every morning?"

"I think that can be arranged," Emily replied, running her hand down over the curve of Naomi's waist and settling her hand on Naomi's hip.

She laid down on her side facing Naomi, waiting for the blonde to mirror her actions until they were laying the same way they always used to after making love. Only they weren't the same as they used to be, there were no secrets between them now. And as Naomi's hand started tracing familiar patterns on Emily's arm Emily felt completely overwhelmed by the look in Naomi's eyes, by everything Naomi had told her the night before.

"Thank you for last night," Emily said, finally breaking the comfortable silence they had fallen into.

"It was my pleasure," Naomi replied with a smirk, kinking her eyebrow.

"Not just that you perve!" Emily laughed," Though that was rather fucking wonderful as well. But I meant you know how you finally like opened up to me completely."

"I've wanted to for a while but there I was so fucking nervous," Naomi admitted.

"Why would you be nervous to tell me something like that, it was a lovely thing to hear, that you've wanted me for ages," Emily asked, confused.

"You know its hard for me to talk about my feelings," Naomi explained," And really who wants to be with someone who is so terrified of love Emily, someone who was willing to act like a total fucking cow to hide their love because of how much it scared them, its not a flattering trait."

Emily nodded, understanding Naomi's apprehension, but really when Naomi had confessed everything Emily hadn't even picked up on the bad bits, so only paid attention to "I've loved you since I was 12" and "I'd die for you" because really nothing else really mattered.

"You aren't the same as you were before Naoms," Emily said gently, smoothing Naomi's hair out of her face," You aren't scared any more, you made yourself brave for me, and you couldn't have given me anything better than that."

Naomi grinned and leaned forward, kissing Emily through her smile the way she wanted to do all morning. Feeling a bit brave she scooted closer to her girlfriend, slipping her leg between Emily's while one of her hands went to cup Emily's breast, loving the way Emily inhaled sharply at the combined sensation.

"And you said I was wet," Naomi whispered in Emily's ear as she moved her leg further into Emily," What have _you _been thinking about Miss Fitch."

Emily groaned and pulled Naomi so she was flush on top of her, dragging her nails roughly down Naomi's back.

"You, fucking hell its always you," Emily whispered when Naomi dragged her hand across her stomach, cupping Emily softly," I love you so much."

Naomi grinned brightly, kinking her eyebrow before disappearing under the covers to show Emily for what felt like the hundredth time in the past 24 hours how much she loved her too.

Sometime much later in the afternoon they finally made it downstairs into the living room. Sitting on the couch Naomi was admiring how sexy Emily looked in just a long shirt and nothing else when she walked back into the room holding two bowls of cereal.

"Stop perving and eat this," Emily smiled, passing Naomi a bowl.

"I'm not hungry for this, I want something else," Naomi smiled suggestively.

"You need to eat to keep your stamina up," Emily replied," I plan on using a lot of your energy today."

"Oh really?" Naomi quirked her eyebrow

"Babe, we have months to make up for and besides we have to formally christen the flat Naoms, and I mean every room," Emily grinned, kissing Naomi quickly before settling beside her.

"In that case…" Naomi said trailing off to eat the cereal Emily had passed to her.

Naomi reached for the remote and flipped on the TV, flipping through the channels quickly, in the way that always irritated Emily when Katie did it but that she felt was oddly cute when Naomi did. She finally settled on a rerun of Friends, not that Emily minded seeing as it was the only show she could watch over and over and never get tired of. Naomi finished her cereal quickly and seeing that Emily was finished as well she took both their bowls and brought them into the kitchen, sitting back down next to Emily and lifting her arm up for Emily to lean into her. Emily smiled sheepishly and scooted over, settling her body into Naomi's and resting her head against Naomi's shoulder.

"Hmm this is nice," Emily murmured, snuggling further into her girlfriend," I've missed just existing with you like this."

Emily felt rather than heard the small laugh that Naomi let out, felt Naomi's hand grip her hip tighter, slipping under her shirt slightly so it was resting on her bare skin.

"I'm sorry," Naomi said, brushing her lips against Emily's forehead quickly.

"What?" Emily asked, confused.

"I'm sorry," Naomi repeated, turning her head slightly to look at Emily her eyes showing how sincere she was," I'm sorry for being so distant before, for not letting you in, for making you wait so long."

Emily shook her head in disbelief, wasn't able to fathom the idea that Naomi was actually apologizing to her for reacting a way that any normal person would in her situation.

"What are you talking about?" Emily said seriously.

"I pushed you away, and then I was so hot and cold and I know it mustn't have been easy for you is all, so I'm saying I'm sorry because I am," Naomi explained.

Emily huffed and rearranged her position so she was straddling Naomi's lap, wanting her undivided attention. She ran her hands through Naomi's hair, smoothed them over her eyebrows and across her cheeks until they rested on the back of her neck.

"Just stop okay?" Emily said softly," I don't deserve it okay, I should be apologizing to you; I should be spending the rest of my life making you realize how lucky I feel to be with you after I fucked everything up. I'm the one who let him in, let him weasel his way into our lives and I didn't listen to you, I let him hurt you Naomi, you warned me about him and I just sat back and let it happen," Emily said, ignoring the way Naomi was shaking her head," And then you took me back, after everything you took me back and I couldn't deal with it and I hurt you again by trying to get you to walk away. And then by some grace of god you decided for some reason I still can't fathom to give me another shot. Of course you were hesitant, what else could I have expected of you? You didn't do anything wrong, you opened up at your own pace and now here we are, stronger than ever."

"Emily…I just," Naomi started, her hands clutching at the back of Emily's shirt.

"No more words Naomi," Emily stopped her, pressing her forehead against Naomi's, their lips inches apart," You've already said everything you need to say…I just want you to kiss me."

Naomi leaned forward instantly, pressing her lips against Emily's quickly while reaching her arms around Emily's back and pulling her as close as physically possible. She shuffled forward slightly and lifted herself up, keeping a tight grip around Emily's waist, Emily instantly wrapping her legs around her waist as Naomi lifted her up and turned around dropping Emily back down on the couch onto her back.

Emily squealed at the change in positions, her surprise quickly being swallowed by Naomi who had quickly kissed her.

"I thought maybe we could christen the living room first," Naomi whispered seductively in her ear

"I like the sounds of that," Emily replied as Naomi shifted her weight up and removed Emily's item of clothing.

_I'll never look at this couch the same again _Emily thought as Naomi lowered herself back down and began making her way down her body.

After several hours passed and they had successfully fucked on the stairs, in the shower, on the bathroom sink, against the wall in the hall, in the back garden and then a few more times in Emily's bed Naomi finally collapsed in exhaustion.

"Jesus Christ," Naomi panted, coming down from the rather brilliant orgasm Emily had just built her up too," Were we always this horny?"

Emily giggled and lifted her head up off of Naomi's shoulder, propping herself up on her elbow.

"I'm not sure," Emily replied," But if this is how it always is when we give in I think maybe we should take sex breaks regularly. I can't get enough of you right now."

"Feelings mutual," Naomi laughed," I just fucking love watching you come."

"Naoms," Emily exclaimed, her cheeks reddening.

"What? I do!" Naomi defended," You look so sexy Emily, and I love that I'm the only one who's ever gotten to see it."

"You know I kind of hate that other people have seen you like this," Emily said gesturing to Naomi's naked, sweaty form," I wish I was the only one."

"I wish you were too," Naomi replied wistfully," But you're the only one I've ever let hold me like this afterwards, so that's something right?"

"Ya that's something," Emily agreed as she laid her head back down onto Naomi's shoulder, feeling Naomi give her body a slight squeeze of reassurance.

Naomi wasn't sure who fell asleep first but the next thing she knew she was groggily opening her eyes and looking over at the clock, her eyes widening when she saw the time 8:45 staring back at her. Her and Emily had slept for almost 12 hours, Naomi had never slept for more than 10 at the most, but then again she had never had almost constant sex for an entire day before either, she assumed that would take a lot out of a person.

She felt Emily stirring next to her a couple minutes later, as if she could feel that Naomi was conscious now and it was time for her to wake up. Her eyes flickered open, stared at Naomi for a moment and then turned to look at the clock herself.

"Fuck," she rasped," We slept a fucking long time."

"You wore me out," Naomi agreed, pulling Emily further into her form.

"Hmm," Emily agreed, her hands having a mind of their own, wandering over Naomi's torso.

"Emily you can't keep me locked up here as your sex slave forever you know," Naomi grinned," I need some food, and water!"

"Fine," Emily conceded, slipping out of Naomi's embrace and tossing a random shirt and pair of knickers on," Lets go downstairs, I'll make you breakfast."

Emily was up and out the door before Naomi could even protest so she followed in her girlfriends footsteps and tossed on some random clothes of her own, following her down the stairs quickly. When she reached the kitchen Emily was cracking an egg into the frying pan and smiling at her warmly.

"So what are you making me," Naomi said smugly, dropping herself down into one of the kitchen chairs.

Emily turned and looked at her, quirking her eyebrow and giving Naomi her best sexy smile.

"How do you like your eggs Naoms, I can fry you, poach you, scramble you," Emily said biting her lip as she pinned Naomi with a stare," Do you any way you like."

Naomi's jaw dropped slightly as she watched Emily's tongue dart out slightly and wet her lips. Emily was verbally teasing her, this was new, this new self-assured attitude Emily was sporting was turning Naomi on. She went to reply but Emily had already turned back around and was simply continuing to prepare the eggs and ignoring her previous comment.

Naomi got up from the table as quiet as she could, she could sense that Emily could feel her presence though because as she got closer to her girlfriend she noticed Emily's body tense slightly in anticipation. Naomi wrapped her arms around Emily's form, placing one hand on Emily's stomach and using the other to reach up and turn off the stove and gently remove the spatula from Emily's clenched fist.

"Naoms I'm trying to cook," Emily said, trying desperately to keep her voice steady and not give in as easily as Naomi was thinking she would.

Naomi laughed breathily into Emily's neck and began trailing her hands up and down Emily's arms softly as she nuzzled her face against Emily's and breathed heavily against her skin.

"You can't just tease me like that and then expect me to just sit there," Naomi whispered," But if you really want me to stop I will," Naomi dragged her hands up Emily's stomach, stopping just before her breasts to prove a point.

Emily arched into Naomi's touch, willing her to just move her hands just a little bit further up but Naomi didn't. Emily both loved and hated it when Naomi teased her like this, on one hand it was excruciating at first, the slow build up that Naomi was able to accomplish, it was almost painful. But then when she gave in (and Naomi always did) it was always mind blowing, Emily found herself shaking slightly at just the thought of it.

"Please," she whispered, grabbing a hold of Naomi's hands and pushing them upwards till they were resting lightly against her chest.

Naomi smiled against Emily's neck, and squeezed her breasts gently, enjoying the feeling of Emily pushing her chest forward into her hands encouragingly.

"You know I'm starting to think the only reason you offered to cook me breakfast was to get me down here into the one room we haven't christened yet," Naomi said, punctuating her sentence by dragging her lips across Emily's shoulder and up her neck, feeling the red head shudder against her.

"You've figured out my evil plan," Emily sighed as Naomi's lips went back to her neck and teeth started pulling on her earlobe gently in a way Naomi knew always made her knee's weak.

She was turned around rapidly then, Naomi bringing their lips together and sliding up her shirt so she could drag her fingers across the skin on Emily's lower back. And Emily wanted to reciprocate but before she could move Naomi was pushing her back into the kitchen counter and sliding her hands down to Emily's thighs so she could lift her up onto it.

"Fuck you're strong," Emily said absently against Naomi's lips causing the blonde to smirk.

Emily reached down between them and gripped the hem of her tee shirt, she pushed Naomi back slightly and slowly pulled it over her head. She didn't know why but Naomi seemed to always find it more gratifying when she stripped herself, and today was no different. Naomi's eyes widened as she took in Emily's half naked form, she let her confidence drop for just a minute and looked and holy _fuck_ was her girlfriend ever the hottest thing on this planet.

"As lovely as you look in my shirt you really do look even better out of it," Naomi said as she leaned in to pepper kisses across Emily's now exposed torso, whispering "lovely" against her skin in random patterns.

It only donned on Emily that this probably wasn't the best place for what they were doing when Naomi pulled her forward on the counter and wrapped Emily's legs tightly around her waist. Naomi's lips were on Emily's neck and she was rocking herself so the fabric of her shirt was rubbing against Emily's knickers, and Emily felt herself flood at the sensation and then she remembered something.

"Jesus," Emily said breathily," Not that this doesn't feel fucking incredible, but is here really the most hygienic place? I'm about to form a puddle on this counter and its where we prepare food."

Naomi pulled back slightly, still keeping Emily's legs wrapped around her waist and laughed lightly, taking in Emily's flushed form and realizing that stopping not would only be cruel.

"All right then," Naomi trailed off, looking around the room for a surface that would better suit Emily's thoughts," Okay yes, here we go."

Naomi started pulling Emily forward, pressing her hands strongly on Emily's lower back.

"Naomi you can't carry me!" Emily exclaimed, but before she knew it she was off the counter and wrapped around Naomi who was carrying her across the room with what seemed like minimal effort," Fucking hell this is hot."

Naomi kicked the laundry room door open with her foot and gently placed Emily down onto the washing machine.

"Now if we keep the door open it's technically still the kitchen right?" Naomi said with a smile, seemingly proud of her solution.

"Ya, killing two birds with one stone," Emily smiled," Or should I say two rooms with one fuck."

"Hmmm," Naomi said as she leaned forward placing her lips next to Emily's ear," And what's even better is this," Naomi whispered, reaching behind Emily to switch on the washing machine, smirking against Emily's neck when the vibrations started and Emily jumped slightly.

"Oh," Emily replied, holding on tight to the corners of the machine as the teasing vibrations began to get the best of her," Fuck why haven't we done this before?"

Emily shifted her hips around trying to get the maximum contact she could. Naomi kissed her quickly, her hands instantly flying to pull off Emily's knickers and get to their destination. She couldn't wait, the sight of Emily practically getting herself off was too much for her, now Naomi just wanted to take her hard, and fast and hear her cry out as loud as she could.

So she reached between them and with no hesitation at all pressed two fingers inside as deep as she could, flicking the tip of her finger up before pulling back out. She continued this, gaining speed and strength with every thrust until she was pounding into Emily harder than she ever had before. But Emily seemed to be loving it, the way her hips were bucking uncontrollably and how she was making high pitch noises Naomi had never heard before gave her away.

"Fuck, keep doing that," Emily groaned, her head lolling forward into the crook of Naomi's neck, sliding her hands under Naomi's tee shirt, her fingers digging roughly into the skin just below Naomi's shoulder blades.

It only took a few more thrusts before Emily's whole body tensed around Naomi, her walls clenched around Naomi's fingers as her arms clung more desperately to Naomi's back and her teeth sank into Naomi's shoulder.

"Fuck fuck fuck," Emily repeated over and over into Naomi's skin as the blonde brought her down from what she was pretty sure was the biggest high she had ever experienced.

Naomi was smiling at her when she finally looked up, smiling at her in that irritatingly smug way that Naomi had perfected and Emily couldn't help but kiss her. It was then that she heard the front door open and heard voices drifting down the hall. She looked at Naomi helplessly as she sat there completely in the stark, her shirt discarded somewhere in the kitchen.

Naomi reached over and shut the laundry room door as quietly as she could as to not alert anyone of their presence and then went to work trying to find something in the room for Emily to wear. Eventually her eyes fell on an old shirt of Emily's that had fallen beside the dryer obviously forgotten about on Emily's last laundry day. She tossed it to Emily and picked up her discarded knickers as well watching with a smile as Emily pulled them up her legs and pulled the shirt down so it covered as much of her body as she could make it.

"Fuck is there no other shirt in here thats a bit longer, I don't really fancy giving Cook a show," Emily whispered, pacing the room and looking for another option.

"Doesn't matter anyways, they're gonna know what we were doing, I might as well just go out there and get your shirt," Naomi pointed out.

"They might not know, they might just think we were doing laundry!" Emily exclaimed, still keeping her voice as quiet as possible, but the thought of Katie knowing what her and Naomi had been up too and the grin that would be on Cooks face if he knew was enough to make her never want to leave the laundry room again.

"Alright fine then, lets just walk out there and act normal then," Naomi said with a smile, knowing full well that the whole "doing laundry" story wasn't going to work.

Emily nodded at her, and then faced back towards the door, straightening her shirt again in one last vain attempt to make it cover more of her body before opening the door and venturing back into the kitchen again. Naomi followed her out, smiling to herself as Emily tip toed across the tile trying to pick her up earlier discarded tee shirt before anyone noticed it.

"Alright lezza's," Katie's bellowing voice cut through the room causing Emily to stop in her tracks, like a kid stuck with their hand in the cookie jar.

Katie made her way into the room followed by Cook, both of them smiling at the couple knowingly.

"And what have you two been up too?" Katie asked.

"You know just doing some laundry, we didn't have much clothes left, hence the attire," Emily conjured up.

"Oh really Emillio," Cook piped up," You expect us to believe that you and blondie have been here alone for two days and you've just been doing laundry?"

"Like really Ems we weren't born yesterday," Katie agreed.

Emily just shrugged in response, watching as Katie and Cook turned to look at Naomi who was just standing there awkwardly behind Emily.

"Okay, so if I walk into the laundry room i'll find laundry baskets and clothes in the washer?" Cook said smugly, looking at Naomi who simply responded by shrugging.

Cook took it as an invitation, smiling at Katie as he made his way over to the laundry room and cracked the door open slightly smirking when his prediction had been right.

"Smells like sex in here," Cook wiggled his eyebrows," How was it then red, worth the wait?"

"Fucking hell," Emily grunted, relaxing slightly when she felt Naomi's hand twine with her own," You know what fuck it, yes we were shagging, actually we've been shagging almost non stop since you two left, and I mean all over the house. So Katie next time you sit down, and I mean anywhere, you might want to wonder what me and Naomi had been up to on that particular surface!"

Naomi's shocked look quickly turned into laughter at the outraged one that passed across Katie's.

"Fucks sake Emily have you ever heard of an over share?" Katie scoffed.

"Well you asked," Emily replied, wrapping an arm around Naomi's waist," Now if you'll excuse us we really should get dressed because this is a bit awkward with no knickers on."

Cook looked her up and down only averting his eyes when Naomi caught him looking and shot him a glare.

"Ya lets get you dressed," Naomi agreed tugging on Emily's arm and leading her toward the stairs.

"Shit Ems wait," Katie said suddenly.

Emily and Naomi stopped and turned to Katie looking at her expectantly.

"Mom wants to speak to you," Katie explained," She's been asking about you loads and I think she genuinely wants to make things right Ems."

"And mum always gets what she wants doesn't she," Emily spat bitterly.

"Come on Emily don't be like that," Katie tried," I think she's going to make a real effort this time, we can be a family again."

"Honestly Emilio," Cook spoke up," Take it from me, I know how it feels to be let down by your parents. But yours want to try, they love you and want to try and make it work. I'd do anything to have my dad make an effort for me, its not fun having someone who's supposed to love you tell you that they wish you never existed ain't that right Naomikins."

Emily looked over to Naomi who was looking back at her softly, Naomi didn't talk about her father often but from what Emily understood her story was similar to that of Cooks.

"What is this gang up on Emily day?" Emily said frustrated at the situation before turning on her heels and storming up the stairs.

"I'll talk to her," Naomi promised receiving a nod from Katie and Cook before following her girlfriend upstairs.

When Naomi entered the room she saw Emily laying on the bed staring at the ceiling, biting her lip in concentration. Naomi remembered Emily telling her once that when she was trying to take her mind off of something she would lay on her bed and count the ceiling tiles over and over again until she calmed down.

"I come in peace," Naomi said softly, breaking Emily from her trance.

Emily reached her hand up and motioned from Naomi to come and join her on the bed, Naomi smiled and bridged the gab between them, crawling so she was laying next to Emily, their hands intertwined between them.

"If you had a chance to have your dad in your life would you go for it?" Emily whispered.

Naomi thought about it for a moment, she wasn't sure if there was an answer to Emily's question. She had spent the majority of her younger life wishing for her father to come waltzing back into her life until she was old enough to understand that he wasn't ever coming back and she was most likely the reason for it. Somewhere along the way she had grown up but there would always be that little girl inside of her self that missed him even if he was the "shitty little prick" that her mum called him.

"I used to wish he would come back," Naomi said," But then I grew up and became sarcastic bitch Campbell that walked around believing that I didn't need anything or anyone and I stopped wishing for him. But it's hard knowing that he's out there somewhere living his life and not even thinking about me, I mean I'm his daughter for fucks sake he should love me. So I guess it would be complicated for me if he came back into my life now after 15 years of feeling like he didn't care about me. But there will always be that little girl inside of me waiting for him to come home like he promised me and my mum he would."

Emily nodded sympathetically at Naomi, lolling her head to the side so it was resting on Naomi's shoulder. She felt a little guilty, her parents weren't perfect that was for sure, but even when they were being awful Emily never once doubted that they loved her. She couldn't imagine carrying around the weight of feeling like you weren't worthy of being loved by your parents.

"But my situation is different than yours Em," Naomi continued," You're parents aren't like my father, they aren't running from you. Yes they've made bad choices but they're still here wanting to make things better. I wish my dad would have been man enough to do that."

"I know," Emily sighed," Im just scared, what if things don't change? I can't live the way i've been living with them Naomi, I can't do it anymore."

"Well you'll never know till you try right," Naomi offered," And if things turn to shit you'll still have me and my mum and Cook and Katie, we'll always be your family."

"How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?" Emily smiled, pressing her forehead against Naomi's.

"Its a gift I guess," Naomi laughed.

"You're right," Emily conceded," I should hear her out, I'll regret it if I don't. I'll speak to Katie about it later."

"Good," Naomi replied," Now lets get dressed and back downstairs so we can grill Cook and Katie about their current relationship status, a little payback for their earlier taunting of us!"

Emily grinned as she watched Naomi pull herself up off the bed and start getting dressed, thinking to herself that if this was as good as it was ever going to get for her it would be more than enough.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Im not even going to try and figure out when I lat updated this story but it's definitely been ages! I have no idea if anyone is still following it or even cares but heres the second to last chapter, and I half of the last chapter finished so it shouldn't be a super long wait. I just wanted to finally give this a proper ending, so if anyone is still out there I hope you enjoy and drop me a line if you feel so inclined! Also wrote this quite quickly and wanted to get it up so any mistakes are all mine!**

Chapter 22

Naomi took a deep breath as her hand hovered over the doorbell. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this, if it wasn't official before it clearly was now, she would literally do anything for Emily. Swallowing her apprehensions back she quickly pressed the button and awaited the frosty greeting that would surely be awaiting her once the door opened. Just then the door creaked open slowly and much to her surprise the less intimidating features of Rob Fitch greeted her as opposed to the harsher ones of his wife as Naomi was dreading.

"Naomi," Rob said, not able to hide the surprise in his voice," Is everything okay?"

Naomi gulped back her fears and decided it was now or never, she needed to do this for Emily. She didn't want her girlfriend to have to choose between her family and her, it wasn't fair and Naomi knew no matter what decision the red head made she would still be losing out in the long run.

"Everything is fine," Naomi began, noticing the slightly worried expression that had taken over Mr. Fitch's face," Well if I'm being honest it everything really isn't fine. Emily would never admit it but she misses you and Mrs. Fitch, you know how she is, so stubborn. And I'm assuming that she didn't just get that trait from no where, and I just can't wait for the three of you to stop digging your heels in the sand not wanting to budge. You should have a relationship with your daughter, there's no reason why you shouldn't, I know I definitely don't want to be the reason that Emily is alienated from her family, its not fair to any of you. So I was hoping we could come to some sort of truce or understanding at least for Emily's sake."

By the time Naomi was finished she was out of breath, she looked at Mr. Fitch slightly embarrassed at her outburst. She hadn't meant to ramble on but once she started she found that she couldn't stop till she got everything out that she wanted to say.

"Why don't you come inside Naomi," Rob gave her a half smile, opening the door further.

"Okay," Naomi agreed, hesitantly making her way inside the house, hoping that this wasn't some sort of trap like the last time she had a conversation with one of Emily's parents.

"Jenna," Rob shouted up the stairs," I think you should come down here."

Not a minute later the figure of Emily's mother appeared at the top of the stairs, the smile dropping off her face instantly when she saw her daughters _girlfriend_, if that's what she really was, standing in the doorway.

"What is _she_ doing here," Jenna growled, her voice more menacing than Naomi could ever remember it being," Come back for Katie or James now? Won't be satisfied till you've taken all my children away from me will you!"

Naomi tensed, she wasn't going to take this, here she was once again trying to mend things and this woman still couldn't find it in her to at least be civil.

"Look," Naomi said as strongly as she could muster," I'm not going to sit around here doing this with you any longer, I don't want to fight with you any more. I haven't stolen ANYTHING from you. I haven't corrupted or taken Emily away, all I've done is fall in love with her, and really can you blame me? She's amazing and kind and all kinds of other wonderful things that would take me all night to list off. I want Emily to have a relationship with her family; I don't see why there can't be room for all of us in her life? Because the truth is I haven't taken her away from you Mrs. Fitch, you've driven her away and I think you know it. But it's easier to blame everything on me isn't it?"

Naomi steeled herself for whatever retort Emily's mother shot back at her, but much to her surprise Jenna's face had softened, unshed tears were brimming in her eyes. _Great_ Naomi thought, _now I've really fucked it up_.

"How is she?" Jenna said, her voice so soft that Naomi wasn't even sure it was coming from the same person that had only yelled at her in the past.

Rob smiled at her reassuringly as Naomi balked at Jenna's reaction to her outburst. _Finally some progress_ Naomi thought.

"She's doing good, still top of her class in all her subjects and she seems happy," Naomi began," But as much as it kills me to say it she's not completely happy, I can't be everything for her Jenna. As much as I love her I can't replace the space that you and Mr. Fitch are meant to hold her in her life. She's never going to be completely happy if we can't work this out, so I'm begging you, please can we find some sort of middle ground here. I don't want Emily to go through the next big moments of her life without being able to share them with her family, lord knows I know how hard it is with only one parent, not alone not having either of them there for you."

"Why don't we discuss this in dining room?" Rob suggested," Tea?"

"That would be lovely," Naomi replied, looking hopefully at Mrs. Fitch.

"I suppose we do have to figure this out eventually," Jenna agreed, making her way down the stairs and following her husband into the sitting room.

Once Rob had made the tea an awkward silence fell over the table, Naomi was just about to break it when Jenna finally spoke up.

"This wasn't what I wanted you know," Jenna broke the silence," I never wanted to destroy our relationship with our daughter; I was just worried about her. I just wanted Emily to have the best life she could, I didn't want everything to be harder for her like its inevitably going to be if she's…gay."

Naomi struggled for something to say but there was nothing she could come up with. Certain things would probably be more difficult for Emily and her than if they were a heterosexual couple but those things didn't matter to her, she would do anything to be with Emily, if only she could make Jenna see that.

"She is though," Rob said softly," We can't deny it anymore Jen, its who she is and we need to accept it even if it is difficult for us, it's clearly not a phase."

"I know," Jenna said, sounding slightly relieved to stop the constant denial," And I'm going to come to terms with it, I know that I have to if I want Emily back. Its been so hard without her these last weeks, I just don't know how to fix things with her."

"All she wants is to be with Naomi and have our support," Rob pointed out," I think we can manage that no?"

"But what about everything she's put Emily through in the past year," Jenna replied, challenging Naomi to give some sort of explanation for her previous actions.

"I know that you don't completely trust me, and from what you've seen of mine and Emily's relationship I don't blame you," Naomi began hesitantly," I was confused in the beginning, I wasn't sure like Emily was, in fact I'm still not completely sure if I like girls or just one girl in particular. But the one thing I'm completely sure of Mrs. Fitch is that I'm completely ass backwards in love with you're daughter. I made a decision a long time ago to stop running from my feelings for her and I can't promise that I'll never hurt her again but I can't promise that I'll never do so intentionally. That's why I'm here, this rift between us is hurting her and I can't stand to see it anymore. So please, all I'm asking for is a chance, just a chance to show you that there is nothing more important to me in the world than Emily."

Jenna eyed her curiously for a minute, trying to figure out if there was any chance that Naomi could be trying to pull the wool over her eyes, but deep down she knew that wasn't the case. The girl had now tried twice to call a truce between them and had quite literally thrown herself in to the lions den today with no idea how her and Rob would react to her presence. That alone was proof enough that Naomi really did care for her daughter.

"You really do love her don't you?" Jenna sighed

"I do, more than anything," Naomi nodded.

Rob grabbed his wife's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Then I think we can work something out," Jenna said somewhat reluctantly," Its clear you aren't going anywhere so we really do need to make the best of a bad situation for Emily's sake at least."

It wasn't complete acceptance but Naomi would take it, she was delusional, she knew her and Jenna would never be best friends. They didn't need to be, they just needed to be able to tolerate each other at least for Emily. Though Naomi did hope that over time she would be able to prove to Jenna that she really was what was best for the red head.

"I can work with that," Naomi agreed," How about we try dinner this week, somewhere on neutral ground so there's less pressure?"

"That sounds nice," Rob agreed," Should we give Emily a call then?"

Naomi hesitated; she wasn't sure the reaction Emily would have to this little détente, she figured it would be best if she had a little time to warm Emily up to the idea before they just threw it on her.

"Erm…she doesn't really know that I'm here actually," Naomi admitted," She's still being stubborn about the whole situation, why don't you let me talk to her and I'll get her to call you?" Naomi added hopefully.

"Sure," Jenna agreed, knowing that Emily could be quite stubborn when she wanted to be, and that railroading her probably wasn't the best idea, just look what happened last time she tried.

"Okay, well thanks for the tea and for hearing me out, she'll be in touch soon I promise," Naomi said as she stood from the table.

Rob showed her out and after a quick wave and the door shutting behind her Naomi was finally able to take a long deep relaxing breath. While that had gone much better than she had anticipated it hadn't changed the fact that she was shitting herself the entire time, no matter how brave of a face she put on there was no denying that Jenna Fitch still intimidated the shit out of her.

* * *

"Honey I'm home," Naomi bellowed with a smile on her face as she entered Emily and Cooks apartment.

After she got no response she went to take her phone out of her pocket and dial Emily's number assuming that her girlfriend wasn't home. That was until a blur of red came into her vision and her girlfriend literally threw herself into Naomi's arms, nearly knocking the blonde over.

"Missed me?" Naomi asked jokingly before Emily's lips covered her own and she lost all concept of rational thought.

"You have _no_ idea," Emily said as they parted," I walked in on Cook and Katie making out earlier, thank god I didn't show up ten minutes later because judging by the upright position "little Cook" was in I think I would have seen much more of a show."

Naomi cringed outwardly, while it was fun for a while bugging Katie about her budding relationship with Cook it had lost its charm once the other two had officially gotten together and were now firmly in the honeymoon portion of their relationship. Thankfully Naomi had yet to walk in on anything more than PG rated and she really hoped she never had too.

"Poor baby," Naomi cooed cupping Emily's face and bringing their lips together again, feeling completely elated when she felt Emily smiling against her mouth.

"I'll survive," Emily said," I just might need you to come upstairs and give me a better visual to wipe that last one out of my head."

And there was nothing Naomi wanted to do more, ever since her and Emily had been physical again there was little else she wanted to do when they were together, especially when Emily was playing with the hairs on the back of her neck and kinking her eyebrow suggestively the way she was at that moment. But Naomi knew she couldn't put off having a conversation with Emily about her visit to the Fitch household. The last thing she wanted was for her to put it off and then have Emily feel like she went behind her back or something of that nature.

"Mmm, you have no idea how badly I want to take you upstairs and have my way with you, but I have something I need to talk to you about first," Naomi said, keeping a smile on her face in hopes that it would let Emily know that it wasn't the bad kind of "talk".

"Ookay," Emily sounded out slowly, looking for any indication on Naomi's face at what direction this conversation was about to turn.

She had no idea what Naomi would want to talk about, in her opinion things had never been better in their relationship, they were finally open about everything and things had been pretty much perfect.

"Its nothing bad Ems," Naomi said knowingly," I promise."

"Okay good," Emily replied, somewhat relieved despite herself," Lets sit down then?"

Naomi nodded and followed Emily into the living room, taking a seat on the couch next to her and keeping a hold of her hand as they sat.

"So I went somewhere this afternoon," Naomi started

Emily nodded at her, encouraging the blonde to continue with her story.

"I went to your house," Naomi continued," Now before you say anything I'm sorry if it seems like I went behind your back or something, but I knew you were still hesitant about the whole thing and I just wanted to make sure that things would be different before I tried to throw you back into that whole situation again. But things are different Em," Naomi squeezed Emily's hand," You're mum and me, its all going to be fine okay? So whenever you're ready they want to go out to dinner with us to work on your relationship, they really miss you Em."

Emily was speechless, she wondered for a minute if this was some sort of dream? Her mother and Naomi in the same room having a civil conversation about her and deciding to attempt to put everything behind them, sounded like a dream to her. But she was clearly awake and Naomi was staring at her hesitantly as if she was afraid she had done something wrong.

"So let me get this straight, you went to Fitch manor, the place you have been completely terrified of since we've been together to talk to my parents, who last time they saw you pretty much referred to you as the spawn of Satan who deserved to be attacked like you were?" Emily asked in slight disbelief.

"Um ya," Naomi nodded," I know you said that you weren't ready to talk to them yet but I just wanted to make sure that whenever you are ready that things will be better for you, please don't be mad…"

Naomi wasn't able to get the rest of her sentence out before she suddenly had a lap full of Emily who had brought their mouths together aggressively. Emily rooted her hands through Naomi's hair and kissed her as deeply as she could, trying for the time being to convey without words how much everything Naomi had done meant to her. She sighed into her girlfriend's mouth when she felt Naomi's hands finally grip her back and pull her impossibly closer, the shock of Emily's reaction finally wearing off apparently. When oxygen became a necessity Emily pulled back, keeping herself in Naomi's lap and buried her face in her neck.

"Thank you," she whispered over and over again before pulling back to look into the blue eyes she adored so much," I can't believe you did that for me."

"Of course," Naomi breathed a sigh of relief that Emily was happy with the news," I'd do anything for you, you know that."

Emily didn't think it was possible to love Naomi any more, but in that moment she definitely somehow fell even deeper for the blonde.

"I know you would, but seriously that must have been awful for you," Emily reasoned," I hope she wasn't too terrible."

"Nah," Naomi shrugged it off," You know that Fitches can only be immune to my charms for so long, just look at Katiekins! Besides all she really wanted to know was that I wasn't out to keep you away from her, and that I wouldn't hurt you anymore, but that's what all parents want from their kids boyfriend of girlfriend yeah?"

"We are talking about the same Jenna Fitch right?" Emily laughed slightly in disbelief of the picture Naomi was painting of her mother," Tall, dark hair, green eyes, homophobic to the core?"

Naomi rubbed her hands up and down Emily's arms as a comforting gesture, she knew it was going to take some time for Emily to be fully convinced at her mother's motives, but Naomi was fairly certain that Jenna was being sincere. She had finally realized that if things didn't change she was going to lose her daughter forever and Naomi couldn't think of a bigger fear for a parent than that.

"She got a taste of life without you Em," Naomi explained," Heaven knows I know how it feels and its not a fun place to be in. Now I'm not saying its going to be all sunshine and ponies and the four of us riding off into the sunset or something," Naomi stopped as Emily giggled slightly at the visual," but we're going to try okay, for you, because I don't want you to have to choose between the two of us and have you regret it somewhere down the line."

"Fuck you are so amazing," Emily sighed," I love you so much Naomi, and I have no clue what I did in a past life to deserve you."

"You must have been a saint or something," Naomi joked, winking at her now beaming girlfriend, Naomi knew if she could do anything for the rest of her life it would be to make sure that look stayed on Emily's face as long as she could possibly keep it there.

"Come here," Emily pulled Naomi in again by the collar of her shirt and kissed her, pulling back quickly to whisper in her ear," Lets go upstairs, remember that thing we did the other night that you liked so much?"

"Hmmm," Naomi murmured in agreement as Emily placed kisses just behind her ear, she couldn't help but shift slightly at the sensation of Emily's lips on her neck and the hips grinding slightly in her lap, that paired with the visual Emily had just put in her head was enough to cause Naomi to over heat.

"Well I'm going to do that to you," Emily whispered," Allllll night."

The way she dragged out the last statement had left Naomi in such a far way state that when Emily lifted herself out of Naomi's lap she had to physically pull her girlfriend up off the couch and towards her bedroom, breaking Naomi from her lusty thoughts briefly before she was thrown down on the bed and completely taken over by Emily.

* * *

The next morning Emily woke up with Naomi wrapped completely around her, dead to the world. Not that Emily could blame her, Emily had lost count of how many times she had made Naomi fall apart around her the previous night, and she hadn't particularly wanted to stop when she did, only gave in when Naomi weakly pushed her away and said that she couldn't take anymore. Emily reluctantly agreed after promising to continue her big thank you next night, Naomi was asleep literally seconds after she had curled tightly around Emily's body and hadn't moved an inch the entire night.

Trying not to disturb Naomi Emily slowly inched her way out of her arms and smiled uncontrollably when Naomi frowned slightly in her sleep and pulled Emily's pillow into the same embrace Emily had just vacated. Naomi really was the most adorable thing on the planet whether she wanted to admit it or not and that fact alone was making it difficult for Emily to leave the bed but she knew that she wanted to get this phone conversation over with sooner than later.

Emily picked up her cell phone off the side table and dialed the number that she had memorized by heart, two rings went through before she heard the familiar voice of her mother on the other end.

"_Hello," Jenna's voice rang through the phone._

"Hi mum, "Emily said timidly, despite Naomi's assurances that things were going to be different she still had her doubts about the reaction she was going to illicit from her mother after basically running away from home.

"_Emily? Its so good to hear from you, Naomi said you would call but I didn't think it would be so soon," Jenna said sounding genuinely pleased._

"I had some spare time and figured why not, no point delaying the inevitable," Emily explained, still not completely ready to let go of everything that had happened between them in the past year.

"_I'm so sorry Emily, I've wanted to call, ive picked up the phone so many times but I just figured that you wouldn't want to speak to me," Jenna tried._

"I don't want to talk about it right now, I just wanted you to know that Naomi told me about the talk you guys had and say how much I appreciate you finally starting to make an effort," Emily said," I was thinking we could do dinner sometime this week and maybe talk everything else through face to face?"

"_That sounds lovely," Jenna agreed," I'll let your father know."_

"Naomi will be joining us," Emily made sure to point out before her mother was able to make any wrong assumptions.

"_Of course dear, it was her idea after all," Jenna agreed," And I meant it when I said I was going to make more of an effort to get to know Naomi, if you see something in her there must be some redeeming quality there somewhere."_

Well it wasn't the grand change of attitude Emily was secretly hoping her mother would have towards her girlfriend but she knew that was unrealistic in any case.

"How does Wednesday at 7:00 sound?" Emily asked," I'll text you the address."

"_Sounds perfect," Jenna replied," We'll see you then, and Emily it really was nice to speak to you again, I can't tell you how much I've missed just hearing your voice."_

"I know, me too mum," Emily agreed," I'll see you soon."

And with that Emily hung up the phone, she looked back over at her slumbering girlfriend and wondered to herself what the hell Naomi had said to her mother to cause such a drastic change in her demeanor. Now all she could do was wait and hope that it wasn't an act being put on by her mother but a genuine change. She slowly rooted herself back into Naomi's embrace nestling her face into Naomi's neck and once again breathed in the silence. She couldn't help thinking that even if everything didn't work out with her parents there was worse places she could end up than in Naomi's arms.


End file.
